Avant de devenir une Malefoy
by Howlgale
Summary: Narcissa a fini ses études à Poudlard. Elle s'ennuie chez elle, avec sa famille étrange et froide. Narcissa Black, sans doute l'une des plus belles filles Black, doit se marier. C'est comme ça que ça se passe. Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps terrifie de plus en plus et c'est dans cette période sombre que la jeune fille doit faire un choix, peut-être même plusieurs.
1. Chapter 1: De sang et de glace

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour à tous! Voici donc une fanfiction qui me tient particulièrement à coeur. Je la travaille depuis un moment maintenant et je l'ai d'ailleurs déjà publié. Une amie m'a conseillé d'essayer d'autres plateformes pour que je puisse plus largement la diffuser. Elle est donc quasiment achevée mais je vais pouvoir la retravailler entièrement ici ! Je publierais donc le mercredi soir et puisqu'une grosse partie du travail est déjà faite, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter quant à la régularité de publication. Évidemment, comme la plupart des auteurs, j'aimerais que vous me faissiez part de vos avis, remarques, impressions, théories et autres commentaires qui sont généralement une motivation supplémentaire! Sur ces quelques mots d'introduction je vous laisse avec le chapitre 1, bonne lecture!

 **Chapitre 1:** De sang et de glace

Le temps était glacial, comme d'habitude à vrai dire. La véritable question était de savoir si les frissons étaient dus à la température ou à l'ambiance sinistre de la demeure campagnarde. La spacieuse maison de Cygnus et Druella Black se situait dans non loin de la royale ville de Bath. À quelque kilomètre, un peu reculé de la ville et en campagne anglaise, les cinq Blacks vivaient ici.

Cygnus Black était l'héritier de la noble, ancienne et pure maison Black. Son frère aîné, Alphard, avait refusé ce titre, menant une vie de nomade et n'étant pas fait pour les affaires. Il se contentait de vivre d'un héritage financier non négligeable depuis la mort de ses parents mais avait laissé volontiers son frère être le principal héritier. Quant à Walburga, son statut de femme ne l'autorisait pas à être la principale héritière de la maison. Elle avait une dote importante mais elle était officiellement soumise à l'autorité de son mari, Orion Black, un non lointain cousin. Son activité principale concernait ses deux fils, qu'elle se tuait à élever de la façon dont elle l'entendait, c'était à dire, la plus rude. La famille Black se retrouvait généralement dans leur maison de vacances sur les plages avoisinante de Scarborough. Le domaine qui abritait un manoir dont Cygnus était légitimement le propriétaire. Chaque été et autres vacances, les trois frères et sœur Black se retrouvaient là-bas avec leur famille respective. Les trois filles de Cygnus, Andromeda, Bellatrix et Narcissa, rêvaient de ce lieu chaque été, de sa plage et ses falaises qu'elles avaient toujours connu depuis leur naissance. Walburga venait avec son mari et ses deux fils, bien plus jeunes que les filles de son frère. C'était le théâtre de ses pires punitions, les deux garçons étant sans cesse tenter de suivre l'éducation laxiste, selon Walburga, de leur oncle Cygnus voire pire, de leur oncle Alphard. Ce dernier venait quelque fois, particulièrement lorsque sa fille Cassiopée était plus jeune. Cassiopée, dont la mère n'était jamais évoquée, avait le même âge que sa cousine Narcissa et les deux petites sorcières étaient inséparables. Elles passaient leurs heures allongées sur le sable moelleux, débattant de la forme des nuages et de leurs rêves de futur inaccessible. Car s'il y avait bien quelque chose que les Blacks respectaient, c'était la devise de la maison: toujours pur. La tante Walburga le répétait assez pour que tous s'en souviennent. Ainsi, les filles particulièrement, savaient à quoi s'attendre.

Narcissa et sa cousine avait été séparée alors qu'elles étaient en deuxième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Toutes les deux à Serpentard, caractéristique absolue des Black, elle n'avait pas imaginé être séparées si tôt. Mais Alphard ne supportait plus longtemps de rester en Angleterre et décida de lui-même superviser l'apprentissage de sa fille au cours de leurs voyages. Leurs retrouvailles exceptionnelles pour certains Noël enchantaient les deux sorcières qui ne trouvaient pas assez de temps pour tout se dire. Le reste de l'année, Narcissa avait dû faire face à cette école et ses exigences seule. Elle se lia rapidement d'amitié avec Ophélia Greengrass et Caractacus Beurk. Mais elle ne chercha pas étendre plus son cercle d'ami. Narcissa était plutôt du genre discret malgré sa beauté remarquable. Et puis, tout le monde connaissait les Black à Poudlard. Si un temps, elle avait été assez intimidé par ça, ce trait de caractère se transforma en indifférence et elle était fière de ce côté mystérieux et inaccessible qu'elle reflétait. Elle avait brillement réussit ses années à Poudlard mais ne savait à quoi s'attendre pour la suite.

Studieuse, elle lisait son livre d'histoire de la magie tout en faisant tourner une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. Une couverture sur ses jambes, assise devant la fenêtre du salon qui donnait une vision sur le paisible jardin, peu entretenu en ces froids jours. Seul le bruit des pages perturbait le silence de la grande pièce. Cependant, ce calme inhabituel fut interrompu par des cris à l'étage. Puis des pas dans l'escalier, se dirigeant à toute allure vers le salon qui allait bientôt être un champ de bataille. Quelques instants plus tard, une jeune fille arriva, hystérique. Ses cheveux étaient frisés et emmêlés, noirs comme le charbon. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés sous la colère. Son visage fin, spécifique à la famille, reflétait une véritable haine. Cependant cette mine n'était pas anormal, elle était quotidienne voire naturelle concernant cette jeune fille de 22 ans. Elle se dirigea prestement vers la lectrice qui lâcha un soupir, sachant ce qui l'attendait probablement.

\- Regarde, aboya l'hystérique.

La jeune fille s'exécuta, ne voulant pas attirer les foudres de sa sœur. Elle observa la photo qui était entre les mains froides et tordues de son aînée. On pouvait voir un jeune homme, au visage rond et rayonnant, pas un sportif mais en bonne forme tout de même, ses yeux verts pétillants étaient couverts par des lunettes rondes et son sourire un peu naïf lui donnait un air très niais. Il tenait par la taille une autre jeune fille. Elle avait des cheveux d'un brun doux, chaleureux quoiqu'un peu en bataille. Ces larges pommettes et son sourire enfantin lui donnait un air rayonnant. Tous deux riaient en se regardant, un regard bercé d'amour. Ils avaient l'air terriblement amoureux et la jeune fille qui regardait l'image animée aurait pu les trouver mignon même si leur attitude dégoulinant d'amour la répugnerait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas sourire face à ce couple. Elle connaissait ces deux personnes. Elle n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent les concernant, elle ne voulait pas s'en mêler et surtout elle ne voulait pas créer un nouveau drame familial. Elle détourna le regard, l'air le plus neutre et indifférent possible.

\- Tu ne dis rien ? Tu les a bien regardé? Argh… j'ai envie de leur cracher dessus. Comment peut-elle nous faire ça, et surtout avec cet abruti ?

Nouveaux pas précipités dans l'escalier, et une nouvelle arrivante dans la pièce. C'était la jeune fille de la photo, son visage tiré entre colère et larmes.

\- Rends moi ça Bella, ce ne sont pas tes affaires! commença-t-elle calmement.

\- Pas mes affaires ? On parle de la pureté de notre sang, de notre maison! répliqua sauvagement l'intéressée.

\- Arrête d'en faire tout un drame, on est juste amis, tentait de se justifier l'autre sorcière essayant d'attraper la photo qui se trouvait entre les mains de sa sœur.

\- Juste amis ? Tu rigoles ? Ton regard pue l'amour à plein nez, se moquait agressivement la colérique, réussissant à garder en main l'objet tant désiré.

\- Ca suffit, rends moi ça, menaça l'aînée.

\- Oh non je vais attendre que papa arrive et on verra ce qu'il en pense, rétorqua pleine de menaces sa sœur.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça, Bella, non, je t'en supplie, dit-elle, au bord des larmes.

\- Pour le bien de la famille, répondit affirmativement l'autre, froidement et avec indifférence.

La brune sortit sa baguette et se dirigea vers la détentrice de la photo, furieuse. L'autre répondit rapidement et sortit aussi sa baguette. Des sorts informulés jaillissaient de tous côtés. La troisième jeune fille qui était retournée à sa lecture évita deux ou trois sortilèges, elle savait que le pire allait arriver et que ce serait inévitablement un drame. Au moment même où elle imagina l'impensable punition qu'allait infliger son père à sa sœur, ce dernier apparu dans la pièce suivit de sa mère. Vraiment cela allait être un massacre. Les deux autres stoppèrent leur affrontement subitement. L'une livide face à ses parents, et l'autre l'air à la fois grave et fière. Face à elles, une femme mal en point, qui se tenait sur une canne et dont la maigreur et faisait peur. Son visage ne respirait pas la joie de vivre, loin de là. Elle était extrêmement pâle, une blancheur proche de la mort. On aurait d'ailleurs dit l'incarnation de la mort avec sa longue robe noir et son châle. Pourtant l'on pouvait deviner la magnifique jeune femme qu'elle avait sûrement été des années auparavant. L'homme à côté d'elle était en bien meilleure forme. Bien bâtit et à l'air autoritaire et sévère il se tenait près de sa femme. Ses cheveux d'un châtain foncés et ses yeux de même couleur semblaient peu à peu épuisés par la vie qu'il menait.

\- C'est quoi encore tout ce vacarme ? demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque et autoritaire.

Aucunes ne répondit, celle qui ressemblait le plus à son père s'approcha de celui-ci et tendit l'objet de tous les désirs. L'autre baissa la tête sentant arriver la tempête. La plus jeune se contentait de lire son livre, n'ayant rien à se reprocher.

\- C'est un ancien Poufsouffle, ils étaient ensemble à Poudlard, commenta Bellatrix.

\- Et sa famille ? demanda le père de famille, les yeux sévères et plongés sur la photo.

\- Il est né-moldu, assuma honteusement la jeune fille concernée.

Immédiatement ses parents la dévisagèrent, comme si elle était folle ou malade peut être.

\- Mais il est très gentil, adorable même, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Il est intelligent, il est botaniste et il a une situation stable. Il est très bien adapté au monde des sorciers et respecte toutes nos règles et … et il m'a demandé en mariage, céda-t-elle ultimement en baissant la tête.

Cette fois, la cadette des sœurs sortit le nez de son livre. Ça allait être pire que ce qu'elle avait pensa, pire que les autres fois. On aurait dit que l'aîné avait envie de vomir tellement cela la répugnait. Ses parents avaient l'air bien plus sévère.

\- Tu lui as dit non bien sûre ! plaisanta presque son père.

\- Non papa, je lui ai dit oui, je vais devenir sa femme, parce que je l'aime et que je veux vivre avec lui et fonder une famille, assuma entièrement la sorcière plongeant ses yeux plein de larmes dans ceux de son père.

La mère poussa un cri strident suraigu avant de s'effondrer à terre. La jeune lectrice se précipita vers elle. Sa sœur aîné ignora presque cette faiblesse maternelle et se plaça derrière son père. Tous étaient face à la traître.

\- Reprends-toi immédiatement Andromeda. Il n'est pas question que tu te maris à cette chose, qu'il entache notre sang, cria l'homme.

\- Il s'appelle Ted papa, souffla-t-elle, des larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Ne revoit plus cet homme c'est clair ?

\- Non papa, je vais devenir son épouse et porter son nom, continua Andromeda, déterminée.

\- SORS ! SORS IMMÉDIATEMENT DE MA MAISON, TRAÎTRE! Explosa le père de famille désignant la porte.

Elle savait que c'était peine perdu, à vrai dire elle avait imaginé plusieurs fois cette situation. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et rassembla ses affaires. Alors qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes sa petite sœur arriva, affolée dans la sombre chambre.

\- Andy, qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu ne vas pas vraiment partir ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix Cissy ! grogna-t-elle dans un sanglot. Si tu ne veux pas me voir partir tu n'as qu'à leur expliquer.

\- Tu sais très bien que je me fiche de lui ou de votre relation mais je refuse qu'il te fasse renier de la famille, déclara-t-elle stoppant sa sœur en lui prenant le poignet.

\- Je te remercie de ne pas avoir divulgué notre relation durant nos années à Poudlard. Ne prends pas cet air étonné, tu étais au courant mais tu n'as jamais rien dit, tu ne nous a jamais jugé, dit-elle avec bienveillance en prenant les mains de sa petite sœur dans les siennes.

\- Je n'avais pas à le faire, tenta de se défendre Narcissa, feignant l'indifférence.

La plus grande des deux essuya les larmes sur son visage et s'assit sur son lit accompagnée par la petite.

\- Dis-moi Cissy, tu es déjà tombé amoureuse ?

La jeune fille fut prise au dépourvu. Elle avait du mal à ressentir de l'affection pour qui que ce soit à part pour les membres de sa famille. Elle hocha donc négativement la tête.

\- Alors tu ne peux pas comprendre. Mais tu verras, quand ça t'arrivera tu seras transformée et tu seras prête à tous les sacrifices pour ta famille.

\- Mais nous sommes ta famille Andy ! s'offusqua la plus jeune.

\- Il y a d'autres personnes maintenant qui comptent pour moi, ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne comptez plus pour moi. Mais désormais j'ai des responsabilités envers d'autres, annonça calmement la plus âgée.

\- Il n'y a que lui ! rétorqua à nouveau la petite sorcière, bondissant du lit.

\- Non Cissy. Plus maintenant. Je suis enceinte, prononça-t-elle dans murmure chaleureux.

Sa petite sœur fut une nouvelle fois surprise par ses propos. Elle semblait consternée mais aussi heureuse. Elle prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

\- Dans quel pétrin tu t'es encore fournée Andy ?

\- Cissy, j'aimerais que tu sois sa marraine, s'il te plaît.

Une nouvelle fois la jeune fille de 18 ans était prise au dépourvue.

\- Andy, je ne peux pas, imagine la réaction des parents et de Bella si jamais j'ai un quelconque lien avec ton enfant, avec son enfant !

\- Alors tu seras sa marraine en secret, s'il te plaît Cissy, tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi ici et te laisser me brise le cœur. Cet enfant sera un pont entre toi et moi et on restera toujours en contact comme ça, supplia l'aînée.

\- Très bien, finit-elle par accepter, sachant que sa sœur allait considérablement lui manquer.

Cette dernière finit ses bagages et descendit à l'entré. Sa famille était là, comme si une dernière parole allait la faire changer d'avis.

\- Père, mère, Bella… commença-t-elle.

\- C'est Bellatrix, cracha l'aîné.

\- Narcissa… adieu.

Elle poussa la porte puis transplana. Sa mère fondit en larme sur la plancher glacial, suivit de sa plus jeune fille qui semblait être la seule à se soucier d'elle puisque le père de famille, fou de rage se dirigea vers son bureau pour calmer ses nerfs et sa sœur aînée à son tour transplana.

\- Narcissa, ma belle, ma douce. Ma petite fille. Ne m'abandonne pas.

\- Non maman, ne t'inquiète pas, ne t'inquiète plus, je suis là, je serais toujours là.


	2. Chapter 2: Apparitions

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonsoir à tous ! Comme promis, nous sommes mercredi, voici donc le chapitre 2. Je l'ai combiné avec ce qui était initialement le chapitre 3 puisque les deux étaient très courts. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'attend vos avis dans une petite review ! Bonne lecture, à la semaine prochaine.

 **Chapitre 2:** Apparitions providentiellement pures

\- Cette couleur te va tellement bien maman !

La jeune blonde s'enthousiasma face au reflet dans le miroir de sa mère portant une parure verte.

\- Je veux que tu la porte quand je serais morte, ma petite chérie, déclara doucement et aimante la sorcière.

\- Maman… s'empressa de reprendre la jeune femme sur un ton à la fois inquiet et à la fois colérique. Tu n'es pas encore morte alors profite un peu du moment présent, encouragea-t-elle.

\- Ma belle Narcissa, jamais tu ne m'as déçue. Ma tendre petite fille, répondit délicatement Druella, prenant la main de sa fille qu'elle colla sur sa joue pour ensuite fermer les yeux, comme apaisée par se contacte maternelle.

La jeune sorcière se contenta de sourire tristement. Ce genre de déclaration était devenue monnaie courante avec elle et cela désolait sa plus jeune fille qui sentait peu à peu sa mère partir vers la mort. La maladie et la tristesse qui rongeait cette femme n'étaient pas juste. Certes ce n'était pas la meilleure humaine que la terre est connue mais son dévouement et son amour total pour sa famille étaient considérablement admirable. Contrairement à sa belle-sœur, incapable de ressentir de l'amour pour qui que ce soit, y compris et surtout ses enfants, Druella était loin d'être cruelle.

\- Va te refaire une beauté avant que l'on parte, conseilla la mère de famille qui reprit rapidement ses esprits.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis qu'il y aurait ce soir, je veux dire, qui sera là pour moi, tenta de savoir la jeune femme.

\- Ne soit pas impatiente, de toute façon je suis sûre que tu t'es déjà fait une idée sur le sujet, répondit malicieusement la mère, un sourire amusé en coin.

Bien sûre que Narcissa avait une idée, plusieurs même. La question était de savoir qui ses parents avaient choisis et si leurs plans avaient changés depuis le départ d'Andromeda. Il était clair maintenant que Bellatrix allait finir avec un Lestrange, probablement l'aîné, Rasbastan, même si elle avait bien plus d'infinité avec le cadet Rodolphus. Ils partageaient une haine commune et une idéologie extrême que peu de gens avait. Cependant il restait une ribambelle de sangs purs célibataires et en ces temps mouvementés et il valait mieux choisir quelqu'un de sûre.

Ainsi, même si Mulciber et Avery étaient plus jeunes qu'elle, il était certain que dès leurs majorités ils rejoindraient le rang du mage noir et deviendraient de très bons partis. Bulstrode, bien que fidèle à la maison Serpentard, n'était pas vraiment un bon parti, du moins Narcissa l'espérait. Il était un parti intéressant mais il ne formerait probablement pas un beau couple avec le douce et belle Narcissa, lui étant plutôt du genre brute et mal bâti. De plus, Il était connu pour sa stupidité et son obsession pour la nourriture qui pourrait bien dépasser l'idéologie du Lord Noir. Caractacus Beurk était convenable, sa carrure athlétique et son sens de la discrétion étaient plaisant d'autant plus que lui et Narcissa étaient très bon amis. Crabbe et Goyle étaient moins athlétiques, mais clairement, ils étaient dignes de confiance. Amycus Carrow était réputé pour sa grande maîtrise de la magie noire mais on savait que sa première épouse avait disparu dans de mystérieuses conditions et Narcissa refuserait de se marier avec un dangereux fanatique. Percus Flint était l'un des prétendants les plus sérieux, du même âge que Narcissa, un CV familial irréprochable, une posture des plus élégante et qui avait l'art de parler et manipuler à sa guise, sans compter son charme irrésistible. Le seul minuscule détail qui pouvait poser problème était qu'il avait déjà eu une relation avec Narcissa et que, malheureusement, ils s'étaient quittés dans de biens mauvaises conditions. Leur rapport étaient devenus strictement cordial et il était hors de question pour la plus jeune des Blacks de se marier avec lui. Il y avait aussi les frères Greengrass mais ils semblaient trop éloignés du cercle fermé des fanatiques de sang pur qui se créait au fur et à mesure des années. Il ne restait que deux autres possibilités, le vieux Nott qui cherchait désespérément à se marier et Orélion Parkinson, un rabat-joie écervelé avec qui Narcissa ne s'était jamais entendue.

La jeune blonde fraîchement sortie de Poudlard brossait ses doux et soyeux cheveux. Elle était vêtue assez sobrement, ne voulant voler la vedette à personne. Une longue robe émeraude resserrée à la taille et dont le haut était en dentelle noir incrusté de petites perles.

Elle décida d'attacher ses longscheveux **.** Narcissa avait hérité du côté maternel avec sa grande et fine taille ainsi que ses cheveux blond et ses yeux gris perçants. Elle ne ressemblait pas à ses sœurs. Andromeda était certes aussi élancée mais plus joufflue et derrière ses longs cheveux châtains et ondulés on pouvait deviner son lien de parenté avec les Blacks, même si sa joie de vie et son altruisme portait défaut à son origine familiale. Bellatrix, elle, par contre, ressemblait à une véritable Black avec son regard sombre et ses cheveux bouclés, et presque constamment emmêlés, et son corps à la fois frêle et à la fois puissant même si c'était probablement dû à son sale caractère. En effet, on ne pouvait pas dire que Bellatrix Black était la douceur incarnée, il s'agissait plutôt de son opposé. Sadique et grognon 7jours sur 7 mais surtout inconditionnellement fascinée par les forces du mal. Bellatrix ne lisait pas, ne dessinait pas, ne pratiquait pas le Quidditch. Bellatrix passait le plus clair de son temps à répandre son venin autour d'elle ou bien à perfectionner sa maîtrise de la magie noire. Andromeda Black était bien différente. Certes elle était un peu vile et mesquine mais était surtout très courageuse et assez maligne pour généralement arriver à ses fins. Elle était surtout très généreuse et n'avait peur de rien. Pas comme Narcissa. Bien plus réservée que ses deux sœurs, la troisième des filles Blacks ne se donnait jamais en spectacle, loin de là. De nature calme elle n'était pour autant pas réservée et savait faire preuve de beaucoup de froideur. Elle était sage et raisonnable et c'était pour cela qu'elle était préférée aux autres Blacks. Chez les Black, ils n'étaient que deux sur cinq à faire la différence, elle et Regulus, son presque alter ego au masculin. Regulus et Sirius étaient ses cousins mais Sirius, en 4° année à Poudlard, enchaînait les ennuis et les affronts auprès de sa famille. Borné et infatigable, le Gryffondor était contre l'idéologie familiale. Regulus, son frère de deux ans son cadet, était parfait pour redorer le blason des Black, pour un enfant de 11 ans il avait déjà l'allure d'un Black. Fière et discret, propre à tous points de vues, son entrée à Serpentard avait confirmée sa parfaite stature de Black.

Finalement prête et presque impatiente, la plus jeune de la famille se dirigea au salon familiale où se trouvait déjà toute sa famille au grand complet. Son père était là, droit et élégant à point ou plutôt élégant tel un véritable Black. Sa mère, faiblement assise sur un fauteuil, semblait se réjouit de sortir un peu. Et enfin Bella, pas des plus raffinée mais son charisme se faisait ressentir dans la pièce. Habillée tel que l'on pourrait l'imaginer, d'une robe noire quoiqu'un peu verte vers le bas, ses cheveux incoiffables qu'elle semblait avoir essayé de dompter.

\- Et bah, par Merlin, enfin ! jura-t-elle, exaspérée. Ca fait vingt minutes qu'on t'attend, grogna-t-elle.

\- Ta sœur se prépare convenablement, il n'y a aucun mal à cela Bellatrix, jugea le père, débordant d'amour en voyant sa jeune fille aussi belle.

L'aînée n'osa pas commenter les paroles de son père et transplana directement. L'homme alla prendre la main de sa femme ainsi que de sa fille et tous trois transplanèrent à leur tour.

La pièce était étrangement chaleureuse, comme une salle de bal réellement emplie de magie. Les lumières rayonnaient de toutes parts grâce aux les lustres de verres du plafond. La salle était d'une taille raisonnable, pouvant certainement contenir en centaine de personne. Pour le moment il y en avait une cinquantaine à peu près.

\- Chez qui sommes-nous exactement ? demanda la jeune fille, émerveillée.

Ses parents échangèrent un regard complice et se contentèrent de sourire à leur fille. Toujours accompagnée de ses parents et de sa sœur, Narcissa déambula de familles en familles pour dire bonjour et demander des nouvelles, plus par politesse que par véritable intérêt. Elle croisa quelque uns de ses prétendants mais ne s'attarda pas. Elle alla retrouver ses amis de Poudlard, Caractacus Beurk et Ophélia Greengrass. Elle vit son cousin, Regulus, arriver seul avec ses parents. Même pour les fêtes de fins d'années, Sirius ne semblait vraiment plus vouloir rentrer. Puis quelqu'un d'autre apparu, quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien, quelqu'un que l'on remarquait facilement. Sa beauté et son charme étaient égaux à son intelligence et son charisme. Cassiopée Black. Surnommée Cassy par la famille, même si elle trouvait ce prénom trop prétentieux. Elle était l'unique fille d'Alphard Black le frère de Walburga et Cygnus, son oncle mais qu'elle voyait rarement à cause des voyages qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Tous deux transplanaient uniquement pour les fêtes, ils n'étaient pas vraiment proche de la famille et plus Cassiopée grandissait plus son dégoût envers certain membre s'affirmait, notamment avec sa tante, Walburga. Ce soir elle était élégante quoiqu'un peu provocatrice dans le regard. Elle avait teint ses cheveux en blond platine et son rouge à lèvre d'un rouge intense contrastait avec son teint naturellement pâle.

Elle s'approcha de sa cousine et lui sauta presque dans les bras.

\- Mon dieu Cissy, regarde toi, tu es splendide ! complimenta-t-elle en l'observant de haut en bas.

\- Et toi donc Cassy, qu'as-tu fais à tes cheveux ? demanda amusée la jeune sorcière.

\- Une babiole assez tendance en Norvège ! Mais toi aussi Ophélia tu as grandi ma belle, et par la barbe de merlin, c'est vraiment toi Caractacus Beurk ? demanda-t-elle surprise et le ton enjoué en regardant à présent ses anciens camarades de classe.

Elle serra ses deux autres amis dans ses bras puis se fit accompagner de sa tout juste retrouvée cousine pour aller saluer les membres de sa famille.

\- Les brésiliens sont tellement accueillants et il fait toujours chaud chez eux ! C'est vraiment très agréable! expliqua-t-elle à sa cousine. Et toi alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Oh moi tu sais, rien de spécial… déclara sur un ton monotone Narcissa, trouvant sa vie ridiculement insipide face à celle de sa cousine. Depuis que je ne suis plus à Poudlard je m'ennuie énormément… avoua-t-elle d'un ton fataliste.

\- J'ai croisé Bella du regard mais pas Andy, elle ne vient pas ? demanda inquiète Cassiopée.

\- Elle ne viendra plus… répondit amèrement Narcissa en baissant la voix

\- Comment-ça ? continua d'interroger Cassiopée, se mettant à chuchoter.

\- Elle est partie se marier, céda froidement sa cousine.

\- Mais c'est formidable ! s'écria l'autre.

\- Ca aurait pu être formidable si il n'avait pas été un né moldu… s'empressa d'expliquer la jeune sorcière.

\- Argh! Cette satanée idéologie… j'irai la voir tout de même. D'ailleurs en parlant de mariage, où en sont tes parents avec toi et Bella ?

\- Bella ? C'est réglé avec l'un des Lestrange, pour sûr! Quant à moi… ma réponse sera ce soir. Tiens voilà tante Walburga, elle à l'air ravie de te voir, ironis Narcissa.

\- Cassiopée, on ne s'attendait pas à te voir ici ma douce, ton père et toi êtes rentrés plutôt pour les fêtes ? demanda sa tante sur un ton joyeux qui sonnait pourtant très faux.

\- Bonsoir ma tante, salua courtoisement mais faussement sa nièce. Nous avons tout juste terminé notre tour du monde. La France fut notre dernier pays visité, répondit-elle poliment, restant diplomatique, pour le moment.

\- Vous allez donc reprendre un train de vie normal ? Enfin cela risque d'être compliqué pour toi étant donné que t'as ni tes BUSEs ni même tes ASPICs, affirma la sorcière aigrie visiblement fière de rabaisser sa nièce.

\- C'est gentil de vous inquiéter ainsi ma tante mais non rassurez-vous, j'ai eu tous mes diplômes en passant les épreuves en tant que candidate libre. Un cauchemar administratif mais mes excellentes notes m'assurent un avenir confortable sans compter ma maîtrise parfaite de sept langues, au moins. Je n'ai pas vu Sirius, l'avez-vous laissé au fond d'un cachot avant de venir ? demanda la jeune fille, sarcastique et cynique au plus haut point, faisant disparaître le sourire fière de sa tante.

\- Il est bien trop studieux, il préfère passer ses vacances à Poudlard. Où est ton père ? ordonna-t-elle sur son ton naturellement froid et autoritaire.

\- Il discute avec l'oncle Cygnus, répondit sur le même ton Cassiopée.

\- Bien, si vous voulez bien m'excuser mesdemoiselles, dit-elle par réflexe en passant devant ses deux nièces.

La mère de famille partit le pas sûr, elle ne voulait certainement pas gâcher sa soirée à cause de sa peste de nièce.

L'ambiance était bonne enfant, Narcissa était ravie d'avoir retrouvée sa cousine. Elle lui rappelait sa grande sœur récemment parti. Elle riait ce soir, et cela faisait longtemps que Narcissa n'avait pas ri. Narcissa riait rarement, souriait rarement. Dans sa situation familiale monotone et obscure cela était bien évidemment logique. Cependant, alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir sa rebelle et frivole cousine en action elle remarqua que Cassiopée avait l'air changé, plus mature mais aussi plus sombre, comme tourmentée.

\- Il viendra ce soir ? demanda-t-elle presque sur le ton de l'indifférence mais comme si c'était une affirmation tant la réponse était évidente.

\- Tu t'attends à quoi ? Une ribambelle de potentiels et futurs Mangemorts, s'il veut faire grandir son armée c'est l'occasion rêvée pour un peu de propagande, répondit froidement la jeune sorcière, presque dégoutée.

\- Et bien Cissy, on dirait presque que tu critiques le bonhomme et ses esclaves, quelle rébellion de la part d'une Black, attention bientôt tante Walburga va te supprimer de la tapisserie, taquina sa cousine.

\- Tu l'as dit, ce sont des esclaves, je ne conçois pas la possibilité qu'un sorcier puisse être réduit à un elf de maison pour servir un grand méchant basilic, se défendit sur un ton d'un sérieux et d'une exaspération indéniable.

\- Tu deviens même philosophe, je suis réellement impressionnée. Ton mari aura soit de la chance soit du fil à retordre. À moins que ce ne soit le contraire, continua d'ironiser la voyageuse.

\- Tu as des infos concernant mon mariage ? tenta-t-elle de se renseigner, soudainement intéressée.

\- J'ai des idées certainement plus précise que toi, répondit-elle, malicieusement.

\- Et ? questionna à nouveau Narcissa, légèrement exaspérée par tout ce mystère.

\- Petite curieuse, si je te disais tout maintenant cela n'aurait plus aucun sens, répondit fourbement sa cousine en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Mais, face à la mine déconcertée de sa cousine, Cassiopée se contenta de ravaler un sourire moqueur puis alors qu'elle allait commencer une nouvelle phrase l'orage retentit d'un seul coup. Ce n'était pas vraiment naturel et tout le monde dans la grande et jusqu'ici chaleureuse salle, comprenait ce qui se passait, qui allait arriver. Certaines personnes réhaussèrent leurs manches pour faire apparaître une marque interdite. Narcissa vit la plupart de ses prétendants le faire ce qui la désespéra. Et alors qu'elle cherchait sa sœur du regard, pour savoir si elle avait été marqué sans qu'elle ne soit au courant, elle croisa le regard intense de quelqu'un. Elle ne put décrocher ses yeux de cette personne durant quelques secondes, puis un frisson la parcouru. Honteuse elle détourna les yeux. Un sentiment étrange s'installa en elle. Elle était terrifiée et à la fois bizarrement intriguée. Elle baissa le regard, se soumettant à ce qui arrivait, car pour sûre, son entrée était imminente. Tout devint soudainement glacial, des ombres planaient derrière les vitres glacées de la salle de bal. Sur le poignet des hommes, le tatouage gigotait, de plus en plus. L'ambiance était sinistre, terrifiante pour certains, excitante pour d'autres. C'était inévitable maintenant. La porte s'ouvrit soudain. Trois hommes, un de chaque côté, mangemorts depuis longtemps, les premiers d'ailleurs. Et un homme, un être, au milieu d'eux. Il était grand, de noir vêtu avec sa capuche sur la tête, histoire de faire planer un mystère. Il s'approcha, se retrouva au centre de la salle, de l'intention générale si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Chaque personne s'était incliné et avait baissé la tête à son arrivée. Il était pâle, extrêmement pâle. Sa démarche était terrifiante, on aurait presque dit qu'il flottait sur un lac gelé qui craquait à chaque pas. Arrivé au milieu, il s'éleva, voltigeant au-dessus de tous. Narcissa n'aimait pas ça, n'aimait pas son désir absolu de se sentir toujours supérieur à tout. Elle n'aimait pas l'ambiance qui régnait lorsqu'il était là. Elle n'aimait pas sa façon de parler, de bouger et d'agir et encore moins sa façon de penser. Mais Narcissa n'était pas une rebelle, elle n'était pas courageuse. Elle avait plus peur qu'autre chose. Elle sentait à côté d'elle Cassiopée qui semblait se contenir de faire quelque chose de déplacé. La tête baissée, elle se mordillait la lèvre pour éviter d'ouvrir la bouche. Le mage noir enleva sa capuche et scruta chaque recoin de la pièce laissant son regard lourd peser sur chacun des membres de l'assemblée. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et son visage fin, avec des traits tirés et sadiques, son nez qui disparaissait petit à petit et son crâne lisse. Dans le monde moldu il aurait été considéré comme un drogué pur et dur. Malheureusement dans le monde des sorciers, cet homme, si l'on pouvait encore appeler ça un homme, était le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle dernier, et peut-être même de tous les temps, Lord Voldemort.

\- Mes chers amis, s'exclama-t-il, jetant des frissons à la plupart de l'assemblée.

Son sourire était atrocement terrifiant. S'il souhaitait paraître accueillant et chaleureux, c'était raté.

\- Comme je suis heureux de vous voir tous réunis ici, ce soir, continua-t-il. Vous semblez vous amuser et profiter de votre soirée et cela me ravi. Mais, mes très chers amis, un fléau nous gagne petit à petit. Les moldus se croient tout permis. Ils ne connaissaient pas l'étendue de nos pouvoirs et croyez-moi, s'ils savaient ils se prosterneraient devant nous. En plus de devoir partager nos vies avec eux, cohabiter, se cacher à cause d'eux, ils nous infiltrent, nous menacent. J'ai entendu dire que cette année à Poudlard, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore avait accueilli quatre sang-de-bourbes et six sangs-mêlés.

Suite à cette information une partie non négligeable se mit à râler, bientôt suivit par le reste de l'assemblée.

\- Je sens votre dégoût mes amis, reprit le mage, j'ai le même que vous. Et nous, que devons-nous faire dans cette histoire ? Devons-nous nous inclinés face à ces pauvres minables ? Devons-nous tenter de cohabiter, de nous entendre avec eux ? Non mes amis, je vous le dis, les sangs-purs sont à l'origine de la magie et il est hors de question de nous incliner ainsi. Regardez-vous, vous êtes tous si prometteur mais vous pourriez avoir la vie gâchée parce qu'un de ces traîtres à leur sang ou un sang de bourbe vous volerait votre place, vos avantages, ce qui vous revient de légitime droit. Je comprends votre douleur et votre haine, et c'est ensemble, entre purs que nous allons rester unis contre ces crétins.

Il marqua une pause dans son discours de haine. Il regardait chacune des personnes présentent, les analysait. Il était si heureux, c'était jouissif pour lui d'être dans cette position, de tous les voir inférieurs à lui, soumit à lui et s'abreuvant de ses paroles. Puis il reprit, tel un diplomate.

\- Sur cette belle promesse, je vous laisse profiter de votre soirée mes chers amis, et n'oublier pas, toujours purs, c'est ainsi que nous vaincrons.

Il repartit de la même façon qu'il était venu, avec des gens qui se prosternèrent devant lui et son terrifiant serpent, rampant dans son pas. Lorsqu'il eut quitté la pièce, avec ses compères et autres créatures noires, l'air devint plus respirable, et l'ambiance reprit peu à peu une tonalité joviale. Cependant, Cassiopée semblait affectée par la scène qui venait de se dérouler, elle ne parlait plus, réfléchissait profondément. Sa cousine, Narcissa, respecta ce silence, elle ne savait quoi dire non plus. Du moins elle était assez intelligente pour maîtriser ses paroles et ses actes. Elle regardait autour d'elle, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait la distraire. Voir son père avec son oncle et sa tante était une image qui ne lui semblait pas naturelle. Tout le monde savait que Walburga n'aimait pas son frère Alphard et tolérait, tout au plus, son plus jeune frère, Cygnus. Elle trouvait Alphard bien trop laxiste, pas assez dévoué à la cause et bien trop gentil avec ceux qui ne le méritait pas selon elle, notamment son fils, Sirius, dont Alphard était très proche. Quant à son autre frère, Cygnus, il était passable. Elle n'aimait pas le comportement ultra loyal qu'il avait envers sa femme, cette pauvre chose à l'agonie. Elle n'aimait la façon dont il avait élevé ses filles, soit elles étaient trop bien élevées, soit pas du tout. Cette sorcière dure et difficile à vivre n'avait que pour seul bonheur et espoirs son fils, Regulus. Elle appréciait aussi Bellatrix qu'elle qualifiait de véritable Black. D'ailleurs, cette dernière vint à la rencontre de sa sœur et sa cousine, visiblement très heureuse de la tournure qu'avait pris cette soirée.

\- Cassiopée, quel plaisir de te revoir enfin parmi nous. T'ai-je manqué ? plaisanta-t-elle sur le même ton que sa tante précédemment, avec un peu plus d'amusement tout de même.

\- À un point que tu ne peux imaginer Bellatrix, ironisa cette dernière, indifférente et toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Qu'avez-vous pensé de sa fabuleuse apparition ? Quel honneur il nous fait tout de même ! dit-elle, les yeux emplis de joie.

\- Il faudrait qu'il consulte un médecin, il n'a pas l'air très en forme, je veux dire physiquement. Parce que pour ce qui est du discours, il y va franco le bonhomme, commenta du tac au tac sa cousine, le regard dans le vide comme si elle venait tout juste de dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait sans avoir pris conscience de à qui elle le disait.

Bellatrix était choquée par ces paroles, sa petite sœur, elle, en ricana très légèrement ce qui provoqua la colère de la plus grande.

\- Cissy, retire moi immédiatement ce sourire de tes lèvres, ordonna-t-elle sur un ton impérial. Si on savait avec qui tu traînes, je veux dire avec quel genre de personne elle est réellement, personne ne voudrait de toi. N'oublie pas que parmi ces gens il y a ton prince charmant, cracha-t-elle, avec son air méprisant habituel.

\- Tu sais qui c'est ? s'enquit subitement la plus jeune, espérant une vraie réponse cette fois.

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit, Cassy ? demanda l'aînée, ignorant presque sa cadette.

\- Non, je voulais la faire mijoter un peu. D'ailleurs, voilà de la nouvelle compagnie ! Tu vas devoir, je le crains, aller faire ton devoir de jeune fille Black celibataire ma chère Cissy, ajouta amusée la cousine.

En effet, un homme approchait du groupe de fille. C'était Percus Flint, poliment il demanda une danse à Narcissa, sûrement pour en finir dès le début de soirée et en terminée rapidement. Il fit donc l'effort de la faire danser quelques minutes mais cet exercice avait été tout autant éprouvant pour lui que pour elle. Et alors qu'elle pensait en avoir fini, c'est un bal de prétendants qui se présenta à elle. Le répugnant et dangereux Amycus Carrow, puis à Crabbe et Goyle, l'un ne valant pas mieux que l'autre. Crabbe s'était contenté de la déshabiller du regard en se léchant les lèvres et en fixant sa poitrine et Goyle lui avait fait des avances des plus déplaisantes voire insultantes. Parkinson, à la carrure imposante, s'était ensuite pointé devant elle. Il était très grand, il avait de larges épaules et des grosses jambes musclées. Une sorte de montagne qui terrifiait un peu la jeune et douce Black. Son visage était grossier, sa mâchoire carré ne mettait rien de son visage en valeur. Son nez énorme faisait déjà la moitié de celui-ci. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient dissimulés derrière un rideau de sourcils. Narcissa se sentie étouffée par cet homme. Elle n'osa cependant pas refuser son invitation à danser. Mais ce fut probablement sa plus grande erreur. Le pauvre bougre avait des pieds maladroits et manquait de l'écraser plusieurs fois. Après ça, elle avait cru que le Nott le vieillard allait s'endormir sur elle, tout en lui récitant l'histoire de sa famille depuis le Moyen-Age. Elle eut un temps de répit avec son ami de toujours, Caractacus Beurk. Ils avaient passé leur scolarité Poudlarienne ensemble et Narcissa avait découvert en lui un véritable allié d'abord puis un ami. Elle ne craignait rien de lui, elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, et qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais. Mais alors que tous deux dansaient gaiement, quelqu'un vint les interrompre. Narcissa n'eut pas le temps de voir qui se présentait pour remplacer son ami. Croyant qu'il s'agissait de Bulstrode elle baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas voir son immonde visage remplit de pustules. Cependant, lorsque son cavalier posa sa main sur la hanche de la Black, elle ne sentit pas qu'il s'agissait d'une personne affreuse. La poigne était douce et élégante mais à la fois déterminée et virile. Narcissa s'autorisa à regarder son cavalier. Elle eut un hoquet en le voyant. Il était grand, légèrement plus grand qu'elle, à la parfaite hauteur en fait. Il avait le visage doux et réconfortant. Il avait de fines lèvre et un nez grand et beau. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules et son allure droite et fière était raffinée. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Narcissa eut comme un électrochoc. C'était lui, celui dont elle avait croisé le regard qui l'avait glacé précédemment. C'était le même regard profond et qui chamboulait l'être entier de Narcissa. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal, elle ne savait comment réagir face à lui. Il prit donc les devant, lui souriant faiblement, toujours leur regards plongés l'un dans l'autre.

\- Je m'appelle Lucius Malefoy, enchanté mademoiselle Black.


	3. Chapter 3: Sortir de la monotonie

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour à tous ! Voilà donc le troisième chapitre, un peu court certes mais posant un peu plus le cadre dans lequel évolu Narcissa. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'attends vos avis dans une review ! Bonne lecture et à la semain prochaine !

 **Chapitre 3:** Sortir de la monotonie du quotidien

Narcissa se réveilla. Elle remua document son corps dans les draps blancs, recouverts d'une couverture verte émeraude. Sa chambre était son havre de paix et lui avait toujours correspondu. Son lit assez grand était entre la porte et la fenêtre derrière laquelle elle aimait observer tendrement et solitaire le crépuscule. Sous la fenêtre se trouvait une petite coiffeuse et juste à côté une armoire, qui prenait une assez grande place dans l'espace. Au pied de son lit se trouvait un petit banc sous lequel elle rangeait quelques précieuses affaires. Il y avait notamment une boîte, avec des lettres échangées avec sa cousine, ses journaux intimes qu'elle tenait à Poudlard et autre babioles comme des bracelets qui paraissaient précieux à une époque. Cette boîte était scellée par un sort et seule Narcissa pouvait y accéder. Elle n'avait pas touché cette boît métallique depuis longtemps, c'était derrière elle maintenant mais elle n'arrivait pas à se séparer du contenu, comme si elle ne pouvait se détacher de ces tendres souvenir d'adolescente. Sur le mur juste en face se trouvait la cheminée, qui la comblait de bonheur puisque Narcissa pouvait rester assise des heures devant, toujours envoûtée et confortable. Ce matin là, le feu crépitant encore légèrement. Les nuits étaient particulièrement froides en ce moment, surtout dans cette maison. La plus jeune de cette demeure s'était réveillée après une nuit agitée. Mais ce n'était pas la pluie qui l'avait réveillée. Elle se frotta un peu le visage puis remis en place ses cheveux en bataille pour ensuite s'étirer. Assise dans son lit, confortablement adossée au mur, elle observait les quelques braises de la cheminée, crépitants encore. Elle se rappelait, voyait à nouveau les évènements de la veille. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser, elle n'arrivait pas à faire le tri dans ses émotions. Pire même, elle n'avait jamais ressenti aussi intensément autant de sentiments, elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible ça semblait inconcevable. Les minuscules flammes grandissaient dans ses yeux, elle était hypnotisée. À travers les faibles flammes elle se rappelait les grandes lignes de cette soirée. Son questionnement à propos de son possible futur mari, l'apparition de Cassiopée, la discussion qu'elles ont eu, l'arrivé du mage noir, son discours haineux, l'ambiance due à son apparition (Narcissa eu de nouveau des frissons en y repensant), et enfin les interminables danses qu'elle avait dû offrir à ses différents prétendants. Elle n'avait évidemment que faire du nez de Flint, des outrages de Crabbe et Goyle envers elle ou encore de l'effrayant Carrow. Non Narcissa était restée envoûtée par sa dernière danse, avec Lucius Malefoy. Elle n'avait qu'une image très flou de lui mais elle était sûre qu'il était différent, qu'il possédait un charme qui faisait la différence, elle ne savait pas trop. Elle se souvenait de son air sûr, de sa froide élégance, son charisme quelque peu hautain. Narcissa n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elle l'aimait bien ou non.

Elle fut coupé du fil de ses pensées par Karen, sa nourrice ou "la bonne" comme aimait l'appeler Bellatrix. Karen avait 29 ans, elle était frêle et sans grand intérêts pour la plupart de ses employeurs. Karen était américaine, elle avait fait ses études à Ilvermorny, l'école de sorcellerie américaine, en tant que Puckwoodgénie, chose dont se fichait royalement les Blacks. Elle et sa mère s'étaient faite chassées par leur ancien maître et elles avaient pris un nouveau départ en Angleterre. C'est chez les Blacks qu'elles avaient réussi à trouver de l'aide. Si en Angleterre, toutes les bonnes familles de sorciers avaient une elf de maison, Cygnus Black avait toujours été répugné par ces créatures et Karen et sa mère avaient proposée leur services juste après son mariage avec Druella. Karen était douée pour toutes les tâches que lui avait demandé la famille. Elle passait la plupart de son temps à faire le ménage et la cuisine, réveiller les filles, les aider à se préparer, passer du temps avec elles lorsqu'elles s'ennuyaient, accueillir les invités, c'était de toute évidence une vrai pépite d'or. Elle supportait depuis la naissance de Bellatrix, son arrogance et la méchanceté dont cette dernière faisait preuve à plusieurs reprises. La belliqueuse Black aimait se moquer de son physique qui pourtant n'était pas laid. Certes elle était rousse avec quelques taches de rousseurs mais cela n'avait rien de laid, au contraire elle avait un certain charme et ses yeux verts clairs illuminait son visage un peu carré. On pouvait même la qualifier de jolie femme.

Elle arriva dans la chambre de la jeune fille, aussi paisiblement qu'habituellement et fut surprise de voir cette dernière réveillée. Elle poussa les lourds rideaux qui couvraient la lumière monotone de l'extérieur. Narcissa avait déjà choisi sa tenue du jour : une robe arrivant en dessous du genou, marron et un col en V léger et une longue ceinture noire au tour de la taille. Karen l'aida à se préparer, sans prononcer un mots comme toujours. Narcissa n'était pas du genre bavard et surtout pas avec Karen pour qui elle n'avait aucune affection particulière. Après tout Narcissa n'avait pas beaucoup d'affection pour qui que ce soit alors pourquoi aurait-elle fait une exception avec Karen ? Non, les deux personnes dans la maison qui l'appréciait était le père de famille qui était très attaché à elle et Andromeda qui aimait passer du temps avec elle et en apprendre plus, notamment sur les Etats-Unis, qu'elle trouvait fascinant. Et maintenant que Narcissa y repensait, elle ne devait pas être la seule affectée par le violent et soudain départ de sa soeur. Et alors que Karen brossait les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille, cette dernière lui demanda, sur un ton plus ou moins intéressé:

\- Dis-moi... Andromeda, elle te manque ?

Karen était surprise que Narcissa s'adresse à elle, du moins qu'elle lui pose une question plus ou moins personnelle. Elle se regardèrent à travers le miroir de la coiffeuse, l'une feignant d'être indifférente et l'autre intriguée, puis elle reprit sa besogne et répondit:

\- Oui mademoiselle.

Narcissa fut prise au dépourvu. Elle savait que Karen allait répondre mais elle n'avait pas prévu ce qu'elle ferait après. Narcissa était bien trop réfléchie pour poser une question sans avoir préparé le reste de la conversation.

\- Tu as des nouvelles d'elle ? demanda-t-elle, étant la l'unique question pertinente qui lui passa par la tête.

De nouveau Karen fut interloquée, mais cette fois elle baissa directement le regard, donnant une réponse à la jeune maîtresse.

\- Non mademoiselle.

Narcissa se retourna et fit face à Karen, l'air grave, elle prit la brosse à cheveux qu'elle tenait dans sa main, la posa et lui prit les mains.

\- Ca fait presque un mois qu'Andromeda est partie, je n'ai aucune nouvelle et tu dois surement savoir qu'elle était enceinte. S'il te plaît, si tu sais quelque chose qui pourrait me permettre d'avoir des nouvelles, je t'en serais réellement reconnaissante, supplia la jeune adulte.

\- Vraiment, mademoiselle, je ne sais rien je vous assure, essaya de mentir Karen visiblement troublée par la requête de sa jeune maîtresse.

Mais Narcissa était experte en mensonge, elle même maniait cet art parfaitement, première loi d'une bonne Serpentarde. Elle plongea son regard océan dans le regard verdoyant de Karen, un regard déterminé qui porta ses froids. L'employée soupira sortit un morceau de papier et un crayon de sa poche. Elle gribouilla quelque chose puis le posa sur la table.

\- Ne m'en demandez pas plus s'il vous plaît mademoiselle.

Narcissa acquiesça et toutes deux reprirent leurs occupations, comme si cette conversation n'avait pas existé. Mais le résultat était là et Narcissa était contente de l'avoir obtenue. Elle avait rapidement pris le morceau de papier et l'avait glissé dans son tiroir. Une fois seule dans sa chambre elle consulta le papier:

 _Andromeda Tonks_

 _144 Woodvale Rd_

 _Darlington, DL3 8HA_

Narcissa ne put cacher son sourire victorieux. La journée commençait plutôt bien à son goût, et pourtant, elle n'était pas du main. Elle prit la décision en une fraction de seconde. Elle irait la voir, cet après-midi. Elle prit un livre, déchira la partie supérieur du morceau de papier, puis elle déposa soigneusement le livre dans un sac. Après tout, si par un fâcheux hasard le papier se retrouvait entre de mauvaise main dans cette maison elle ne voudrait pas avoir de problème. Elle prit son argent, 8 Gallions, 4 Mornilles et 20 Noises, de quoi lui permettre de payer le voyage magique entre la gare de King's Cross et celle de Darlington. Elle avait tout prévu. Elle feignerai d'aller chez Ophélia pour lui rendre son livre puis un peu éloignée elle transplanerai au ministère, la menant directement à Londres et rapidement à la gare. Elle mit un béret sur la tête puis descendit les escaliers qui menait directement à l'entré desservant le bureau à droite et le salon à gauche. Bellatrix devait être dans sa chambre, sa mère tricotait dans le salon et son père, lunettes sur le nez rédigeait quelques papiers sur son bureau. Elle alla directement à sa rencontre, étant l'autorité même de cette maison.

\- Je vais voir Ophélia pour lui rendre un livre, je vais manger avec elle et nous allons passer l'après midi ensemble à la bibliothèque, affirma-t-elle comme elle l'avait l'habitude de le faire quotidiennement.

Son père relevant son regard hors de son tas de feuille, l'inspecta visuellement puis reprit son activité en laissant échapper un:

\- Très bien, ne rentre pas trop tard.

À nouveau Narcissa sourit gaiement, prit son manteau marron pendu au porte manteau de l'entrée, alla embrasser sa mère et s'en alla.

À peine avait-elle ouvert la porte que déjà le vent secoua ses cheveux, lui brouillant une partie de la vue. Elle descendit le perron et lorsqu'elle remit ses cheveux en place pour ouvrir le portail, elle tomba nez à nez avec quelqu'un qui entreprenait de l'ouvrir. Alors qu'elle plaçait sa mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille elle découvrit Lucius Malefoy, vêtu d'un long manteau noir et d'une écharpe émeraude couvrant presque la totalité de son grand cou. Elle fut d'abord surprise, puis se mit à sourire, instinctivement. Pourtant, naturellement, Narcissa ne souriait jamais. Il lui rendit son sourire, visiblement pris au dépourvu.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, prononça-t-elle, calmement presque avec douceur.

Il se racla la gorge puis prit son air hautain n'éffaçant pourtant pas le sourire de son visage.

\- Mademoiselle Black. J'étais venu pour vous proposer de faire une ballade avec moi, déclara-t-il comme s'il avait répété cent mille fois cette phrase.

Narcissa se sentit soudain très mal. Devait-elle suivre son plan initial ou bien accepter la requête d'un homme venu spécialement pour elle ? Son trouble était visible et le jeune homme prit les devants:

\- Oh bien sûr, si vous aviez prévu autre chose je peux très bien rentrer et nous verrons cela une prochaine fois, dit-il, avec une pointe de déception dans le ton et lisible sur son visage.

\- Oh non non! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Ce n'est pas très important, je peux faire ça une autre fois, mentit-elle en souriant un peu plus.

\- Dans ce cas, dit-il, visiblement ravi, tout en pivotant pour l'inviter à marcher à côté de lui.

Ils flanèrent quelques minutes, marchant côte à côté sur la route qui menait vers le centre de Bath. L'un à côté de l'autre, allant au même rythme, cela faisait bien quinze minutes qu'ils étaient ensemble et depuis les derniers mots du jeune homme, plus aucunes paroles n'étaient sorties. Arrivés dans la ville, ils s'arrêtèrent, s'attendant à ce que l'autre choisissent dans quelle direction aller. Et comme aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir prendre de décision, Lucius se décida à intervenir:

\- Je suis désolé je n'avais pas vraiment prévu d'itinéraire et comme sembliez avoir une idée en tête, révéla-t-il.

\- Je comptais me rendre chez une amie, informa Narcissa, évasive.

Face à ce manque de volonté de la part de son interlocutrice, Lucius ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il lui avait pourtant parue enthousiaste quelques minutes auparavant. Elle se mit cependant à se frotter les bras, grelottant légèrement. L'ancien Serpentard profita de cette occasion pour lui proposer d'aller dans un restaurant pour se réchauffer et manger, et Narcissa ne refusa pas, ayant froid et faim.


	4. Chapter 4: Désillusions

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonsoir, désolé de publier aussi tard mais j'ai eu une après midi assez chargée. Je ne vous promet rien quant à l'orthographe et la grammaire étant donné mon état de fatigue. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même. Je suis toujours dispo pour une petite review si vous avez le temps. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

 **Chapitre 4:** Désillusions

Lucius l'avait fait transplaner dans un restaurant assez chic de Londres, mettant Narcissa dans une situation de malaise, ne s'étant pas préparée à cela une heure auparavant. L'ambiance du restaurant était chaleureuse. C'était évidemment un restaurant sorcier comme le confirmait la carte du restaurant, jamais les moldus ne proposeraient de la bierre au beurre. De plus, on pouvait apercevoir, lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrait, la vaisselle se laver toute seule. Lucius commanda une côtelette d'agneau accompagnée de petits pois et Narcissa se contenta d'un gratin au choux de bruxelles pour faire bonne figure. L'image qu'elle avait de lui se confirma: il était charismatique et élégant mais il avait un air hautain quelque peu désagréable omniprésent. Elle se demanda ce qu'il pensait d'elle, si elle aussi semblait aussi amer que lui. S'ils étaient face l'un à l'autre, pour autant ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça un mot, et lorsque que malencontreusement leurs regards se croisaient, ils le détournaient de suite. Cette situation devenait réellement gênante voire pénible pour Narcissa qui espérait revoir l'homme sûr de lui, qu'elle pensait qu'il était. Mais c'est elle qui fit un effort et qui commença une conversation:

\- Il me semble vous avoir croisé à Poudlard, quand y êtes -vous sorti ?

En réalité, Narcissa se souvenait de lui. Il avait été à Serpentard comme elle mais il avait était deux classes supérieurs à la sienne. Elle se souvenait l'avoir croisé. Tout le monde le connaissait et puis elle le savait déjà amis avec des amis de Bellatrix. Bien sûr, même à l'époque de Poudlard, il avait une incontestable élégance ainsi qu'un charme certain mais son couple avec Percus Flint avait fait que jamais elle n'avait prit le temps de l'observer plus profondément. Et puis, il était parti juste après la dernière année. Il avait accompagné son père faire la tournée des sorciers qui collaboraient avec son père dans le monde. Narcissa avait donc largement oublié ce sorcier qui pourtant rassemblait toutes les caractéristiques nécessaire pour en faire un bon, si ce n'est excellent parti.

\- J'ai obtenu mes ASPICs il y a trois ans, et si vous ne semblez m'avoir jamais vu, ce n'est pas réciproque, répondit-il poliment mais visiblement vexé.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne fais pas attention à toute les personnes qui m'entourent en général, ce n'est pas contre vous.

Encore une fois c'était faux. Mais fallait-il qu'elle lui dise qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à lui comme potentiel prétendant ? Et puis, elle avait décider de le tester et de l'analyser tranquillement pour se faire une idée. Elle revèlerait seulement si elle le jugeait bon ça vraie nature. Parce que Narcissa était une maniaque du contrôle, quelque peu névrosée et sous son silence de pierre, ses yeux étaient de véritables espions, observant et analysant tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

\- Et maintenant, vous travaillez ? demanda-t-elle pour tenter d'apaiser l'irritation de Lucius.

\- Je m'occupe de l'entreprise familiale avec mon père, répondit-il simplement mais sur un ton d'exaspération comme si cette conversation l'ennuyait.

\- Dans quel domaine votre entreprise est-elle spécialisée ? demanda à nouveau poliment Narcissa, cherchant réellement à paraître agréable.

\- Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est que je gère l'argent de notre famille, nous sommes des investisseurs, des actionnaires si vous préférez. Chez les Malefoys on ne travaille pour personnes d'autres que pour soi même, annonça-t-il fièrement et d'une manière prétentieuse tout en sirotant son whisky pur feu.

\- Vraiment ? ironisa la jeune femme, doutant du propos apparemment certain de son interlocuteur.

\- Que voulez-vous insinuer ? demanda cette fois Lucius, surpris du scepticisme de sa partenaire.

\- Peu importe, se contenta de répondre de façon évasive la jeune Black.

Elle gardait les mots du jeune Malefoy en tête, pour plus tard, quand il serait au pied du mage noir, elle lui rappellerait que les Malefoys ne travaillent pour personnes d'autres que pour eux même. Elle rit intérieurement, trouvant ces propos stupides et d'une arrogance extrême.

Si Narcissa était passé à autre chose et se contentait de manger son gratin, Lucius était réellement contrarié par les insinuation de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il eu finit son assiette il la regarda droit dans les yeux et s'exclama presque solennellement:

\- Mettons les choses au clair maintenant. Nous savons tous deux que nous sommes destinés à nous marier, soit. Si c'est ce qui doit être fait et si cela m'apporte quelque chose pourquoi pas. Seulement nous ne sommes plus au siècle dernier où les mariages arrangés sans le consentement des enfants coulent à flot. Ainsi sachez donc que vous n'êtes certainement pas la seule sang-pur convenable d'Angleterre. Si pour le moment je reste courtois, se ne sera pas éternellement le cas et j'aimerais un peu plus de gratitude de votre part.

\- De gratitude ? demanda Narcissa, abasourdie par les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Parfaitement, je suis le meilleur parti dont vous puissiez rêver et je vous ai choisi vous parmi d'autres. Alors oui, j'espère un moment voir de la gratitude dans votre comportement, confirma-t-il sur un ton hautain au paroxysme.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? questionna-t-elle à nouveau, les yeux écarquillés, consternée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Je suis dans la même position que vous Monsieur. Je peux très bien ne pas donner suites à nos rencontres et me chercher un autre futur époux. Et figurez-vous que vous n'êtes pas tout seul sur la liste, et probablement pas le meilleur, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton insolent et supérieur.

Enervée et scandalisée par la déclaration de ce sorcier, elle se leva et partit en trombe du restaurant. Certes elle était prête à faire des concessions concernant son mariage, elle avait comprit depuis longtemps qu'elle n'aurait pas la chance d'attendre un prince charmant. Mais se faire faire la moral par un jeune prétentieux et arrogant sang-pur n'était pas non plus ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle repartit au pas de course pour se calmer les nerfs avant de transplaner près de chez elle. En plus d'avoir passé une très mauvaise heure, elle n'avait pas réussi à faire ce qu'elle comptait faire aujourd'hui, à savoir aller voir sa soeur. Il était hors de question qu'elle y aille dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait présentement. Mais rentrer chez elle n'était pas non plus son ultime envie. Voir Bellatrix roder et chercher le dragon qui dort, sa mère en train d'agoniser sur le canapé ou son père acharné au travail dans son bureau n'était pas vraiment une situation qui lui donnait envie. Elle s'arrêta donc quelques instants, réfléchissant à la meilleure chose à faire. Puis elle se dirigea vers une ruelle vide, observa autour d'elle méticuleusement et transplana. Elle se retrouva dans l'allée des embrumes, adjacente au chemin de Traverse. Une nouvelle fois elle fit attention à ce que peu de regard se pose sur elle, la réputation de cette allée se dégradait fortement et la voir là n'était pas forcément la meilleure pub qu'elle puisse se faire. Elle était en face du 13B, _Barjow &Beurk_. Elle entra sans hésitation. Une petite cloche retentit à son entré. Elle tomba directement sur le comptoir où se trouvait la caisse et Monsieur Beurk, le père de son ami Caractacus. Il avait de grosse lunettes disproportionnées par rapport à son visage maigre et fin. Il était assez grand avait constamment le dos courbé. Si ce n'était pas un sorcier très accueillant au premier abord, Narcissa avait su le charmer. Il suffisait d'être silencieuse et respectueuse. Et puis les chocolats chaques Noël jouaient un peu aussi. Elle lui sourit et il fit de même. Il avait bien évidemment tout de suite comprit ce qu'elle cherchait, ou plutôt qui elle cherchait.

\- Carac est dans l'arrière boutique à nettoyer deux trois objets, l'informa-t-il tout en reprenant ces comptes.

Elle le remercia et se dirigea vers le fond de la boutique. Elle traversa le rayon dédié au bijoux, et elle découvrit tout de suite qu'il manquait certaines pièces. Les vitres étaient quelque peu poussiéreuses et le magasin en lui même était mal éclairé. Cependant on avait l'impression qu'il était immense, enchaînant les rayons plus insolites les uns que les autres. Même si elle était habituée, Narcissa se sentait toujours inférieure et ignorante lorsqu'elle venait ici, comme si toutes ses connaissances magiques étaient futiles comparées à l'immensité des objets magiques présentés ici. Elle arriva finalement vers une petite porte qui menait à une véranda qui servait d'atelier de restauration, menant elle-même à une pièce de stockage hautement sécurisé. Elle ouvrit et fut heureuse de découvrir son ami, lunettes loupes au nez, chiffon à la main, en train d'inspecter un collier opale. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un entrer. Lorsqu'il vit Narcissa, il se leva déposa son chiffon et ses lunettes et alla la serrer dans ses bras. Tous deux étaient visiblement ravis de se voir mutuellement.

\- Je ne m'entendais pas à te voir ici aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il pourtant.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention mais j'avais envie de voir un ami alors je me suis dit qu'une petite promenade au magasin serait la bienvenue! affirma-t-elle avait cependant une pointe de fausseté dans la voix.

Cependant, Caractacus Beurk avait passé sa scolarité avec le jeune Black et il l'a connaissait peut-être mieux que Cassiopée Black ou qu'Ophélia Greengrass. Il fronça les sourcils sachant très bien que son sourire n'était que de façade et que quelque chose la préoccupait.

\- Cissy, il ne c'est rien passé de grave j'espère ? demanda-t-il, réellement soucieux, la prenant par les épaules.

\- Quoi ? Non, tout va bien je veux dire, il n'y a rien de grave c'est juste que… commença-t-elle, visiblement tracassée. Ce n'est pas important, je voulais simplement passer te voir, prendre de tes nouvelles.

\- Cissy... annonça le jeune, qui n'était réellement pas dupe.

Il regarda la jeune fille d'un air exaspéré. Comment pouvait-elle faire semblant de lui cacher quelque chose, après toute ses années ? Narcissa, s'efforça de répondre à son regard, essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible mais elle abandonna vite son entreprise. Elle soupira et consentit à lui parler de sa matinée, en évitant évidemment de parler de son intention initial d'aller voir sa soeur déchue. Elle lui raconta sa rencontre inattendue avec Malefoy, le silence gênant qu'il y avait entre eux et le restaurant où il prononça des paroles déplacées. Caractacus fronçait au fur et à mesure les sourcils, il était visiblement d'accord avec le ton de scandale que prenait son amie.

\- J'espère que a fait une croix définitive sur lui, affirma-t-il sèchement.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, provoquant la colère du jeune homme.

Il se leva, lui prit les poignets et la força à le regarder. Narcissa ne comprenait pas vraiment l'action qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et qu'elle subissait. Jamais Caractacus était violent et impulsif et affolée, Narcissa tentait calmement de se détacher de ses mains.

\- Narcissa, je refuse que tu t'approches à nouveau de lui, c'est clair ? rugit-il.

La jeune fille était stupéfaite. Elle avait rarement vu son ami ainsi. Il lui conseillait quelque chose d'assez extrême qui n'était pas de son unique volontée. La force du jeune homme commençait réellement à faire mal à la jeune fille et elle supplia de la lâcher. Il s'exécuta, s'appaisant visiblement.

\- Désolé, commença-t-il, mais c'est pour ton bien que je dis ça et puis tu ne vas pas perdre ton temps avec quelqu'un comme lui, cracha-t-il, vraisemblablement dégouté.

\- Caractacus, ce n'est pas seulement moi qui suis dans cette barque ensorcelée, il l'a dit plus ou moins clairement, je ne l'intéresse pas… annonça-t-elle, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Le jeune employé la prit par les épaules et la secoua légèrement.

\- Cissy, s'il ne voit pas toutes tes qualités et qu'il te rejette ainsi c'est qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine, l'important ce sont les gens qui voient à quel point tu es merveilleuse ! D'accord ? lui demanda-t-il sur le ton de l'ordre.

La jeune femme sourit et approuva d'un signe de tête. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras et l'ancien Serpentard reprit son ouvrage, avec à ses côtés son amie de toujours qui s'était trouvé une chaise et un livre et qui lui tenait compagnie silencieusement, comme à leur habitude. Narcissa allait mieux et elle savait que c'était grâce à Caractacus, c'était exactement pour cette raison qu'elle était venue le voir, parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il était l'homme de la situation. L'heure tournait et elle ne voulait pas rentrer tard, comme elle l'avait promis à son père. Elle remercia encore une fois son ami et prit de la poudre de Cheminette pour rentrer directement chez elle.

Elle atterrit dans le salon, stoppant momentanément le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée de laquelle elle venait d'apparaître. Sa mère était toujours là, sur le canapé, juste en face d'elle. Elle dormait, à peu près paisiblement. Son père était à ses côtés, le regard attendrissant pour cette femme qui l'avait accompagnée tout au long de sa vie. Narcissa savait que le mariage de ses parents avait été un mariage arrangé mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient finalement fait pour être ensemble et pour elle, ils représentaient le couple idéal. Elle alla s'asseoir auprès de ses parents, heureuse de cette situation calme, paisible et heureuse.

\- Je suis heureux que tu es passé l'après-midi avec lui, annonça-t-il en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller sa femme.

Narcissa pensa d'abord qu'il parlait de Caractacus mais elle se rappela qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle irait voir Ophélia, alors comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle était allé le voir ? Ou alors ne parlait-il tout simplement pas de lui, mais de… Lucius Malefoy ? Face à la mine incertaine de sa fille, Cygnus s'expliqua:

\- Je vous ai vu, au portail, lorsque tu es partie tout à l'heure. Ne prend pas Ophélia comme excuse pour le voir, ça ne dérange personne que tu aies rendez-vous avec lui.

Son père pensait-il vraiment qu'elle avait prit son amie pour alibi afin d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Malefoy ? Narcissa comprit rapidement sa manière de pensée et se contenta de sourire, si seulement il savait qu'elle voulait, ce matin, aller voir sa soeur, la situation aurait été bien différente.


	5. Chapter 5: Une annonce inattendue

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonsoir à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre donc. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, je le trouve un peu trop rapide même si j'ai essayé de ralentir un peu l'action. Du coup j'aimerais avoir vos retours pour savoir ce que vous en pensez. Sur ce, je vous laisse lire tranquillement et vous dit à la semaine prochaine.

 **Chapitre 5:** Une annonce inattendue

-KAREN, VIENT IMMÉDIATEMENT T'OCCUPER DE MES CHEVEUX, hurla Bellatrix, de l'autre côté du couloir.

La jeune femme, qui était en train de s'occuper de Narcissa soupira très légèrement, l'autre Black lui lança un sourire de soutien. Depuis leur dernière discussion, les deux femmes semblaient avoir confiance l'une en l'autre même si elles s'échangeaient peu de mot, un climat agréable s'était instauré entre elles. Il était dix heure du matin et Narcissa s'était permise de traîner une bonne partie de la matinée dans son lit. Mais maintenant elle était affamée et elle se précipita en bas prendre un petit déjeuner bien tardif.

Comme d'habitude elle passa d'abord embrasser ses parents. Son père, toujours accaparé dans son bureau avait des cernes jusqu'au nez. Sa mère, à sa place habituelle, à savoir le canapé, n'était pas forcément dans un meilleur état. Si depuis le départ d'Andromeda elle semblait souffrir réellement, elle avait pourtant l'air d'avoir la volonté de se battre. Au fond d'elle même, Narcissa espérait que ce n'était pas pour son mariage qui pour le moment avait mal commencé. Mais elle ne voulait pas une fois de plus s'attarder sur l'agonie plus ou moins rapide de sa mère. Elle s'assit, affamée, à la table du salon où se trouvait un bol de porridge ainsi que deux toasts-beurrés de confiture d'abricot, son fruit préféré. Le temps était à nouveau maussade et cela pesait réellement sur le morale de la jeune blonde. Certes elle aimait être au calme chez elle pour lire mais cela faisait presque trois mois que c'était sa seule activitée. Elle préférait se promener ne serait-ce que pour se rappeler le plaisir inconditionnel de sentir l'air frais sur son visage. Même jouer au Quidditch avec ses amis lui semblerait plus supportable que rester enfermée chez elle. Sans compter le comportement de Bellatrix qui devenait réellement insoutenable et cette ambiance se ressentait dans toute la maison. Avant, quand c'était le cas, c'était Andromeda qui se chargeait de détendre l'atmosphère, et rien qu'en y repensant, Narcissa se sentit à nouveau triste.

Narcissa regrettait surtout ses journées à Poudlard. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé toute sa vie là-bas et chacune de ses journées étaient rythmées par les cours ou par ses amis. Mais maintenant qu'elle était diplômée, le seul but qui lui avait été attribué était de se marier. Une tâche qui la pesait et qu'elle trouvait assez méprisable. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait continué ses études. Son professeur de potion, Horace Slughorn lui avait conseillé de s'orienter vers la médecine magique. Ils en avaient parlé lors d'un repas du club Slug' prestigieux et fermé groupe réunissant les élèves favoris du professeur de potion. Narcissa avait très vite fais partie de ce club de part son incomparable technique face à un chaudron mais elle supposait que le professeur l'aimait bien pour qui elle était. C'était l'un des seuls enseignants qu'elle appréciait. Les autres lui étaient indifférents mais Slughorn avait su être perspicace et comprendre la jeune sorcier. Il avait optimiser son intérêt pour les potions faisant d'elle une brillante élève dans ce domaine. Elle aimait aussi les cours de sortilèges mais le professeur Flitwick lui était insupportable et ses cours étaient interminables. Elle avait aussi pris soin au créatures magiques, sous les conseilles du professeur Slughorn. Mais là aussi elle ne trouvait pas le même intérêt que lors des cours de son professeur favori. Il rendait vivant la magie, chaque élément mis dans un chaudron prenait vie et avait un sens aux yeux de la sorcière. En repensant à cette douce époque, Narcissa se leva rapidement et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit à son bureau plongea sa plume dans l'encre. Elle rédigea assez rapidement sa lettre. Elle se disait que ça ferait plaisir au professeur de recevoir de ses nouvelles. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa fenêtre. Juste devant, assoupi et silencieux son hibou petit duc qu'elle avait nommé Merlin et qui lui était fidèle depuis qu'elle l'avait reçu pour l'obtention brillante de ses BUSEs. Elle le caressa doucement pour le réveiller. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait une cours pour elle. Il en était presque excité. Il prit le papier et s'envola malgré la pluie battante. Narcissa le regarda partir et se demanda comment elle allait occuper le reste de sa journée.

Soudain, il y eu un grand bruit qui lui semblait venir du salon. Narcissa se précipita, pensant qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à sa mère. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce elle vit sa mère qui riait aux éclats, son père avait lui aussi accourut et semblait décontenancé par la situation. Dans la cheminée se trouvait Cassiopée enfin une Cassiopée qui avait les fesses par terre. Elle ne semblait pas avoir mal et était plutôt gênée de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai glisser en arrivant, s'excusa-t-elle, permettant à son oncle et sa cousine de comprendre la situation.

Ces derniers l'aidèrent à se relever. Elle était habillée de façon à la fois étrange et élégante, à son image donc. Son chemisier vert émeraude était magnifique et faisait ressortir ses yeux gris perçant. Sa chevelure blonde avait totalement disparue laissant place à un carré brun la ramenant à son véritable côté Black. Elle avait une longue jupe qui était serrée à sa taille et qui était faite avec des mailles larges et de couleurs beiges avec quelques rayures verticales rouges et vertes. C'était un style un peu étrange et assez grunge qui était en rupture avec l'esthétique familiale classique. Mais cela n'étonna que quelques secondes sa cousine qui savait très bien que Cassiopée n'en avait que faire de l'avis des autres et surtout de sa famille extrémiste. Elle avait un air extrêmement joyeux malgré sa chute, avec un large sourire qui montait jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle serra un par un les membres de la maison, et entre-temps, Bellatrix était descendue avec Karen, des rubans dans ses mains qui étaient visiblement coincés dans les cheveux de sa jeune maîtresse.

\- Ah ! Que je suis heureuse de vous voir! Alors les filles, vous êtes prêtes pour demain ? questionna-t-elle de façon anodine.

\- Demain ? répétèrent les deux concernées.

\- Oui, on part en camp. _Le camp pur,_ annonça-t-elle solennellement en agitant ses mains comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Quel nom, et puis original en plus, ironisa-t-elle visiblement.

Mais face aux mines intriguées des habitants, Cassy en déduisit qu'il ne comprenait vraisemblablement rien de ce qu'elle racontait. Elle expliqua à nouveau.

\- Vous savez l'invitation..? Vous n'avez pas reçu la lettre ?

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, de quoi tu parles Cassy ? s'emporta Bella.

\- Vous êtes censées avoir reçu une lettre vous invitant à passer une semaine dans un camp, ils ont appelé ça le camp pur. C'est une espèce de voyage camping avec tous les adolescents et jeunes adultes purs. Cela m'étonerait beaucoup que vous ne l'ayez pas reçu.

\- Ah ! intervint soudainement Madame Black, toujours assise dans son canapé. Ce sont peut-être les lettres que je suis allée chercher il y quelque temps. J'avais prit le courrier et me suis assoupie. J'ai dû les poser dans le secrétaire.

Monsieur Black se dirigea vers le meubles en question, l'ouvrit et trouva les objets temps attendu. Il ouvrit une des lettres et commença la lecture à voix haute:

 _Chère Mademoiselle Black,_

 _Vous êtes invitée à participer au Camp Pur, qui aura lieu du lundi 8 Mars au samedi 13 Mars près du village de Glenfinnan. Nous prenons en charge tout le matériel nécessaire. Vous êtes attendue au portoloin de Merlin's Tree sur la Colline des Embrumes, près de chez vous, lundi 8 Mars à 9 heure._

 _Nous espérons pouvoir avoir la chance de profiter de votre présence. Ce camp permettra de rassembler et d'unifier les sorciers de sang pur de tous horizons._

 _Cordialement, Albert Bulstrode._

Il y avait une autre lettre identique à celle là avec le prénom de Narcissa dessus. Les deux soeurs se regardèrent, d'abord surprise puis assez contente de cette nouvelle. Lorsque l'on a 22 et 18 ans, rester croupir dans la maison familiale était un calvaire. Alors sortir une semaine de cette lugubre maison n'était pas un sacrifice, loin de là. Karen quant à elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Si elle n'allait pas préparer le matériel de camping elle devait faire bien pire, préparer les affaires de ses jeunes maîtresses. Une petite conversation commença dans le salon, chacun allait de son commentaire, à part Karen bien sûre qui était toujours un peu en retrait attendant les instructions.

\- Albert Bulstrode c'est le père de… commença Cassy.

\- De Gregor Bulstrode, le jeune garçon qui mange tout le temps. Albert travail dans l'évènementiel sorcier, c'est lui qui organise les fêtes, réunions, bal et autres grands événements les plus importants, renseigna le père de famille. Le ministère fait régulièrement appel à lui. Il essaye désespérément de marié son fils mais… Comment dire… ? hésita-t-il.

\- Ne te fatigue pas papa, on a très bien comprit, finit Bellatrix. Bien, il est temps pour nous d'aller nous préparer, n'est-ce pas Cissy ? annonça-t-elle, annonçant par la même occasion le début du calvaire de Karen.

\- D'ailleurs, Karen, commença Monsieur Black, se tournant vers son employée, vous les accompagnerez.

Karen sembla d'abord surprise puis on pouvait deviner qu'elle aurait espérer des vacances avec le départ des filles et que cela allait se transformer en semaine d'horreur. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Cassiopée resta toute la journée pour aider ses cousines et Karen. Un sorte d'effervescence inhabituel agita la maison durant l'après midi. Le calme malaisant et dérangeant habituel faisait place à des rires et des mouvements en abondance. Cela épuisait un peu la mère de famille mais ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vue sa maison remuer gaiement ainsi qu'elle en oublia l'incommodité. Lorsque Narcissa se retrouvait seule avec ses pensées, elle tentait d'imaginer qui allait participer. Car elle en était sûre, Malefoy allait être de la partie et elle n'avait pas forcément une grande envie de le voir. Mais elle savait qu'il y aurait forcément ses amis et Cassiopée et c'était la seule pensée qui lui permettait d'oublier l'autre idiot blondinet.

À la fin de la journée, tous les bagages étaient prêts et Cassiopée avait amenée les siens entre temps. Il avait été décidé qu'elle resterait dormir chez ses cousines puisque demain elles avaient toutes rendez-vous au même portoloin. Ils dînèrent tous ensemble, lassant Karen faire le service, aprés tout, elle restait une domestique. Puis le calme apparut à nouveau chez les Black, chacun allant se coucher respectivement dans sa chambre. On avait laissé Cassiopée dormir dans l'ancienne chambre de Andy. Ca avait été fait naturellement et aucune discussion n'avait eu lieu à propos de ça. À vrai dire personne ne voulait discuter de ça, même Bellatrix.

Les rayons du soleil du mois de Mars pointèrent le bout de leur nez à travers les rideaux de la chambre de Narcissa. Elle était ravie d'être réveillée de cette façon. Elle se prépara toute seule, agréablement surprise de sa propre bonne humeur. Karen arriva trop tard dans sa chambre, elle était déjà prête lorsqu'elle arriva. C'était aussi le cas pour Bella et Cassy. Cela désimpointa Karen qui était un peu perdue face à cette situation quelque peu inouïe. À 8 heure, elles étaient toutes prêtes, attendant leur parent pour leur dire au revoir. Une fois fait, elles se mirent en route pour la Colline des Embrumes. Narcissa et Bellatrix portaient leurs petits sacs à main. C'était aussi le cas pour Cassiopée et Karen. Elles avaient toute les deux, un petit sac magique qu'elles avaient doté du sortilège d'extension afin de ranger toutes les autres affaires. Cette petite troupe marchait assez gaiement et arriva comme prévue un peu en avance au point de rendez-vous indiqué. Sous le Merlin's Tree se trouvait un cadre à moitié brûlé et cassé, il s'agissait sûrement du portoloin. Quelques minutes plus tard un autre petit groupe arriva. Une rouquine, un blondinet et un brun. Elles comprirent immédiatement qu'il s'agissait des Prewett: Molly, Fabian et Gideon Prewett. Bellatrix se décomposa. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il y ait des sangs purs, mais des sangs-purs fiables, des anciens Serpentards en soi. Voir les Prewett, une famille qui ne cachait pas sa sympathie pour les moldus fit tourner son sang et elle se dit que cette semaine allait être moins agréable qu'elle ne l'avait penser. Lorsqu'ils furent réellement proche, on pouvait distinguer chez eux le même sentiment de désillusion profond. C'est Cassiopée, égale à elle même, qui cassa le froid qui commençait à s'instaurer.

\- Les Prewett, c'est bien cela ? Excusez-moi on a dû faire un bout de scolarité ensemble mais je suis partie un moment et vos prénoms ne me reviennent, déclara-t-elle, avenante.

\- Nous sommes bien les Prewett, voici mon frère Gideon, ma soeur Molly et je m'appelle Fabian, annonça poliment le blond.

\- Enchantée ! commenta-t-elle gaiement. Vous devez probablement connaître mes cousines, Bellatrix et Narcissa.

\- En effet, affirma Gideon, étant visiblement en train de faire un bataille de regard noir avec Bellatrix.

\- Je suis Cassiopée Black, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Cassy, continua la jeune fille, ne prenant pas en compte le climat tendu de la situation.

Molly et Fabian lui sourirent poliment mais, pendant les quinze minutes suivantes, plus aucuns mots ne sortis de la bouche de qui que ce soit.

Soudain quelqu'un transplana derrière l'arbre. Un homme grand et imposant arriva, sourire aux lèvres même s'il se rendit tout de suite compte d l'atmosphère tendue.

\- Vous êtes tous là ?

Il inspecta une liste de nom qu'il avait sortit de sa poche et observait un par un les participants, s'arrêtant vaguement sur Karen. Cassiopée lui expliqua la raison de sa présence et le sorcier passa rapidement à autre chose.

\- Bien je suis Albert Bulstrode, je vous amène au camp. Allons approchez autour du cadre. Il nous reste une minute, déclara-t-il rapidement et sobrement.

Cassiopée se plaça entre Molly et Narcissa et Monsieur Bulstrode entre Karen et Fabian. Ils touchèrent tous une partie de l'objet. Et enfin, ils transplanèrent tous.


	6. Chapter 6: Une curieuse réunion

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonsoir ! Oui encore une fois je publie tard mais surtout par manque de temps j'en suis navrée. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, comme d'habitudes j'attends vos retours ! Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

 **Chapitre 6: Une curieuse réunion**

Ils atterrirent soudain en plein cambrousse. Ils furent accueillis par un vent d'hiver. Bellatrix jura. Ses cheveux déjà naturellement emmêlés se révoltaient encore plus sous l'effet de la bourrasque, lui cachant le visage et rentrant dans sa bouche. Karen fut parcourue de frissons et se contenta de remettre son châle autour d'elle. Narcissa aimait le vent, ou du moins cette brise hivernale ne lui était pas désagréable. Ses cheveux virevoltaient, et cette liberté capillaire l'apaisait presque. Ce que Narcissa préférait avec le vent, c'était sa fraîcheur brutal mais élégante qui caressait son visage. Elle laissait passer cet air frais en elle, ouvrant la bouche et inspirant par le nez. C'était bon, nouveau, bien, agréable. Durant ce moment infiniment court, elle se sentait libre, elle ne devait rien à personne, elle ne devait rien prouver à qui que ce soit. Elle fermait les yeux, s'imaginant n'importe où, quelque part où la liberté, où sa liberté, pourrait s'exprimer. Elle voulait donc profiter de ce moment intime et particulier qui lui était si chère et dont elle avait besoin. Et elle accueilli volontier cette brise de bienvenue. Elle en avait besoin en ce moment. Le départ d'Andromeda, l'agonie de sa mère, l'irritant caractère de sa soeur, son potentiel futur mariage avec Lucius Malefoy, et maintenant le camp qu'elle allait devoir affronter. Oui, vraiment, Narcissa avait besoin de ce souffle d'Ecosse. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Bellatrix avait remit ses cheveux en place et Karen avait mit un autre châle par dessus celui qu'elle avait déjà.

Les Prewet n'étaient pas bien loin. Fabian était grand et blond et avait les cheveux coupé court. Il avait des yeux verts qui observaient l'horizon. Il était le plus âgé et on le devinait facilement. Il avait une allure de meneur et un air de sagesse profond. Pendant un court instant, Narcissa trouva qu'il était charmant, voire attirant. Puis elle repensa directement à leurs familles respectives. Les Prewett était des Gryffondors de souche qui étaient ouverts et tolérants, trop tolérant selon certains, comme les Blacks. Cependant personne n'avait jamais osé les défier ou s'opposer à eux. Leur famille était tout aussi ancienne que les Blacks, avec qu'ils avaient des liens de parenté, et ils étaient inconsidérablement respectés pour leurs valeurs. Narcissa ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que Fabian avait quelque chose de rassurant et que si elle n'avait pas été qui elle était, elle aurait aimé être son amie. À côté de lui se tenait Gideon, qui regardait l'heure. Gideon Prewett était légèrement plus jeune que Fabian. Il avait le même âge que Bellatrix et ils avaient fait leur scolarité ensemble. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient amis, loin de là, ils ne se supportaient pas mutuellement. Il était moins élégant que son frère, peut-être parce qu'il était plus petit. Il avait plus une carrure de brute en fait, cela était dû à sa musculature visible et imposante. Il avait été durant presque toute sa scolarité capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et désormais il était batteur dans l'équipe junior national et Grand Bretagne. Il était brun, ou plutôt châtain clair, Narcissa avait du mal à choisir. Mais il avait des yeux extrêmement clair qui donnait tout le charme à son visage rond et habité par un nez assez imposant. Et puis derrière se trouvait Molly. Narcissa connaissait mieux Molly, elle avait un an de plus qu'elle mais elles s'étaient souvent croisées dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Pour autant elles n'étaient pas amies, elles ne s'étaient jamais adressées la parole. Cependant lorsqu'elles se voyaient, on pouvait voir, à travers leurs attitudes, un profond respect l'une pour l'autre, sans qu'il n'y ai jamais eu de sympathie. Les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient de noms et connaissaient leurs familles respectives. Chacunes considéraient l'autre avec beaucoup de politesse, elle étaient toutes deux de très bonnes sorcières qui n'avaient pas mauvaise réputation et qui avait tout de même des valeurs communes telles le respect, la politesse et la discrétion. Ainsi, Narcissa n'avait jamais eu d'animosité envers la Prewett et il lui semblait que c'était réciproque. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs une femme plein de charme. Même si elle était légèrement plus petite que ses frères, elle dégageait elle aussi la prestance unique qu'avait les Prewett. Elle était un peu plus joufflue que son frère Gideon et ses joues rebondies lui donnaient cet air chaleureux et très accueillant qui se complétait avec ses grands yeux bruns. Presque une incarnation de la bienveillance et en cela elle ressemblait fortement à son frère Fabian. Ce qui différait de ses frères c'est qu'elle avait des cheveux roux, absolument roux. Frisées et roux. Mais, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, elle était élégante ainsi. Ses cheveux lui tombaient bas dans le dos lui donnant un certain charme non négligeable.

- _Finalement, ils n'ont rien de ridicule_ , pensa Narcissa.

Elle se souvenait avoir entendu à de nombreuses reprisese sa soeur, la charmante et affectueuse Bellatrix, parler de Prewett comme des futurs traître à leurs sangs qui ne valaient pas mieux que des trolls. Mais sa petite soeur aurait dû s'en douter, Bellatrix n'était pas du genre objective.

Narcissa fut coupée dans ses pensées par Bulstrode, qui donnait les quelques consignes auxquelles elle ne prit pas la peine de prêter attention. Puis il les accompagna à leurs tentes respectives, obligeant les jeunes sorciers à faire le chemin ensemble, toujours dans la même atmosphère. Si le temps était, comme on pouvait le prévoir, maussade, le camp avait un certain charme. Une chose était sûr, il était parfaitement organisé: des allées de tentes et vers le milieu des plus grandes tentes où se trouvait une cantine et une grande salle. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus de trentes tentes, mais trentes familles de sang pur, tous réunis, c'était exceptionnel, du jamais vu à vrai dire. Les Blacks et les Prewetts croisèrent le jeune Barty Croupton Junior, qui venait tout juste de faire sa rentrée à Poudlard, il était accompagné de sa grande soeur, élève à Serdaigle en 4° année. Ils rencontrèrent aussi les tribus de Greengrass, au nombre de sept. Bellatrix esquissa un sourire quand elle vit son ami de toujours, Corban Yaxley, égale à lui même, grand et l'air toujours méprisant. La jeune Black fit disparaître son sourire lorsqu'elle vit Kingsley Shacklebolt le Gryffondor ami avec tous les autres qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter. Et enfin ils croisèrent les jumeaux Gregory et Georgia Ollivander, qui eux aussi venaient tout juste de finir leur scolarité. Narcissa les connaissait assez bien étant donnée qu'ils avaient été sept ans la même classe. C'étaient deux anciens Serdaigles émerveillés par à peu près tout et si l'un avait une once de difficulté dans une discipline, l'autre était le meilleur et vice versa. Narcissa les trouvait énervant avec leur curiosité constante et leur dévouement total pour les études. Elle se disait qu'il serait facile de les soumettre à n'importe quoi tant qu'ils avaient un minimum de libertés, c'est-à-dire s'ils pouvaient toujours lire des bouquins.

Les Black et Karen arrivèrent à leurs tentes. Elle entrèrent et furent contentes de découvrir un agréable endroit. Cela semblait très confortable et douillet et il y avait beaucoup d'espace, ne s'étouffant pas. Elle s'installèrent et quelques minutes plus tard quelqu'un entra dans la tente. C'était Rodolphus Lestrange. Grand, inquiétant, son regard bleu hivers jetait un froid partout où il se trouvait. Il inspecta tout ce qui l'entourait, comme c'était son habitude. Il avait commencé à faire pousser sa barbe. Cela augmentait la frayeur que l'on pouvait avoir lorsqu'on le croisait. Dès qu'il vit Bellatrix, il sourit mais de façon malsaine qui m'était mal à l'aise Narcissa. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de sa soeur qui se précipita dans ses bras. Là, la blonde assista à l'une des chose les plus étrange qui lui fut permise de voir dans sa vie. Elle vit sa soeur embrasser l'homme, visiblement son homme, assez sauvagement mais aussi passionnément. C'était à la fois effrayant et intense. Pour se sortir de ce malaise solitaire, elle chercha Karen qui était en train de déplier ses affaires. Elles se regardèrent et se soutenèrent mutuellement ainsi. Un peu plus loin dans la pièce, les deux amoureux, si l'on pouvait les appeler ainsi, discutaient à voix basses. Ils étaient probablement en train de dire du mal de la moitié du camp. Puis un autre coup de vent souffla dans la tente, indiquant que quelqu'un d'autre était entré. Narcissa tourna la tête et découvrit son ami Caractacus. Enfin quelque chose qui lui donna le sourire. Elle alla lui sauter dans les bras ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire perdre l'équilibre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle, ravie pourtant de le voir.

\- Je viens m'acheter un nouveau balais, commença-t-il en ironisant. À ton avis ? Je suis là aussi pour la semaine.

\- Très drôle, feint-elle de rire. Non mais je veux dire dans cette tente ?

\- J'ai soutiré l'information à Bulstrode. Ca été assez compliqué d'ailleurs, visiblement ça l'inquiétait qu'un jeune garçon se rende dans votre tente, expliqua-t-il, amusé.

\- Ah bon ? Il me l'a dit tout de suite quand je lui ai demandé, vient interrompre Rodolphus, l'air supérieur.

\- Ca doit dépendre de qui je suppose, annonça le meilleur ami de la blonde en haussant les épaules comme si la réplique de l'homme en face de lui n'avait pas d'importance. Mais bon, je voulais surtout venir te chercher pour manger avec toi. La grande tente est plutôt pas mal et si on veut pas se retrouver forcé de manger à côté des Weasley on devrait se dépêcher.

\- Les Weasley ? cria Bella.

Caractacus hocha la tête pour confirmer.

\- Alors il y vraiment tous les sang pur, même ce genre de sang pur. Par Merlin, ça me répugne, annonça-t-elle avec un air de dégoût.

\- Au fait, où est Cassy ? demanda Narcissa, cherchant sa cousine dans la tente. Karen ? demanda-t-elle à sa presque amie.

\- Mademoiselle est sortie peu après que nous soyons arrivées, annonça-t-elle le plus simplement possible.

\- Sans nous prévenir ? Peu importe, allons manger, commenta Bellatrix, totalement indifférente.

\- Karen, si tu as faim, viens manger mais attend un peu. On ne sait jamais, si Cassy arrive entre temps il faudra l'informer que nous somme à la grande tente.

La jeune femme hocha la tête puis les quatres autres sorciers sortirent de la tente. Ils traversèrent deux allées de tentes pour se retrouver au centre du camp où se trouvait la grande tente. Ils entrèrent. Il y avait un peu de monde et Bellatrix tira une salle tête en voyant la moitié des sorciers présents. Elle s'adoucit un peu sous les quelques caresses de Rodolphus. Assistant à ces moments de "tendresse", Narcissa ressentait à nouveau un malaise, lui donnant parfois des hauts le coeur. Non pas que voir sa soeur amoureuse la dégoutait mais se faire peloter par Lestrange et aimer ça, c'était étrangement dégoûtant. Elle se changea les idées en discutant avec Beurk. Ils allèrent s'asseoir vers la table des anciens Serpentard, ou des Serpentard actuels puisqu'il y avait visiblement des élèves de Poudlard parmi eux. Narcissa aperçue son cousin, Sirius qui avait quelque peu grandi mais qui restait avec ses amis, Potter et Lupin si Narcissa se souvenait bien. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Narcissa afficha un sourire timide à son cousin qui lui répondit poliment. Sirius lui faisait plus de peine qu'autre chose, elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé méchant ni trop arrogant mais ses valeurs n'étaient pas en communion avec celle des Blacks et lui au moins, avait eu le courage de le faire savoir. Mais la jeune fille avait encore plus de peine pour son petit frère Regulus, qui était seul avec ses parents et qui portait tous les espoirs des Black. Il était encore jeune mais déjà on sentait qu'il n'était pas heureux de cette situation. Son air dépressif permanent l'indiquait. Puis Cassiopée entra elle aussi. Mais pas en très bonne compagnie. Narcissa sentit la catastrophe arriver. Elle regarda simultanément sa soeur et sa cousine. Bellatrix devenait rouge de colère (et probablement de honte aussi) et ses yeux commençaient à être injecté de sang, indicateur de son ébullition qui allait bientôt éclater. Cassy était accompagnée des trois frères Weasley. Trois grands rouquins un peu excentrique et à l'air quelque peu benêt. Ils riaient tous les quatres, compliquant la situation. Cissy se leva et alla chercher sa cousine avant que sa soeur ne commette un meurtre. Elle arriva devant cette dernière, afficha un sourire hypocrite et prit le bras la Black.

\- Veuillez m'excuser mais Cassiopée est attendue ailleurs.

Cette dernière était en train de rire aux éclats avec les garçons mais elle dû s'arrêter puisque sa cousine l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

\- Je viens de te sauver d'une crise Belatrixienne, expliqua-t-elle- comme si elle l'avait sauvé de la mort.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu sais qui ils sont ? Les Weasley, Cassy, les Weasley ! Peut être ceux que déteste le plus Bellatrix, déclara-t-elle comme une évidence.

\- Et alors ? ils sont gentils et drôles, rétorqua innocemment la jeune sorcière.

\- Ce n'est pas la question, tu ne dois pas rester avec eux mais avec nous.

Cassiopée s'arrêta et retira la main de sa cousine qui tenait son bras. Elle prit un ton sérieux et annonça:

\- Ecoute Cissy, je ne suis pas venue ici pour me plier aux envies des sang pur fanatiques, ou anciens Serpentards enfin peu importe. Je ne dois rien à personne. Si Bella à un problème elle viendra m'en parler. Pour le moment j'ai envie d'aller manger avec mes nouveaux amis et mon cousin que je n'ai pas vu depuis cinq ans par la même occasion. Alors si toi tu continues à te soumettre ainsi aux petites règles établies plutôt que de t'amuser, ça te regarde mais ne me force pas à faire la même chose.

Puis elle partie rejoindre les Weasley, laissant sans voix Narcissa.


	7. Chapter 7: Un début chaotique

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour à tous ! Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre qui a été retravaillé ! Merci pour ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite review, c'est vraiment très agréable pour les autres, tant que vous passer du bon temps à lire, c'est l'important (mais avoir votre avis dans une petite review c'est cool aussi !) Sur ce, je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre et vous dit à la semaine prochaine !

 **Chapitre 7: Un début chaotique**

Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance assez tendue autour de Narcissa. C'était bien évidemment dû au comportement de sa cousine qui faisait enrager Bella. Cela ne faisait même pas une journée qu'elles étaient arrivées et déjà l'ambiance était médiocre. Narcissa sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle savait que ce n'était que le début et que le reste du séjour allait être pire. Elle avala difficilement son jus de citrouille, elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle n'avait pas faim, à peine soif. Caractacus le vit. À vrai dire, dès l'instant où elle était revenue d'être allée chercher sa cousine, il avait vu qu'elle avait du mal à affronter cette situation. Depuis une heure maintenant il l'observait, sans dire un mot, ne voulant pas briser le silence plus que pesant du groupe. Mais il veillait tout de même sur elle. Il avait les sourcils froncés , il n'aimait pas la voir comme cela. Il était le seul à voir son profond désespoir face à cette situation. La tension s'accentua lorsqu'un grand blond apparu à la table. Narcissa lui jeta un regard que son ami ne comprit pas. Puis elle continua à regarder sa soupe pour passer le temps. Le blond était assis un peu plus loin. Il lui avait lancé un coup d'œil rapide. Caractacus se demanda s'ils se connaissent. Puis il se souvint du bal. Ils avaient tous deux dansé ensemble. Soudain il comprit. C'était lui. C'était lui l'enflure qui augmentait la souffrance de sa meilleure amie. Lucius Malefoy. Il serra les poings. Elle n'était déjà pas bien et voilà qu'il se ramenait. Il allait proposer à Narcissa de rentrer mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche quelqu'un parla à sa place. Sur l'estrade face aux tables, Bulstrode prit la parole.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, commença-t-il attirant l'attention sur lui, j'aimerais d'abord vous remercier d'avoir répondu présent. Cela est toujours plaisant de nous redécouvrir entre familles de sorciers ancestraux. Je vous vois tous très ravi de vous retrouver, commenta-t-il observant les mines déçues de certains. J'aimerais remercier le professeur Dumbledore pour avoir permis à certains élèves de Poudlard de s'absenter quelques jours et nous rejoindre. De plus, nous avons la chance d'avoir le soutien du ministère qui nous envoie quelques aurors pour vous permettre une totale sécurité.

La table où se trouvait Narcissa remua d'un coup.

\- Tu parles d'une chance… commentaient certains.

\- Ils sont surtout là pour trouver un motif pour nous arrêter... ces traîtres, disaient d'autres.

\- Tout au long de cette semaine, des activitées vous seront proposées, reprit Bulstrode. Les listes de ces activités se trouvent dans vos tentes et toutes les informations supplémentaires seront indiquées. Je tiens aussi à vous rappeler les horaires pour la restauration: petit déjeuner de six heure à dix heure et quart. Déjeuner de onze heure et demi à treize heure. Dîner de dix neuf heure trentes à vingt et une heure. Si vous avez besoin de renseignements supplémentaires, je reste à votre disposition. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable après-midi et un bon camp !

Il partit sous des applaudissements plus polis qu'enthousiastes. Quelques minutes après la fin du petit discours de bienvenue, Narcissa s'en alla, prétextant la fatigue. Caractacus l'accompagna automatiquement éveillant la curiosité d'un blond attablé un peu plus loin. Il se leva aussi et les suivit, restant à bonnes distances.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ce camp allait prendre une telle tournure, déclara Narcissa une pointe de déception dans sa voix. Je déteste prendre des décisions aussi rapidement, si j'avais su plutôt, je pense que j'aurais trouvé un moyen pour ne pas venir.

\- Comment ça ? Tu veux parler de Malefoy, ce troll égocentrique ? Par Merlin Cissy, ne lui accorde pas le plaisir de te gâcher la semaine ! s'exclama-t-il faisant ricaner son amie alors que le concerné entendait clairement toute leur conversation.

\- Je ne parlais pas de lui Carac' ! Évidemment devoir le côtoyer toute la semaine ça va être clairement insupportable mais je maîtrise à merveille l'art de l'ignorance cher ami ! déclara-t-elle faussement solennellement. Non je parlais de Bulstrode et du ministère… commença-t-elle à expliquer, plus sérieuse. C'est totalement irrationnel de tous nous rassembler ici sans aucunes véritables raison parce que l'excuse de "nous retrouver entre familles de sorciers ancestraux" je trouve ça un peu gros, déclara-t-elle le to sec.

\- Tu penses que le ministère est derrière ça ?

\- J'en suis quasiment sûre, ils ne savent plus quoi faire pour gérer cette situation et la monté en puissance de tu-sais-qui. Rassembler une grosses partie de potentiels mangemorts ici et la provoquer avec d'autres sorciers radicalement opposé à leur idéologie c'est…

\- Risqué, beaucoup trop risqué ! coupa son ami. La ministre n'est pas comme ça, elle n'utiliserait pas de telle méthode !

\- Elle n'en utilise aucune Carac' ! Ca fait des mois qu'elle ne fait rien pour gérer cette situation ! Potter est un homme d'action et il n'a dû lui laisser énormément le choix. Après j'attend de voir comment il va procéder pour être sûre de ces intentions mais en attendant il faut que nous soyons tous très prudent ! affirma-t-elle quelque peu alerte.

\- Mais en Cissy, toi et moi nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher ! plaisanta le jeune sorcier.

\- En temps de guerre, une simple parole suffit, se contenta-t-elle de répondre plus que sérieusement. Lucius avait soigneusement écouté toute leur conversation et s'était quelque peu irrité lorsqu'ils l'avaient évoqué. Mais il n'arrivait pourtant pas à percer l'un des deux à jour et il ne comprenait pas vraiment la relation qu'il y avait entre eux. Il se plaça derrière une tente pour ne pas être remarqué lorsque les deux amis arrivèrent devant la tente de la Black. Ils se firent à câlin et se dire quelques politesses puis la jeune blonde rentra laissant le jeune homme seul face à la tente.

Il repartit en direction de la sienne, le pas préoccupé. Cependant, au détour d'une allée il fut interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées. Lucius l'avait interpellé et était maintenant face à lui. Les deux hommes ne s'appréciaient pas, sans même s'être parlé une seule fois. Ils s'examinèrent mutuellement, étudiant les points de faible que l'un et l'autre avaient. Une chose était sûre, ils ne se faisaient pas peur. Caractacus était légèrement plus grand que son interlocuteur ce qui le mit dans une position confiante. Cependant, Lucius avait une rare prestance qui le rendait tout aussi grand.

\- Vous êtes Lucius Malefoy je présume, commença le meilleur ami de Narcissa.

L'homme concerné fut surpris que son "ennemi" le reconnaisse directement et cela le dérangeait que ce ne soit pas réciproque.

\- Exact. Et vous, vous êtes ? demanda, ou plutôt ordonna-t-il.

\- En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? s'amusa Caractacus.

\- La jeune femme que vous avez raccompagné, il s'agit de ma fiancé, alors je voudrais savoir qui rôde autour d'elle comme un dragon avec son oeuf. Qui êtes vous ? Non non non, j'aimerais plutôt savoir qui êtes vous pour elle et quelles sont vos intentions la concernant ?

\- Votre fiancé ? il se mit à ricaner laissant abasourdi Lucius. Est-ce qu'un homme ignore sa fiancé lorsqu'ils sont dans la même pièce et qu'ils mangent à la même table ? Est-ce qu'un homme fait pratiquement pleurer sa fiancé après leur premier rendez-vous ? Non je ne crois pas alors il y un problème. Soit elle n'est pas votre fiancé soit vous n'êtes pas un homme.

Lucius fut prit d'une colère soudaine et attrapa violemment le col de son interlocuteur.

\- Vous ne savez rien de notre relation, cracha-t-il, tentant de se défendre.

\- Au contraire Monsieur, je sais connais tous les détails de votre relation, provoqua-t-il ne se laissant pas démonter.

La fureur s'enflammait dans les yeux de Lucius. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui manque ainsi de respect, qu'on le provoque aussi ouvertement. Il ne dominait pas du tout la situation, il ne connaissait pas son adversaire et donc ne pouvait pas l'attaquer et le pire, c'était que lui savait tout, et qu'il avait raison. Il n'avait pas à considérer Narcissa comme sa fiancée étant donné qu'il n'agissait pas comme si elle l'était. Mais Lucius était un homme respectueux et malgré son arrogance il arrivait à faire la part des choses et prendre sur lui. Ainsi il lâcha le jeune brun et s'éloigna un peu, se préparant à faire face à la nouvelle réplique de son interlocuteur.

\- Je m'appelle Caractacus Beurk, commença-t-il. Je suis le petit ami de Narcissa, menti-t-il.

Cette dernière information sonna un peu Lucius. Il s'y attendait, lorsqu'il les avait vu ensemble, mais en même temps il ne lui semblait pas que Narcissa avait l'attitude d'une jeune femme en couple. Il prit une mine étonné et répondit:

\- Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé.

\- Lui en avez vous laissé l'occasion ? demanda Caractacus, incitant son interlocuteur à se remettre en question. Et vous, êtes vous en couple ? continua-t-il face au silence de Lucius de la précédente question.

Encore une fois, Lucius sembla réellement pris au dépourvu, il l'était de fait. Il soupira et répondit honnêtement.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ma situation est un peu compliqué.

\- Etes vous amoureux de Narcissa ? demanda à nouveau Caractacus .

\- Non ! s'empressa de répondre Lucius.

\- Alors pourquoi s'inquiéter de ma relation avec elle si vous n'êtes pas intéressé ? Pourquoi jouer les fiancé alors que vous avez eu un rendez-vous qui a mal tourné ? insista-t-il agacé de l'incohérence de Lucius.

\- Parce que, peu importe nos situations respectives, nous sommes voués à nous mariés.

Cette réponse ne semblait pas satisfaire Caractacus mais avant qu'il ne puisse de nouveau prendre la parole, quelqu'un arriva dans l'allée. Il s'agissait de Rodolphus qui lui aussi avait sûrement dû raccompagné Bellatrix. Il sembla surpris de voir les deux jeunes hommes se parler aussi froidement.

\- Tout va bien les gars ? demand-t-il. Malefoy ? Beurk ? insista-t-il auprès des deux.

\- Oui, tout va bien Lestrange. Je vais aller me reposer, j'ai eu une semaine fatigante, bonne après-midi messieurs, répondit Lucius, en ayant assez de cette conversation qui n'était pas à son avantage.

Il partit dans le froid de la campagne et disparu au coin d'une allée. Rodolphus s'approcha de Caractacus, lui demandant à nouveau si tout allait bien entre les deux. Ce à quoi il répondit évasivement que ce n'était rien qu'il allait lui aussi se reposer laissant ainsi le Lestrange seul dans l'allée, complétement perdu.

Aux premiers rayons timides du soleil, Narcissa se leva. Même si elle n'avait pas une fantastique envie d'affronter une nouvelle journée, rester au lit n'arrangerait pas grand chose. Elle se prépara plus ou moins avec l'aide de Karen, qui devait en même temps s'occuper de Bellatrix qui ne semblait pas de bonne humeur, comme d'habitude finalement. Cassy était rentrée un peu plus tard mais répondait à l'appel ce matin même si elle semblait exténuée. Puis les quatre jeunes filles se retrouvèrent face à leurs listes d'activitées.

 _Veuillez cocher les activitées qui vous intéresse et indiquer les informations ci-dessous:_

 **Nom: Prénom: Age:**

 **9h-12h**

 **14h-16h**

 **16h-18h**

 **21h30-23h**

 **Mardi**

 _Duel_

 _Quidditch_

 _Soirée de lecture_

 **Mercredi**

 _Entraînement sportif_

 _Quidditch_

 _Duel_

 _Projection de "De Magie et d'Amour"_

 **Jeudi**

 _Quidditch_

 _Randonnée_

 _Duel_

 _Concour de danse_

 **Vendredi**

 _Chasse au trésor_

 _Duel_

 _Demi Final_

 _Quidditch_

 _Demi Final_

 _Soirée au bord de la plage_

 **Samedi**

 _Atelier de cuisine_

 _Duel_

 _Final_

 _Quidditch_

 _Final_

 _Bal de fin de séjour_

 **ATTENTION:** Toutes les équipes de Quidditch devront s'inscrire sur le tableau dans la grande tente. Chaque joueur fera partie d'un seule et unique équipe.

Bellatrix s'inscrivit directement pour le duel. Elle cocha aussi la randonnée et la chasse au trésor. Puis elle se précipita dans la tente de son cher et tendre pour se mettre d'accord quant aux activitées du soir.

Cassiopée cocha l'entraînement sportif, la soirée du vendredi soir, la randonnée, la chasse au trésor, l'atelier cuisine et le bal. Elle fit cela très rapidement étant encore à moitié endormie elle retourna se coucher après avoir demandé à sa cousine de donner sa liste pour elle.

Narcissa cocha à peu près les mêmes choses mais s'inscrivit aussi à toute les soirée proposée. Elle incita Karen à faire de même mais la jeune femme refusait de sortir de son rôle de domestique, elle n'était pas là pour s'amuser disait-elle. Narcissa réussit finalement à la faire inscrire à la soirée lecture et projection ainsi qu'à la randonnée, l'atelier cuisine et le bal.

Une fois cela fait, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la grande tente, leurs listes et celle de Cassiopée à la main. Elles prirent le petit déjeuner ensemble et alors que Narcissa buvait son porridge, Caractacus arriva. Il avait une mine assez étrange et Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de lui poser des questions auxquelles il ne répondit que très vaguement. Puis ils discutèrent des activitées qui allait d'ailleurs commencer l'après-midi même.

\- Tu penses aller voir les duels ? demanda-t-il à sa meilleure amie.

\- Non, j'irais simplement au Quidditch et toi ?

\- Je te suis, répondit-il gaiement.

C'est ainsi que durant une grande partie de la journée, Narcissa, Caractacus et Karen restèrent dans la tente, chacun ayant des activitées variées. Narcissa lisait, Caractacus jouait aux échecs et Karen rangeait et nettoyait tout ce qu'elle voyait essayant de s'occuper tant bien que mal. Cassiopée était, elle, allée observer les duels. Puis ils partirent assister au premier match de Quidditch. Narcissa eu un peu froid et décida d'aller chercher un gilet dans la tente avant le début. Elle marchait dans le sens inverse de la circulation se faisant bousculer par pas mal de personnes. Un coup d'épaule violent la fit tomber à terre, sur le côté. La boue faisait maintenant partie intégrante de sa robe et avec un air de dégoût elle s'empressa de remédier à ça par un coup de baguette. Et alors qu'elle allait repartir, quelqu'un lui fit face. Elle leva la tête pour observer de qui il s'agissait. Elle fut désagréablement surprise de voir qu'elle avait en face d'elle Lucius Malefoy. Il était en tenue de Quidditch et tenait son balais à la main, un Nimbus 1970. Elle projetta de l'ignorer et de le contourner et alors qu'elle allait partir il l'a retint par le bras.

\- Ecoute, je sais qu'on est partis du mauvais pied mais cette semaine c'est l'occasion ou jamais de faire plus ample connaissance, non ?demanda-t-il presque gentiment malgré sa poigne.

\- Alors maintenant tu veux qu'on fasse connaissance ? Tu n'as pas peur que je ne soit pas assez de reconnaissante ? ironisa-t-elle froidement.

Il semblait pressé et tout en partant il lui glissa:

\- Ce soir, à la soirée de lecture, je viendrais !


	8. Chapter 8: souvenirs dans les airs

**Note de l'auteur :** je viens de sortir d'une grosse journée et je publie un peu à l'arrache du coup il n'est pas retouché ni corrigé je prendrai le temps dans la semaine (en attendant désolé pour ceux qui ont les yeux qui brûlent à cause des fautes d'orthographes). Je me demande si je ne vais pas publier toute les deux semaine histoire d'espacer un peu, qu'en pensez vous ? Voilà sinon je vous laisse avec ce chapitre un peu différents des autres mais qui est l'un que j'apprécie le plus et qui m'a été (je m'en souviens) l'un des plus compliqué à écrire ! Bref bonne lecture et désolé encore de publier aussi tard et à vif !

 **Chapitre 8:** souvenirs dans les airs

Narcissa retourna s'asseoir à côté de Caractacus et Karen elle était visiblement préoccupée et cela n'échappa pas au regard soucieux de son ami. Cependant il n'osa pas poser des questions. Ils se contentèrent tous de regarder le match. Il y avait 4 équipes en tout. L'équipe A rencontrait l'équipe B aujourd'hui. Demain ce sont les équipes C et D qui s'affronteront. Les points étaient comptabilisé et les deux équipes avec le plus de points s'affronteront le samedi tandis que pour décerner la troisième et quatrième place, les deux autres équipes joueront le vendredi. Le jeudi, les équipes qui le souhaitent pourront s'affronter en amicale.

Aujourd'hui c'était donc l'équipe A contre l'équipe B.

\- Bonjour à tous, c'est Jeremia Greengrass et je serais le commentateur pour les matchs de cette semaine. Aujourd'hui c'est donc l'équipe A qui va affronter l'équipe B. On accueille tout de suite sur le terrain la jeune équipe A. C'est James Potter qui mène la danse en tant que capitaine et attrapeur. Il est suivit de Franck Londubat qui sera au poste de gardien. Il est accompagné du premier poursuiveurs en la personne de Sirius Black. Derrière eux arrivent les deux autres poursuiveurs ou poursuiveuses devrais-je dire, Helene Macmillan et Susane Abbot. Et enfin les deux batteurs ferme la marche avec Theodore Fawley et Octavia Shafiq. Il sont en rouge pour ce match. L'équipe B arrive à son tour sur le terrain. Elle est composée uniquement de garçons sorti de Poudlard depuis quelques années il me semble. Le capitaine Percus Flint arrive sur le terrain avec à ses côtés l'attrapeur de l'équipe Lucius Malefoy. On aperçoit derrière eux les frères Lestrange, Rodolphus au poste d'attrapeur et Rabastan au poste de batteur. Ce sont ensuite les deux derniers poursuiveurs qui arrivent Amycus Carrow et Corban Yaxley. Le batteur Thorfinn Rowle ferme la marche. Ils sont en noirs.

Les deux équipes se font fasse sur le terrain. Nous remercions d'ailleurs les aurors d'avoir mis en place le terrain. La différence est assez frappante. D'un côté nous avons des jeunes élèves et une équipe mixte et de l'autre des adultes composée unique d'hommes. Cela va donner un match intéressant probablement. C'est un auror qui sera arbitre et c'est Monsieur Bulstrode, l'organisateur de cette semaine qui donne le coup d'envoie. Et c'est parti !

Ce sont les petits rouges qui prennent le Souafle. Black et Abbot avance dangereusement vers Flint, le gardien adverse. Les noirs sont très immobiles ils me semblent. Les deux poursuiveurs slalome entre eux sans aucunes difficultées. Black tire et Flint attrape le Souafle assez facilement. Ah ça y est, les noirs se réveillent et les trois poursuiveurs partent en flèch du côté adverse. C'est Yaxley qui est en tête avec le Souafle dans les mains. Carrow et Lestrange surveillent ses arrivèrent. Oh le cognard a failli le stopper mais heureusement Lestrange et sa batte renvoie le cognard au petit rouge et c'est Macmillan qui en fait les frais, elle est déstabilisée. Londubat à été distrait et pendant ce temps là Yaxley marque 10 points pour son équipe. Le match commence fort !

Sur le terrain, les joueurs voltigeaient de partout et cela rappelait étrangement à Narcissa ses années Poudlarienne. D'ailleurs, plus elle regardait, plus elle lui semblait que l'équipe en noir lui était familière. Puis elle se rappela d'un coup. Elle se souvenait maintenant de Lucius Malefoy! Il avait été attrapeur dans l'équipe de Serpentard. Quelques autres des joueurs de cette équipe noir avaient eux aussi eu leur place dans l'équipe des Serpents. Elle se rappelait maintenant que ces amis la traînait au match le samedi alors qu'elle voulait se tenir le plus possible loin de la foule. Narcissa n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre d'évènement qui rassemblait un tas de gens dont elle n'en avait que faire. Elle ne les connaissait pas et ne voulait pas les connaître. Elle avait sa vie et ils avaient la leur.

L'orage grondait et le vent faisait rage. La pluie n'allait pas tarder. Le ciel était d'un gris épouvantable et cela ne semblait pas distraire les joueurs. Le terrain était moins beau qu'à Poudlard. Les gradins avaient été construit très rapidement et bougeaient un peu lorsqu'il y avait une grosse bourrasque. Les anneaux étaient planté dans de l'herbe et non sur une belle pelouse comme dans les terrains usuels. Mais ça aussi, les joueurs semblaient s'en ficher. Pendant un moment, Narcissa observa son cousin sur le terrain. Cet adolescent qui ressemblait tant à un Black. Ils avaient quatre ans d'écart seulement et Narcissa se souvient des étés passer à jouer avec lui lorsqu'ils étaient plus petit. Déjà, il s'opposait à Bellatrix. Malgré qu'il soit plus jeune, lorsque que Bella martyrisait sa petite soeur, c'était Sirius qui la défendait et qui lui faisait face avec rage et fougue. A cette époque Walburga Black, sa mère donnait toujours raison à son fils et lui prédisait un grand avenir. Après tout ses incapables de frères n'avaient eu que des filles et elle, elle avait eu deux fils pour permettre au nom de Black de prospérer. Les quatre filles Blacks n'étaient que déception pour la famille particulièrement Narcissa qui était la troisième fille de Cygnus alors que tous espérait un garçon. Pendant un long moment, Narcissa dû subir les remarques et le mépris d'une partie de sa famille à cause de son sexe. Lorsqu'ils avaient quelque peu grandi et que Narcissa entra à Poudlard, elle fit son possible pour être la meilleure élève possible et avoir enfin un intérêt pour sa famille. Et ce fut la bonne idée qui la fit se démarquer et être plus acceptée. Andy n'avait jamais été une excellente élève et se contenta d'être passable mais n'avait jamais eu de remarque de comportement. Bella choisissait clairement ses matières. Elle n'en avait que faire de la botanique ou de l'histoire de la magie qu'elle trouvait ennuyeuse à mourir. En plus de son bulletin parfois très mauvais, il fallait ajouter les punitions pour son comportement belliqueux et elle le payait cher. Alors, lorsque Narcissa ramenait un bulletin parfait sans aucunes punitions c'était une fierté pour ses parents qui la défendait devant sa tante. Lorsqu'elle avait été nommée préfète en cinquième année, sa tante Walburga l'avait même féliciter. A cette époque, Sirius venait juste de rentrer en première année à Gryffondor et directement il était devenu le bouc émissaire de sa mère. Si Narcissa l'appréciait énormément elle ne pouvait gâcher sa toute nouvelle popularité familiale pour son cousin. C'était Andromeda qui s'en chargeait le plus ou souvent et dès qu'elle était là, Cassy faisait de même. Et puis la situation avait empiré. Narcissa ne savait plus vraiment à quel moment cela était devenu critique mais elle se souvenait du jour où il y a une rupture totale entre lui et l'ensemble de la famille. C'était au Noël 1971, Narcissa était en septième année et lui en troisième année, c'était il y un peu plus d'un an. Comme d'habitude, le Noël se faisait chez les Blacks au 12, square Grimmaurd chez la tante Walburga. Comme d'habitude, Orion Black, son mari, restait dans son canapé à fumer sa pipe et à lire la Gazette du Sorcier. Comme d'habitude Cygnus Black prenait soin de sa femme dont la santé ne faisait que se détériorer. Comme d'habitude Alphard et sa fille arrivaient plus joyeux que jamais et se rendait très vite compte de l'ambiance terrible qui régnait et ne cherchaient pas les ennuies et faisaient comme les autres. Comme d'habitude Walburga faisait régner l'ordre et donnait mille ordres à Kreattur en lui criant dessus. Comme d'habitude Bellatrix et Andromeda se disputaient à l'étage. Comme d'habitude Narcissa se contentait de lire ou de ne rien dire et de faire ce qu'on lui disait de faire . Comme d'habitude Regulus restait dans sa chambre qu'il décorait aux couleurs de Serpentard pour bien montrer à quel camp il appartenait, pas comme son frère. Mais contrairement à d'habitude où il se disputait avec Bellatrix où son père, Sirius n'était pas à la maison le soir de Noël et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la tension dans la maison. Et alors que tout le monde mangeait calmement (c'est-à-dire en silence) il rentra. Il alla directement s'asseoir à sa place et ne prononça pas un mots, sachant ce qui l'attendait dans tous les cas. Mais sa mère ne put se retenir.

\- Quel est ton excuse pour avoir été absent toute la soirée ?

\- La soirée n'est pas finie, contredit-il.

A ce moment là, à peu près toute la tablée s'arrêta de bouger et attendait la tempête. Tous se regardaient dans les yeux, terriblement mal à l'aise et effrayé, sachant pourtant qui allait arriver. Elle se leva, le pas furieux elle se pointa devant lui.

\- Sirius Black, commença-t-elle en hurlant, ton comportement arrogant doit tout de suite s'arrêter. Il est hors de question que je supporte encore tes petites sorties avec tes amis… elle s'arrêta cherchant ses mots, tes amis répugnants. Désormais tu dois être un élève irréprochable ! Et je veux, mon garçon, que tu cesses de croire ce que te dis ce Potter à propos des sangs-de-bourbes et de ces horribles Moldus, est-ce assez clair ?

Et alors qu'elle pensait avoir eu le dernier mot et qu'elle allait se rasseoir, Sirius se leva et cria à son tour.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me déshériter ? Tu vas m'enfermer ? Tu vas me soumettre au sortilège Doloris ou d'Imperium ? Tu vas me rayer de la tapisserie ? Et bien figure toi que toute ces possibilitées je n'en ai clairement rien à faire, je m'en sortirais toujours, comme un véritable Gryffondor ! sous ces mots sa mère retourna lui faire face. Et tu sais quoi, ton idéologie à deux balles je m'en tape le chaudron ! Je ne rejoindrai jamais votre petite armée de détraqués ! cette fois c'est Bellatrix qui se leva. Oh assied toi Bellatrix, tu es une détraquée mais personne n'ose te remettre à ta place !

\- Sirius… commença Andromeda, avec un ton qui lui conseillait d'arrêter.

\- Quoi Andy ? Que je m'arrête alors que sa fait une éternité que je rêve de vous dire chacun vos quatre vérités ? Toi même tu n'es pas mieux que moi et on sait tous les deux pourquoi, suite à ses paroles Andromeda ne chercha pas plus loin elle ne voulait pas être mêler à tout ça.

\- Sa suffit maintenant Sirius, monte dans ta chambre et nous en reparlerons quand tu sera calmé, annonça calmement son père, sans même lui jeter un coup d'oeil.

\- Pardon ? Depuis quand vous comportez-vous comme un père pour moi ? Vous ne faite rien pour cette famille et vous laissez mère tout faire alors ne me donner pas de leçon.

\- SIRIUS ! hurla Walburga.

\- Non mère, cette fois j'aurais le dernier mot!

Cassiopée et Narcissa lui lancèrent un regard de supplication pour qu'il se calme mais ce fut pire.

\- Quoi ? Vous voulez quoi ? Vous n'avez pas à me dire quoique se soit les filles. Toi Cassy tu n'es jamais là et tu es la première à t'opposer à toute cette merde!

\- Contrairement à toi Sirius, je sais faire la part de chose et me montrer raisonnable.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu es miss je suis mieux que tout le monde, ria-t-il. Et toi miss parfaite, s'adressa-t-il à Narcissa, j'espère que toute cette perfection va te bouffer que tout ce que tu n'ose pas dire pour convenir à tout le monde va te ronger. Ma pauvre fille, tu vas devenir cinglé en restant qui tu es.

Narcissa leva les yeux aux ciels, elle ne voulait pas accorder autant d'importance aux paroles du fauteur de troubles qu'était son cousin. Suite à ses paroles, il monta dans sa chambre et alors que tout le monde pensait que ce serait tout pour ce soir, il redescendit, sac sur le dos et se contenta de dire qu'il reviendrait quand il se prêt à faire face à des hypocrites fanatiques. Il parti. L'année suivante il n'a pas fêter Noël avec sa famille non plus et il risquait de ne plus le faire du tout. D'après ce que Narcissa avait compris, les vacances il restait à Poudlard et pendant l'été il restait avec son meilleur ami Potter.

\- Les noirs écrasent les rouges ! Je vous rappel le score, 60 pour le rouge de l'équipe A et 210 points pour les noirs de l'équipe B. Ils sont très rapide et très bien organisés. Oh! Il y a enfin du mouvement du côté de Potter, il a probablement repéré le vif d'or. Malefoy aussi ! Ils se lancent dans une course folle sous cette tempête! Malefoy semble avoir dû mal à aller vite avec cette pluie battante. Oh il se prend un cognard! Potter est désormais seul sur l'affaire ! Oh mais de l'autre côté du terrain Lestrange marque à nouveau dix points ! S'ils veulent être à égalité les rouges doivent au moins marquer un point et s'il veulent gagné, c'est deux points qu'il doivent marquer ! Mas vont-ils réussir avant que Potter n'attrapes le vif d'or. Ah non ! Potter avait une occasion d'attraper le vif d'or et il l'a fait ! Il met tout de même fin à ce match terrible pour l'équipe rouge! L'équipe B à fait un très très bon score sans gagner le vif d'or, on les imagine mal ne pas aller en final samedi ! Demain les équipe C et D s'affronteront à leur tour ! Et bien je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, d'ailleurs ce soir c'est la soirée lecture de quoi faire vibrer vos âmes ! A demain !

La pluis était subitement arrivée alors que Narcissa était dans ses profonds souvenirs. Tous les sorciers des tribunes avait les baguettes pointer vers le ciel pour ce faire un parapluie. Narcissa quitta la tribune et s dirigea vers sa tente. Elle voulait se retrouver un peu seule avant d'aller manger.

Alors qu'elle était allongée sur le sofa de la tente, près du petit poêle à bois qui lui réchauffait les pieds, Karen entra, trempée.

\- Karen ! Voyons ! Pourquoi es-tu trempée ?

\- Je… elle était essoufflée et avait dû mal à parler. J'étais avec mad...emoise...lle votre s...oeur et… et… avec les jou...eurs… de l'é...quipe B. Je me suis dé….pêcher de venir….vous voir et en...cour...ant… j'ai… perd..u ma bague...tte.

\- Mon dieu, mais il ne fallait pas ! Viens, viens te réchauffer! Par Merlin qu'est ce qu'il y avait de si urgent à me dire ?

\- C'est Monsieur Malefoy, commença-t-elle, ayant reprit son souffle. Il a été blessé par le cognard au match et il m'a fait promettre de vous faire venir à la tente de soin !

\- Quoi ?! Malefoy t'as demandé quoi ?

\- Il m'a dit "Je vous en supplie Mademoiselle ! Faîte venir Narcissa Black dans la tente de soin, j'ai besoin de lui parler, promettez moi que vous la ferez venir!" et je n'ai pas pu refuser.

\- Oh Karen…

\- Je suis désolé mademoiselle, je n'aurais pas dû mais vous l'auriez vu, il ne demandait que vous. Si j'ai bien comprit vous deviez passer la soirée ensemble et il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir venir.

\- Tu es une personne de confiance Karen, et tu possède une âme généreuse. Je ne veux pas que ta promesse soit déshonorer. Reste ici et réchauffe toi d'accord !

\- Oh mademoiselle !

Narcissa remit ses chaussures et prit son manteau avant de sortir de la tente. Elle pointa sa baguette vers le ciel et s'empressa de se rendre à la tente de soin, ne voulant pas passer trop de temps dehors, par cette tempête.


	9. Chapter 9 : Intrigante ivresse

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien (pour ceux qui en ont !) Comme je l'avais annoncé dans le chapitre précédent, histoire de faire traîner un peu plus (oui je suis sadique !) je vais publier toute les deux semaines ! Donc voilà le chapitre 9 et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

 **Chapitre 9:** Intrigante ivresse

Elle arriva dans devant la tente de soin et hésita. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Pourquoi ce subit changement de comportement ? Pourquoi devrait-elle lui accorder de l'importance ? Elle secoua la tête, elle ne pouvait pas prévoir le futur et donc elle entra, ne s'attendant à rien de spécial. Il y avait un vieil homme qui se tenait dans un coin de la tente vers une malle sûrement rempli de médicaments. Il se retourna pour découvrir qui était entré. Narcissa fut plus que surprise en découvrant le vieux Nott. Lui, au contraire ne semblait absolument pas surpris, comme s'il s'attendait à la voir. Il lui sourit comme s'ils étaient amis, ou plutôt un sourire bienveillant qu'aurait un père pour sa fille. Il aurait d'ailleurs pu être son père. Terrence Nott avait une cinquantaine d'année et si, jusqu'à il y a quelques années, il arrivait à ne pas faire son âge, désormais les rides et les cheveux blancs ne lui rendaient plus ses vingt-ans. Il avait des lunettes rondes posées sur son long nez. Il avait un visage très fin et un corps assez fantomatique étant donné sa grande taille sans compter le fait qu'il était assez maigre. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à un grand-père en fin de vie à vrai dire. Pourtant, il n'avait pas d'enfant et c'était là son plus grand désespoir. D'après les rumeurs, son amour de jeunesse était morte subitement alors qu'elle était enceinte. Après ce tragique accident il se serait isolé et on ne le voyait qu'à son travail. Ce n'est qu'il y a une dizaine d'année qui l'a commencé à fréquenter à nouveau des personnes et qu'il s'est mis en tête de se marier. Mais bien sûre, tout cela n'était que des rumeurs et Narcissa n'en savait rien véritablement. Il s'approcha d'elle, d'un pas boiteux.

\- Bonsoir Mademoiselle Black.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Nott, répondit-elle observant sa jambe, ne sachant pas qu'il boitait.

\- Oh, vous savez, à partir d'un certain âge, les accidents entraînent des complications! l'informa-t-il ayant remarqué son étonnement. C'est arrivé alors que j'étais à l'hôpital. La serpière venait d'être passé et j'ai trébuché dans les escaliers, heureusement on n'a pas dû m'amener à l'hôpital vu que j'y étais déjà, rigola-t-il.

Son rire gras se transforma en toux et Narcissa sourit poliment à cet humour quelque peu… vieillot. Il sortit un mouchoir en tissus vert de son veston et cracha dedans. Il regarda sa montre à gousset puis reprit.

\- Il commence à se faire tard, je reviendrais demain m'occuper de lui en attendant ce serait bien de ne pas le laisser seul cette nuit.

\- Pardon ? demanda Narcissa qui ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait.

\- Malefoy. Il a passé 30 minutes à répéter qu'il voulait absolument vous voir, il vient à peine de se calmer, en même temps vu le tranquillisant que je lui est administré!

\- Mais vous êtes …

\- Docteur oui! On m'a fait venir de Saint Mangouste où je travail. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment prévu qu'il y ai un blessé!

\- Docteur... se lamenta une voix derrière un voile de la tente.

\- Je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains Malefoy ! Dormez bien et à demain !

Sur ses paroles il partit, laissant Narcissa seule, enfin pas vraiment. Elle se dirigea derrière le voile qui donnait sur un espace faisant office de chambre. Sur un petit lit était allongé Malefoy. Il était visiblement faible et avait une sale tête, sa douleur se mélangeait à sa lèvre enflée. Le tranquillisant l'avait transformé en sorte de larve. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas son air hautain et son élégance parfaite avait disparue. Il était en fait assez pitoyable. Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette situation. Elle se sentit même heureuse de le voir ainsi.

\- _C'est bien fait pour lui,_ pensa-t-elle.

Il avait les yeux fermés et les dents serrés, sûrement à cause de la douleur.

\- Docteur ! répéta-t-il n'ayant probablement pas entendu la réponse de Nott.

\- Il est parti, répondit Narcissa.

Lucius ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Il ne s'entendait pas à la voir, du moins pas tout de suite. Elle était debout, tout près de son lit. Il aurait pensé qu'elle se serait faite désiré. Il avait prévu de faire semblant d'avoir rampé jusqu'à sa tente pour qu'elle prenne pitié de lui et qu'elle lui laisse une chance. Cela faisait moins d'une heure qu'il avait chargé à sa servante de l'amener et elle était désormais devant lui.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez venir, enfin si vite je veux dire, annonça-t-il essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son air quelque peu hautain.

\- Karen vous a fait une promesse et je refuse qu'elle ne soit pas tenue par ma faute, expliqua-t-elle, froidement.

\- Une promesse que vous vouliez qu'elle tienne ? répéta-t-il en riant. Vous ne voulez pas plutôt avouer que vous étiez inquiète et que c'était la parfaite excuse pour venir me voir ?

Narcissa haussa le sourcil et avait la bouche ouverte de stupeur. Même blessé il trouvait le moyen d'être condescendant. La promesse de Karen était de la faire venir jusqu'ici, rien de plus. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'il la retint en lui prenant le poignet. Elle ne se retourna pas pour autant, attendant une simple chose. Lucius avait compris cette demande silencieuse.

\- Je m'excuse, Narcissa, d'avoir semblé être impoli.

\- Semblé ? répéta-t-elle, appuyant bien sur ce mot.

\- Je ne suis pas un arrogant héritier qui ne voit pas plus loin que son nez, affirma-t-il.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

\- Très bien, je suis peut-être un arrogant héritier mais je ne pense pas qu'à moi ! admit-il. La preuve, j'ai mis un point d'honneur à vous faire venir ici.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs parlons de ce caprice que vous avez fait ! s'énerva-t-elle en se retournant.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment un…

\- Un caprice ? finit-elle. Râler comme un enfant pour obtenir quelque chose, selon vous, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Soit. Mais je voulais tenir ma parole, expliqua-t-il sérieusement.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait.

\- Je vous avais dit que l'on irait ensemble à la soirée lecture, avant le match, précisa-t-il pour lui rappeler le bout de conversation qu'ils avaient eu tantôt.

\- Oh… c'est vrai. Mais, euh, je peux vous poser une question ? demanda-t-elle, prudente.

\- Bien sûre, je ne vais pas vous mordre !

\- Pourquoi vous vouliez que l'on passe du temps ensemble ? Il me semble que vous aviez été assez clair la dernière fois.

\- Certes. Mais je me suis dit que je vous avais peut-être jugé un peu trop rapidement et puis je crois que nous sommes bien parti pour nous marier, non ? Alors autant bien s'entendre, informa-t-il, joyeusement.

\- Nous nous le sommes mutuellement dis, nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous marier et nous avons d'autres possibilités peut-être plus intéressante, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Ecoutez, pour le moment je souhaite juste que nous fassions plus ample connaissance ! Si vous, enfin nous, ne voulons pas aller plus loin il n'y a pas de problème. Et puis ne pensez pas que je veux détruire votre couple, dit-il, avec prudence.

\- Mon couple ? répéta-t-elle, ne comprenant pas.

\- Oui, j'ai échangé quelques mots avec votre petit-ami, un certain Beurk si je me souviens bien.

Narcissa ne comprenait plus rien du tout. D'abord il annonçait qu'il voulait faire connaissance avec elle, puis qu'ils allaient probablement se marier puis maintenant qu'il ne voulait pas détruire son couple avec son meilleur ami. C'était totalement confus et elle se demandait si sa chute ne lui avait pas trop retourné les idées. Mais, alors qu'elle allait mettre les choses au clair concernant Caractacus, quelqu'un entra subitement dans la tente. Puis cette même personne se précipita vers la chambre de Lucius. Soudain Malefoy et Narcissa virent Cassiopée, essoufflée et quelque peu trempée. Elle semblait totalement affolée. Narcissa crut que quelque chose de grave c'était passé, elle pensa directement à sa mère. Mais Cassy avait les yeux rivés sur Malefoy et semblait à peine avoir remarqué la présence de sa cousine.

\- Cissy ? vérifia-t-elle après l'avoir vu, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir.

\- Cassy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Narcissa, inquiète.

\- Je, euh… J'ai entendu dire que Lucius avait été blessé plus ou moins gravement et donc je voulais savoir comment il allait, se défendit-elle.

\- Mais, vous vous connaissez ? demanda Narcissa regardant alternativement Malefoy et sa cousine.

\- Oui, en quelque sorte, avoua le jeune homme, assez sérieusement.

L'ambiance était bien trop étrange et Narcissa comprenait de moins en moins la situation. Lucius et Cassiopée se fixaient mais la jeune Black n'arrivait pas à décrypter leurs regards.

\- Je crois que je devrais y aller, vous avez l'air d'avoir des choses à vous dire, annonça Narcissa, mal-à-l'aise dans cette situation.

\- Non ! rétorqua directement Malefoy. Reste s'il te plaît !

\- Je reviendrais demain voir si vous allez mieux, mais je crois que maintenant je devrais partir, déclara-t-elle.

Puis elle s'en alla le plus rapidement possible, comme si elle gênait. Elle n'osa pas regarder sa cousine, cette situation la dérangeait et elle voulait seulement s'en aller.

Il pleuvait encore lorsqu'elle sorti. Elle alla directement à la grande tente, n'ayant pas encore mangé et puis, elle s'était inscrite à la soirée de lecture. Lorsqu'elle arriva, l'ambiance était chaleureuse et cela étonna la jeune Black. C'était comme si tous ceux qui était réuni ici étaient amis. Puis, elle aperçut quelques pintes de bières et autres alcools et comprit d'où venait cette euphorie. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur qui bécotait de façon gênant son fiancé. Un peu plus loin se trouvait Karen, les joues roses, probablement sous l'effet, elle aussi, de l'alcool. Elle riait à pleine bouche avec les Prewett, un Weasley, et quelques Greengrass. Narcissa se contenta de manger son assiette en essayant le moins possible de penser à Malefoy et Cassiopée. Elle se divertissait de cet improbable repas. Arthur Weasley et Corban Yaxley riaient en se tenant les épaules. Kingsley Shackelbot offrait des bières aux Carrow. Gideon Prewett et une Greengrass se draguaient de façon ouverte et assez déroutante. Un peu plus loin se tenait les plus jeunes, interdit d'alcool qui regardaient la scène avec stupeur. Mais Narcissa préférait la soirée ainsi plutôt qu'un bain de sang. Elle fut interrompue dans son repas par Caractacus, visiblement saoul, lui aussi.

\- Hey Cissy ! Tu veux un whisky pur feu ?

\- Non merci Carac, refusa-t-elle, s'éloignant un peu de lui, son haleine étant quelque peu désagréable.

\- Cissy ! Tu es jolie Cissy ! insista-t-il.

\- Merci Beurk. Toi, tu es ivre, annonça-t-elle, désespérée.

\- Ivre d'amour, annonça-t-il assez subitement et sérieusement.

Malgré son visage d'homme saoul, il l'a regarda intensément et Narcissa ne put s'empêcher d'être à nouveau gênée.

\- Ecoute, je termine mon repas et je te raccompagne à ta tente d'accord ?

\- Bien mon capitaine !

Une partie de l'assemblée était partie au fur et à mesure dont Bellatrix, toujours accompagnée de Rodolphus. Caractacus ne marchait pas très droit et Narcissa se contentait de le soutenir quelques fois. Elle passa d'abord devant sa tente et voulait chercher un médicament à lui donner. Mais lorsqu'elle entra, elle entendit sa sœur et Rodolphus en plein ébat et elle fut extrêmement mal-à-l'aise à l'idée de rester dormir dans cette tente. Elle décida donc d'aller dormir sur le sofa de la tente de son meilleur ami. Ils arrivèrent à cette dernière non s'en difficulté, Caractacus avait plusieurs faillit vomir ou tomber. Narcissa était de trop mauvaise humeur pour supporter une soirée lecture et une fois que son ami alcoolisé fut couché (et s'endormit presque instantanément) elle fit de même.


	10. Chapter 10: Intrusions

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous, comment allez-vous ? On avance, on avance dis donc ! C'est un chapitre assez tranquille que je vous propose ici mais que j'affectionne quand même parce qu'il est plutôt « doux » et c'était important pour moi d'y passer du temps pour montrer le commencement de la relation des deux protagonistes ! Bref, je vous laisse à la lecture, enjoy it et j'attends vos petits retours !

 **Chapitre 10:** Intrusion

Narcissa se réveilla lorsqu'elle entendit Caractacus vomir. Elle avait mal dormi. Elle avait repensé à la journée de la veille. D'abord Sirius, puis sa rencontre avec Lucius qui fut interrompue par Cassiopée et enfin la folie du repas. Elle avait du mal à faire le tri dans ses pensées. L'une des questions qui la torturait le plus était de savoir quel genre de relation avait Malefoy et sa cousine. Elle avait beau essayer de fait divers hypothèses elle n'était jamais totalement convaincue.

Il devait être neuf heure à peu près, la pluie avait cessée mais le temps était toujours menaçant, semblable à l'Angleterre qu'elle connaissait. Elle consentit à se lever du sofa, après tout il n'était même pas confortable. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait une couverture sur elle, probablement une intention de son meilleur ami. Il était un peu plus loin dans la pièce, un seau devant lui. Elle alla lui donner un verre d'eau avec le médicament qu'elle était allée chercher la veille dans sa tente. Il le bu non sans mal, il est vrai qu'il ne s'agissait pas du meilleur médicament au monde mais c'était le prix à payer pour une gueule de bois. Il avait mauvaise mine, il était assez pâle, ses yeux gris étaient fatigués et ses lèvres déshydratées.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il en lui rendant le verre.

\- Merci à toi pour la couverture, dit-elle en désignant l'objet avec sa tête.

\- Ça m'a semblé tout à fait normal étant donné que tu es resté prendre soin de moi, avoua-t-il reconnaissant.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment restée pour ça Caractacus. Ma tente était… comment dire, le témoignage de l'amour entre Bellatrix et Rodolphus, informa-t-elle avec un léger ton de dégoût dans la voix.

\- Oh… je vois, visualisa-t-il. Mais c'est bien toi qui m'a raccompagné ici ?

\- Tu n'allais jamais y arriver autrement, admit-elle. D'ailleurs qu'est ce qui t'a pris de boire autant ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je crois que tout le monde était assez gaie et qu'une fois l'alcool sur la table c'était encore mieux ! Mais je ne me souviens absolument pas de la fin de la soirée…avoua-t-il, pensif.

\- J'imagine… commenta-t-elle, se rappelant de l'état de son ami. Bon je vais retourner à ma tente. On se voit pour manger enfin sauf si tu ne te sens pas bien au quel cas reste ici à te reposer d'accord?

Il fit en signe de tête montrant son accord. D'un coup de baguette, Narcissa remit ses chaussures, son manteau et partie. Une fois devant sa tente elle vit Rodolphus sortir et fut soulagée de savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas à trouver sa sœur et son fiancé dans une situation gênante. Elle entra donc sereinement dans sa tente. Là, elle vit Bellatrix seulement vêtue d'un drap. Elle cherchait visiblement quelque chose.

\- Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle, avec des yeux ronds en voyant sa sœur vêtue ainsi.

\- Ah Cissy ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit sa petite sœur. Par Merlin mais où étiez-vous donc toute passées ?

\- J'ai raccompagné Caractacus à sa tente et en pensant par ici il m'a semblé plus judicieux de vous laisser seuls… informa-t-elle, en baissant la voix concernant la fin de sa phrase.

\- Tu as dormi avec Beurk ?! demanda Bellatrix, effarée à l'idée que sa sœur et Caractacus aient pu dormir ensemble mais ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde de savoir qu'elle aurait pu être interrompue dans son intimité avec son fiancé par sa sœur.

\- Non j'ai dormi sur son sofa ! rectifia-t-elle indifférente face au ton presque provocateur de sa sœur.

\- Peu importe, et les autres ? sentant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'elle voulait et passant aux deux autres mystères.

Narcissa haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver Karen quant à Cassiopée, elle avait sûrement passé la nuit dans la tente de soin. Mais elle gardait cette hypothèse pour elle-même. Si Bellatrix savait que leur cousine avait une relation ambiguë avec le presque fiancé de sa sœur, elle en serait folle de rage et Narcissa estima que la situation était déjà assez complexe. Soudain Karen entra, essoufflée, toute ébouriffée, à peine rhabillée et alarmée.

\- Oh je suis vraiment désolée mesdemoiselles ! Je me suis endormie et… commença-t-elle réellement stressée par ce que ces maîtresses allaient lui dire.

\- Endormie où Karen ? questionna Bellatrix, perplexe.

\- Euh... je ne me souviens plus vraiment… dit-elle, de façon confuse.

\- Mais où t'ai tu réveillée ? tenta de savoir Narcissa.

\- Je n'ai pas fait attention, j'ai directement pensé à vous et je suis partie le plus vite possible pour venir ici, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Tu n'aurais pas croisée Cassy en chemin ? demanda à nouveau Bellatrix.

\- Non mademoiselle, affirma-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

\- Bon ça ira pour cette fois, vient t'occupe de mes cheveux ! ordonna calmement l'aînée des Black.

Elle s'exécuta le plus rapidement et efficacement possible et Narcissa compris qu'elle aussi, cachait quelque chose. Narcissa fit sa toilette habituelle et décida d'aller tenir parole auprès de Malefoy. Elle partit donc en direction de la tente de soin. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Nott n'était pas encore là mais lorsqu'elle elle se dirigea vers le compartiment où se trouvait Lucius, elle vit que son lit était occupé par sa cousine. Cassiopée était profondément endormie et un peu plus loin, de dos, elle vit Lucius, torse nu, qui essayait tant bien que mal de mettre de la pommade sur ses hématomes. Encore une fois Narcissa se sentit entrer dans l'intimité de quelqu'un d'autre, l'intimité d'un couple… cette pensée l'effraya et elle se précipita hors de la tente. Malefoy l'entendit et à quelque pas de la tente il la rattrapa. Il la retint dans sa fuite, en lui prenant le bras, c'était une manie chez lui.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! se défendit-il directement.

\- Vraiment ? rétorqua-t-elle, ironiquement. Non, dit-elle subitement en secouant la tête, je ne veux pas savoir !

Elle allait repartir quand il se pointa devant elle.

\- Il ne sait rien passé, je te jure! continua-t-il, visiblement désemparé.

\- Pourquoi ça m'intéresserait de savoir ce qui s'est passé ou non ? Et depuis quand vous me tutoyer?

\- Te tutoyer ? Je ... aïe...

Il grimaça, une plaie infectée saignait et Narcissa remarqua qu'il était encore torse nu.

\- Mais vous êtes totalement inconscient ! Retournez tout de suite vous soigner ! ordonna-t-elle.

\- Que si tu m'accompagnes, insista-t-il toujours grimaçant.

\- Ça s'appelle du chantage, s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu me laisses enfin te parler, avoua-t-il.

\- Très bien, concéda-t-elle. Mais que ce soit clair, on va à la tente, je t'aide à te soigner en attendant le docteur, mais pas un mot ! ordonna-t-elle férocement.

Il accepta n'ayant pas vraiment le choix sentant le froid accentuer sa douleur. Ils firent comme l'avait dit Narcissa. Ils remarquèrent tous les deux que Cassiopée était partie, probablement lorsqu'ils étaient dehors. Narcissa fut soulagée, cela éviter une situation plus qu'étrange et gênante pour tout le monde. Elle lui mit de la pommade à base de larmes de lutin de Cornouaille qui avaient comme propriétés de désinfecter les plaies et les refermer plus vite. Cependant cette pommade n'était pas des plus agréables et Lucius serra les dents à plusieurs reprises. Mais Narcissa soufflait sur la plaie et cela apaisait le jeune homme, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier. En réalité voir cette femme souffler sur son torse était extrêmement troublant. Quelques rayons de soleil montraient parfois le bout de leur nez et Lucius ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Narcissa très belle. La lumière claire faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu argentés qui transperçaient le cœur du jeune homme. Sa chevelure d'or illuminait la pièce et le rose de ses joues dû au froid matinal devenait véritablement charmant. Lucius passa une bonne partie du temps à la contempler à son incus, oubliant presque la douleur. En bonne infermière, elle prit ensuite l'initiative d'exercer le sort de d'Episkey. Narcissa avait de très bonnes notions en magie médicale. Une bonne partie de ses livres était à ce propos et elle avait eu l'occasion de s'entraîner sur Caractacus lorsqu'il se blessait à l'atelier de la boutique. Une fois qu'elle eut fait son maximum pour le soigner elle alla s'asseoir en face de lui. Il avait une irrésistible envie de parler, remettre les choses au clair à propos de Cassiopée, ou même tout simplement de faire connaissance avec elle. Mais il restait silencieux, il avait fait un pacte avec elle et il fallait qu'il le respecte s'il ne voulait pas passer pour l'arrogant héritier irrespectueux qu'elle pensait qu'il était. Mais il trouvait son bonheur à la taquiner par ce petit jeu de silence. Il se contentait de la regarder, l'analyser, la scruter. Narcissa était clairement mal à l'aise face à cet homme qui la dévisageait aussi malicieusement. Puis elle prit la situation autrement et fit de même. Elle observa d'abord tous les détails de son visage. La jeune Black devait avouer qu'il avait de très jolis traits, fins mais sans trop et le rendant assez charmant. Il avait un nez grand et fin tout comme sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient petits mais ils dégageaient un sentiment assez étrange. Narcissa plongea dedans. Ils étaient gris. Mais pas un gris comme les nuages peuvent l'être avant un orage, un gris pure, clair, foudroyant. Et si l'on s'attardait trop, on voyait danser dans ses yeux, tout ce qui l'entourait. Au bout de quelques minutes Narcissa se vit elle-même dans cet océan et crut percevoir une partie de son âme même. Elle détourna subitement le regard, arrachant un sourire au jeune homme.

C'était maintenant lui qui la détaillait, encore et encore, il ne s'en laissait pas. Et il devait avouer, qu'elle était l'une des plus belles femmes qu'il est jamais connu. Elle n'avait pas le visage brutal des Black, il était bien plus fin, bien plus élégant, bien plus à son goût. Elle avait pourtant la même perspicacité dans le regard, la même détermination que le siens. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très pâle quasiment gris cela dépendait fortement de la lumière, c'était un regard intriguant, mystérieux, avec quelque chose de très pure et envoûtant. Ils étaient bien ouverts et assez expressifs. Un peu plus bas il y avait le bout de son petit nez qui pointait. Et enfin sa bouche, à la fois cruelle et terriblement appétissante. Ses cheveux longs et légèrement ondulés flottaient autour de ce visage quasi angélique. Lucius se disait que s'il devait mourir, il aimerait avoir ce visage comme dernière image. Elle était apaisante et pourtant on sentait une froideur et une indifférence constante, un bataille entre le feu et la glace, entre amour et fureur, une passion dévorante entourait l'aura de cette sorcière qu'il sentit aussi puissante que le reste de sa famille.

Lucius aimait pourtant ce qu'elle dégageait. Il souriait bêtement en l'observant. Il se sentait flotter en la voyant, il se sentait libre et c'était un sentiment extrêmement étrange. Chaque secondes lui semblaient être des instants où tous les miracles étaient possibles. Mais il redescendit, à son grand désespoir, sur terre.

Nott venait d'arriver dans la tente et fut surpris de voir les deux jeunes adultes assis en silence l'un et l'autre à un bout de la tente. Narcissa se leva et alla le saluer, elle lui expliqua aussi les soins qu'elle lui avait prodiguée. Le docteur semblait positivement étonné de son initiative médicale. Et alors qu'elle allait partir il l'interpella.

\- Mademoiselle Black, dites-moi, seriez-vous intéressé par un travail ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Ma fidèle infirmière est partie à la retraite il y a peu de temps et depuis je cherche désespérément quelqu'un pour la remplacer. Il me semble que vous êtes la personne qu'il me faut.

Narcissa mit quelques secondes à comprendre la proposition mais son manque de réaction parut aux yeux du vieille homme comme un refus.

\- Veuillez m'excuser j'ai pensé que cela vous intéresserait.

\- Non, non enfin je veux si, ça m'intéresse mais je dois voir avec mes parents et… s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

\- Je comprends, admit-il. Vous n'aurez qu'à venir me voir à Sainte Mangouste quand vous aurez décidé !

Elle fit un signe de tête et partit. Lucius fut outré et déçu qu'elle ne lui dise pas au revoir et il se promit que dès qu'il serait à nouveau en pleine forme il ferait tout pour qu'elle ressente pour lui ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle le voit comme le meilleur homme de son monde, qu'il devient l'homme de sa vie.


	11. Chapter 11 : Enfant, adulte et avenir

**Note de l'auteure:** Bonsoir à tous ! Oui oui est assez tard (tôt ?) Mais on connaît tous les dossiers à rendre à la dernière minute n'est-ce pas ? ^^' anyway il faut que je vous parle un peu de ce chapitre avant que vous le lisiez. C'est ce que j'appelle à chapitre"joker" de secours si vous préférez. Lorsque je n'ai pas le temps et que je suis véritablement dans le rush mais que je ne veux pas vous laisser sans rien je l'utilise. Il est donc court et totalement hors contexte. Mais dans deux semaines nous reprendrons notre petite histoire, pas d'inquiétudes. De toute façon j'ai tout en stock mais le chapitre 11 était l'un que j'ai mis le plus de temps à écrire et je veux le retravailler pour qu'il soit vraiment comme je veux qu'il soit …

Voilà j'en ai fini avec mon blabla ! Désolée si j'en déçoit quelques uns mais soyez juste un tout petit peu plus patient ! Bonne lecture à tous (et malgré tout j'attends vos retours qui me font vraiment plaisir !)

 **Chapitre 11:** Enfant, adulte et l'avenir

 _Juillet 1963, Square Grimaud_

Narcissa ne voulait pas se lever. Plusieurs raisons alimentaient cette non-envie. Déjà, il faisait bien trop chaud pour bouger. Pourtant Merlin savait qu'il était rare de dire qu'il faisait chaud en Angleterre mais en ce mois de Juillet, le soleil tapait sur le pays du thé. Ensuite, il n'y avait absolument aucun intérêt à se lever pour ne rien faire. Fallait-il vraiment qu'elle aille saluer chaque membres de sa famille pour ensuite se morfondre dans le canapé avec un livre avant qu'éclate une dispute avec Bella, Andy ou Sirius et que les adultes interviennent ? Mais le problème était qu'il le fallait fatalement. Telle une Gryffondor, elle s'arma de courage pour sortir de ses draps. Bella était déjà bien loin, heureusement, se faire embêter par sa sœur de bon matin n'était pas la meilleure option pour la mettre de bonne humeur. Elle devait supporter de partager sa chambre avec elle alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais voulu mais Andy et elle refusaient de dormir dans la même pièce et Cassy s'entendait mieux avec Andromeda et inéluctablement, Narcissa devait partager sa chambre avec sa sœur au caractère de goblin. La fillette de 8 ans posa les pieds au sol et s'aventura vers sa malle. Elle prit la première robe qui lui passait par la main, se faire belle n'avait aucune importance à square Grimaud, tout ceux qui étaient présentes avait déjà leur avis sur elle. Elle fit sa natte habituelle et, désespérée, afficha un sourire plus qu'hypocrite. Elle ouvrit la porte grincante et descendit au salon. La même ambiance y régnait depuis maintenant deux semaines. Elle devait rester un mois et demi ici, cloîtrée dans cet immonde appartement. Les trois hommes de la famille formaient le gang des fauteuils, chacun assit dans le sien à lire le journal. Alphard regardait les résultats sportifs, Orion s'intéressait à la rubrique politique et Cygnus à celle des finances. Puis, ils échangeaient leurs information se retrouvant parfois dans de longs et passionnés débats. Plus loin, Druella prenais soin de neveu Sirius, quatre ans, et qui, feignant de dessiner, essayait farouchement de dérober la baguette de sa mère qui était en grande discussion avec sa belle-sœur. Cette dernière criait à la fois sur Kreattur et en même temps berçait Regulus, deux ans, démontrant sa capacité à changer d'humeur très rapidement. Andromeda avait son casque sur les oreilles pour écouter les SuperMerlins à la radio tout en lisant sorcière Hebdo. Bellatrix était, elle, concentrée sur son livre de sortilège de première année qu'elle allait expérimenter l'année prochaine, mais elle prenait de l'avance disait-elle.

Tout était à sa place, chacun à son activité, à son petit coin. Narcissa n'avait plus qu'à glisser sur le canapé et lire n'importe quel livre, ça n'avait aucune importance, elle n'avait aucune importance. Ici, tante Walburga faisait sa loi et tout le monde respectait méticuleusement chacunes de ses règles. Le rôle qui avait été attribué à Narcissa, et ce depuis sa naissance, était de se faire le plus discrète possible et de n'être sous aucuns prétextes la source de problèmes. Tout le monde avait remarqué aussi sa beauté, son côté plus délicat qui plairait sûrement une fois le moment de se marier. Il fallait donc qu'elle se transforme en une femme plus que désirable pour pouvoir trouver le meilleur parti. La beauté, l'intelligence et bien d'autres vertues lui étaient plus demandées qu'à ses sœurs. Mais c'était son rôle et Narcissa n'en avait jamais imaginé un autre pour elle. Elle s'installa donc, sur le canapé et commença le chapitre neuf du livre sur les plantes médicinales. Cependant, Narcissa aimait sa famille, profondément, malgré leur monotonie quotidienne et leurs règles intransigeables. C'était son pilier et ça le serait probablement toujours.

 _Juillet 1972, Manoir des Malefoy_

Une énième lettre arriva. De quoi pouvait-il encore s'agire? Lucius n'avait jamais eu l'impression de travailler autant à Poudlard par rapport au travail de son père qui allait être le sien. Être Malefoy, voilà son métier. Il fallait faire prospérer le nom à tout prix, le prestige qu'y y était lié. En ce moment, la principale question qui grondait dans le manoir portait sur son mariage. Dès son retour il en avait été question, mais jamais le jeune Malefoy n'y avait réfléchi et chaque jours, à table, son père lançait des noms de prétendantes dont Lucius n'en avait rien à faire. Heureusement il pouvait voir quelques amis, qui étaient dans le même cas que lui. Les Lestranges, pour qui il n'avait pas une profonde affection à Poudlard, étaient devenus des amis qu'il voyait assez régulièrement mais Rodolphus était omnibulé par une Bellatrix Black, la terrible ancienne Serpentarde. À vrai dire, Lucius ne voulait pas spécialement tomber amoureux, ses parents ne l'étaient eux-même pas et dès sa naissance ils avaient fait chambre à part. Ils s'étaient pourtant respectés, chacun répondant à son devoir. C'était son seul exemple et il lui semblait que c'était le bon. Se lier de sentiments aussi fort que l'amour pour quelqu'un semblait être fatalement dangereux. Il se fichait donc de savoir qui allait lui faire un hériter. Pour le moment Lucius avait envie de se faire reconnaître par la société magique comme un digne et puissant Malefoy. Et son but était de pouvoir accompagner son père en voyage à Paris bientôt pour y rencontrer d'importants sorciers français. Son père lui faisait confiance, il avait tout mis en œuvre pour en faire un bon Malefoy et Lucius s'était promis de faire la même chose avec son propre fils.


	12. Chapter 12: Sangs-purs aux cent problème

**Note de l'auteure :** Bonjour à tous ! voilà donc un nouveau chapitre. C'est l'un de ceux que j'affectionne le plus, notamment la fin. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'attends vos avis ! Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 12:** Sangs-purs aux cent problèmes

Il était à peu près 18 heures lorsque Bellatrix revint du Duel. Sa sœur remarqua directement qu'elle était de bonne humeur. Enfin, de bonne humeur, c'était deux grands mots qui étaient difficiles d'associer à Bellatrix Black. Même Narcissa voyait dans ses sombres yeux pétiller une excitation malsaine qui était caractéristique de sa joie. Son sourire en coin en disait long sur son état, elle jubilait presque. Et puis Narcissa la vit rôder dans la tente, trop impatiente que quelqu'un lui demande comment elle allait. Ce fut Cassiopée qui se risqua à poser la question.

\- Figures-toi, que je gagne tous mes duels et que je suis déjà sûre d'aller en final, avoua-t-elle, très fière.

\- Comment ça ? Il te reste des duels, non ? interrogea sa cousine, plus pour combler la conversation que par véritable intérêt.

\- Bien sûr mais au vu du nombre de points que j'ai…

\- Des points ? interrompit sa sœur, ne comprenant pas.

\- Oui, en fonction du nombre de duels que tu réussis en un certain temps et en fonction des sorts que tu jettes, tu obtiens des points. Et je suis la première du classement, finit-elle, dressant la poitrine.

Sa sœur, installée sur le canapé, retourna à sa lecture et Cassiopée augmenta le volume de la radio. Bellatrix, voyant que cet exploit n'avait rien d'extraordinaire à leurs yeux, se dirigea vers le bar et prit un verre de whisky pur feu. Elle alla s'asseoir juste en face de sa sœur à côté de sa cousine. Tout en sirotant elle observait les deux jeunes femmes qui ne s'adressaient même pas un regard. Bellatrix comprit immédiatement que quelque chose se passait et elle devait absolument savoir. Elle essaya de piquer sa sœur:

\- Beurk est passé, il rayonnait mais dès qu'il a vu que tu n'étais pas là, il est reparti. Je suis sûr que votre petite nuit ensemble l'a rendu accro, enfin, s'il ne l'était pas déjà, ricana-t-elle.

Elle avait visé pile au bon endroit et Narcissa baissa le livre et regarda sa sœur avec les sourcils froncés.

\- Je te l'ai dit, il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit-là.

La discussion sembla aussi intéresser la cousine qui tendait l'oreille, regardant distraitement Narcissa tout en prenant un air détaché. Bellatrix le vit bien et en profita pour creuser de ce côté-là.

\- Et toi, tu étais où hier soir Cassy ?

À la suite de cette question, Cassiopée et Narcissa échangèrent un regard que Bellatrix n'arriva pas à déchiffrer.

\- Oh, je me suis endormie dans un coin, déclara-elle le ton indifférent comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Narcissa ricana et roula les yeux. Vraiment, Bellatrix ne comprenait rien. Elle appuya son regard déterminé sur sa cousine, souhaitant une autre réponse.

\- Ca ne te regardes pas Bellatrix, se défendit-elle face aux yeux sombre de sa cousine.

\- Bien, bien… céda-t-elle, pour le moment. Et toi Karen, tu te souviens finalement de où tu t'es retrouvée ? interrogea-t-elle.

Mais personne ne répondit. L'aînée des Black chercha donc du regard où était Karen mais aucune trace. À nouveau elle questionna du regard sa cousine.

\- Elle est à la recherche de sa baguette, elle l'a perdue hier il me semble.

\- Je vais aller l'aider, annonça Narcissa subitement, posant son livre et se levant.

Les deux autres jeunes femmes ne s'attendaient certainement pas à cet élan d'altruisme de la part de la blonde. Mais en vérité Narcissa n'avait aucune envie de rester dans cette pièce. Entre sa sœur qui jouait au serpent et Cassiopée dont elle ignorait la relation ambigüe qu'elle entretenait avec Lucius, elle voulait prendre l'air. Elle attrapa une cape et sortie.

Elle marcha un temps seule, errant dans les allées. Elle n'avait aucun but. Elle ne voulait pas aller voir Caractacus. Ils étaient pratiquement tout le temps collés et Narcissa avait besoin de sa dose de solitude journalière. Il était aussi hors de question d'aller voir Lucius, qui d'ailleurs devait être complètement guéri maintenant. Alors elle se contentait de marcher. Elle pensait à sa sœur, Andromeda lui manquait. Elle aurait remis l'héritier Malefoy à sa place si elle avait été là. Elle aurait traîné sa soeur un peu partout mais elles auraient finalement passé des bons moments ensemble. Narcissa s'était attendue à ce que se soit Cassiopée qui prenne ce rôle mais depuis le début du camp, elle ne reconnaissait pas sa cousine. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec des personnes peu recommandable pour son rang mais elle trouvait aussi le temps de batifoler avec son presque fiancé et ça, Narcissa ne le comprenait absolument pas. Elle-même avait du mal à supporter Malefoy, alors comment Cassiopée, qui détestait sans vraiment le dire l'idéologie des sangs-purs, pouvait avoir une quelquonc relation avec lui ?

La jeune Black faisait des rondes et elle s'aventura vers les tentes des plus jeunes sorciers, plus ou moins par hasard. L'ambiance était quelque peu différente. Il y avait du mouvement partout, des adolescents qui couraient de tentes en tentes, qui riaient, s'entraînaient tranquillement à lancer de gentils sorts. Narcissa s'arrêta un moment, se contenta de paraître invisible entre deux tentes et observa chacun des jeunes sorciers présents. Barty Croupton Junior et Aubree Greengrass discutaient gaiement de leurs premières expériences à Poudlard devant la tente du jeune garçon. Le reste du clan Greengrass était un peu éparpillé mais facile à reconnaître par leurs grandes tailles et leur cheveux couleur cendre.

Les jumeaux Jaden et Josie traînaient avec les autres 5° années, Helma Selwyn, Verlas Travers et Flyod Parkinson. Les deux autres 5° années du camp, Susanne Abbot à Poufsouffle et Octavia Shafiq à Gryffondor, parlaient Quidditch avec une 6°année de Poufsouffle, Helen Macmillan.

Garrett Greengrass et Theodore Fawley, deux 3° années se battaient gentiment en duel mais l'immense Greengrass semblait avoir l'avantage. Un peu plus loin trois autres filles de 3° années gloussaient en les regardant, c'était Myrtis Selwyn, Merle Rowle et Althea Slughorn, un mélange de Serdaigle et de Serpentard.

Entre deux tentes, on apercevait le séduisant Leto Selwyn et sa petite amie de 6°année à Serpentard tout comme lui, se bécoter.

Un peu plus loin, sur une table en bois se trouvait le cousin de Narcissa, Regulus, avec ses amis. Il jouait aux échecs version sorciers avec Graham Slughorn tandis que leur amie, Dulcie Rowle lisait _Vie et Habitat des animaux fantastiques_ , et Deacon Travers, à l'air un peu benêt, jouait avec son rat.

Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention de Narcissa c'est le groupe de 4° année qui était un peu à part et qui était divisé en deux. D'un côté se trouvait Verna Croupton, Franck Londubat, James Potter, Remus Lupin et son cousin, Sirius Black. De l'autre, un petit groupe mené par Evan Rosier avec comme compères Edmund Avery et Desmond Mulciber ainsi que Alcina Rowle. Les quatre Serpentards semblaient être en pleine altercation avec les Gryffondors et Serdaigle. Pourtant, Narcissa ne vit aucun échange verbal, simplement des regards tueurs. La Black n'imaginait même ce que devait être l'ambiance à Poudlard entre ces deux camps. Cependant, cela ne dura pas longtemps et chacun retourna dans son coin. Narcissa observait le jeune Rosier, charismatiquement intriguant. Elle ne fit pas attention et elle fut surprise par son cousin, Sirius.

\- Narcissa ? demanda-t-il pour être sûr.

\- Bonjour Sirius, déclara-t-elle doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ta tente n'est pas censé être dans la direction opposée ? cracha-t-il brusquement et froidement.

\- Je me suis retrouvée ici par hasard, se contenta-t-elle de répondre face à l'insolence de son cousin.

\- Et tu comptes rester ici éternellement ? insista-t-il pour la faire partir.

\- Aussi longtemps que je le souhaiterais, rétorqua-t-elle de façon arrogante et hautaine.

\- Très bien, céda-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Narcissa, cependant, dans un élan, le retint en lui prenant l'épaule.

\- Comment vas-tu Sirius ? L'école se passe bien ? Tes amis ont l'air gentil.

La blonde voulait sincèrement s'intéresser à la vie de son cousin, elle se préoccupait de son état. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, lui aussi, disparaître de la tapisserie familiale. Mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et prit cet interrogatoire très mal.

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Depuis quatre ans tu m'adresse à peine un regard et là subitement tu en as quelque chose à faire de moi ? Il est où le piège ?

\- Il n'y a pas de piège Sirius, déclara-t-elle triste de la méfiance de son cousine à son égard. Nous étions amis quand nous étions plus jeunes. Malgré tous les récents évènements tu restes mon cousin et je me préoccupe de toi.

\- La faute à qui si on ne se parle plus ? ria-t-il. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire Narcissa depuis que tu as choisis les sangs-purs et moi la justice, la liberté et la résistance, déclara-t-il d'un air fougueux et rebel.

Il s'en alla rapidement, visiblement énervé par ce peu conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa cousine. Narcissa soupira, au moins elle avait essayé. Elle observa à nouveau tous ces jeunes sorciers pour la plupart encore innocents. Elle se sentit triste à l'idée de penser que dans quelques années seulement, certains se battraient, probablement à mort. Elle suivit les conseils de son cousin et repartie en direction de la grande tente. Cependant en chemin elle fut surprise de voir Karen, derrière une tente avec un homme. Curieuse, Narcissa pencha la tête pour découvrir de qui il s'agissait. Quelle fut sa stupeur lorsqu'elle découvrit Fabian Prewett avec sa domestique. Il tenait le gilet de cette dernière ainsi que sa baguette. Narcissa se fit discrète et écouta.

\- Ta baguette n'était pas très loin de ma tente et tu as oublié ça quand tu es partie ce matin, annonça-t-il doucement en rendant les affaires à la jeune femme.

\- Oh, fit-elle timidement et rougissante, merci beaucoup. Je devrais y aller, s'empressa-t-elle ensuite de dire.

\- Attends ! la retint le jeune homme. Je me demandais si tu étais libre ce soir, proposa-t-il. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne vais pas te proposer une balade en dragon ! plaisanta-t-il. Il y a la projection du film et je voulais savoir si tu accepterais d'y aller avec moi, demanda-t-il ensuite, plus timidement.

\- Oh, fit à nouveau la jeune américaine. Je ne sais pas vraiment… commença-t-elle. Enfin je veux dire, j'adorerais, vraiment, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant l'air déçu de son interlocuteur. Mais si mes maîtresses me voit là-bas avec vous, je n'ose imaginer la suite des évènements. Mais j'apprécie vraiment l'invitation et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'être partie si vite ce matin. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas apprécié la soirée d'hier mais c'est juste que… elle ne prit pas la peine de finir, s'exaspérant elle-même.

Mais le jeune homme souriait face à ce bout de femme qui se défendait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Sa façon de baisser les yeux constamment pour ne pas paraître trop présente, sa manie de se mordre les lèvres à chaque fois qu'elle avait l'impression de dire quelque chose de stupide, le fait qu'elle le vouvoie malgré le fait qu'il la considérait comme son égale, il la trouvait charmante, à tel point qu'il ne voulait pas s'en séparer. Il s'approcha un plus d'elle et la prit dans ses bras à la grande surprise de la jeune femme. Il faisait presque une tête de plus qu'elle mais les voir ensemble semblait évident et était très attendrissant.

\- J'ai adoré la soirée d'hier, admit-il doucement pour la rassurer. Et je sais que tu as des obligations et saches que je ne te ferais pas courir de risques.

Il se redressa, la prit par les épaules, remit un mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et lui embrassa le front, la faisant frissonner. Tous ses gestes étaient tendres et sincères, faisant décrocher un sourire timide à la jeune femme.

\- J'ai une idée pour ce soir ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement. Retrouve-moi ici dans deux heures d'accord ?

Karen hocha positivement la tête. Ils se quittèrent ainsi. Non loin de là, Narcissa était stupéfaite de la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Karen et Fabian Prewett étaient amants ?

Elle secoua la tête pour effacer cette idée et ne chercha pas plus loin, après tout Karen avait le droit à une vie privée. Elle pensa à la projection qui aurait lieu un peu plus tard et se demanda si elle irait et surtout, avec qui.


	13. Chapter 13: Un moment de répit ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens un peu honteuse de vous avoir laissé aussi longtemps, le rush de fin d'année et le bac ne m'ont pas vraiment laissé le temps de me concentrer sur correction de ma fanfic' et je refusais de poster pour la forme alors que le fond ne me plaisait pas. Je suis donc désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps par la suite. Cependant, j'ai TOUT corrigé donc je peux tout vous poster (sauf la fin qui n'est pas fini) mais au moins jusqu'au chapitre 28 ! Alors comme cadeau d'excuse je vais poster cinq chapitre aujourd'hui, cinq demain et cinq après demain ! Encore une fois je suis désolée et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ! Donc bonne lecture à tous !

 **Chapitre 13:** Un moment de répit ?

Narcissa s'assit lourdement sur le banc de la grande salle. Seule face à son assiette, elle en avait déjà marre de ce camp. Les gens l'énervaient, l'ambiance la fatiguait, le temps plombait son moral, les activités l'exaspéraient. C'était simple, plus elle le temps passait plus elle voulait partir. Elle avait même pensé à se faire passer pour une moldu. Car évidemment quand elle rentrerait, elle devrait faire face à sa famille agaçante au possible et à toutes les règles des sangs-purs et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle aurait dû partir avec Andromeda, au moins quelque temps, histoire d'avoir des vacances.

Alors que son humeur était au paroxysme de l'exécrable, la petite troupe d'anciens Serpentards s'attablèrent à côté d'elle. Bellatrix était en face, toujours en train de lover son rustre fiancé. Et puis il y avait toute la horde de chacals répugnants avec qui Narcissa devait passer sa semaine à faire semblant d'être ami avec.

Déjà lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, il lui avait semblé difficile ne serait-ce que de partager le même air que certains imbéciles. Elle avait eu aussi beaucoup de mal à se faire de réels amis là-bas. Narcissa ne comprenait pas vraiment les relations humaines et il lui semblait assez stupide et puéril de tenter de s'attacher à quelqu'un de quasiment inconnu. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais été seule, toujours bien accompagnée et avec parfois de nombreuses personnes à ses côtés. Mais elle ne les comptait pas vraiment comme des amis. Ainsi, seule Ophélia Greengrass avait su percer sa carapace. Elle ne l'avait jamais quitté et les premières années, Narcissa ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune sorcière la collait autant. Et puis un jour, Narcissa était tombée assez malade et avait dû passer une journée à l'infirmerie pour se remettre et supporter les horribles potions que lui préparait Madame Pomfresh. Ophélia était la seule à être resté toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit avec elle. Elle n'était pourtant pas à l'agonie mais Greengrass était restée là, avec elle, rayonnante et cynique comme elle savait le faire. Elle avait réussi à montrer à Narcissa à quel point les gens pouvaient être plus qu'utiles, que l'amitié signifiait être là l'un pour l'autre et si Narcissa n'était pas de nature loyale, elle savait sur qui compter et était prête à n'importe quoi pour ceux dont elle se souciait réellement. Elle avait même fait une liste: Andromeda, Bellatrix, Cassiopée, Caractacus, Ophélia. Si Cassiopée commençait vraiment à perdre sa place dans cette liste, elle avait pourtant figuré pendant longtemps et tenait une place importante. Narcissa ne voulait pas détruire tout ce qu'elles avaient vécue à cause de Malefoy mais toute cette situation la gênait profondément elle n'attendait qu'une chose, mettre les choses au autres n'étaient que des détails inutiles, ennuyants et encombrants qu'elle devait gérer et contrôler à sa guise. Mais cette semaine elle devait se faire à nouveau violence et faire semblant devant des sorciers à qui elle ne donnerait même pas un parchemin.

Caractacus arriva, se plaça à côté d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Visiblement il était dans une forme olympique et rayonnait. Sa meilleure amie fut désespérée de voir à quel point il était de bonne humeur, il riait à tue-tête avec Yaxley et Flint. Tous s'enthousiasmaient à propos du Quidditch, apparemment l'équipe D avait battu la C. Narcissa voulait leur jeter un _petrificus totalus_ pour avoir enfin la paix mais elle se contenta de trier la nourriture qu'il y avait dans son assiette de manière nonchalante. Puis c'est Cassiopée qui fit sa grande entrée, elle aussi le sourire aux lèvres. Et elle était accompagnée non pas de ses amis bizarres mais de Lucius Malefoy. S'en était trop pour la jeune Black. Elle n'allait pas rester là à observer sa cousine et Malefoy se fréquenter à la vue de tous et se faire humilier. Et dire qu'elle s'embrumait l'esprit à cause d'eux et que ces deux trolls ne semblaient même pas penser à elle une seconde, elle était révoltée. Dès que les deux jeunes gens s'assirent, elle se leva brusquement, leur jeta un regard noir et partie. Personne ne fit mouche, observant avec attention cette sortie théâtrale.

À peine avait-elle mit un pied dehors qu'on l'appela. Elle inspira et expira un grand coup, retenant toute la haine qu'elle avait envie de déverser et se retourna, arborant un magnifique et hypocrite sourire. C'était Caractacus.

\- Hey Cissy, ça va pas ? demanda-t-il innocemment et inquiet.

\- Tout va parfaitement bien ! ironisa-t-elle avec un faux sourire.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Malefoy, ou Cassy, ou moi ? J'ai l'impression que tu es énervée mais je n'arrive pas à savoir contre qui… se risqua-t-il à demander.

\- Ce n'est pas spécifiquement contre toi Carac c'est juste que… peu importe j'ai besoin de me calmer seule, d'accord ? expliqua-t-elle, irritée.

\- Oh… mais je me disais qu'on aurait pu aller ensemble à la projection de ce soir, déclara-t-il visiblement déçu de l'humeur de sa meilleure amie.

Narcissa le regarda de haut en bas et chercha à savoir s'il était malade. Venait-il de l'inviter à une sorte de… rencard ? Face à son désarroi, le jeune Beurk se rattrapa dû mieux qu'il put.

\- Non mais, le film à l'air cool et puis passer la soirée dans la tente c'est un peu ennuyant ! Et surtout tu es l'une des rares personnes que je supporte ici alors je me suis dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème à ce qu'on y aille ensemble.

Narcissa évalua la situation. Il avait en partie raison. Rester dans la tente, enfermée avec les filles n'était pas une soirée de rêve. Et puis il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'ambiguïtés avec Caractacus, ils étaient meilleurs amis et tout le monde le savait. Narcissa accepta donc mais demanda à son ami de se rejoindre là-bas en temps voulu, pour le moment elle devait se calmer.

Elle arriva dans la tente, vide. Karen devait être ailleurs et les deux autres mangeaient. Elle profita de cette solitude pour écrire à sa sœur. C'était une envie soudaine, ou plutôt un besoin. Elle prit l'encrier et la plume, une feuille de parchemin et sur la petite table du salon, elle commença à écrire.

 _Ma chère Andy,_

 _J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que tu es partie… Tu me manques affreusement. Si tu savais ce que j'endure depuis ton départ._

 _Mon fiancé est un arrogant héritier imbu de sa personne avec un caractère de gobelin._

 _Cassy est revenue et si je pensais que ce retour était synonyme de libération et de bouffées d'air frais, ce n'est pas le cas. Non seulement elle à toujours son caractère rebelle (sans pour autant se faire réprimer par qui que ce soit) mais en plus de cela elle paraît se lier d'amitié avec les Prewett et autres personnes indignes de confiance et tout ça sous nos yeux. Et pour couronner le tout elle semble avoir une relation étrange avec Malefoy, mon fiancé._

 _Le pire c'est qu'on est en ce moment dans un camp de vacance appelé "camp pur" où tous les enfants et jeunes adultes de sangs-purs se retrouvent pendant une semaine. Tu n'imagines même pas la pagaille et l'ambiance avec toutes ces personnes réunis à un seul et même endroit en même temps et partageant des activités. Pour l'instant il n'y a pas eu de massacre._

 _Bellatrix et son répugnant fiancé sont collés tout le temps et ça en devient horriblement gênant et exaspérant._

 _Lucius Malefoy a eu un changement de comportement radical dans ce camp. Il m'avait fait comprendre à quel point je ne l'intéressais pas et qu'il se marierait avec moi simplement par obligation. Mais depuis le début du camp il fait preuve de gentillesse et d'attention, il souhaite "faire connaissance avec moi". Je me demande ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui, un Démonzémerveille à dû le piquer et il ne se souvient pas notre conversation. Le plus drôle c'est que pour faire connaissance avec moi, il partage son lit avec Cassy, enfin elle, elle avait l'air d'être assez ouverte..._

 _Désolée, je m'emporte. Cela fait à peine deux jours et j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir d'ennui et de rage._

 _J'espère que tu vas bien et que le bébé aussi !_

 _Je viendrais te voir à mon retour, Karen m'a donné ton adresse, ne prend pas le risque de me répondre._

 _Je t'aime et tu me manques énormément,_

 _Ta sœur et amie,_

 _Cissy_

Rien qu'en écrivant cette lettre et en sachant que sa sœur la lirait et partagerait ses tourments, elle se sentait un peu mieux. Après avoir mis la lettre dans son enveloppe, elle afficha un sourire de satisfaction, le premier de la journée, peut-être même depuis des jours. Il était bien rare de voir Narcissa sourire pleinement et sincèrement. La plupart du temps elle utilisait son sourire comme une arme de manipulation pour arriver à ses fins. Mais au fur et à mesure elle avait commencé à se lasser de sourire pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et à Poudlard elle avait acquis un certain pouvoir de manipulation qui ne nécessitait pas son sourire. Depuis la fin de sa scolarité, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de mettre à profit tous ses talents et dans ce camp elle avait plus l'impression que c'était elle qui était manipulée. Peu importe, dans cette lettre, il y avait toutes ses pensées qu'elle avait mises aux claires et elle savait que sa sœur lui serait d'une grande d'aide et qu'elle ne la jugerait pas, elle avait toute sa confiance et à la fois, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle se rendit compte que sa sœur, ce pilier, lui manquait réellement et que toute sa vie était bouleversée à cause de son départ. Désormais elle devait se comporter en adulte et plus personne ne veillait vraiment sur elle, elle était seule face à ce monde si ingrat et incertain.

Dehors, la nuit était tombée et il faisait sombre. Narcissa n'avait pas peur du noir, elle-même jouait avec cet élément, se dissimulant à sa guise, espionnant discrètement, terrifiant parfois les froussards. Elle avait notamment appris à utiliser l'obscurité à Poudlard, d'abord en tant qu'élève quelques fois rebelle, la nuit, puis en tant que préfète où elle apeurait les élèves, ou alors elle les espionnait et utilisait les informations qu'elle avait comme outil de chantage. Il est vrai que Narcissa était un peu vicieuse mais elle voyait plutôt ça comme de la prudence, au cas où elle aurait besoin d'utiliser ses compétences.

Lors de sa première année en tant que préfète, elle avait surpris un couple dans un couloir. Le couvre-feu était largement dépassé et au lieu d'aller les réprimander comme c'était l'habitude, elle fit des bruits étranges avec sa baguette, terrifiant le couple qui n'osa plus se revoir à cette heure-là. Une autre fois, c'était une bande d'amies, qui étaient en vadrouillent dans les couloirs et qu'elle avait surprise. Quatre Gryffondors de première année venaient apparemment de dérober la cape d'invisibilité de l'un de leur camarade. Narcissa avait simplement écoutée, tapie dans le noir. Puis, quelque jour plus tard, Narcissa voulu dérober le devoir d'une camarade de Gryffondor. Elle était allée voir cette certaine Lilly Evans et lui avait demandé de le voler pour elle contre quoi elle ne révèlerait pas à ce James Potter qu'elle avait sa cape. La jeune fille avait refusée, son âme de Gryffondor outrée par ce chantage. Quelques heures plus tard, Potter appris qui était derrière la disparition de sa cape. Et c'est sous le regard malicieux que Narcissa assista au règlement de compte. Pour éviter la punition d'avoir été surprises dans les couloirs la nuit précédente, la jeune Evans avait cédé et avait donné les parchemins de sa camarade à la Serpentard.

Il était rare que la jeune Black se remémore ainsi ses années d'école, elle avait tendance à oublier les quelques souvenirs, les jugeant que peu intéressants. Lucius Malefoy faisait partie de ces souvenirs fades et insignifiants, il n'avait certainement pas marqué ses années à Poudlard même si elle l'avait remarqué et même analysé à ses heures perdues mais elle n'avait pas jugé utile de le considérer comme important, si elle avait su...

C'est donc dans la nuit noire qu'elle se dirigea vers une volière improvisée pour la semaine. Elle appréciait le silence qui entourait ses pas, elle entendait juste quelques exclamations lointaines. Il faisait frais et elle regretta un peu de ne pas avoir pris sa cape. Depuis son arrivée au camp, elle n'avait jamais pris le temps d'observer le paysage et elle devait avouer que la forêt qui l'entourait avait un certain charme. Narcissa ne sortait pas beaucoup mais ne détestait pas plus que ça la nature mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de partir en voyage à la forêt. La seule qu'elle avait connue était celle de Poudlard qui cachait de sombres secrets qu'elle n'avait pas osé défier. Sa campagne de Bath n'avait pas de forêt en tant que tel mais plus un bois peu intéressant et fréquenté par des moldus la plupart du temps. Les chênes et autres arbres qui l'entouraient avait quelque chose de royal et d'élégant que Narcissa aimait. Ils étaient grands, sombres, secrets et infranchissables. Elle affectionnait ces caractéristiques qui le ressemblaient quelques peu. Sa balade nocturne prenait une autre tournure, c'était vraiment agréable et Narcissa ne s'était pas attendue à ça lorsqu'elle avait quitté sa tente. Elle prit le hibou le plus banal possible, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention. Elle vérifia plusieurs fois qu'elle était bien seule puis indiqua l'adresse à l'oiseau et accrocha la lettre. Il s'envola et en quelque secondes, Narcissa ne le distinguait plus. Elle fut en quelque sorte soulagée, sa sœur et elles n'allaient pas avoir d'ennuie à cause de cette lettre. Elle repartie, le cœur un peu plus léger vers la grande tente où aurait lieu la projection. Au beau milieu de cette sinistre nuit, des lumières flottaient un peu partout. La lumière de la tente émanait et à ses côtés on percevait des baguettes appliquant des _Lumos_. Planté non loin de là, Caractacus attendait, les mains dans les poches, le regard curieux, cherchant un peu partout autour de lui quand est-ce que sa partenaire pour cette soirée allait arriver. Il espérait qu'à la fin du film il aurait pu lui parler et lui confier tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Depuis quelque temps maintenant, Beurk n'était plus très sûr de ressentir uniquement de l'amitié pour Narcissa et il devait lui faire part de ses sentiments naissants. Au fond de lui, il espérait que ce soit réciproque mais il savait qu'il devait prendre son temps et surtout ne pas brusquer Narcissa, il savait qu'elle avait dû mal avec les sentiments en règle général. La concernée arriva et ils entrèrent. Il n'y avait pas énormément de monde, surtout des couples en fait.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de décider quelle place choisir, un duo entra lui aussi dans la tente. Bras dessus bras dessous, Cassiopée gloussait timidement en regardant, attendrie, son partenaire. Lucius, lui, était un peu plus sérieux particulièrement lorsqu'il vit Narcissa accompagnée de Beurk. Les deux duos s'arrêtèrent l'un en face de l'autre.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais Cissy, et avec ? demanda-t-elle poliment mais assez durement tout de même.

\- Tu le saurais si tu restais un peu plus avec nous, trancha sa cousine, très sèchement et froidement.

\- Caractacus Beurk enchanté, se présenta son meilleur ami tentant d'apaiser les tensions.

\- C'est bien que vous fassiez des sorties en couple, comme ça, des activités ensemble, ça doit entretenir la flamme je suppose, annonça Malefoy une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Caractacus se tendit d'un coup face à son mensonge mais avant qu'il ne rattrape la situation, Narcissa intervint.

\- Exactement, c'est pour ça aussi que vous venez je suppose, pour renforcer votre relation de couple, déclara-t-elle. Peut-être que simplement coucher ensemble n'est pas suffisant pour entretenir la flamme, termina-t-elle, insolente. Eh bien, bon film.

Et avant que quelqu'un ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, elle était déjà partit, suivit de près par son meilleur ami, enfin son petit ami pour la soirée. Ils s'installèrent sur le côté et quelques sièges plus loin se tenaient Malefoy et l'autre Black. Narcissa avait les bras croisés, c'était réellement insultant d'être dans cette situation. Et dire qu'elle avait failli penser qu'il avait changé après être allée le voir. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi naïve. Puis elle repensa aux paroles du blond, concernant son supposé couple avec Caractacus. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu inventer une telle histoire. Soudain elle se souvint de leur discussion à ce propos, dans la tente de soin. Il avait dit que c'était à la suite d'une conversation avec le meilleur ami de Narcissa qu'il s'imaginait qu'ils étaient en couple. Elle se retourna donc précipitamment vers le concerné.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Malefoy croit qu'on est en couple ?

Le jeune homme pâlit soudain faisant les grands yeux, visiblement effrayé par cette question. Puis il se reprit et, adopta un air confiant et sérieux et lui répondit calmement et avec un ton de logique absolue.

\- C'est un crétin, toi et moi on le sait très bien. Le soir où je t'ai raccompagné à ta tente, il nous a suivi et il m'a pris à part dans une allée pour me demander ce que je faisais avec toi. Je lui ai simplement répondu que ça ne le regardait pas et il a commencé à s'énerver en disant que vous étiez fiancé et que je rôdais autour de toi ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je lui ai fait une petite leçon de moral sur le comportement qu'il avait avec toi et j'ai fini par bien le calmer en inventant que nous étions en couple. C'était dans le simple but qu'il soit plus respectueux. Il paraît que lui-même est en couple, enfin, il m'a dit qu'il était dans une situation compliqué, je ne sais plus trop à vrai dire. Ce qui est ironique vu qu'il…

Caractacus continuait de se justifier mais son amie n'écoutait plus. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu la raison de ce mensonge, elle s'était retournée pour observer l'autre concerné. Il avait retrouvé sa prestance, un mélange entre orgueil et élégance. D'un coup, lui aussi se mit à observer la jeune femme. Elle se rappela soudainement le bal d'il y a quelque temps, où ce regard l'avait foudroyé. Ce bal, où lorsqu'ils avaient dansé ensemble, cela avait été comme un rêve. Elle lui sourit timidement se laissant aller à ce doux souvenir mais tout en fronçant les sourcils, pour qu'il ne se fasse pas d'idée et parce qu'elle était encore énervée.

\- … je veux dire, on se connaît depuis longtemps donc ça ne m'a pas semblé être un problème de dire cela, continuait Beuk.

\- C'est bon Carac, c'est fait, le stoppa-t-elle, froidement.

Elle vit arriver sa soeur et Rodolphus et savoir qu'ils seraient eux aussi là ce soir, l'agaçait profondément. Elle ne voulait pas que Bellatrix fasse encore une remarque à propos de Caractacus. Il commençait qu'il y avait trop de désagrément à cette soirée. Le but principal et l'argument de son meilleur ami était que cette soirée allait lui permettre de passer enfin un bon moment, hors c'était tout le contraire. Elle commençait vraiment à être énervée et ses nerfs allaient bientôt lâcher si elle ne prenait pas le temps de décompresser ailleurs.

\- Je suis désolée mais je n'ai plus vraiment envie de voir le film. Reste ici si tu veux, je rentre, annonça-t-elle en se levant, sous le regard attentif de Malefoy et de Bellatrix.

Déconcerté, et pensant que c'était de sa faute, Caractacus la suivit dehors et lui attrapa la main. Elle se retira tout de suite, elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Désemparé, Beurk lui fit face et lâcha tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Ecoute Cissy, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir inventé ce mensonge mais je ne supporte pas que ce gars est un comportement comme ça avec toi ! Je veux dire, tu mérites bien mieux ! Et puis toi et moi ce n'est pas si absurde que ça… Narcissa, je ne sais pas vraiment où j'en suis en ce moment mais la chose que je sais c'est que je tiens à toi. Je te cherche partout tout le temps et je suis bien quand je suis avec toi. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'on devrait se laisser un chance, déclara-t-il.

Narcissa était abasourdie, son meilleur ami venait de lui confesser son amour, venait de lui proposer d'être en couple. Elle ne comprenait décidément plus rien à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. C'était un nouvel élément qui venait s'ajouter à sa situation actuelle déjà compliquée. Elle ne voulait pas sacrifier son amitié avec son meilleur ami qu'elle ne considérait pas comme autre chose. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle refusa de prendre en considération ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Tu as perdu la tête Carac, rentre te coucher, déclara-t-elle tout en s'éloignant.

Mais le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas de cette façon et il la suivit et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant le plus possible pour lui montrer à quel point il tenait à elle. Mais elle se débattit et s'écarta de lui, l'observant comme si c'était un fou qui était en face d'elle. Alors il fit ce qu'il avait envie de tester depuis quelque temps maintenant. Il la prit par les épaules et posa ses lèvres sur celles qu'il aimait. D'abord surprise, elle se laissa faire, il était doux mais pressant et quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle revint à la raison et le repoussa violemment et comme par automatisme, elle le gifla. Elle se mit ensuite à courir. Pas jusqu'à sa tente, il la suivrait. Elle venait, à travers cette gifle, d'exprimer sa haine, tous ces sentiments négatifs qu'elle contenait au fond d'elle. Mais le comportement qu'il venait d'avoir était irréaliste et au-delà de l'insulte. Et il osait parler de respect… Elle s'était réfugiée à la volière, le seul endroit de la journée où elle avait trouvé du réconfort en envoyant la lettre à sa sœur. Elle s'accroupit et des larmes se mirent à couler. Caractacus était son meilleur ami et elle l'appréciait plus que tout, elle aimait son côté protecteur. Il était comme le frère qu'elle n'avait pas eu dans cette famille bizarre qu'était la sienne. Il était celui à qui elle confiait toute sa peine, ses secrets et ses véritables pensées qu'elle gardait généralement pour elle. Il était celui avec qui elle avait affronté Poudlard, aussi bien les bons que les mauvais moments. Elle s'en voulait, elle pensait que c'était de sa faute, qu'elle avait peut-être fait quelque chose pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle. Elle entendit soudain quelqu'un entrer. Elle se releva précipitamment. Il faisait noir, et cette fois elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle observa autour d'elle, essayant de percevoir quelque chose. Les pas s'avançaient parmi les hululements.

\- Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante, un mélange entre peur et peine.

- _Lumos_ , déclara soudain la personne présente.

À ce bruit, Narcissa sursauta et en se retournant pour faire face à la personne présente elle se retrouva la poitrine coller au torse de son interlocuteur. Elle croisa directement son regard, encore une fois. Ces mêmes yeux gris perçants qui lui faisaient tant d'effet. Dans la nuit, dans son état, dans ce contexte, elle fut ravie de voir ce visage familier et sa raison n'était plus. Mais sa peine et son chagrin ne s'étaient pas dissipés et elle se blottit dans ses bras. À la grande surprise de Lucius, elle avait la tête posée sur le bas de son épaule et ses mains gelées se réfugiaient sur son torse. Il fut parcouru de frissons, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver dans cette situation. Naturellement, il se détendit et passa une main dans son dos et une sur sa tête. Il lui caressait les cheveux, le plus doucement et délicatement possible, essayant au mieux de l'apaiser. Il sentait les larmes couler sur son épaule et la voir ainsi fit bondir son cœur. Après une vingtaine de minutes, elle se calma enfin. Elle se décolla un peu de lui mais resta tout de même très proche, sa présence était véritablement apaisante ce soir. Seule la faible lumière du Lumos les éclairait. Narcissa percevait juste les traits inquiets et protecteurs de Lucius, qui avait toujours ses mains collées dans le dos la blonde. Malefoy, ressentait à travers le regard de sa fiancé de la reconnaissance. Il se sentait pourtant mal de la voir ainsi. Elle avait les yeux rouges et toujours humides. Ses joues étaient rose, pas un rose doux mais plus de froid et de chagrin. Son petit nez avait enflé et ses lèvres tendaient vers le violet à cause du froid de la nuit qui était tombée. Pour être certain de son état, il prit son visage entre ses mains. Narcissa aima directement la sensation des ses chaudes et protectrices mains sur son visage meurtri par la peine. Elle était bien, entre ses mains, bercées par les quelques cris des chouettes. Elle sentit toute la pression de la journée redescendre et elle ferma les yeux, posa sa tête dans le creux de ces mains et se laissa emporter par le sommeil son corps se remettant à celui de Lucius.


	14. Chapter 14: Une vérité brouillardeuse

**Chapitre 14:** Une vérité brouillardeuse

C'est la faim qui réveilla Narcissa. Elle tournait et retournait dans des draps blancs. Elle avait bien dormi. Elle s'étira dans le lit avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de s'asseoir. La vision encore un peu flou dû à son réveil, elle discernait qu'elle était dans une tente. Il faisait bon, plusieurs bougies étaient allumées et le poêle à bois crépitait. Un récipient rempli d'eau était posé sur une petite table à côté du lit. Elle s'éclaboussa un peu le visage avec. Sa vision devint plus nette ainsi que ses souvenirs. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas dans sa tente mais dans une autre plus petite mais à la fois plus chaleureuse. Après quelques minutes où une migraine décida de s'installer, elle sortit du lit. Ses pieds nus caressaient le sol frais et tout en marchant, elle tenta d'attacher ses cheveux et de retrouver sa baguette. Alors qu'elle se rendait dans le salon, elle se vit dans un miroir. Elle fut plus que surprise de voir qu'elle ne portait plus sa jupe grise de la veille et qu'il ne lui restait plus que sa chemise blanche qui était légèrement déboutonnée aux manches et au cou. Elle se remémora soudainement de son dernier souvenir. Elle s'était laissée dans les bras de Malefoy après qu'il l'est réconforté. La situation était donc évidente. Elle était dans sa tente. Mais que s'était-il passé ensuite ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle plus sa jupe et pourquoi avait-elle atterri dans son lit ? Avait-il profité de la situation ? Elle devint rouge qu'un boutefeu chinois. Elle chercha ensuite le regard glaçant de Malefoy. Elle fut plus que soulagée quand elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans la tente. Il y avait cependant, à côté de sa jupe soigneusement pliée sur le divan et de sa baguette, un mot.

 _Je suis parti au match de Quidditch. On se retrouve plus tard pour parler de ce qui s'est passé hier. Je n'en parle à personne. Oh, et, j'espère que tu as bien dormis._

 _LM_

Si elle avait bien dormi ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Que voulait-il insinuer ? Et pourquoi ne pas simplement expliquer clairement ce qui s'est passé sur ce bout de parchemin? Honteuse, Narcissa ne prit pas le temps de comprendre. Elle mit rapidement sa jupe, arrangea un peu sa figure et ses cheveux grâce à un coup de baguette, jeta le morceau de parchemin dans le poêle à bois et s'en alla, faisant bien attention à ce qu'il n'y ait personne autour, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'on la voit sortir de la tente de Malefoy de bon matin. Tourmentée au plus haut point, elle tenta de ne pas trop se prendre la tête et de trouver des explications rationnelles sur le chemin de son retour, puis, elle s'engouffra dans sa tente. Sur le chemin, elle avait repensé à la soirée de la veille. Lucius et Cassiopée qui n'avaient pas démenti être en couple, Bellatrix lançant des regards déstabilisants, et la déclaration soudaine et inattendue de Caractacus. Avec le vent qui l'avait frappé en pleine face et cet afflux de souvenirs, elle était sur le point de pleurer. Elle prit à peine le temps de voir ce qui se passait dans sa tente. Karen pliait le linge sur la table basse et Cassiopée lisait à côté. Elles échangèrent un regard de surprise quand elles virent la jeune Black débarquée ainsi. Il était extrêmement rare de la voir dans cet état. Narcissa était impassible, le paroxysme du calme et de la maîtrise de soi. Les seules moments où l'on apercevait un sourire sur son visage, des larmes ou tout autre chose exprimant une expression relevaient de l'extraordinaire. Mais là, devant leurs yeux, Narcissa Black était tétanisée, tremblante, totalement désemparée. Elle même se rendait compte de l'image qu'elle dégageait mais ce qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur était pire. Toute cette situation semblait dérisoire et sans importance même. Dans le monde, il y avait bien pire, des guerres, des souffrances et des maladies bien plus graves. Mais pour Narcissa, c'était son monde qui était chamboulé, ses repères, sa conscience, son esprit, elle-même. Elle était totalement perdue. Un milliard de pensées traversaient son esprit ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Elle se ressaisit soudainement, avala sa salive et se précipita dans sa chambre sans prononcer un seul mot. Elle se déshabilla rapidement, elle sentait terriblement sale. Mais pas sale comme après une dure journée de travail, de transpiration où après qu'on se soit taché. Non, elle se sentait souillée. Pas à cause de Malefoy. C'était elle même qui la dégoûtait, elle s'observait. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas, ne comprenait pas qui elle voyait dans le reflet. Avec l'eau et le savon, elle frotta sur sa peau. Elle frotta chaque partie de son corps presque jusqu'au sang. Elle cherchait une nouvelle peau, ou son ancienne, elle ne savait plus. Elle voulait aller mieux, être bien. Elle désespéra, les larmes continuaient à couler suivit d'un mal de ventre et de sa migraine qui persistait. Après plus d'une heure à tenter d'aller mieux en se nettoyant, elle céda et essaya une autre méthode. Elle arriva vers son lit et remarqua que Karen avait délicatement posé ses vêtements dessus, une attention qu'elle ne manquerait pas de remercier quand elle en aurait l'occasion. Cependant, elle constata qu'il s'agissait d'une tenue assez sportive. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre, elle n'en avait pas la force pour le moment. Elle se contenta de s'habiller et d'attacher ses cheveux, chose qu'elle faisait rarement mais elle avait besoin d'y voir clair et de ne pas s'occuper des choses superficielles comme son apparence.

Une fois qu'elle revint dans le salon, Cassiopée était partie et Karen semblait l'attendre. Elle la questionna du regard.

\- Mademoiselle ne vient pas manger ? demanda-t-elle, innocemment inquiète.

\- Oh, commença Narcissa, se rappelant qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner. Non, je n'ai pas très faim, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais rester un moment ici à me reposer.

\- Bien Mademoiselle, commenta la jeune Américaine, visiblement soucieuse de l'état de sa maîtresse. N'oubliez pas la randonnée cette après-midi, voulez-vous que je vienne vous chercher ?

\- La randonnée ? répéta Narcissa, n'ayant absolument pas le souvenir de ce détail.

Elle s'était probablement inscrite mais pour le moment, elle n'avait plus rien en tête, elle qui était pourtant si organisée et minutieuse d'habitude. Elle secoua la tête, pour chasser ses nouvelles pensées plus qu'inutiles. C'était simple, elle avait randonnée cette après-midi et elle avait justement plus que besoin d'air frais.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît, finit-elle par répondre.

Karen s'en alla, laissant la jeune blonde seule et démunie face à elle-même. Elle avait froid, elle sentait que tout autour d'elle était glacial comme si un mangemort était dans les parages. Elle entreprit de mettre un pull mais elle avait désormais chaud, comme si elle étouffait. Plus ou moins consciemment, elle se dirigea vers le mini bar, vraiment cette tente disposait de tout ce que pouvait offrir un hôtel de luxe. Elle trouva une bouteille de whisky pur feu ainsi qu'une de bière au beurre. Elle prit d'abord la bière au beurre, bien plus rapide à avaler. Narcissa ne tenait pas l'alcool, comme sa mère. Ses sœurs avaient, elles, hérité du côté paternel pour ça, elles pouvaient s'enfiler des verres à la suite sans pour autant être ivres. Il suffisait de deux bons verres à Narcissa. Elle décapsula la bouteille et l'approcha de sa bouche. Le goût amer de la bière était atténué par le beurre, ce goût un peu sucré. C'était rafraîchissant, revigorant. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement le goût mais l'effet désiré était au rendez-vous. À chaque gorgée, elle sentait qu'une partie de ses tourments disparaissait. Elle but la bière à une vitesse affolante. Elle sortit directement un verre et versa un peu de whisky. Le verre froid atteignit ses lèvres, tremblantes, avides et à la fois peureuses. Le liquide coulait dans sa gorge, la brûlant au passage. C'était bien plus fort mais peut être bien plus efficace. Elle réitéra l'action, avec plus de précaution cette fois. Elle laissa son palet savourer le goût du whisky, puis elle avala, avec toujours cette même impression de dragon dans son gosier. Elle but le verre gorgée par gorgée, souvenirs par souvenirs. Une fois vide, elle le posa et expira par la même occasion. Elle se sentait un peu mieux. Elle s'allongea sur le divan, observa le toit de cette immensément petite tente. Elle ferma les yeux et imagina le marronnier de ses grands-parents. Les longues après-midi d'été avec ses sœurs et ses petits cousins, ingénus, mais terriblement et insoucieusement heureux.

Elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Karen arriva, annonçant qu'il était l'heure. Cela sonnait presque comme une mise à mort. Après tout, elle devait aller retrouver les autres, et, à cet instant, cela pouvait être comparable au jugement dernier. Karen avait jeté un regard quelque peu alarmé en voyant l'alcool sorti mais ne posa pas de question sur le chemin.

À l'entrée d'une clairière se trouvait un petit groupe. Narcissa ne prit pas le temps d'observer qui était là ou non. Elle se doutait de l'absence de sa sœur n'ayant pas eu le droit à une petite remarque dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent. Un homme annonçait des consignes que Narcissa n'écouta absolument pas. Puis il demanda de faire des groupes de deux. La jeune Black commença à s'affoler, des groupes ? Elle chercha Karen qui était rayonnant à côté de Fabian Prewett. Juste à côté se tenaient Gideon et Cassiopée. Avec qui allait-elle se retrouver ?

\- Il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas de partenaire mademoiselle, murmura une voix à son oreille.

Elle se retourna et fit face Corban Yaxley, affichant un hideux et pervers sourire. Narcissa préférait mourir sur place plutôt que passer une après midi avec ce prédateur assoiffé. Il semblait ravi de la voir se décomposer.

\- Yaxley, Lestrange n'a pas de coéquipier, annonça sous la forme d'un ordre une nouvelle voix, à nouveau derrière Narcissa.

Son sourire disparut immédiatement. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de se diriger vers son ami. Narcissa se sentit revivre un peu, soulagée, pour un court instant cependant. Elle se retourna pour faire face à son nouveau partenaire. Elle crut s'effondrer et à la fois sauter de joie en voyant le visage bienveillant de Malefoy. Elle se contenta d'un sourire timide puis de devenir rouge en repensant à la veille. Il était le seul à savoir ce qui c'était passé et il était peut-être le seul maître à pouvoir savoir ce qui allait se passer cet après-midi.

L'homme donna les dernières consignes et prit les devants, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Tout le monde était par paire, pour assurer la sécurité de l'autre apparemment. Black et Malefoy fermaient la marche. Durant plus de deux heures, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, se contentant d'escalader et de marcher. Puis, Malefoy ralentit son rythme, ce qui intrigua la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha de lui et réellement soucieuse elle demanda:

\- Ça va Malefoy, tu as mal quelque part ?

Il observa le groupe et reprit sa marche à une allure moins intense que le groupe prenant la main de Narcissa.

\- Je voulais m'éloigner un peu, pour te parler.

Le sang de Narcissa ne fit qu'un tour, elle paniqua.

\- Eh, calme-toi, je n'ai pas dit que j'allais expérimenter des sorts sur toi.

Ils sourirent un peu face à cette légère pointe d'humour. Puis Malefoy afficha un sourire moqueur.

\- Alors Beurk ? Ton petit ami, vraiment ?

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel, elle n'avait pas envie de se faire humilier par Lucius à cause de son mensonge à propos de Caractacus, rien que de penser à lui la désolait profondément. Elle se remit à marcher plus vite, faisant comprendre son agacement. Bien entendu il la rattrapa et il prit une nouvelle fois le poignet pour la retenir.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te remémorer le comportement qu'il a eu hier soir, déclara-t-il sincèrement.

\- Tu nous a vu hier nous disputer et nous embra… elle ne put se résoudre à finir sa phrase mais il hocha positivement la tête.

\- Ta gifle, très belle d'ailleurs, n'a pas été la seule punition suite à son acte, annonça-t-il. Je l'ai peut-être un peu frappé avant de te courir après, expliqua-t-il sous le regard interrogateur de Narcissa.

\- Oh Lucius, tu n'avais pas à faire ça ! Il... enfin c'est, je ne sais pas pourquoi on n'en est arrivé à la gifle hier mais Caractacus n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant, c'est mon meilleur ami et…

\- Et lui te considérait comme plus, finit-il froidement et clairement.

\- Tu n'as pas de leçon à me donner, il m'a dit que tu lui avait avoué que tu étais en couple. Tu te permets de jouer sur deux tableaux, entre Cassy et moi. Alors je ne pense pas que tu sois très bien placé pour donner des leçons de moral, rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

\- Hey, je ne lui ai pas dit que j'étais en couple mais dans une relation compliquée, se défendit-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, c'était la même chose pour elle, il n'était pas honnête.

\- Ça fait une éternité que je veux te parler de Cassiopée et que tu m'en empêche à chaque fois.

\- Très bien, cette fois je t'écoute, céda-t-elle.

\- Cassiopée et moi on s'est rencontrés en France, elle était en voyage avec son père et mon père et moi faisions affaire avec un riche sorcier parisien. On s'est rencontrés dans un bar magique, vers Montmartre. On a bu quelques verres ensemble, ravie de trouver quelqu'un parlant anglais. On a beaucoup discuté et rit. Les jours d'après, son père est parti en vadrouille quelque part et je n'en pouvais plus des réunions, alors on a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ni Cassiopée ni moi n'avons eu le coup de foudre. Ce n'est pas vraiment le terme que j'emploierais. C'était plutôt un concour de circonstances qui ont fait qu'on est tombé plus ou moins amoureux. C'était il y six mois à peu près. On s'est retrouvé à son retour en Angleterre, il y quatre ou trois mois.

\- Cassy est revenue il y à moins de deux mois, contra Narcissa, à l'affût du moindre détail suspect.

\- C'est ce que tout le monde croit, expliqua Lucius avec sincérité. Mais elle est venue me voir directement. Pour moi ça n'était pas sérieux, une sorte d'amourette de vacances, de jeunesse, qu'on ne revoit plus. Mais pour elle ça avait pris une autre tournure. Elle n'était pas soudainement tombée amoureuse, tenta-t-il de rassurer voyant les yeux rageurs de Narcissa. Elle est venue me voir, paniquée et…

Il hésitait, réellement tourmenté et inquiet face à la révélation qu'il allait faire. Il regarda Narcissa dans les yeux et annonça la vérité.

\- Et enceinte.

Narcissa eu comme un électrochoc. Cassiopée était tombée enceinte de Malefoy ? Et elle ne lui avait même pas dit ? Depuis le début de la semaine elle voyait sa cousine comme un troll sans coeur déchirant son futur mariage. Mais en réalité c'était Narcissa qui détruisait une possible histoire. Face au désarroi total de la jeune Black. Malefoy s'empressa de continuer.

\- On s'est brièvement posé la question de garder l'enfant ou non. Mais il était évident que ce n'était pas possible. Je savais déjà que j'allais me fiancer à toi et quand je lui ai appris elle m'a ordonné d'oublier notre histoire et l'enfant. Elle ne l'a pas gardé, évidemment, sinon elle serait encore enceinte. Mais depuis que l'on s'est revu, c'est compliqué de gérer toute cette histoire. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut. Elle m'a demandé de tout oublier et pourtant depuis le bal elle revient vers moi. Je pense qu'elle cherche du réconfort et qu'elle a confiance en moi ou quelque chose dans le genre, je n'arrive pas à savoir. C'est pour ça que j'ai été si désagréable au restaurant. Je venais de la voir et elle m'avait parlé de l'enfant et ça m'avait énervé, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le sujet était de nouveau d'actualité. Je suis vraiment désolé Narcissa de t'apprendre ça, mais c'est la vérité et je veux que tout soit clair entre nous. Je veux une relation saine, de confiance et d'honnêteté.

\- Je… et que s'est-il passé hier soir ? demanda-t-elle subitement, ne parvenant pas à se faire une opinion quant à cette révélation.


	15. Chapter 15: Une lueur à l'horizon

**Chapitre 15:** Une lueur à l'horizon

Il perdit son attitude de sérieux absolu et laissa son regard traîner un peu partout, jouant au mystérieux. Il afficha aussi un sourire moqueur, satisfait d'avoir la main sur cette situation. Cela mit directement Narcissa dans l'embarras et cette attitude ne lui plut pas. Narcissa ne demandais pas une honnêteté totale mais jouer et faire preuve d'enfantillage l'exaspérait très rapidement. Le sérieux et la dignité était deux attributs qui étaient deux valeurs primordiales à son goût. Alors un Lucius se moquant d'elle était loin de son idéal. Elle haussa les sourcils et lui lança son regard le plus méprisant. Elle lui tourna les talons et escalada un rocher. Le jeune garçon la suivit tant bien que mal. Il riait à moitié essayant de détendre la jeune femme. Mais c'était trop et trop tôt. Il venait de lui apprendre qu'il avait frappé Caractacus par sa faute, qu'il avait eu une histoire d'amour avec Cassiopée et qu'il avait failli avoir un enfant avec elle mais qu'à cause de leur futur mariage l'enfant n'avait pas vu le jour, et donc encore une fois par sa faute elle ruinait le bonheur de quelqu'un. Les larmes s'accumulaient dans ses yeux mais il était hors de question qu'elle pleure. Pas maintenant, pas en publique, pas devant Lucius, pas encore une fois. Elle avait sa fierté et ça n'avait pas de prix. Elle serrait les poings et marchait de plus en plus vite, rattrapant bientôt le groupe. Elle en oubliait même de respirer. Sa poitrine était lourde, une boule dans sa gorge s'était formée, sa tête tournait, des milliards de pensées s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit, et elle avait de plus en plus mal au ventre. Et quelques pas derrières Lucius l'interpellait sur le ton de la rigolade, l'énervant encore plus. Soudain, elle trébucha. Elle se retrouva à terre. Elle vit devant elle le groupe partir et derrière elle, elle entendait Lucius ricaner face à cette chute imprévue qui était des plus humiliantes. Elle n'avait pourtant pas la force de se relever. Elle sentit ses larmes couler à flots, sa tête chavirée de plus belle et une nausée arriver. Malefoy se rendit assez vite compte que la situation n'était pas du tout amusant. Il se précipita vers elle. À genoux devant ce corps si démuni, il dégagea ses cheveux hors du visage angélique de sa fiancée et ses tripes ses retournèrent lorsqu'il vit son état. Elle était pitoyable et il se rendait compte qu'il en était en grande partie pour quelque chose. Lucius n'était pas un homme sans scrupules, il aimait arriver à ses fins peu importe le lourd prix qu'il fallait faire subir. Mais là, devant Narcissa, il ne ressentit que de la honte, et un regret profond pour les dix dernières minutes qu'il venait de lui faire vivre. Il la fit s'assoir, la recoiffa et l'examina pour voir si elle n'était pas blessée, autrement que intérieurement. En moins de 24 heures, voir cette femme se livrer malgré elle ainsi le chamboulait, elle le chamboulait. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, comme la veille, il lui avait semblé que ce geste avait quelque peu amélioré son état. Ce fut faiblement le cas mais elle ne s'apaisa pas vraiment, elle devint plus blanche, le regardant avec peur, les lèvres fermées et tremblantes. Elle le poussa brutalement sur le côté et vomit. Une première fois devant les yeux affolés, et tout de même quelque peu dégoutés, de Lucius. Puis deux fois après cela, semblant cependant aller mieux après chaque évacuation. Ils attendirent tous les deux quelques minutes durant lesquelles Narcissa reprenait son souffle, petit à petit. Elle se sentait terriblement mieux mais ce qui était jusqu'à présent de la tristesse se transforma en colère. Elle tourna violemment la tête vers Lucius qui était vraisemblablement inquiet et tourmenté. Elle lui lança un regard noir et se leva. Mais à peine été-t-elle debout qu'elle sentit qu'on foudroyait sa cheville, elle allait tomber à nouveau. Mais Malefoy la rattrapa, elle atterrit dans ses bras. Il était presque heureux mais toujours assez honteux et déstabilisé par cette situation plus qu'inattendue. Elle s'éloigna rapidement de lui, se servant uniquement de son bras pour tenir debout mais rien que ce contact l'énervait.

\- Maintenant, dis-moi, ordonna-t-elle sur un ton glacial.

\- Cissy… commença-t-il, désolé.

\- C'est Narcissa pour toi, rectifia-t-elle.

\- Très bien, il reprit son sérieux de quelques minutes auparavant, se redressant et n'affichant plus aucune pitié. Quand je t'ai vu sortir, j'ai cru que c'était de ma faute et je voulais absolument mettre les choses au clair concernant Cassiopée. Et puis je t'ai vu discuter avec Beurk. J'ai entendu toute votre conversation, le fait que vous ne soyez et que vous n'avez jamais été en couple et qu'il s'agissait juste d'un leurre. Je dois avouer que ça m'a d'abord fait rire de savoir que vous aviez mis tout ce stratagème en place pour moi, j'étais flatté, déclara-t-il, dédaigneux. Mais j'ai vite compris que tu n'étais pas vraiment dans le coup et que c'était cet espèce de troll qui avait inventé cette histoire, pour que je m'éloigne de toi je suppose. Ça m'a réellement contrarié qu'il confesse ses sentiments de la manière dont il la fait et qu'il ne pense qu'à lui. Et puis j'ai vu toute la suite, le moment où il t'a pris dans ses bras, puis quand il t'a brutalement embrassé, j'ai cru que tu allais céder, commenta-t-il sans vraiment voir le regard perdu et désolé de Narcissa qui se rappelait malgré elle de cet épisode.

\- C'est bon Malefoy, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé pas la peine de me rappeler tout ça, annonça-t-elle agacée. Maintenant j'aimerais que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta tente, ordonna-t-elle encore.

\- Du calme Merlin ! Je suis le seul à savoir ce qui s'est passé ce qui implique que je le raconte comme je l'entends, mit-il au clair. Bien, je disais donc ..? Ah oui, Beurk qui t'embrasse. Très belle gifle, continua-t-il de commenter. Il commençait à te courir après mais étant donné ce qui venait de se passer, j'ai jugé bon de le stopper. Malgré que son comportement m'ait plus qu'agacé, je m'étais résolu à le retenir seulement et je lui ai dit d'être plus respectueux et qu'il devait se faire une raison. Malheureusement, ça l'a énervé. Il m'a poussé violemment alors j'ai sorti ma baguette. On s'est battu seulement quelques secondes, il n'est pas très doué en sortilèges. Je lui ai bien arrangé la face, crois-moi, assura-t-il avec fierté. Ensuite je me suis dit que tu devais être dans un mauvais état et je suis parti à ta recherche. La boue et tes empreintes furent extrêmement utiles. Et la suite, évidement tu la connais, finit-il avec un rictus.

\- Continue, lâcha-t-elle, lassée.

\- Pardon, je n'ai pas très bien compris ? se moqua-t-il, tendant l'oreille.

\- S'il vous plaît Monsieur Malefoy, pourriez-vous continuer votre récit, céda-t-elle, exaspérée par le côté enfantin de Lucius.

\- Mais très certainement Mademoiselle Black, s'amusa-t-il. Tu t'es donc effondrée sur moi. Je n'allais pas te ramener dans ta tente alors que l'autre gobelin y serait probablement. Ma tente m'a semblé le plus logique. Tu t'es vraiment endormie sur moi, mais quand je t'ai posé sur le lit, c'est à peine si tu voulais me lâcher. Je t'ai mis plus à ton aise, j'ai simplement enlevé ta jupe, et ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne suis pas un pervers, tu me faisais de la peine. J'ai passé une nuit atroce à cause de toi en plus ! Déjà le divan était particulièrement inconfortable et j'avais froid puisque je t'avais donné toutes les couvertures. Enfin, après un sortilège de réchauffement ça allait mieux mais tout de même. Et puis après tu t'es mise à gémir, j'ai cru que tu étais souffrante. Quand je suis arrivé à ton chevet tu pleurais toutes les larmes de ton corps. J'ai passé deux bonnes heures à te caresser les cheveux et te lire des histoires pour que ça passe. Une véritable enfant… J'ai enfin pu me coucher tranquillement. Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais étonné que tu sois toujours là et profondément endormie, je me suis dit que je n'étais pas un si mauvais colocataire. Mais il y avait le match de Quidditch et les gars comptait sur moi, je t'ai donc laissé un petit mot que tu as bien vu, conclu-t-il, heureux de son récit qu'il avait maîtrisé.

Narcissa fut quelque peu soulagée quoique terriblement gênée mais finalement il ne s'était rien passé de grave. Mais elle s'était bien trop dévoilé à cet homme, encore pendant cette randonnée elle faisait tomber son masque et ne contrôlait rien, et cette situation l'angoissa. Elle décida de changer totalement, l'invitant à reprendre la marche avec les autres. Mais, avec sa chute, le retard qu'ils avaient pris quand il avait éclairci la situation avec Cassiopée et ensuite leur discussion à propos de la veille, le groupe n'était plus du tout dans leur champ de vision. De plus Narcissa souffrait à la cheville. Ils se regardèrent, quelque peu paniqués. Ils étaient perdus en pleine forêt. Ils prirent la décision de prendre le chemin inverse mais ni Lucius ni Narcissa ne se souvenait exactement de la direction qu'ils avaient pris. Et cette fois ils s'étaient bel et bien perdus et la jeune Black n'arrivait presque plus à marcher. Malefoy dû la prendre sur son dos pour avancer.

Le jour tomba aussi rapidement que leur angoisse montait. Ils étaient démunis. Ils avaient lancé un appel avec leur baguette mais aucune aide n'était arrivée. Narcissa se demandait pourquoi en seulement quelques jours, son quotidien était régulièrement bousculé. Ce camp était vraiment une mauvaise idée. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement sa vie monotone et sans libertés mais elle n'était pas du tout une aventurière et encore moins une femme s'attirant des problèmes. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à être la plus sage et se conformer aux règles sans faire de vagues. Cela en faisait l'une des fiertés de la famille Black, elle avait même l'impression que Walburga, sa tante, avait un peu d'estime pour elle. Enfin jamais autant qu'elle n'en aurait pour Regulus.

Lucius commençait à fatiguer. Mais, alors qu'ils pensaient devoir passer la nuit dehors, ils aperçurent de la lumière non loin de là où ils se trouvaient. Malefoy courut presque pour l'atteindre. C'était une petite maison, charmante et chaleureuse. Il y avait du bruit à l'intérieur mais aucun des deux sorciers ne voulaient passer la nuit à la belle étoile. Narcissa descendit du dos de Lucius se tenant toujours à lui pour rester en équilibre sur son unique jambe. Malefoy toqua, anxieux.

\- Ah ! C'est quoi ça, à ct'heure ? beugla une grosse voix dans la maison.

Lucius et Narcissa se regardèrent, inquiets face à ce qui les attendait. Soudain un homme ouvrit la porte. Il était grand et imposant, avec un grande barbe et une chemise à carreaux toute abîmée. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air d'une brute mais plus d'un gros Boursfouf. Le problème était qu'il avait un air terriblement moldu. Narcissa ne savait rien de l'idéologie de Lucius, de sa véritable pensée concernant les moldus. Elle-même n'était pas vraiment fixée. Ils étaient inférieurs par de multiples points de vues mais le fait que certains nés moldus deviennent des sorciers et se marient avec des sangs-purs, tant que ça n'était pas dans sa famille, ne scandalisait pas et ne la répugnait pas, pas comme sa sœur. Ils avaient leurs langages assez étranges parfois et des manières qui laissaient à désirer mais jamais Narcissa ne les avait craints. Cependant, en tant que membre de la famille Black, une famille des plus fidèles au Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle n'exprimait pas son opinion et se contentait de suivre la norme familiale. Mais est-ce que Malefoy pensait comme elle où alors était-il un fanatique de l'idéologie des sangs-purs ?

\- Oh ! j'pari que z'etes de randonneurs perdus ! Ah la p'tite est blessée en plus ! Entrez, entrez, j'vais pas vous bouffer.

Narcissa et Lucius ne cherchèrent pas plus loin, ayant faim, froid et ils étaient épuisés. Ils entrèrent donc. La pièce de vie n'était pas très grande. Il y avait une cheminé devant laquelle se trouvait une table et sur les côtés, quelques meubles de rangements, c'était sans doute la cuisine. À l'autre bout se trouvait un canapé miteux et une étagère avec des livres en dessus de laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs coffres. C'était ce qui servait de salon, entre ces deux endroits, il y avait un couloir qui menait probablement à des chambres et une salle de bain.

\- Jane, j'ai une blessée, ramène la pharmacie, cria l'homme qui aida Narcissa à s'installer dans le canapé.

Une jeune femme arriva, elle devait être à peine plus vieille que Narcissa. Elle était rayonnant, une grande blonde, avec des joues rosies et des mains abîmées. Dans ses bras elle tenait un enfant, un bébé qui ne devait pas dépasser les un an. Un petit blond aux yeux aussi verts que celui qui devait être son père. Il était le parfait mélange des deux, chaleureux et rayonnant.

\- Oh, bonsoir ! Tu dis bonsoir aux gens Eldon ? demanda-t-elle à son fils qui adressa directement un sourire aux deux sorciers.

Narcissa retrouva immédiatement le sourire, ravie d'être tombée sur cette famille adorable. Lucius était plus réservé mais réellement soulagé aussi. La mère soigna un peu la cheville de Narcissa mais la jeune sorcière ne pouvait dire quels produits elle avait utilisée. Pendant qu'elle se faisait soigner, elle tenait le petit Eldon, neuf mois. Ils apprirent que Jane allait bientôt avoir 20 ans et cuisinait, s'occupait du bébé et tenait les compte de son mari. Lui, Arthur, était bûcheron mais Malefoy et Black n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait signifier, et ils n'osèrent pas demander. Ils mangèrent de la soupe qu'il restait et discutèrent gaiement avec le couple. À la grande surprise de Narcissa, Lucius n'avait pas son air hautain et méprisant et il discutait assez naturellement.

\- Mais donc je suppose que vous êtes en pleine lune de miel, c'est rare de voir un jeune couple passer leur temps ici, ce n'est pas vraiment paradisiaque, déclara au fil de la conversation Jane.

\- Oh ! Non, pas vraiment...

\- Non en fait on n'est pas… répondirent les deux en même temps, échangeant un regard gêné.

\- Non, nous sommes avec un groupe d'amis, on passe une semaine ici, on n'a pas beaucoup l'occasion de se voir sinon, menti plus ou moins Lucius.

\- Oh, donc vous n'êtes pas en couple, rectifia Jane.

Narcissa hocha négativement la tête, puis porta son attention sur le petit Eldon qui s'amusait avec ses boucles de cheveux. À côté se trouvait Lucius, attendri par cette vision de Narcissa avec un enfant. Il se rappela soudainement qu'ils étaient voués à se marier et qu'elle serait la mère de ses enfants. Cela réchauffa son coeur, il savait qu'elle serait une mère parfaite. Il l'observait sourire et bercer le petit.

Arthur et Jane avaient bien remarqué cette attirance indéniable entre les deux.

\- Malheureusement nous n'avons que deux chambres. Eldon dort avec nous mais sa futur chambre est une chambre d'enfant, le lit est donc un peu petit, cela ira ? demanda Jane, intérieurement taquine.

Lucius et Narcissa ne voulaient pas poser de problème et acceptèrent. Ensuite, le temps que Narcissa termine de se faire soigner, ce fut Lucius qui prit Eldon dans ses bras. Le petit bout d'homme l'effrayait un peu, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec un enfant. Cela fit rire les trois adultes, Lucius Malefoy était apeuré par un bébé. Mais le petit Eldon était bien dans les bras du sorcier, si bien qu'il s'y endormi. Décidément entre Narcissa et lui, Lucius commençait à croire qu'il était vraiment un bon oreiller. Il était désormais temps d'aller se coucher. Ils souhaitèrent bonne nuit au couple et entrèrent dans la future chambre d'Eldon. Et, en effet, le lit n'était pas très grand.

Seuls dans la chambre, Narcissa et Lucius ne prononcèrent pas un mot, chacun assis d'un côté du lit. Puis, Lucius prit l'initiative d'enlever son pull, de quoi affoler la belle blonde.

\- Il faudra bien à un moment que l'on dorme ensemble de toute façon. Si tu ne veux pas dormir aujourd'hui c'est ton problème mais je suis exténué et il est hors de question de dormir avec mon pull, annonça-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

Et Narcissa savait qu'il avait raison. Elle entreprit d'enlever ses vêtements mais elle était en combinaison. Voyant son hésitation, Lucius prit les devants. Il lui tendit son pull.

\- Il te tiendra chaud.

Lui se retrouva en pantalon et elle vêtue de son pull. Ils se glissèrent dans les draps. Le moindre contact faisait frissonner l'autre et il essayait le plus possible de ne pas se toucher.

\- Narcissa ? demanda soudainement Lucius.

\- Oui ? souffla-t-elle, inquiète de ce qu'allait dire le sorcier.

\- Tu veux m'épouser ?


	16. Chapter 16: Résolution

**Chapitre 16:** Résolution

Narcissa était assise dans les miséreux gradins improvisés. Elle était aussi calme qu'un livre, parlant rarement et se contentant de se fondre dans la masse. Cela intriguait clairement Cassiopée. Depuis qu'elle était revenue avec Lucius au petit matin, alors qu'ils s'étaient perdus la veille, elle avait retrouvé son caractère naturel de jeune fille froide et impassible. Il lui avait pourtant semblé que sa cousine se dévoilait peu à peu depuis quelque temps et cela lui faisait plaisir de savoir que Narcissa allait enfin devenir quelqu'un. Mais visiblement cette nuit avec Lucius l'avait ramené à son état de soldat Black.

Tout le monde avait eu le droit à la même histoire; Narcissa s'était blessée et ils n'avaient pas retrouvé le groupe, leur appel à l'aide avait été sans réponses et ils avaient trouvé une cabane inhabitée où ils avaient passé la nuit. Lorsque Cassiopée avait entendu cette histoire avec un petit groupe d'amis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était un récit trop parfait pour être vrai et s'il y avait bien quelque chose que détestait Cassiopée c'était de ne pas tout savoir. Elle avait besoin de tout savoir sur tout le monde, ça passait par un long travail de socialisation et une image qu'elle devait soigner. Elle était la bonne amie, drôle et toujours partante à qui on aimait se confier quand ça n'allait pas. Mais, cette semaine elle avait dû faire un choix, choisir entre deux camps. Étant donné qu'elle savait déjà pratiquement tout du camp des anciens ou actuels Serpentards, il fallait qu'elle s'intègre chez les autres. Elle devait avouer que c'était bien plus drôle et sain. Ils ne passaient pas leur temps à cracher leur haine sur des personnes où à manigancer des mauvais coups. Elle aimait particulièrement les Weasley et les Prewett, des jeunes gens qui riaient facilement et qui ne se prenait pas la tête. Elle s'était rapprochée rapidement de chacun d'entre eux. Ainsi elle avait su qu'une histoire d'amour s'était créée entre Fabian et Karen. Mais le problème avec eux était qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment de secrets, pas autant que sa famille ou ceux qu'elle devait appeler ses amis. Ils étaient simples, honnêtes et justes, tout le contraire de ce qu'elle connaissait. Elle même cachait un plus lourd secret avec Malefoy. Bellatrix avait ses mystères et il ne valait mieux ne pas découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. Seule Cissy avait été jusqu'à présent un livre ouvert pour sa cousine mais les fiançailles avec Malefoy avait quelque peu compliqué leur situation. Cassiopée ne supportait pas le faux masque de sa cousine qui faisait comme si elle détestait Lucius alors que toutes ses actions prouvaient le contraire. La soirée de la veille était donc très intrigante. Mais depuis leur retour, Cassiopée n'avait pas récolté aucunes informations supplémentaires et faisait face au mutisme de sa cousine et à un Lucius qui l'évitait sans arrêts. Seule Bellatrix était égale à elle-même, terriblement bavarde et désagréable.

Les trois Blacks étaient donc assises avec du côté de Bellatrix tous les anciens Serpentards et fanatiques des sangs-purs et du côté de Cassiopée, tous les autres, insouciants et heureux. Narcissa se tenait au milieu, sage et parfaite comme elle avait l'habitude de l'être. Non loin de là, Beurk et Malefoy l'observait silencieusement, n'osant déranger cette tranquillité royale.

\- Bienvenue à tous pour ce match qui déterminera qui de l'équipe A ou C aura la troisième et la quatrième place de ce tournoi. Ils auront, dans tous les cas, l'occasion de se revoir à Poudlard étant donné qu'il s'agit des deux équipes juniors. C'est d'ailleurs dans les couleurs de Gryffondor que l'équipe A arrive avec à sa tête James Potter, toujours attrapeur et capitaine qui avait rayonné il y a trois jours en attrapant le vif d'or. Derrière lui, les deux batteurs, Theodore Fawley et Octavia Shafiq. Ils sont suivis des deux poursuiveuses à Pourfsouffle, Helen Macmillan et Susane Abbot. Et enfin les deux amis de Gryffondor, Franck Londubat et Sirius Black. On acceuil maintenant l'autre équipe. Elle est menée par le charismatique Evan Rosier qui est accompagné des deux autres poursuiveurs, Edmund Avery et Barty Croupton Junior. Les batteurs, Verlas Travers et Josie Greengrass les suivent. Leto Selwyn, le gardien et Regulus Black, le jeune attrapeur ferment la marche. Les deux équipes semblent bien se connaître ce qui promet un match très intéressant. Bulstrode siffle le coup d'envoi. C'est donc parti ! Les rouges attaquent fort avec une attaque en faucon qui consiste à faire une formation en triangle. C'est Black qui est aux commandes, il va à une vitesse impressionnante. Avery n'arrive pas à lui subtiliser le Souafle. Il tente de marquer… et ça rentre ! 10 points pour l'équipe A. Rosier, visiblement mécontent, prend en charge l'attaque des verts. Il effectue une Tremblante de Woollongong, sa trajectoire est en zigzag pour perturber les adversaires, et ça fonctionne, même Londubat semble avoir du mal à le suivre du regard. Et ça porte ses fruits ! L'équipe C remporte 10 points grâce à cette audacieuse action de Rosier.

Le reste du match se passa dans cette même optique de quasi égalité. C'était le vif d'or qui allait donc sceller l'issue du jeu. Le plus intéressant était de voir à quel point les frères Blacks s'ignoraient. Potter semblait veiller sur son meilleur ami tout en se concentrant et Rosier, lui, cherchait un moyen d'utiliser son jeune attrapeur pour déstabiliser son adversaire.

Toujours bien assise et sage, Narcissa observait le match, de la même façon qu'elle le faisait à Poudlard, avec un intérêt quasi nul, se contentant d'applaudir quand son équipe marquait. Elle se sentait bien trop observée pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre et puis ses écarts de comportements étaient allés trop loin, elle devait reprendre sa place, sûre et tranquille.

\- Le match est décidément très serré ! Je vous rappelle le score qui est de 70 à 60 pour l'équipe C. Oh ! Il y a du mouvement du côté de Black ! Potter aussi se met à bouger, les deux semblent avoir repéré le vif d'or. Vu à quelle vitesse ils vont et leur duo, on se doute que les matchs à Poudlard entre Serpentard et Gryffondor doivent tenir entre les mains de ces deux attrapeurs ! C'est Potter, pourtant plus lourd qui prend de l'avance. Il tend le bras, Black essaye tant bien que mal de le suivre mais il n'a pas l'air à l'aise avec le vent de face. IL L'A ! Potter à attrapé le vif d'or ! L'équipe A est donc à la troisième place du tournoi avec un score final de 220 à 60 ! Ce fut un très beau match, les deux équipes ont de quoi être fières. On se retrouve demain pour la grande finale entre l'équipe B et D !

Rosier et le reste de l'équipe C se précipitèrent hors du terrain, visiblement sur le point d'exploser. Seul Regulus resta un peu plus sur le terrain, observant une partie des gradins descendre et acclamer l'équipe A, acclamer son frère. En observant bien, Narcissa pu apercevoir un sourire en coin et elle-même sourit face à ce petit moment d'amour fraternel que Sirius n'avait pas remarqué. Pourtant, elle ne s'attarda pas. Pratiquement tout le reste des sangs-purs étaient partis. Elle avait entendu Bellatrix jurer contre l'équipe A. Elle partait avec les autres, les seuls restant sur les gradins étaient Cassiopée, Lucius et Beurk. Et se savoir seule avec ces gens ne la mettait pas du tout bien, elle se précipita pour aller retrouver sa sœur sans qu'aucun des autres ne disent ou tentent quelque chose. Elle passa d'ailleurs le reste de la soirée avec Bellatrix. Durant le dîner, elle discuta longuement avec son ancienne camarade de chambre et grande amie, Ophélia Greengrass. Elle était assez triste que les derniers évènements l'aient éloignée de cette alliée de taille qui l'avait toujours soutenue. Elles discutèrent des derniers mois, de comment leur vie se déroulaient depuis la fin de leur études à Poudlard. Ophélia, toujours enthousiaste et volontaire était en formation à la Gazette du Sorcier, pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle avait réussi à être dans les cinq premiers au test probatoire. La vie de Narcissa semblait bien monotone à côté de tous les récits étranges de son amie. Ophélia remarqua bien vite que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle avait appris à déchiffrer Narcissa au fur et à mesure des années, elle s'étonnait aussi de ne plus voir son amie accompagnée par Caractacus.

\- On m'a dit que tu allais peut-être te marier, je veux en savoir plus ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Oh, tu sais c'est surtout une espèce de tradition de sang-pur un peu ancienne que ma famille conserve, se marier avec quelqu'un, peu importe nos sentiments, tant que c'est un sang-pur, informa-t-elle avec nonchalance.

\- Oui mais toi, toi qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

C'était pour ça que Ophélia était son amie, elle savait exactement où se trouvait les faiblesses de Narcissa et comment la faire réagir, la faire être quelqu'un avec une opinion. Mais aujourd'hui, pendant ce camp, Narcissa n'était pas d'humeur à se confier à son amie.

\- Toi et moi on sait que je n'ai pas d'avis à avoir, lui dit-elle honnêtement.

\- Si tu le dis, commenta déçue Ophélia, mais qui est l'heureux élu ?

\- Pour l'instant, la cible principale de ma famille est Lucius Malefoy, dit-elle d'un air détaché.

\- Et bah, une cible plus qu'intéressante, déclara-t-elle pleine de sous-entendu. Il avait une sacrée réputation à Poudlard, déclara-t-elle voulant attiser la curiosité de Narcissa.

Ophélia avait un cercle social absolument incroyable qu'elle avait notamment développé à Poudlard. Leur de leur scolarité, elle était toujours au courant des derniers potins et plus folles rumeurs. Narcissa n'y prêtait attention que quand elle pouvait tirer profit de la situation, sinon écouter des bobards et ragoter sur des inconnus inutiles l'énervait très rapidement. Ophélia avait donc appris à faire le tri et elle avait assez vite les bavardages sur leurs camarades avec Narcissa, comprenant que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elles seraient amies.

\- Une réputation ? demanda assez étonnée Narcissa.

Elle se souvenait de Lucius, évidemment. C'était un bel homme assez charismatique qui avait joué pour son équipe de Quidditch et qui n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'elle, elle ne pouvait donc pas faire comme si elle ne le connaissait pas. Mais elle ne s'était pas vraiment intéressé à lui, elle s'était contenter de ses amis et n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus sur lui. Pourtant lui avait semblé mieux la connaître et depuis leur rencontre il semblait en avoir appris plus sur elle que elle sur lui. Avoir quelques informations supplémentaires n'était donc pas négligeable.

\- Il a eu quelques conquêtes, pas très importantes ni-même sulfureuse mais apparemment il n'a jamais été très fidèle, commença Ophélia, assez excité à l'idée de dévoiler des secrets qu'elle détenait. Un excellent élève à ce que je sais, très athlétique mais on me parlait de lui comme quelqu'un d'un peu méchant, enfin un bon Serpentard qui ne se soucie pas vraiment des sentiments et des avis des autres. Il était toujours avec sa bande même si je ne crois pas qu'ils soient tous très amis, c'est plus par intérêt. Un garçon donc plutôt solitaire et froid, quand j'y pense il te correspond assez bien, commenta-t-elle.

\- Oui sauf que moi j'ai toujours été fidèle, rectifia Narcissa.

\- Certes mais de ce que je savais, il n'a jamais vraiment pris une relation au sérieux. Je crois que pendant très longtemps, son père l'avait promis à une riche héritière américaine, c'était même assez officiel pendant un moment ils avaient même fixé la date. Je me demande pourquoi ils ont soudainement renoncé… déclara-t-elle visiblement intriguée.

Narcissa comprenait pourquoi il n'était pas dans la liste que ses parents avaient préétabli et qu'elle avait découvert. Elle se doutait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas voulu qu'un sang-pur britannique important se marie avec une américaine aux origines peut-être plus nébuleuses. Leur mariage arrangé était donc la volonté de mage noir ? Cette constatation perturba un peu Narcissa qui ne savait comment se positionner face à ça, devait-elle être reconnaissante ou dégoûtée ?

\- Cela dit c'est un bel homme, riche et intelligent, tu aurais pu tomber sur pire ! affirma-t-elle.

Narcissa ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Face à la non réaction de son amie, Ophélia comprit qu'elle n'aurait rien d'autre concernant Malefoy, du moins pas aujourd'hui, pas ici. Mais elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait avec Caractacus.

\- Je n'ai vraiment eu l'occasion de parler avec Beurk depuis le début du camp, il va bien ? demanda-t-elle en prenant un air détaché qui ne dupa pourtant pas Narcissa.

\- Il va bien, je crois qu'il est un peu perdu, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

\- Pourtant il était clair qu'il reprendrait l'entreprise familiale, ce n'est plus à l'ordre du jour ? continua d'interroger la sorcière.

\- Si, si mais je pense que c'est plus intérieur, je ne sais pas trop ce n'est qu'une impression je crois que…

\- Qu'il est amoureux de toi, coupa Ophélia qui semblait exaspérée de tourner autour de la question.

\- Tu savais ? demanda Narcissa visiblement étonnée que son amie soit au courant.

\- Cissy, il n'y a que toi qui ne le voyais pas, affirma-t-elle d'un ton fataliste. Je l'ai su dès qu'il m'a mit un râteau, informa-t-elle.

\- Pardon ? demanda les yeux écarquillés Narcissa n'étant pas au courant de cet évènement.

\- En quatrième année j'ai voulu sortir avec lui, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il me plaisait. Il m'a gentiment remis à ma place. Son excuse était que l'on ne pouvait pas te faire ça, que nous étions tes amis et que par conséquent on ne pouvait pas être en couple devant toi mais être juste tous amis. Oui c'est ridicule comme excuse. Et puis ça été clair quand Flint t'a largué et qu'il est resté avec toi au point de se fâcher avec lui. Enfin à ce moment-là tout Poudlard savait déjà qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour toi. C'est pour ça aussi que Flint est parti parce qu'il pensait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous. Il y a eu une rumeur folle d'ailleurs que j'ai atténuée pendant des mois pour ne pas te faire de la peine.

\- Ophélia…

Narcissa ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle n'avait jamais eu vent de tout ça et elle comprenait à quel point son amie l'avait préservé et avait pris soin d'elle durant ces années.

\- Oh n'en faisons pas tout une citrouille ! Tu es mon amie et ça n'a pas de prix, déclara-t-elle avec douceur. Et puis maintenant j'ai Octavia !

Pendant pratiquement toute leur scolarité à Poudlard, Ophélia et Octavia Shafiq, ancienne Gryffondor, s'étaient constamment disputées et à la fin de la sixième année, ça avait été la révélation, le coup de foudre. Pour Octavia ça n'avait pas été un problème mais pour les Greengrass, ça avait été une vraie bataille pour Ophélia et cet évènement avait coupé la famille en deux et avait fait des Greengrass une famille moins recommandable par la haute société de sang-pur. Mais depuis qu'elles s'étaient mises en couple en septième année, elles vivaient un très bel idylle. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Narcissa n'avait pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup voir Ophélia depuis le début du camp, cette dernière restant avec sa partenaire qui se trouvait chez les "ennemis". Mais Narcissa était contente de retrouver sa meilleure amie, elle se sentait un peu mieux depuis qu'elles discutaient, elle se retrouvait grâce à son amie.

\- Quand tout ça sera fini, il faudra que l'on se voit, comme avant, tu me manques tellement parfois… déclara Narcissa assez triste.

\- Tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux ma Cissy, je serais toujours là pour toi, affirma-t-elle tendrement.

Après quelques minutes, Ophélia fut réclamée par Octavia qu'elle alla rejoindre avec le regard pétillant. Narcissa observa son amie s'éloigner. Elle aussi la quittait, malgré leur belles paroles, Narcissa savait que les choix qu'elles faisaient chacune vers des routes radicalement différentes. Elle se retrouva à nouveau un peu seule à cette table. Sa sœur se vantait de sa future victoire du lendemain, sous les caresses de Rodolphus. Les autres se promettaient de gagner le match de la final. Lucius était parmi le groupe et riait, faisait comme si tout était normal même si du coin de l'œil il observait celle avec qui il avait passé la nuit dernière. Un peu à part, ne prononçant pratiquement pas un mot et se contentant d'observer, Cassy et Caractacus. Narcissa savait qu'elle allait bientôt devoir leur faire face, à tous les deux, à un moment ou à un autre, mais le plus tard possible était le mieux. Pour le moment elle voulait s'accrocher à ses repères.

La plage était un supplice, à tous points de vue. Le Loch Shiel était un lac et il faisait tellement froid que Narcissa crut bien que le lac allait geler dans la seconde. Sous un plaid elle mourrait de froid, autour du feu, tout le monde riait et chantait. Elle se contentait de rester égale à elle-même, effacée, discrète et essayant tant bien que mal de survivre, de supporter les gens qui l'entouraient. Beurk et Cassiopée n'étaient pas venu, au grand soulagement de Narcissa mais juste en face d'elle se trouvait Malefoy et elle voyait derrière les flammes son regard la transpercer, à nouveau, comme à chaque fois que leurs yeux se rencontraient.

\- Tu veux m'épouser ?

Narcissa se figea sous ces quelques mots. Que voulait-il dire ? Etait-il sérieux ? Peu importe, dans tous les cas elle n'avait pas la réponse à sa question, elle se tourna dos à lui. Mais il lui mit la main sur l'épaule, lui provoquant un frisson.

\- Narcissa, s'il te plaît… murmura-t-il.

Elle se retourna violemment, elle voulait régler toute cette situation gênante au plus vite.

\- Ecoute-moi bien Malefoy. Je ne sais pas ce que tu entends par là, et je ne veux pas le savoir. J'aimerais juste que ma vie redevienne comme avant, insipide et au paroxysme du maussade. Mais depuis que l'on s'est rencontré ce n'est plus le cas. Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée mais ça suffit maintenant. Je me suis bien trop laissé emporter par les évènements et tu peux compter sur moi pour que ça n'arrive plus.

Elle se contenta de ces quelques mots, laissant Malefoy dans un flou complet. Mais lui non plus ne chercha pas plus loin. Les deux s'endormir et le lendemain, après avoir remercié leur hôtes, ils se mirent d'accord sur une histoire à raconter lorsqu'ils retrouveraient le camp.

Ils s'en étaient tous deux tenu à la même version et depuis qu'ils étaient de retour, aucun n'était allé vers l'autre.

Alors que tous les autres chantaient et dansaient un peu plus loin, Malefoy se risqua à s'asseoir à côté de Black.

\- Je vais t'épouser, annonça-t-elle avant même qu'il n'est ouvert la bouche.

Il l'observa, intrigué. Elle le regardait aussi, bienveillante.

\- J'ai repensé à ta question. Et tu avais raison. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé il faut encore se la poser. Je ne pense pas que tu sois quelqu'un de mauvais Malefoy, et tu es plutôt beau garçon avec une bonne situation. Je n'ai pas de trouver de raison valable pour ne pas t'épouser et je ne veux pas me risquer à choisir d'attendre de tomber amoureuse de n'importe qui. J'ai toujours su que ce n'était pas ce qui m'était destiné donc…

\- Et qui te dit que nous n'allons pas tomber amoureux ? coupa très sérieusement Lucius, plongeant son regard dans celui de Black.

Elle réfléchit à nouveau à la question. Était-ce possible ? Que tous les deux finissent par éprouver des sentiments amoureux, le véritable, le vrai, l'absolu, l'éternel amour ? Comment pouvait-elle bien le savoir, Narcissa n'était jamais tombée amoureuse, elle se l'interdisait. Le seul amour qu'elle exprimait c'était avec sa famille et il s'effaçait de plus en plus.

Voyant le désarroi de sa partenaire face à cette possibilité, Lucius continua:

\- Je suis sur le point de tomber amoureux de toi, moi.

Les yeux dans les yeux, il lui annonça ça. Narcissa se sentait rougir, presque suffoquer et à nouveau paniquer. Mais elle s'était promis de ne plus se dévoiler devant qui que ce soit et encore plus devant lui.

\- Narcissa, tu me plais. Ces derniers jours tu t'es dévoilée d'une façon inattendue, certes, mais tellement charmante. Depuis notre premier regard au bal, tu restes toujours coincée dans un coin de ma tête. Et puis ce camp, ta générosité, ta gentillesse, ta discrétion, ta beauté, ton honnêteté. Je ne sais pas, te voir me fait me sentir mieux. La soirée d'hier était presque un rêve pour moi, depuis longtemps je ne m'étais plus senti comme ça. Vivre heureux, avec une famille, ça n'a jamais été un rêve pour moi. Je ne me permettais pas de penser à l'amour ou ce genre de chose. J'ai toujours pensé dans l'intérêt familial, à avoir une bonne épouse, en tous points parfaite, à l'héritier qu'elle me donnerait. Mais depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés je me dis que ça va bien plus loin et que je veux passer le reste de mes jours avec quelqu'un que j'apprécie au moins, avant ça n'avait même pas d'importance. Mais avec toi ça va plus loin, je ne vois personne d'autre que toi comme femme, je ne vois personne d'autre que je pourrais autant apprécier que toi, que je pourrais autant aimer. Et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Ses lèvres étaient emprisonnées par celles de Narcissa. Il était surpris. Était-elle vraiment en train de l'embrasser ? Pourtant, il sentait son visage humide, emplit de larmes. Mais ce n'était pas une erreur, elle ne lâchait pas ses lèvres. Il ne répondait pas à l'invitation, trop bouleversé et prit de court, il ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qui se passait.

Narcissa crut avoir fait une erreur, elle retira ses lèvres de celles de Malefoy, honteuse d'avoir commis ce geste. Mais elle avait réalisé qu'il avait raison. Tout comme lui, elle se sentait bien lorsqu'il était là, elle se sentait en droit d'être elle-même. Elle se sentait vivre. Toute cette semaine à se dévoiler, ce n'était pas pour rien, ce n'était pas un problème. Malefoy la faisait aller au bout d'elle-même et elle se surpassait, elle allait au-delà de ses limites psychologiques pour lui. Elle pensait à lui, depuis leur rencontre, qu'à lui. Depuis que ses iris de glace avaient rencontrés les siennes, elle était transportée par ce regard, ce coup d'œil. Il lui faisait ressentir tellement de chose. Malgré tout, elle aimait être avec lui, se chamailler, prendre soin de lui et vice-versa, le regarder et lui tenir tête, son caractère hautain rigide qui laissait pourtant entrevoir son cœur, fragile et interdit. Un cœur comme le sien. Elle non plus ne voyait personne d'autre à part lui, pour finir ses jours, pour être le père de ses enfants et pour l'aimer autant qu'elle l'aimait. C'était bien ça, peut-être, elle l'aimait, ou elle l'aimerait.

Elle allait se lever pour partir, honteuse, faible et démunie. Les larmes sur ses joues dégoulinaient et elle venait de se ridiculiser et de se livrer au maximum. Mais une ultime fois il lui prit le poignet l'obligeant à se rasseoir sur le tronc d'arbre qui faisait office de banc. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Ils n'entendaient que le feu crépiter, ou le bruit des vagues s'abattant sur la plage. La lumière ardente du feu d'un côté de leur visage et de l'autre, la lumière froide et douce des rayons de la lune. Narcissa fut parcourue d'un long frisson, mais elle n'avait plus froid, plus du tout. Tout son corps vibrait avec ce baiser. Son ventre dansait, son cœur battait et tout le reste de ses membres n'étaient plus sous son contrôle elle s'abandonnait pleinement à lui.

Si, au début ce n'était qu'un baiser timide, la fougue et la passion s'emparèrent des deux amants. Ils furent cependant obligés de reprendre leur respiration. Le front collé l'un contre l'autre, leurs yeux parlaient pour eux et après avoir repris leur respiration, Lucius lui embrassa le front et la serra fort contre lui. Tout contre la poitrine de Malefoy, Narcissa entendait chaque battement de son cœur. Enfouie dans ses bras, elle se sentait bien, réchauffée par cet homme qui allait devenir son homme. Aucun de deux ne prononça un seul autre mot de la soirée. Laissant leurs corps parler pour eux, sous quelques caresses et baisers. Il la raccompagna à sa tente, main dans la main, comme deux amoureux de longue date. Puis avant qu'elle ne rentre, il lui prit le deux mains, la regarda amoureusement et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Narcissa était simplement heureuse ce soir et se séparer de ses bras semblait l'une des choses les plus compliqué qui ne lui ai jamais été demandé de faire.


	17. Chapter 17: Combats

**Chapitre 17:** Combats

Karen arriva dans la tente le sourire aux lèvres et seule Bellatrix ne comprit pas ce qui la rendait aussi heureuse. Elle revenait de l'atelier de cuisine, et elle s'était sûrement beaucoup amusée avec Fabian. Cassiopée et Narcissa sourirent face à la gaieté de leur presque amie. La dernière Black jouait l'indifférente, bien trop occupée à se préparer pour remporter tous les derniers duels et être sacrée championne. Pour la première et dernière fois du camp, les quatre jeunes femmes sortirent en même temps de leur tente et se rendaient ensemble à la grande tente pour déjeuner. Cependant, seule Cassiopée ne daigna pas manger avec ses cousines et leur femme de chambre. Narcissa aurait pensé que ça irriterait Bellatrix mais encore une fois cette dernière ne prit pas la peine d'y porter attention. Durant tout le repas, Karen échangeait des regards discrets à la table d'en face et Narcissa savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de vérifier de qui il s'agissait. Elle même était bien trop occupée et jouer avec les yeux de Malefoy, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Mais Bellatrix, elle, ne se priva pas d'observer sa bonne à tout faire et sa sœur. Avec un regard malveillant, elle serrait les poings et ses traits de visages étaient tirés, et tous ces éléments n'annonçaient rien de bon chez Bellatrix Black. Même Rodolphus ne semblait pas parvenir à l'apaiser ce qui alimentait une sorte de tension et d'inquiétude. Mais ni Narcissa ni Karen ne remarquèrent quelque chose. Pourtant, même à une autre table, Cassiopée sentait le dragon se réveiller et soupira en sentant venir le pire.

À la fin du repas, la salle se transforma en véritable arène. Les bancs avaient été mis sur les tables pour surélever tout le monde. Au centre, derrière des barrières magiques, il y avait quelques éléments pour se cacher, une chaise, un rocher, une table, une malle, et un arbre. Mais sinon, il n'y avait que des sorciers. Ils étaient huit dans l'arène. Bellatrix, évidemment, plus que confiante et bien énervée, Gideon Prewett, Alestor et Laurence Greengrass, les deux frères Lestrange, Kingsley Shackelbot et Sonia Parkinson. C'est ensuite un homme qui arriva au milieu de la salle. C'était le chef des aurors, Fleamont Potter.

\- Il n'était pas là jusqu'à présent, qu'est-ce que le chef des aurors vient faire ici ? demanda Cassiopée, troublée.

\- Il serait là en tant que jury mais… commença Molly.

\- Mais d'autres sont venus avec lui. Ils auraient des informations concernant le mage noir et d'une manière ou d'une autre ça les a mené ici, expliqua Fabian d'une voix inquiète.

Cassiopée fit de son possible pour cacher son inquiétude.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, c'est un honneur pour moi d'être l'un des jury de cette compétition. Je vous rappel les règles: Lorsqu'un sorcier est désarmé, le combat est fini et il doit quitter l'arène. Ce n'est pas forcément le dernier sorcier qui est dans l'arène qui gagne puisque ce tournois fonctionne avec un système de points. En fonction de la difficulté des sorts que vous lancé, de votre aptitude à vous adapter au lieu et à votre adversaire et en fonction du temps que vous mettez à réaliser vos actions. Si un sorcier souhaite abandonner le combat alors qu'il n'est pas désarmé, il peut lancer un éclair rouge. Si un sorcier est blessé et qu'il souhaite le signaler pour obtenir quelques secondes de récupérations, il peut lancer un éclair vert. Et je vous rappelle que, évidemment, la magie noir est interdite. Je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance et bons duels.

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il était connu comme étant très efficace qui ne perdait pas son temps. Il était même presque froid et son air intransigeant lui permettait d'avoir une grande autorité. Cassiopée observa son fils, James, qui semblait à la fois fière et, comme tout adolescent dont le parent vient de faire un discours en public, gêné.

Tous les participants se mirent en place et lorsque le coup de sifflet retentit, c'est sous une ambiance euphorique que commencèrent les duels. Pour une gamine de dix-sept ans, Sonia Parkinson se débrouillait vraiment bien. Elle était en plein combat contre Rodolphus Lestrange, impétueusement hautain. Elle lançait de très beaux sortilèges mais Lestrange lui était plutôt dans un élan d'agressivité et lançait peu de sortilèges dont la plupart était assez dangereux et presque qualifiés d'interdits car potentiellement mortel. Finalement, c'est la jeune fille qui gagna, en désarmant habillement l'homme. Rodolphus, les yeux écarquillés, s'empressa, sous une colère intense, de quitter l'arène sous le regard d'autant plus furieux de sa fiancé et de son frère. Ainsi les deux unirent leur force pour faire payer l'élève de Serdaigle. Il ne leur fallut que très peu de temps. De l'autre côté de l'arène, Laurence Greengrass venait de désarmer Kingsley Shacklebolt et Alestor avait abandonné son duel avec Gideon Prewett. Le téméraire ancien Gryffondor se précipita pour lancer un sort à Rabastan qui fut blessé, ne s'attendant pas à une telle rapidité. Il se précipita derrière un rocher et lança un éclair vert. Puis, il utilisa _Finite Incantatem_ pour annuler le dernier sort que venait de lui envoyer le jeune sorcier. Une fois guéri, il se releva et, enragé, il pointa sa baguette en direction de Gideon en criant " _Diffindo_ " mais le sort n'atteignit pas le sorcier qui avait prévu ce coup et le contrat par un _Protego_. Et à nouveau il l'attaqua avec des _Stupéfix_ , _Expulso_ et autres sorts avant de l'achever avec un un ultime _Expelliarmus_. Rabastan ne pouvait lutter contre lui, il était trop rapide, agile et maîtrisait parfaitement tous ses sorts. Il sortit à son tour de l'arène, pestant. Il fut très vite rejoint par un Laurence Greengrass qui, malgré ses 24 ans, n'avait pas fait le poid face à Bellatrix.

L'ultime face à face était donc entre Bellatrix Black et Gideon Prewett, ennemis depuis toujours. Un sourire malsain se forma sur le visage hystérique de la sorcière. Son adversaire, au contraire, était dans une concentration extrême mais il n'était pas calme et semblait impatient à l'idée de l'affronter. C'est Bellatrix qui lança une première offensive avec _Expulso._ Gideon, bon stratège, alerte et félin, se réfugia derrière l'arbre. Et il eut à peine le temps de dupliquer cette arbre grâce au sortilège de _Gemino_ et de s'y fondre derrière que Bellatrix avait lancé un _Confringo_ , faisait exploser l'ancien arbre. Ils effectuèrent ce manège encore quelques minutes, Gideon dupliquant les arbres pour s'y cacher et Bellatrix enchaînant les _Reducto_ , _Expulso_ et autres sorts de destruction. Puis, sentant qu'elle perdait patience et ainsi quelques facultés, Gideon sortit subitement de sa cachette et lança un _Stupéfix_ suivit d'un _Locomotor Mortis_ pour bloquer l'usage de ses jambes. Mais la jeune femme devint folle de rage et lui lança un _Obscuro_ et ainsi un bandeau vint lui cacher la vue. Bellatrix annula le sort qui bloquait ses jambes et Gideon retira le bandeau, ils étaient à nouveau face à face, à nouveau prêt à se battre. L'assemblée assista à un féroce combat qui dura une dizaine de minute, mais après un tout petit moment d'inattention de Gideon, Black en profita pour lui jeter un _Petrificus Totalus_ pour lui dérober ensuite sa baguette. Elle arborait un sourire vicieux mais victorieux. Une fois revenu à son état normal, ils sortirent de l'arène sous des lourds applaudissements. Puis, les huit duellistes repartirent dans l'arène, en ligne, en attendant les résultats.

Fleamont Potter se leva de la tribune du jury qui était composé d'aurors, de Bulstrode, et de deux employés du ministère de la justice magique qui avait fait le déplacement avec Potter.

\- En 8ième place, Rodolphus Lestrange, pour son court duel durant lequel il n'a pas fait preuve de beaucoup de clairvoyance, annonça Potter sous le regard furieux du concerné et de ses amis.

\- En 7ième place Alestor Greengrass, pour les même raison que Lestrange mais l'on peut noter un belle effort d'adaptation. En 6ième position Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui a réalisé de très beaux sorts mais malheureusement n'a pas su s'adapter à son adversaire. Rabastan Lestrange occupe la 5ème place, il n'a gagné qu'un duel dans l'arène en s'alliant et leur de son second duel il fait preuve de lenteur et d'un manque de réflexion qui lui ont coûté d'être trop facilement battu comparé aux capacités qu'il possède.

Encore une fois, il y avait contestation. Une partie de l'assemblée se leva et cria au scandale, défendant leurs amis.

\- Ensuite, grâce à des beaux duels bien réalisés et une très bonne réflexion, c'est Laurence Greengrass qui se place en 4ème position. Sonia Parkinson occupe la 3ème position, qui, pour son âge et niveau à fait preuve de beaucoup de courage, d'audace et d'intelligence. Et le grand vainqueur de ce tournoi n'est autre que… Gideon Prewett grâce à de longs duels, à son adaptation dans l'espace et en fonction de l'adversaire et pour les très beaux et précis sorts qu'il a utilisés ! Bellatrix Lestrange ne nous a pas semblé avoir montré toutes ses qualités en sortilèges et malgré sa bonne maîtrise et sa rapidité, ses sorts étaient assez répétitifs.

C'était le commentaire de trop. Bellatrix explosa et ce sont les frères Lestrange avec les Greengrass qui ont dû s'y prendre tous les quatres pour la faire sortir de l'arène et de la grande tente. Elle hurlait au scandale et avant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose de compromettant, son fiancé préféra lui infliger le sortilège de mutisme. Elle se débattait, elle ressemblait à une furie enragée. Cassiopée et Narcissa échangèrent un regard, elle savait toutes les deux que tout ça n'annoncait rien de bon.

Gideon Prewett reçu un petite médaille mais ne chercha pas à se montrer plus que ça, sentant qu'une bonne partie du camp avait une dent contre lui. D'ailleurs la moitié de l'assemblée était partie. Bientôt le match de Quidditch allait démarrer et avec l'atmosphère tendue du camp, cela annonçait un terrible match digne d'une bataille.

Narcissa sortie précipitamment de la salle, elle voulait voir Lucius avant le début du match. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le terrain et les vestiaires non loin de là. Elle n'osa pas rentrer et demanda à Rabastan de prévenir Malefoy qu'elle l'attendait. Elle s'attendait à voir débarquer Rodolphus aussi ainsi que sa sœur, avec un miracle elle c'était peut-être calmée. Mais aucun signe d'eux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longuement à la question puisque Lucius se planta devant elle en tenue de Quidditch. Son uniforme noir lui allait terriblement bien et Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de l'examiner.

\- Je ne pensais pas que la tenue aurait autant d'effet, dit-il quelque peu moqueur sous le regard charmé de son amante.

\- Tu ferais peut-être bien de la garder, elle pourrait resservir, ria Narcissa, pleine de sous entendues qui choquèrent quelque peu son interlocuteur. En fait, je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance, pour le match, reprit-elle plus sérieusement.

\- Ça va ? Tu as… peur ? demanda-t-il, soucieux du ton qu'avait employé la jolie blonde.

\- La dernière fois tu t'es blessé et puis tu as bien vue l'ambiance, j'ai peur que ça devienne dangereux, déclara-t-elle, inquiète.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle faisait pile une tête de moins et il posa son menton sur le bout de sa tête. Puis, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, il lui prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Tout va bien se passer, je t'assure, fais-moi confiance. Ce soir nous fêterons ma victoire, affirma-t-il, quelque peu arrogant.

Elle soupira un peu et leva les yeux au ciel face à cet élan de supériorité caractéristique du jeune homme. Puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Lucius ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Même s'ils avaient passé la soirée de la veille ensemble, pour lui c'était comme un rêve tellement ça avait été beau. Mais tout ça était bien réel, il aimait Narcissa et elle aussi l'aimait et ils allaient se marier. Il la serra dans ses bras, la souleva du sol et prolongea le baiser. Avant qu'il ne la repose et lui souffla à l'oreille:

\- J'espère ça te motive et puis, j'attend que l'on fête ta victoire ce soir…

Puis elle s'empressa de partir, quelque peu gêné par son audace, laissant derrière elle un Lucius fou amoureux et surmotivé.

\- Bonjour à tous ! C'est donc le dernier match de cette semaine qui déterminera le grand gagnant. On fait face à deux équipes bien expérimentées ! On accueille l'équipe D avec à sa tête le grand gagnant des duels, le batteur de l'équipe junior nationale et capitaine de cette équipe blanche, Gideon Prewett. Avec lui, son attrapeuse, Lilia Slughorn. Derrière eux on aperçoit le gardien, Kingsley Shacklebolt accompagné d'un des poursuiveurs, Bilius Weasley. Puis les jumeaux Ollivander, Gregory et Georgia. Et c'est le dernier batteur qui ferme la marche, Arthur Weasley. C'est une équipe très performante, organisée et extrêmement soudée. C'est maintenant l'équipe de Flint qui fait son entrée. Lucius Malefoy, l'attrapeur est toujours à sa droite. Se sont ensuite les deux poursuiveurs Amycus Carrow et Corban Yaxley qui font leur entrée ainsi que Thorfinn Rowle, un des batteurs. Et son coéquipier Rabastan Lestrange ferme la marche avec son frère et dernier poursuiveurs de cette équipe noir, Rodolphus Lestrange. Cette équipe est un peu plus mature et les aptitudes individuelles de chacun sont impressionnantes.

Le ciel se voilà au fur et à mesure de la partie, un signe de mauvais augure qui rendait Cassiopée extrêmement tendue. Le match était un condensé de fautes et d'affrontements de la part des deux équipes même si c'était Rodolphus qui avait commencé lorsqu'il avait fait tomber de son ballet Gideon. Il fut contraint de sortir pour faute grave ainsi que Gideon qui était par conséquent blessé. Les deux équipes devaient donc jouer à six et s'organiser de façon totalement différente. Le score était égal mais pas prodigieux, 10 à 10. Tout le monde sentait une sorte d'orage gronder, tant au plan émotionnel qu'au plan de la météo. Narcissa elle aussi ressentait des frissons et tous les joueurs semblaient inquiets et par conséquent s'excitaient violemment sur le terrain. Voulant absolument mettre un terme à ce match fou, Lucius cherchait le vif d'or. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre et le grondement de l'orage déstabilisait le joueur. Il vit cependant, vers le gardien, un petit objet lumineux voler. Il n'hésita pas.

\- Oh, alors que Bilius Weasley fait lui aussi un hochequeue à Yaxley, Malefoy bouge rapidement vers Flint, aurait-il repéré le vif d'or ? Si oui, Lilia Slughorn, elle, semble aveugle. Shackelbott contre le Souafle envoyé par Carrow et… Mais si ! Malefoy a repéré le vif d'or ! Il se lance dans une course frénétique. Mais Slug' compte bien elle aussi participer. Le grand corps de Malefoy l'aide à prendre plus d'élan et il tend le bras et… oh non, il s'est subitement arrêté dans sa course. Et Flint, qui se tient le bras, laisse passer le Souafle.

Au moment où Lucius allait attraper le vif d'or, son avant-bras l'avait soudainement démangé et il comprit rapidement pourquoi Flint se tenait le bras. Il observa le reste de l'équipe, du moins ceux dont il était certain de l'affiliation. Mais Rowle et Yaxley aussi avait soudainement pâli et regardaient avec inquiétude leur coéquipiers. Lucius ignorait qu'ils avaient été marqués. Quelques secondes plus tard ils observèrent Lilia Slughorn attraper le vif d'or fièrement et tout le reste de son équipe explosé de joie. Mais ils ne s'attardèrent pas à cette défaite, ils se précipitèrent hors du terrain. Tout le monde pensait que c'était du mécontentement face à la défaite, mais Cassiopée comprit que quelque chose de bien plus grave se préparait et elle aussi partie précipitamment. Narcissa, dans les gradins des anciens et actuels Serpentards avait sentie elle aussi qu'un événement allait se produire car tous quittaient rapidement leurs sièges. Seuls les plus jeunes ne comprenaient pas vraiment. Elle échangea un regard avec Regulus et décida de le ramener à sa tente.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Cissy, je peux très bien y aller tout seul, répétait-il.

Mais sa cousine ne prenait pas en compte ces paroles et était en alerte. La plupart des autres campeurs, du moins ceux qui n'avaient pas ce sentiment de danger imminent, s'étaient réunis dans la grande tente pour fêter les deux victoires du jour. Narcissa, elle, serrait fermement la main de son cousin, ignorant où tout le reste de sa famille et de leurs amis étaient passés. Et soudain, au loin, vers la grande tente, il lui sembla que les exclamations de joie se transformèrent en cris.


	18. Chapter 18: La nuit de l'enfer

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que les cinq derniers chapitres vous ont plu ! On repart pour cinq nouveaux. Vous aurez l'occasion de vous en rendre compte mais le camp va se terminer (d'une manière quelque peu… enfin je vous laisse lire), et que les chapitres qui suivent sont un peu plus « sombres » (ou du moins ils ont vocation à l'être) donc j'attends vos réactions face à ces changements d'ambiance. Bonne lecture et à demain !

 **Chapitre 18:** La nuit de l'enfer

Narcissa resserra la main de son jeune cousin et elle vit dans le regard de Regulus un mélange entre incompréhension et inquiétude, et il accrocha sa seconde main au poignet de la Black, sentant que tous les cris qui résonnaient n'auguraient rien de bon. Pour le moment tout cela semblait bien loin et Narcissa savait qui lui restait un peu de temps pour trouver une solution afin de sortir son cousin et elle de cette terrifiante situation. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas transplaner avec lui, il était bien trop jeune et c'était trop risqué. Il n'y avait pas de cheminé non plus donc impossible d'utiliser de la poudre de cheminette. Il restait le portoloin mais où en trouver un et où les amènerait-il ? La seule solution était donc le balai. Dans ses secondes de réflexions, Narcissa persistait à se dire que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Certes Regulus était très bon mais sa cousine n'avait pas touché à un balai depuis sa première année où les cours de vol étaient un calvaire. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas douée, elle était très habile et rapide, mais était terrorisée par le vide alors voler à une hauteur supérieur à trois mètres lui était quasiment impossible. L'autre problème majeur était que les seuls balais du camp étaient pour le Quidditch et ils devaient sûrement se trouver dans les vestiaires près du terrain. Or, ce terrain ce trouvait vers la grande tente et cette grande tente se trouvait précisément à la source des cris de terreurs et des explosions qui faisaient maintenant rage.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Elle était sur le point de broyer la main du petit Black. Et puis où étaient Bellatrix, Karen, Cassiopée ? Où était Lucius ?

\- Cissy ? appelait son cousin essayant de la tirer de ses pensées. Cissy ! CISSY ! cria-t-il soudain avant de la tirer hors de la tente.

Des explosions retentissaient de toutes parts. Narcissa et Regulus tombèrent à terre. Désormais, aucun endroit n'était sûr, des cris, des explosions, de partout. Une lumière verdâtre rayonnait dans le ciel, et lorsqu'ils levèrent les yeux, Narcissa et Regulus ne furent pas étonnés de voir la Marque des Ténèbres. Le serpent sortant du crâne se baladait vicieusement dans le ciel noir. Les mangemorts attaquaient. Cela expliquait tout. Ça expliquait l'absence de sa sœur, le déroulement de la fin du match, les cris. Pendant quelques secondes Narcissa se sentit presque rassurée, après tout, les mangemorts étaient censés être des gens qu'elle connaissait, ils ne lui feraient aucun mal. Mais elle se ravisa, ils étaient les soldats, les pions, d'un mage sanguin. Dans une frénésie meurtrière de quoi un homme était-t-il capable ? De quoi sa sœur était-t-elle capable ? Elle ne voulait pas savoir, ne pas voir. Et Regulus ne méritait pas non plus d'assister à ça, il était trop jeune, trop innocent, trop pur. Il serait bientôt perverti, bien trop tôt, elle ne voulait pas être coupable de cette perversion, elle ne voulait pas participer à la création d'un meurtrier. Elle le prit par les épaules et plongea ses pupilles de glaces dans les iris foncées de son cousin.

\- Écoute-moi bien Regulus, on va s'en sortir, on va trouver un moyen de quitter cet affreux camp mais pour ça il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas lâcher ma main et de me suivre. Il faut que tu me jures que tu feras exactement ce que je te dirais de faire d'accord ?

\- Cissy… murmura le jeune sorcier, n'ayant pratiquement jamais vu sa cousine aussi sérieuse qu'à cet instant.

\- Regulus ! Promet le moi !

Il l'observa encore quelques instants mais le regard déterminé de sa cousine le foudroyant lui rappelait qu'il avait toute confiance en elle, que depuis sa naissance il avait toujours eu confiance en elle.

\- Je te le promets.

Elle lui lâcha un timide et crispé sourire puis se releva avec lui en serrant toujours fermement sa main et ils se mirent à courir. Dans sa main libre, Narcissa tenait sa baguette se préparant à tout moment à l'utiliser, tout comme Regulus qui semblait décidé à ne pas avoir le rôle de petit garçon sans défense. Plus ils s'approchaient du terrain plus les choses empiraient. Ils avaient à peine le temps d'observer les quelques sorciers qui fuyaient tant bien que mal. Les explosions et les sorts que prononçaient les uns et les autres autours résonnaient dans les oreilles de Narcissa mais elle ne voulait pas y prêter attention, elle ne voulait et ne devait pas rentrer dans les actions qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux. Elle vit sur son chemin quelque jet vert et des mots interdits se proclamer. À un moment elle entendit un rire sadique et dégénéré retentir et elle comprit de qui elle s'agissait et s'efforça de sortir le nom de sa sœur de sa tête. Elle refusait d'associer sa grande sœur avec qui elle avait grandi à des meurtres, c'était naïf de sa part, elle était consciente de qui elle était devenue, elle ne pouvait le nier. Elle connaissait Bellatrix mieux que quoiqu'onc, mieux qu'Andromeda, mieux que Cassiopée qui pourtant faisait paraître qu'elle savait tout sur tout le monde. Mais Narcissa était sûre qu'elle était la seule à connaître Bellatrix, ni Rodolphus ni même le maître des ténèbres ne l'avaient vu grandir et avaient grandi avec elle. Cissy avait vue Bella rire, pleurer, bouder, s'énerver (ô combien souvent), se réjouir, devenir peu à peu sadique, douter, aimer et détester. Elle savait où étaient ses limites, quand elle était sérieuse ou pas, ses degrés d'énervement, ses compétences. Elle savait quand Bellatrix aimait ou détestait quelqu'un. Savoir tout ça rendait Narcissa tout aussi puissante que Bellatrix elle-même. Elle aimait sa sœur, en règle générale elle aimait sa famille. Mais sa relation avec Bellatrix était particulière, elles se faisaient confiance, Narcissa savait qu'elle était le pilier de Bellatrix, une des rares choses qui lui permettaient de garder son côté humain. Bellatrix avait toujours protégé sa petite sœur c'était son presque unique point commun avec Andromeda. Même devant la tante Walburga elle défendrait Narcissa. Elles avaient besoin l'une de l'autre. Mais la cadette savait aussi de quoi était capable Bellatrix et où ses excès pouvaient la conduire, comme ce soir. Ses yeux s'humidifiaient mais elle devait continuer à courir et ramener Regulus en lieu sûr. Elle poussa un petit cris lorsqu'elle vit Octavia Shafiq tomber à terre les yeux grands ouverts, le teint livide et ne bougeant plus. Elle pensa directement à Ophélia et prise soudain de haine, elle resserra l'emprise qu'elle avait sur sa baguette. Cependant, le mangemort qui venait de faire ça pointa sa baguette sur elle et Regulus. Narcissa ne réussit pas à deviner qui se cachait derrière et se pétrifia. C'est le jeune Black qui la poussa pour qu'elle évite un sort qu'il venait de jeter. Mais elle sentit une coupure à son bras et du sang couler sur son coude.

\- Nous sommes Regulus et Narcissa Black si vous nous faîtes du mal vous en répondrez devant les Blacks et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, cria Regulus, impressionnant sa cousine.

Le mangemort pesta et baissa sa baguette allant chercher une autre victime. Puis Regulus prit spontanément la main de sa cousine et ils se dirigèrent tous deux en direction des vestiaires qui étaient maintenant dans leur champ de vision. Ils entrèrent non sans mal, évitant des combats et des victimes sur leur passage. Des explosions partout, le paysage était devenu un brasier où les flammes noirs montaient et terrorisaient. Les chants d'oiseaux étaient maintenant des cris d'agonie et de rage. Il pleuvait désormais des sorts destructeurs, mortels, fatals. La terre boueuse s'était transformée en arène où le sang ruisselait de toutes parts.

Ils ouvrirent la porte, essoufflés, terrifiés. Ils voulaient effacer toutes les images qu'ils venaient de voir. Ils se dirigèrent vers les placards où se trouvaient les balais. Mais quelqu'un d'autre entra subitement. Les deux Blacks pointèrent leurs baguettes en direction de la porte. C'était Gideon Prewett. Il pointait lui aussi sa baguette en direction des deux sorciers.

\- Gideon, on ne savait rien, personne ne nous a rien dit, nous n'avons rien fait, on veut juste aller dans un endroit sûr, tenta d'apaiser diplomatiquement Narcissa.

\- Peu importe ! hurla-t-il. Tout le reste de vos petits amis sont en train de tuer dehors ! Ils tuent des innocents, certains ne sont encore que des gosses. Ne crois pas que je vais me priver de quoique ce soit, cracha le batteur, hors de lui.

\- Et que veux-tu faire ? se risqua hautainement Regulus.

\- Vous faire du mal et si vous osez quelque chose, vous faire souffrir et faire payer ces mangemorts, je pourrais même envisager de vous tuer, tous les deux.

\- Gideon, se sont des sorts interdits, tu ne peux pas faire ça, essaya de raisonner la jeune femme.

\- Tu crois que j'en suis incapable ? se mit-il a ricaner amèrement. Et bien voit de quoi je suis capable, _Endoloris._

Le sort se dirigea vers Narcissa. Elle s'effondra. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle souffrance. Tout son corps la brûlait, elle avait l'impression que chacun de ses os explosaient un par un. Elle voyait ses pires souvenirs défiler. Elle voyait Walburga lui crier dessus, elle voyait ses sœurs se battre, elle voyait sa mère faire de multiples malaises. Chacun de ses souvenirs lui procuraient une tristesse et une douleur intense et indescriptible. Des milliers de voix criaient dans son esprit. Même le bout de ses ongles la démangeait, la brûlait, lui infligeait une douleur vive. Même son âme semblait souffrir et se déchirer.

Puis la torture se calma, mais elle était terrorisée à l'idée de faire un autre mouvement. Regulus tentait de l'aider, à genou à côté d'elle, enlevant les cheveux de son visage et l'appelant. Quand son regard croisa celui de sa cousine, qu'il vit ses beaux yeux emplit de larmes et de pleurs il se leva d'un coup, le poing serré et la baguette pointé vers Prewett.

\- Comment as-tu osé faire ça ? Elle n'avait rien fait ! Elle ne le méritait pas ! Comment peux-tu prononcer ces mots sans remords ? hurla-t-il.

Gideon avait un peu baissé sa baguette et observait Narcissa trembler par terre. Aucune émotion n'était perceptible, il ne semblait ni regretter ni être satisfait. Regulus, lui, semblait vouloir le réduire en cendre, cela accentua la douleur de Narcissa. Malgré tout, ils étaient désormais en danger, elle était inutile et Regulus se transformait en une boule de haine.

\- _Expéliarmus_ , lança le Black.

Mais il ne faisait pas le poids, et très vite ce fut lui qui fut désarmé. Les larmes de Narcissa coulaient abondamment sur le sol. Qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Qu'allait faire Gideon maintenant ?

La porte claqua à nouveau. Affolée, essoufflée et totalement désemparée, Cassiopée fit son apparition. Elle prit quelques secondes pour analyser la scène. Sa cousine était à terre, comme un pauvre animal blessé, son cousin tremblait de rage et était désarmé et son ami tenait deux baguettes.

\- Gideon… que s'est-il passé ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander, imaginant le pire et comprenant peu à peu la situation.

\- Ils sont coupables, déclara-t-il sombrement.

\- De quoi ? Regulus est un première année et Narcissa n'est certainement pas une mangemort ! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Ce sont des Blacks, des Serpentards, tous leurs amis et leur famille entière sont des mangemorts qui sont en train de tuer des personnes, se justifia-t-il, convaincu.

\- Ah oui ? s'offusqua-t-elle. Donc je suis une mangemort ?

\- Ne complique pas les choses Cassy, ordonna-t-il, agacé.

\- Compliquer les choses ? répéta-t-elle abasourdie. Je complique la situation ? Tu viens de te battre avec ma cousine et mon cousin, je n'ose imaginer pourquoi Narcissa est dans cet état et c'est moi qui complique la situation ? hurla-t-elle.

\- Endoloris, annonça Regulus, il lui a fait un endoloris, informa-t-il tout en sachant que Cassiopée allait se transformer en dragon.

Les yeux de Cassiopée s'agrandir au possible. Ses poings se resserraient, elle retenait le plus possible sa colère. Elle s'approcha de son ami et le prit par le col et pointa sa baguette sur son cou.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas de bonne raison pour avoir fait ça, donc… commença-t-elle.

\- Je t'ai dit que… coupa-t-il visiblement alarmé.

\- CE N'ÉTAIT PAS UNE QUESTION, cracha-t-elle. Maintenant dit que tu regrettes, regarde-la, dans les yeux, et excuse-toi, ordonna-t-elle.

Gideon s'exécuta, sans réfléchir, sans conviction. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la blonde qui était maintenant à genou, il se sentit mal. Il vit son reflet dans les pupilles tremblantes de Narcissa, la peur que la jeune femme avait en le voyant, sa haine pour lui, pour ce qu'il venait de faire sans raison. Il venait de faire ce qu'il rejetait le plus au monde. Il venait de passer pour le plus grand des idiots et des crétins auprès d'une fille qu'il appréciait beaucoup.

Cassiopée le lâcha. Mais sa colère n'avait pas diminuée. Elle pensait tellement, espérait, que ses nouveaux amis étaient meilleurs que ceux qu'elle avait déjà. Elle s'était beaucoup attachée à Gideon mais elle venait de perdre tout espoir d'une relation plus longue avec lui.

La porte claqua une ultime fois. Fleamont Potter, accompagné de deux autres aurors, entrèrent.

\- Que se passait-il ici ? Black ? demanda-t-il à l'attention de Cassiopée.

La jeune femme hésita longtemps, alternant son regard entre ses cousins et son ami.

\- Black ! Répondez-moi ! ordonna l'auror, agacé. L'une des plus grandes règles pour devenir auror c'est d'être honnête, dire la vérité, peu importe les circonstances, insista-t-il.

\- Dans ce cas Monsieur, je pense que vous devriez arrêter Monsieur Prewett, annonça-t-elle, le ton grave.

Gideon n'en revenait pas, elle allait le dénoncer pour presque rien. Narcissa était trop faible pour comprendre quoique ce soit, gisante à terre et essayant de garder ses quelques forces restantes. Regulus s'était calmé et fixait attentivement sa cousine, lui infligeant une sorte de pression. Potter, lui, ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation et fronçait le sourcil.

\- Pour quel motif ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pour utilisation du sortilège Doloris sur Narcissa Malefoy. Il s'agit d'un sortilège impardonnable et interdit par le ministère de la magie de Grand Bretagne.

Ça y est, elle venait de le dire. Le rythme cardiaque de Prewett s'accélérait, il prenait conscience de ce qu'il avait fait, en entendant Cassiopée prononcer ces mots.

La dernière image de la soirée que Narcissa vit était Gideon se faisant arrêter et Regulus et Cassiopée se précipiter vers elle alors qu'elle tombait à nouveau, n'ayant plus aucune force.


	19. Chapter 19: Conséquence

**Chapitre 19:** Conséquences

Narcissa ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle tenta de bouger les jambes et les bras mais chaque mouvement était d'une douleur extrême, comme si elle avait des courbatures en dix fois pires. Elle grimaça. Mais sa douleur s'atténua quelque peu lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était dans sa chambre, dans sa maison. Elle n'était plus dans cet affreux camp. Cela lui décrocha un sourire timide. Elle se redressa un peu, sous un effort presque surhumain. Elle comprit que se lever était peine perdu. Elle devait attendre que quelqu'un vienne la voir pour qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qui se passait exactement. Elle se rappelait de Gideon Prewett, de Regulus, de Cassiopée et de Potter. Elle se remémora le Doloris qu'elle avait subi. Elle se sentait mal, dégoûtée par la tournure que ce camp avait pris, de cette soirée d'horreur, d'avoir subi ça alors qu'elle était innocente. Mais les mots de Gideon résonnaient dans sa tête. Malgré tout, il y avait une part de vérité dans ses paroles. Probablement tous ses amis, et sa sœur, avaient participé au massacre du camp. Sa tête tournait, elle avait des hauts de cœur et sa vision était trouble. Elle se résigna à se recoucher et attendre sagement que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide.

Ça ne tarda. Doucement, son père ouvrit la porte. Il croisa le regard de détresse de sa fille mais sourit tout de même en voyant qu'elle était réveillée. Il s'approcha et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Cette marque d'affection était un signe d'un amour profond. Monsieur Black n'était pas du genre démonstratif. Et il avait transmis ce trait de caractère à Narcissa. Par conséquent, le geste qu'il venait de faire prouvait son inquiétude et son amour pour sa petite fille, sa petite étoile. Il lui tenait la main et compris toutes les interrogations muettes de Narcissa.

\- Écoute Cissy, commença-t-il doucement mais gravement, je ne vais pas t'épargner la lourde vérité qui rugit derrière la porte de ta chambre. Bulstrode t'a directement ramené ici, le docteur est passé juste après. Tu n'as rien de grave seulement un gros manque d'énergie et un traumatisme dû au…

Parler de ce qu'avait subi sa fille semblait impossible tant cela paraissait inimaginable. Comment quelqu'un aurait pu lui vouloir du mal ? Il toussota, remit sa cravate noir en place et reprit.

\- Prewett est à Azkaban provisoirement pour utilisation d'un sortilège imprononçable. Il va être jugé dès que tu pourras témoigner. Nous ferons en sorte qu'il croupisse là-bas pour le restant de ses jours, affirma-t-il avec conviction. Quant au reste… Le camp à été annulé, les élèves de Poudlard ont fini leur vacance et Dumbledore refusait de leur laisser quelques jours supplémentaires pour se remettre, Regulus est donc reparti mais il t'a laissé une lettre, annonça-t-il en désignant l'objet qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. Tout le monde à été méticuleusement interrogé par les aurors et ta sœur a été fortement soupçonné d'avoir participé au massacre, elle est aussi à Azkaban en attendant son audience. On est un peu accaparé par cette histoire… avoua-t-il visiblement épuisé et épargnant les détails judiciaires qu'il devait subir. Les aurors veulent t'interroger aussi. Malefoy est venu plusieurs fois mais lui aussi a été soupçonné, son audience est passé ce matin et il a été jugé non coupable pour toutes les accusations. Caractacus est aussi venu une fois, il avait l'air étrange, informa-t-il mais sur le ton du détail. Pour le reste... il soupira. Il y a eu une dizaine de morts et autant de blessés, les autres ont réussi à partir ou se cacher. Et parmi les victimes, il y avait ton amie Ophélia, je suis vraiment désolé. Il y a une dernière chose que tu dois savoir, peut-être la plus dur pour toi. Ta mère… elle est à Sainte Mangouste en soin intensif et les docteurs ne sont pas confiants… dit-il la voix grave et les yeux éteints.

Tout s'effondrait un par un. Elle se sentait mal pour Gideon qui, malgré tout, avait ses raisons. Maintenant il était l'ennemi numéro 1 de sa famille et tout ça par sa faute. Et sa sœur qui était soupçonnée et qui était sûrement en train de devenir folle à Azkaban… Narcissa était quasiment sûre qu'elle avait participé et elle sentait que son père pensait à peu près la même chose mais tout cela prenait une tournure inquiétante. Et Lucius, lui aussi était un mangemort ? Si tôt ? Et Ophélia, sa tendre et douce Ophélia qui était… Et sa mère ! S'en était trop. Les larmes prirent le dessus alors que son père la prenait doucement dans ses bras. Narcissa avait appris à dissimuler ses émotions, ses très fortes émotions, il ne servait à rien de se dévoiler aux autres, de montrer ses faiblesses. Son père était un modèle d'impassibilité tandis que sa mère était le contraire, un livre ouvert où chaque douleur se reflétait sur son être. Et désormais et ultimement, sa mère écrivait la dernière page de sa vie et tout le monde le savait.

Une nouvelle fois Narcissa ressentait un vide se creuser. Andromeda l'avait quitté, Caractacus s'éloignait d'elle, Ophélia l'avait affreusement quitté, sa mère était sur le point de la quitter, et bientôt Bellatrix la quitterait pour se marier ou pour Azkaban. Il ne lui restait que son père, Karen et Lucius. Quoiqu'elle devait être certaine de pouvoir se reposer sur lui. Leur relation avait été construite si étrangement et rapidement qu'elle ne pouvait s'en remettre entièrement à lui.

\- Département de la justice magique, annonça la voix de l'ascenseur.

Narcissa sortie. Impassible, droite, et prête à faire face à une famille de dragons. Elle s'avança vers un petit bureau où une femme aux grosses lunettes lisait divers documents, faisant comme si elle était d'une importance primordiale dans le département. Il ne s'agissait que d'une secrétaire. Cependant, elle sentit l'air supérieur que prenait Narcissa et d'un air visiblement agacée, elle daigna lever la tête et lui faire face.

\- C'est pourquoi ? cracha-t-elle.

\- J'ai été convoquée, commença-t-elle mais sous le regard interrogateur de la secrétaire elle continua. Pour un interrogatoire, avec Fleamont Potter.

\- Attendez là, il va venir vous chercher, répondit-elle en désignant une des quatre pauvres chaises qui se trouvaient non loin de là.

Elle rédigea une note qu'elle accrocha sur un hibou de service qui se trouvait juste à sa droite. L'oiseau s'envola rapidement. Pour passer le temps, Narcissa prit en main La Gazette du Sorcier qui était posé sur la chaise à côté d'elle. " _Dumbledore l'avait prédit, Minchum accuse !"_ Était le gros titre. Narcissa se mit à le lire l'article en détail " _Le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard avait bien annoncé qu'une catastrophe allait survenir dans ce camp. Originellement prévu pendant la période scolaire, le directeur avait catégoriquement et inlassablement refusé de laisser certain élèves figurant sur le registre des sangs-purs manquer des cours. Il avait désigné ce camp comme étant la pire idée de l'année des sorciers britanniques et avait dénoncé la dangerosité d'un tel rassemblement. Les organisateurs avaient donc dû déplacé leur évènement aux vacances scolaire ce qui n'avait pour autant pas rassurer le sorcier de renom qui avait une nouvelle fois protesté avec une partie de l'opinion face à ce qui était désigné comme étant le plus grand évènement de discrimination de Grande-Bretagne. Ce rassemblement controversé de sangs-purs avait pourtant été approuvé et encadré sur certains points par le ministère. Si pour Dumbledore et ses partisans le drame de la fin du camp est dû aux tensions entre sangs-purs qui reflètent les tensions actuellement présentes dans la communauté magique britannique, le principal opposant à la ministre de la magie dénonce lui "un manque d'organisation, de rigueur" et insiste sur "l'incapacité des forces présentes au moment de l'attaque à cause du laxisme d'un gouvernement dépassé et incapable de faire face à une situation d'urgence". Il affirme que les priorités de la ministre Eugénia Jenkins ne sont pas les bonnes et que ce tragique évènement confirme son manque de compétence vis-à-vis d'une crise de l'ordre de la sécurité nationale. Les avis et opinion divergent quant aux raisons. Aucun membres du gouvernement n'a souhaité s'exprimer et à l'occasion d'un déplacement en Irlande pour la fête du farfadet, la ministre de la magie Eugénia Jenkins a assuré avoir "toute confiance en son ministre de la Justice magique et chef des Aurors, Monsieur Potter". Depuis presque quinze jours, Fleamont Potter et son équipe mènent des enquêtes approfondies et longues qui vise à rétablir avec exactitudes les faits, les coupables, leur raison. Bien sur cette tragédie est un élément de plus à rajouter pour les aurors dans leur investigation autour des méfaits terroristes de plus en plus fréquents liés au mage noir."_ Narcissa n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa lecture puisque le hibou revint avecà sa suite Fleamont Potter. Il s'avança vers Narcissa, lui serra la main et l'invita à le suivre. Il avait pris toute l'affaire en main, gérant tous les interrogatoires et arrestations. Il avait l'air épuisé, ces dernières semaines avait dû être les pires de sa carrière. Ils traversèrent une allée de bureaux où plusieurs enquêteurs et aurors écrivaient leurs rapports. La salle d'interrogatoire se trouvait tout au fond du couloir. À l'invitation de Potter, Narcissa entra et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise déplorable en face d'une table sobre et mal éclairée par une seule ampoule juste au-dessus. Le chef des aurors s'assit en face d'elle et lança un sort d'enregistrement.

\- Bien, vendredi 26 Mars 1973, 15h15, interrogatoire de Narcissa Black par Fleamont Potter. Vous êtes ici pour éclaircir vos agissements lors de la nuit du vendredi 12 Mars, pour donner votre version des faits quant à l'agression de Monsieur Gideon Prewett sur votre personne et enfin pour réagir aux accusations de trahison de votre sœur, Bellatrix Black et Lucius Malefoy ainsi que d'autres potentiels Mangemorts que vous pourriez connaître. Etes-vous prête ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment s'en soucier.

Narcissa savait que ça allait être long mais elle était prête à tout affronter. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'elle s'y était préparé. Nott avait prolongé son ordonnance d'une semaine ce qui lui fournissait une excuse pour retarder son interrogatoire. Elle avait longuement parlé avec son père et son conseiller ainsi que l'avocat de sa sœur et de Lucius qui était assigné à résidence et qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir.

Elle hocha positivement la tête.

\- Nous allons donc commencer par la soirée du vendredi 12 Mars. Où étiez-vous lorsque le massacre a commencé ?

\- À la fin du match de Quidditch je suis allée raccompagner mon cousin Regulus Black à sa tente avant de me rendre à la mienne. Il ne faisait pas beau et je voulais me reposer avant l'heure du dîner, expliqua-t-elle clairement et simplement.

\- Pourquoi avoir raccompagné votre cousin ? Vous l'a-t-il demandé ? creusa l'auror.

\- Non, j'ai jugé bon de ne pas le laisser seul sur le chemin. Il semblait aussi fatigué que moi et je suppose que mon côté maternel a pris le dessus, se défendit-elle.

\- Bien, aviez-vous remarqué un quelque qu'onc détail qui annonçait l'attaque ?

\- Non, l'ambiance était tendue dû aux duels et au match de Quidditch mais à part ça je n'ai rien remarqué, mentit-elle.

\- Bien continuez.

\- Nous étions à peine arrivés à la tente de Regulus que nous avons entendu des cris. J'ai d'abord pensé que certains fêtaient le match de Quidditch assez bruyamment mais j'ai vite compris que ses cris n'étaient pas des exclamations de joie. On a ensuite entendu des explosions et là j'ai vraiment commencé à m'inquiéter. Lorsque nous sommes sortis de la tente, nous avons vu la marque et nous avons compris ce qu'il se passait. Avec Regulus à mes côtés, il m'était impossible de transplaner alors j'ai pensé aux balais. Les seuls qui se trouvaient sur camp à ma connaissance étaient dans les vestiaires du stade. Je pensais que c'était notre seule solution. Alors nous avons couru jusque-là.

\- Vous étiez consciente que c'était spécifiquement vers cet endroit que l'attaque se déroulait ?

\- Oui.

\- Et vous y êtes quand même allée ? Avant de poursuivre, plusieurs témoins vous ont vu tenant votre baguette et…

\- Tout le monde avait sa baguette à la main, que ce soit pour se défendre ou pour attaquer, que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? Que j'attende un mandat pour pouvoir passer librement sur le champ de bataille sans risquer ma vie ou celle de mon cousin ? Si tenir sa baguette lors de ce genre d'évènement est un délit, arrêter tous les participants du camp voir tous les sorciers. Je ne vois pas en quoi tenir ma baguette est suspect ou exceptionnel, cracha Narcissa, sidérée par une accusation aussi ridicule.

\- Si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, vous ne verrez aucuns inconvénients à ce que nous vérifions les derniers sorts lancés par votre baguette, rétorqua-t-il malicieusement.

\- Aucun.

\- Parfait. D'autres témoins vous ont vu faire face à un assaillant mais ce dernier ne vous a pas attaqué. Un témoin affirme même que votre cousin a menacé le mangemort en lui disant qu'il aurait des comptes à rendre à la famille Black et au… mage noir. Confirmez-vous ? demanda-t-il visiblement impatient d'entendre la réponse de la jeune femme.

\- Que se soit positif ou négatif, le nom Black effraie. En attaquer deux n'est probablement pas bon pour eux car si notre famille se mêle de cette guerre cela pourrait prendre un très mauvais tournant pour ceux qui nous attaque. Alors oui, nous étions démunis face à cet expert en magie noir et Regulus nous a sauvés par ses paroles. Cependant je peux vous assurer qu'il n'a pas fait allusion à vous savez qui, répondit-elle convaincue et fière de la renommée de sa famille.

\- Vous vous êtes ensuite retrouvés dans les vestiaires ? continua Potter, impassible.

\- Exacte. Nous pensions être sauvés.

\- Et Gideon Prewett est arrivé ?

\- Oui, je crois qu'il nous avait vus un peu plus tôt et il pensait sûrement qu'on se cachait. Il était très énervé, hors de lui pour être plus précise. Il pensait que notre famille et nos amis faisaient partie de ces… mangemorts, expliqua-t-elle en jouant le dégoût sur le dernier mot. Il voulait nous punir pour ça. Je ne pensais pas qu'il en était capable, mais il m'a largement prouvé le contraire. Il m'a lancé le sortilège Doloris. Je suppose que vous avez vérifié sa baguette. Puis après qu'il ait dérobé la baguette de Regulus, Cassiopée Black est arrivée. Elle l'a fait s'excuser et vous êtes ensuite arrivé.

\- Gideon Prewett va être jugé pour l'utilisation d'un sortilège impardonnable. Mais, en plus de ce jugement, souhaitez-vous porter plainte contre lui pour agression ?

Narcissa mit quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- Non, répondit-elle seulement sous le regard étonné de Potter.

\- BIen. Nous allons passer aux accusations concernant Bellatrix Black, votre sœur. Pensez-vous qu'elle soit une partisante du mage noir ? enchaîna-t-il.

Narcissa rit intérieurement, pensait-il vraiment qu'il soit possible qu'elle réponde oui ?

\- Il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose, commença-t-elle avec un regard déterminé. Je suis certaine qu'au moins une dizaine de personne ont affirmé qu'elle avait participé négativement à l'attaque. Je ne peux pas lui donner d'alibi, je ne savais pas où elle était. Elle est donc la cible parfaite. Elle était furieuse après avoir perdu aux duels et on ne l'a pas revu après. Bellatrix est impulsive, bornée, entière, d'une humeur exécrable à peu près tout le temps, elle est agressive et froide mais ce n'est pas une meurtrière. C'est une Black, et je vous l'ai déjà dit, les Blacks n'ont pas pris part à cette guerre civil qui se prépare. Si l'on nous attaque, nous répondons mais toujours de façon légale et la plus élégante et droite possible. La chose dont je suis certaine c'est qu'elle aime sa famille et qu'elle serait capable de n'importe quoi pour la protéger mais aller à Azkaban simplement sous le coup de l'énervement où à cause d'une idéologie moyenâgeuse ne lui permettrait pas de le faire et ce serait idiot de sa part. Or, ma sœur est loin d'être idiote. Et je suis aussi certaine que vos témoins ne sont pas non plus très objectifs vis-à-vis de ma sœur puisqu'elle n'avait pas que des amis, cela ne m'étonne pas que certain profite de cet évènement pour l'incriminer.

\- Je vois, commenta-t-il plus ou moins convaincu. Et concernant Malefoy et les frères Lestrange, quel est votre avis ?

\- Je ne connais pas vraiment Lucius Malefoy...commença-t-elle.

\- J'ai pourtant entendu dire que vous étiez fiancé et selon certaines sources vous auriez commencé une relation amoureuse, la contredit-il.

\- Une source ? répéta-t-elle s'imaginant déjà la discussion qu'elle aurait avec Cassiopée. C'est plus ou moins exact. Nous avons appris à nous connaitre cette semaine et par conséquent je ne peux affirmer ou démentir quoi que ce soit sur une personne que je connais depuis si peu de temps. Et puis, de ce que je sache, son audience est déjà passée et il a été largement prouvé qu'il était innocent.

Potter grogna un oui, invitant Narcissa à passer aux frères Lestrange.

\- Je connais un peu Rodolphus car il va bientôt se marier à Bellatrix mais à part un jeune sorcier aimant et doué, je ne peux rien vous dire de plus sur lui et encore moins sur son frère.

\- Et auriez-vous une idée de qui aurait pu participer au massacre ?

\- Une personne ayant aussi participé au camp ? Non, vraiment, nous sommes encore des enfants pour la plupart, je ne vois personne tuer des jeunes sorciers de sangs purs avec qui ils ont passé une semaine.

\- Bien, je crois que nous avons fini. Nous allons vérifier votre baguette et vos empreintes et si nous avons à nouveau besoin de vous nous vous enverrons une lettre. Fin de l'interrogatoire de Narcissa Black du 26 Mars 1973, 15h35.

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte à Narcissa. Il l'accompagna aux bureaux des empreintes et des vérifications de baguette. Une fois tout en ordre, il la raccompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

\- Nous nous verrons à l'audience de Prewett, d'ici là, portez-vous bien, lui dit-il poliment en lui serrant la main.

" _Bellatrix Black innocentée_ " était le gros titre de la Gazette du Sorcier du 1er Avril. Une blague ? Non, c'était bien vrai, sa sœur allait revenir à la maison et elle n'était plus considérée comme une mangemort, par le ministère du moins. Narcissa replia le journal et mit sa blouse d'infirmière dans son casier. Elle avait accepté l'offre de Nott et elle occupait bien ses journées désormais. Après le camp et les différentes audiences, ça avait été un véritable besoin de se changer les idées et de ne pas rester enfermée dans la maison. Etre coincé dans sa maison à attendre que la vie et les drames passent, voilà ce qui était en train de tuer sa mère et elle se refusait à devenir comme elle. Elle n'avait pas revu ni Caractacus, ni Malefoy ni Cassiopée. Si Beurk et sa cousine l'évitaient soigneusement, Lucius, en revanche, était dur à fuir. Il venait régulièrement chez elle ou à l'hôpital. Narcissa trouvait toujours un moyen de ne pas lui adresser la parole mais elle savait que son stratagème n'allait pas durer éternellement. Cependant, elle entretenait une sorte de peur à l'idée de le voir, c'était comme si elle retournait au camp, comme si elle restait bloquée sur les tragiques évènements qui s'étaient produits là-bas, comme si elle ne pourrait plus jamais aller mieux en le revoyant et en repensant à tout ça. Et puis elle craignait qu'il lui raconte ce qui c'était passé pour lui, cette nuit-là. Elle savait pourtant ce qu'il avait fait, elle l'avait vu se tenir le bras lors du match mais elle ne voulait pas l'entendre dire à haute voix. C'était pour ça aussi qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de revoir Bellatrix. Elle sentait la tempête venir avec son retour et écraser la tranquillité qui s'était installée. Il n'y avait que son père, Karen et elle. Sa mère était toujours en soin à Sainte Mangouste et c'était aussi l'une des raisons qui avait poussé Narcissa à accepter le poste. Elle avait aussi pu revoir quelques blessés du camp, Corban Yaxley, à son grand désarroi, James Potter qui s'était pris pour un héros et qui avait des visites de ses amis tous les week-ends, sous autorisations. Elle pouvait ainsi voir Sirius mais aussi la petite rousse qu'elle avait fait chanter lorsqu'elle était élève. Elle lui rappelait Ophélia. L'enterrement de cette dernière et de son frère avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant, et Narcissa avait été étonné que Caractacus ne fasse même pas une apparition, elle trouvait même ça insultant. Elle avait tant pleuré, elle s'était senti tellement seule. Et voir cette famille en deuil, cette famille si belle et si grande qui avait perdu en une soirée deux enfants. Laurence été promit à un si grand avenir, si brave, si calme et si intelligent. Il s'était marié quelques semaines avant le camp, avec une moldue. La pauvre veuve n'avait même pas été invité et Narcissa soupçonnait qu'elle n'ait reçu un _Oubliette_ ce qui rendait la situation encore plus triste. Octavia qui était elle aussi tombée cette nuit-là, et devant les yeux de Narcissa, n'avait même pas été mentionnée dans la nécrologie d'Ophélia, il semblait que cela arrangeait tout le monde. Cet enterrement n'avait pas atténué la peine de la cadette des Black, au contraire, elle en était ressortie frustrée et encore plus malheureuse qu'avant. Elle avait passé deux jours enfermée dans sa chambre à pleurer et elle avait finalement réussit à se calmer en écrivant sa lettre d'adieu à son amie. Elle était ensuite allée au cimetière et avait déposé la lettre près d'Ophélia, comme un dernier et véritable au revoir. Et l'après-midi même, elle avait commencé à travailler, espérant ne plus jamais retrouver la peine qu'elle avait eue tantôt.

Elle n'était pas allé voir Andromeda non plus qui avait pourtant trouvé un moyen de l'inonder de lettres, elle était inquiète au possible et suppliait sa sœur de venir lui rendre visite. Mais chaque journées étaient épuisantes pour Narcissa, être l'infirmière de Nott n'était d tout repos. Elle courait d'un service à l'autre, allant chercher des archives, des grimoires, médicaments ou docteurs. Ses journées se finissaient tard et après être rentrée, elle se couchait directement redoutant positivement la journée du lendemain.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, Nott l'avait fait terminer plus tôt. Il n'était même pas quatre heures. Et Narcissa n'avait qu'une chose en tête, aller retrouver sa sœur. Elle transplana à la gare et prit un train en direction de Darlington. Elle avait envoyé un hiboux express pour informer sa sœur de sa venue pour qu'elle vienne la chercher à la gare et en sortant du train elle fut saisi d'un joie inconcevable en la voyant, rayonnante. Elle prit un petit peu des joues et du ventre aussi, c'était évidemment dû à sa grossesse. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à chez elle, dans un petit lotissement coquet non loin de la gare. La maison était petite et montrait la situation quelque peu précaire du couple. Mais Andromeda l'avait arrangé de tel façon que c'était désormais un endroit très charmant. Narcissa lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé au camp ainsi que tout ce qui s'était passé avec Malefoy. Puis elles discutèrent des arrestations et jugements. Finalement, personne n'avait été mis sous les barreaux pour ce massacre provoquant des scandales importants et très controversés. On avait pu sentir une rupture dans la communauté magique anglaise. Mais Narcissa n'était pas dupe et assez réaliste, le prochain ou la prochaine Ministre de la magie allait prendre des mesures drastiques et sévères aux vues des derniers événements. Elles parlèrent de leur mère, de Bellatrix, du bébé, de l'hôpital. Les heures défilaient et Narcissa savait qu'elle devait rentrer et revoir sa tendre et charmante sœur qui revenait d'Azkaban. Elle se dire à nouveau au revoir, et Narcissa promis de repasser dès qu'elle le pourrait.

Elle s'éloigna un peu de la maison de sa sœur et transplana jusqu'à la sienne. Il était à peu près 19 heures. Elle enleva son manteau et ses chaussures dans l'entrée et passa directement au salon. Là, qu'elle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit sa sœur, ainsi que les frères Lestranges accompagné de Malefoy et en prime sa cousine.

\- Cissy ! cria Bellatrix en lui sautant dans les bras. Désolée, j'ai invité du monde mais j'ai une grande annonce à faire ! s'expliqua-t-elle, impatiente telle une enfant de six ans.

Narcissa semblé plus qu'étonnée d'avoir entendu le mot "désolée" sortir de la bouche de sa sœur, elle se demandait même si elle n'était pas sous drogues. Et puis elle eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de la situation que Bellatrix reprit la parole.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais vous annoncer la grande nouvelle. Lors de mon injuste séjour à Azkaban, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas toute la vie devant moi et que je vous aimais vraiment tous.

Narcissa crut qu'elle était sous l'effet d'un _Imperium_ tant de telles paroles venant d'elle semblait invraisemblables. Elle vit Cassiopée presque s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille et son père avec une mine perplexe attendre la suite.

\- Et donc, reprit-elle, j'ai décidé de ne plus attendre, avec Rodolphus, nous allons nous marier le weekend prochain !


	20. Chapter 20: Une obscure réalité

**Chapitre 20:** Une obscure réalité

Bellatrix se précipita dans les bras de son amant qui allait devenir son mari. Narcissa avait toujours pensé que leur relation était malsaine mais voir sa sœur aussi épanouie en déclarant son union avec lui, prouvait à l'infirmière que Bellatrix pouvait toujours l'étonner même après toutes ces années passées ensemble. Rabastan, son père et elle applaudirent, accompagnés de Malefoy et Cassiopée qui se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre. C'était bête de la part de Lucius de se tenir à côté d'elle au moment où il avait l'occasion de parler à Narcissa. D'ailleurs, cette dernière ne comprenait absolument pas la présence des deux dans la maison à l'occasion de cette annonce. Elle prit sa sœur un peu à part, discrètement, prétextant une information importante à propos de sa mère. Son père se joignit à la conversation, inquiet malgré son air d'indifférence naturel. Ils étaient dans le cellier, laissant Karen se débrouiller avec les invités.

\- Pourquoi Malefoy et Cassiopée sont là ?

\- Rodolphus et Lucius sont amis et je crois qu'il veut le prendre comme témoin et pour Cassiopée…

\- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir, déclara son père. Nous avons déjà assez de problèmes comme ça alors si entre nous on se divise, nous courrons à notre perte. Peu importe vos antécédents, même si c'est hypocrite sachez que la famille peut vous sauver la vie.

Ses deux filles le regardaient, étonnées face à la sincérité de leur père. Mais il repartit vite, jugeant qu'il n'avait pas de compte à leur rendre. Bellatrix haussa les épaules et commença à partir à son tour mais sa petite sœur la retint.

\- Bellatrix, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire mais, bienvenue à la maison, lui souffla-t-elle tendrement alors qu'elle la prenait dans ses bras. Mais ne me quitte plus jamais comme ça, compris ? menaça-t-elle plus ou moins sérieusement pointant sévèrement mon doigt dans sa direction.

Les deux jeunes femmes rigolèrent et sortirent en même temps. Ils passèrent ensuite tous à table. Rodolphus et Bellatrix étaient à côté, évidemment. Narcissa s'était placée entre son père et sa sœur et elle eut la malheureuse surprise d'avoir Malefoy et Cassiopée en face d'elle. La jeune Black ne leur prêta pas un regard, jugeant que ce n'était pas le moment de régler ses comptes. C'était le moment de Bellatrix. Cette journée était en fait excellente; sa sœur était libérée, elle avait pu rendre visite à Andy, Bellatrix rayonnait à l'idée de se marier et son père semblait lui aussi apprécier cette perspective. Cependant, le sujet interdit arriva.

\- Au final, le seul qui croupit en prison c'est Prewett, c'est bien fait pour lui. S'il n'était pas à Azkaban je le ferai brûler vif, cracha-t-elle en faisant en sorte que Cassiopée réagisse.

\- Si tu le fais c'est toi qui retourneras dans cet affreux endroit, la mit-elle en garde, en buvant une gorgée d'eau avec un ton supérieur.

\- De toute façon je ne peux pas le faire, les détraqueurs ne me laisserait pas l'approcher, ria-t-elle vicieusement.

\- Le problème Bellatrix c'est que Gideon n'est pas avec les détraqueurs, annonça Cassiopée, posant sa fourchette.

Toute la table se figea, le sang de Narcissa ne fit qu'un tour et elle suppliait du regard sa cousine pour ne pas qu'elle en dise plus. Celle-ci ignora royalement cet appel au secours et reprit.

\- Il a été jugé pour avoir utilisé un sortilège interdit et le verdict lui a donné une liberté conditionnelle en l'assignant à résidence et avec un retrait de sa baguette pour les 150 prochaines années. Mais il n'ira pas croupir en prison en raison de circonstances atténuantes.

\- De circonstances atténuantes ? répéta furieuses Bellatrix. Et alors, il a été jugé pour l'agression de Narcissa, et c'est quoi le verdict ?

\- Ce jugement n'a pas eu lieu Bellatrix, et n'aura jamais lieu, annonça droit dans les yeux sa cousine.

\- Comment ça ?

\- En fait, commença Narcissa qui s'était faite toute petite à côté de sa sœur qui grondait, je n'ai pas porté plainte, expliqua-t-elle simplement.

Elle vit les yeux de Bellatrix s'arrondirent comme jamais et ses poings se serrer entre sa baguette. Des spasmes de colère emportaient son corps et elle s'était levée en faisant face à sa sœur.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-elle, se contenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. POURQUOI ? lâcha-t-elle.

\- Parce qu'il avait des circonstances atténuantes, répondit simplement et doucement Narcissa.

\- Pardon ?! gronda Bellatrix.

Narcissa plongea son regard de glace dans les pupilles enflammées de sa sœur. Elle se leva calmement. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle éclate et qu'elle assume enfin ce que tous les autres savaient depuis deux semaines.

\- J'ai eu une journée épuisante, je vais me retirer, bonsoir, annonça-t-elle sereinement devant le regard ébahi de sa sœur.

Cassiopée dissimulait un sourire et Lucius s'était à son tour lever, voulant certainement retenir sa belle, mais par conséquence, attirant l'attention.

\- Il se fait tard et j'ai une réunion importante demain, c'était très bon, bonsoir à tous et encore félicitation, déclara-t-il à l'intention des deux futurs mariés.

Il serra la main de Monsieur Black puis parti vers l'entrée où se dirigeait aussi Narcissa. Un peu à l'écart, Bellatrix retint sa sœur, toujours furieuse.

\- On en reparlera, compte sur moi.

Et elle repartie à table sous le regard exaspéré de Narcissa. La porte d'entrée était en face de l'escalier et fatalement, les deux plus ou moins fiancés se retrouvèrent seuls, face l'un à l'autre.

\- Bon, et bien, bonne nuit, fit Narcissa espérant se débarrasser de lui aussi facilement.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on parle Narcissa.

Ses yeux l'imploraient de lui donner quelques instants. La jeune femme savait que désormais elle ne pouvait plus l'éviter, que ce manège durait depuis trop longtemps. Elle devait aussi avouer qu'elle-même ne pouvait plus le fuir et que cet éloignement avait prouvé à quel point elle s'était attachée à lui. Elle le prit dans ses bras, à la grande surprise du sorcier, attachant ses mains autour de sa taille et reposant sa tête sur son torse. Il saisit l'occasion pour affirmer cette étreinte, même s'il ne la comprenait pas. Il posa une main dans son dos et l'autre sur sa tête où il caressait ses cheveux d'or. Ils restèrent presque une longue minute ainsi, sans bouger ni parler, juste leur respirations et leur souffles qu'ils sentaient l'un contre l'autre.

\- Pas ce soir, je suis exténuée, souffla-t-elle dans le coup du jeune homme. Je termine vers 18 heures demain, retrouve moi à St James's Park, lui dit-elle alors qu'il allait protester.

Ils se dégagèrent. Lucius replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Narcissa, la regardant amoureusement. Elle prit sa main et posa sa tête dessus en fermant les yeux. Elle aimait la chaleur qu'elle dégageait, l'amour qu'elle transmettait. Puis, Lucius sous un élan de courage l'a quitta et partit en transplanant devant le perron de la maison. Anxieuse et à la fois soulagée, Narcissa se coucha, épuisée par sa journée et épuisée d'avance pour ce qui l'attendait.

\- Donnez-moi le flacon de bézoard, demanda Nott en tendant la main.

Sur le petit chariot que traînait Narcissa, les potions étaient rangées par ordre alphabétique. Le plus rapidement possible, la jeune Black prit machinalement un petit flacon sur la rangée B. Elle était habituée à prendre celui-là. Dans le cas de Monsieur Helton, c'était le seul antidote qu'on lui donnait. Il avait été empoisonné de façon assez étrange, assez noir. Cela faisait dix jours qu'il était interné et son état ne semblait ni se dégrader ni s'améliorer. Nott sentait que s'il arrêtait les prises quotidiennes de Bézoard, le vieux bougre n'allait pas tenir. Et il savait que fatalement, l'hôpital ne permettrait pas à une cause perdu de vider indéfiniment les stocks.

Narcissa avait assez vite comprit ce qui attendait le vieux Helton, lui aussi d'ailleurs. Mais il refusait de dire ce qu'il avait subi, et ça aussi, Narcissa avait compris pourquoi. Le seul être capable d'empoisonner une personne à vie, de tester un poison sur un innocent à des fins probablement peu bienfaisante ne pouvait être que lui. Ces temps-ci à l'hôpital, plusieurs cas étranges étaient venus se réfugier et tout le monde sentait la guerre approcher fatalement, doucement, sombrement. Dans le cas de Narcissa, elle n'était pas sensée craindre quoique ce soit mais tous ces pauvres gens et leurs terribles destins donnaient des frissons d'angoisse à Narcissa à chaque fois que les voyait. Elle en faisant d'horribles cauchemars, imaginant sa sœur s et Rodolphus infliger les pires sortilèges sur des innocents. Chacun de ses affreux rêves se terminaient par le regard brûlant de Gideon, et sa voix grave, tremblante de rage qui rappelait à Narcissa qu'elle n'était pas innocente, qu'elle aussi, en appartenant à ses gens, en les laissant faire, elle était coupable. C'était l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à ne pas porter plainte contre lui, parce que sa conscience souffrait déjà, elle refusait de le mettre sous les barreaux alors qu'il était aussi d'une certaine façon innocent.

Nott, suivit de son infirmière, s'en allèrent de la chambre. Il était cinq heures et demie et Narcissa à la fois redoutait et avait hâte de revoir Lucius.

\- Bien, il va être temps de finir. Je vais m'occuper seul de la 881, rentrez vous mettre au chaud, par ce temps… dit-il en scrutant le ciel pluvieux de Londres.

Narcissa remercia son supérieur et après avoir rangé le chariot à potions, se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, les infirmières avaient des horaires aléatoires. Narcissa ouvrit son casier où il n'y avait que ses chaussures et un gilet d'entreposés. Tous les matins elle les échangeait contre sa blouse et ses chaussures de services. Puis, chaque soir, elle faisait à nouveau un échange. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de personnaliser son casier, elle n'avait pas mis de photo ou même son nom sur l'étiquette du casier. Elle savait que c'était le sien, et personne d'autre n'avait à le savoir. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais porter le nom Black était compliqué ces derniers temps. Non pas qu'elle avait honte, mais elle voulait surtout éviter les problèmes. Elle referma la porte des vestiaires et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la sortie. Aux yeux des moldus le bâtiment était une clinique spécialisée et les rares qui venaient jeter un œil étaient accueillis de façon à ce qu'ils ne remettent plus jamais les pieds là-bas. L'hôpital se trouvait au cœur de la ville, à quelques rues de St James's Park. Il restait quelques minutes à Narcissa avant l'heure fatidique du rendez-vous. Mais, alors qu'elle nouait son écharpe autour du cou, quelqu'un lui prit l'épaule. Elle se retourna et fit face à Malefoy, rayonnant malgré le temps.

\- Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? On devait se retrouver à St James's Park dans dix minutes ! dit Narcissa, surprise et prise de court comme on pouvait le lire sur son visage.

\- Ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas vu, et que je ne rêve que de ça alors je suis venu un peu plus tôt, expliqua-t-il.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?demanda Narcissa, curieuse de savoir à quel point il était impatient.

\- Oh… peut-être deux heures, un peu plus ?

\- Nom d'une chouette Lucius ! Tu aurais pu mourir de froid à rester là à attendre, tu aurais au moins dû entrer ! s'emporta-t-elle face à l'inconscience du jeune homme.

\- Peu importe, maintenant nous sommes là tous les deux, dit-il en lui prenant le main. On va au parc ?

Narcissa retrouva le sourire grâce à la légèreté avec laquelle Lucius prenait cette situation, ça lui faisait du bien qu'il soit aussi heureux et elle approuva sa proposition en hochant la tête. Ses doigts étaient entrelacés avec ceux du blond. Cette main qu'elle aimait tellement était froide, prouvant les dires de son possesseur mais pourtant Narcissa se réchauffait à son contact. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi la distance qu'elle avait mise entre eux commençait à lui peser. Elle lui raconta sa journée sur le chemin, puis arrivés au parc ils allèrent s'asseoir près d'un étang.

\- Et tu comptes continuer après ? harshada Lucius.

\- Après quoi ? demanda-t-elle, consciente de ce dont il parlait mais intriguée par ce qu'il pourrait répondre à ça.

Il prit les deux mains dans les siennes, avec son sourire idiot et hautain, et ses yeux brillants de malice il répondit théâtralement:

\- Après que toi et moi soyons unis pour l'éternité.

Narcissa haussa les sourcils mais son sourire amusé et à moitié dissimulé prouvait qu'elle aimait cette réponse.

\- Pour ça il faudrait que tu me demandes en mariage ! Et que j'accepte ! déclara-t-elle, joueuse.

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je t'aurais épousé au bal, annonça-t-il.

Narcissa sentit une pointe d'impatience et de déception dans sa voix. Mais elle refusait de céder, ils avaient encore beaucoup de chose à régler avant qu'ils ne soient unis pour l'éternité. Cependant elle comprenait le désarroi du jeune homme et impulsivement elle l'embrassa. Tout comme les siennes, ses lèvres étaient glacées et pourtant une chaleur l'envahit, comme à chaque fois que leurs lèvres se scellaient. Ce fut un court baiser et, en se dégageant, Narcissa rencontra le regard étonné mais heureux de son sorcier. Puis, revenant à la réalité, elle baissa la tête et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se risqua à poser toutes les questions qui la tiraillaient depuis longtemps.

\- Lucius, il faut vraiment que l'on parle de quelque chose, de plusieurs choses en fait, commença-t-elle. Il faut que je sache, que tu me dises, à quel point tu es impliqué dans la guerre qui approche. Il faut que tu me dises, que tu me raconte ce que tu as fait au camp, le soir du massacre. C'est important pour moi de savoir, enfin plutôt de te l'entendre dire et…

Elle fut coupée par un nouveau baiser. Mais elle le ressentait comme un moyen de la faire taire et cela lui déplut. Elle rompit le lien et se leva, indignée.

\- Lucius ! C'est très sérieux !

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, nous nous aimons, c'est tout ce qui compte ! s'insurgea-t-il à son tour.

Il s'était lui aussi levé et avait pris la main de Narcissa, lui caressant de l'autre la joue. Mais la jeune sorcière ne comptait pas se laisser amadouer ainsi.

\- Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai besoin que tu me le dises, dit-elle au bord de la crise. Comment veux-tu que je t'épouse sans que je sache qui tu es, je veux dire… enfin tu m'as comprise. Comment je pourrais dormir tranquillement alors que j'entends dire que les mangemorts ont fait des nouveaux meurtres et en m'inquiétant jusqu'au sang de savoir si tu fais partit de ce groupe de gens… et… elle ne put se résoudre à finir.

Les beaux yeux de la plus jeune des filles Blacks tremblaient et résistaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient contre les larmes. Avoir assimilé à voix haute l'homme qu'elle aimait à des meurtriers lui laissait un goût amer. Malefoy savait qu'il devait faire face à toutes ses interrogations et la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer. Puis, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, il prit son visage entre ses mains, il savait que ce geste apaisait quelque peu la jeune femme.

\- Je vais répondre, d'accord ? Calme toi d'abord, il la fit asseoir et il prit quelques instants pour faire le tri. J'ai la marque, commença-t-il en regardant son avant-bras. J'ai été marqué l'été dernier, après ma sortie de Poudlard. Notre famille est puissante, riche et respectée. Il en avait besoin et j'ai appris à considérer cette marque comme un honneur, une preuve de notre supériorité magique. Je ne raffole pas des moldus ni même des nés moldus mais je ne leur ils sont stupides et sans importance. Je n'ai pas à la craindre, je leur suis de toute façon supérieur. Sauf qu'ils commencent à nous dominer et je ne suis pas convaincu qu'ils sauront cléments avec nous, notre race va finir par disparaître Narcissa, c'était mon devoir de sang-pur de réagir. Et puis il est très puissant et stratégiquement, je veux dire, à long terme, je suis persuadé qu'il va gagner, je pari sur la bonne chouette en faisant ça ! essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ? Est-ce que tu, je veux dire, tu tues des gens ? creusa Narcissa.

\- Non, mon rôle est plus diplomatique. Évidemment il y des missions où j'accompagne les autres mais de manière général je fais jouer mon réseau pour avoir des informations ou pour orienter certaines décisions, tenta-t-il de faire comprendre.

\- Et comment as-tu participé la dernière fois, au camp ?

\- Au match de Quidditch, on a tous senti la Marque. Dès ce moment, on savait ce qui nous attendait. C'était ta sœur qui avait monté le coup, faisant le lien entre le camp et le quartier général. Ça devait se passer le samedi soir, plus ou moins pendant le bal, quelques détails étaient encore à éclaircir. Mais ta sœur était hors d'elle après le duel et elle la convaincu d'avancer l'attaque. On était prit de court. J'étais chargé, avant ce changement de plan, de m'occuper des enfants, enfin des élèves de Poudlard, ceux qui avaient été mis sur une liste comme tes cousins et de veiller à leur sécurité. Mais avec le nouveau plan, tout le monde devait participer.

\- Est-ce que tu as… tué quelqu'un ? risqua à nouveau Narcissa, redoutant la réponse.

\- Non. J'ai blessé deux ou trois sorciers, Bilius en a pris pour son grade mais je n'ai participé à aucun des meurtres commis, avoua-t-il sincèrement.

\- Et, en dehors du camp, tu as déjà eu des missions, tu as déjà eu à commettre des meurtres ?

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne suis pas tout blanc. Et dans le futur on risque de me demander des choses pires alors il faut que tu sois prête à l'accepter.

Le cœur de Narcissa battait terriblement vite. Sa réponse était évasive et elle n'était pas bien sûre de ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle se leva précipitamment, prise d'une soudaine peur en pensant à l'avenir. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à son futur rôle, au rôle de sa famille, de ses amis.

\- Je... ça fait beaucoup Lucius, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, annonça-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

\- Attends, attends, s'exclama-t-il en la rattrapant. Je… d'accord mais j'ai programmé un dîner, avec mon père demain soir au manoir. Tu viendras ? demanda-t-il, soucieux qu'elle l'évite encore pendant des semaines.

Elle hocha positivement la tête et pour preuve de son attachement au jeune homme, elle l'embrassa avant de s'en aller. Elle prit une ruelle sombre et sans personne et transplana jusqu'à son entrée. Comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle se débarrassa de son manteau, son écharpe et son bonnet puis se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. D'habitude toujours ouvert, ce dernier était fermé et Narcissa n'entendit aucun bruit. Mais, alors qu'elle allait toquer, Bellatrix en sortit, furieuse.

\- SI TU OSES FAIRE ÇA BELLATRIX, TU N'ES PLUS MA FILLE ! hurlait son père, debout devant son bureau.

L'aînée bouscula sa petite sœur en lui lançant un regard noir mais emplit de larmes. Narcissa comprit que son père avait lancé un sortilège insonorisant. Cela lui arrivait lorsqu'il traitait de sujet vraiment très important pour ne pas que qui ce soit d'autre entende. Monsieur Black se rassit brutalement dans son fauteuil, se frottant le front. Il entrevit Narcissa qui s'en allait, ne voulant le déranger.

\- Cissy ! l'appela-t-il.

\- Oui père ?

\- Désolé pour cette scène, entre, lui dit-il. Tiens, une nouvelle lettre, de Regulus je suppose, déclara-t-il en lui tendant une enveloppe provenant de Poudlard. Comment va ta mère ?

Il s'était levé et était désormais face à grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin.

\- Elle survit, je suppose, commença Narcissa, ne sachant que dire de plus pour donner des nouvelles d'une mourante. Ce serait bien que vous alliez la voir un peu plus souvent. J'en toucherai deux mots aussi à Bellatrix.

\- N'en fait rien, je refuse que les derniers souvenirs de ta mère avec Bellatrix soit entachés par ce qu'elle est devenue, laissons-lui le souvenir d'une petite fille révoltée et colérique. Quant à moi, je ne suis pas sûr que me voir lui ferai plaisir...annonça-t-il, une pointe de tristesse et de culpabilité dans la voix.

\- Papa ? voulu creuse la jeune femme.

\- Il faut que tu saches que je suis l'une des raisons de l'aggravement de l'état de ta mère. Nous avons eu une violente discussion concernant… concernant notre place dans la guerre qui arrive. Ta mère refusait de vous mêler à tout ça, toi et ta sœur, elle voulait faire profil bas. Mais Walburga et moi avons décidé de nous investir dans ce qui arrive. Il nous a fait des propositions. Walburga a probablement accepté à l'heure qu'il est, elle est comme ta sœur, bien trop d'accord avec lui. Je pensais que simplement vous marier à des sangs-purs suffirait mais visiblement… enfin c'est une autre histoire. Concernant ta mère, nous nous sommes disputés et j'ai cru qu'elle allait mourir dans mes bras… Narcissa sentit son père arriver au bout de ce qu'il pouvait dire sans défaillir.

Elle alla à sa rencontre et en signe de réconfort posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Papa, c'est pour ça que tu dois aller la voir, pour ne pas que vous mourriez tous deux en sachant que vos derniers instants étaient un dispute.

Il prit la main de sa petite fille dans la sienne et la regarda tendrement.

\- Ma petite Cissy, je suis tellement fière de toi ! Heureusement que toi tu es là. D'ailleurs, j'ai pris une grande décision te concernant ! annonça-t-il un peu plus gai, prenant un papier sur son bureau qu'il lui tendit.

Narcissa lu le document, son nom y figurait ainsi que celui de ses parents, sa sœur, son oncle et sa tante. Elle comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un testament. Alarmée elle observa son père.

\- Oui, j'ai décidé que tu serais la principale héritière de tous mes biens. Tous les autres auront une petite part mais c'est toi qui hérite de tout le reste. C'est toi qui le mérite, c'est toi qui est notre vrai fille, tu ne nous as jamais déçu.

\- Mais enfin papa ! Je…

\- Oui Karen ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant derrière l'épaule de sa fille.

\- Le repas est prêt Monsieur.

\- Très bien, nous arrivons.

Puis, sans un regard ou un mot de plus, il sortit et se dirigea vers le salon.

\- Mademoiselle Bellatrix m'a fait savoir qu'elle passerait la soirée avec Monsieur Lestrange, informa Karen en servant les petits pois.

\- Prenez donc une assiette et asseyez-vous avec nous Karen, déclara le père de famille sous le regard étonné de la jeune américaine.

Elle s'exécuta, un peu gênée.

\- Je me souviens bien de votre mère, elle avait un accent qui en disait long, se remémora-t-il. Cela fait combien de temps qu'elle est partie presque dix ans c'est ça ?

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Et directement après vous vous êtes mise à notre service ?

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Et j'en suis extrêmement reconnaissant. Alors, qu'elle est votre requête ?

Karen leva la tête hors de ses petits pois et, surprise, elle ne comprit pas comment il avait su.

\- Je vous connais depuis toujours Karen ! expliqua-t-il. Alors qu'y a t-il ?

\- Je… je ne veux pas vous ennuyer maintenant Monsieur, avec votre femme et les mariages de vos filles.

Narcissa vit aussi le trouble de son amie, elle devait donc avoir véritablement quelque chose d'important à dire.

\- Je t'en prie Karen, dis-nous ! insita-t-elle.

\- Je… je suis vraiment désolée mais, je vais devoir vous quitter, déclara-t-elle rapidement en fermant les yeux comme une enfant qui redoutait une punition.

\- Mais voyons Karen, pourquoi veux-tu partir ? continua Narcissa.

\- Je… en fait je… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et… je suis tombée enceinte et il m'a demandé de l'épouser et, et j'ai dit oui… avoua-t-elle, honteuse et au bord des larmes.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème Karen, au contraire, nous nous réjouissons pour vous ! déclara son père qui ne voyait pas où était le souci.

Mais sa jeune maîtresse avait fait le rapprochement avec le camp, avec Prewett.

\- Je veux dire vous pouvez aller vivre avec lui et continuer de travailler ici, si ce n'est qu'une histoire de morale je peux vous donner un salaire, annonça-t-il ravi de la considérer comme son égale.

\- Monsieur, j'ai peur que vous ne puissiez donner un salaire au nom que je porterais… avoua-t-elle quelques larmes commençant à couler.

\- Comment ça ? s'assombrit-il.

\- Je vais me marier à Fabian Prewett.


	21. Chapter 21: Un heureux mariage

**Chapitre 22:** Un heureux mariage

Bellatrix rayonnait dans sa robe. Bellatrix étant Bellatrix, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à apporter une robe de marier ordinaire. Elle détestait le blanc et c'est en lilas qu'elle dansait. Cette soirée devait sûrement être celle où elle avait le plus rit et sourit de sa vie entière. Elle semblait heureuse, réellement heureuse. Naturellement, Narcissa était sa demoiselle d'honneur, elle était sa plus proche amie, sa seule amie à vrai dire. Tout le reste de la famille Black était là, sauf Sirius, qui était apparemment souffrant. Narcissa se demandait quand son portrait allait être raillé de la tapisserie de tante Walburga. Mais ce mariage était l'occasion pour Narcissa de revoir son autre petit cousin. Depuis le drame du camp, ils échangeaient de nombreuses lettres et la jeune femme sentait qu'elle avait vraiment un allié, un véritable ami qui pensait comme elle. En le voyant assis à une table, observant tranquillement tout ce qui se passait-elle se rappelait de sa lettre. La première chose qui l'a fait se sentir mieux après son douleur réveil.

 _Chère Cissy,_

 _Je vais bien. Je pas eu d'autre choix que de t'abandonner, je suis désolé. J'espère que quand tu liras cette lettre tu iras mieux. Ici c'est la folie. Les élèves de Serpentards ont été désigné comme responsables et si certains sont assez fières d'insinuer que leurs parents ont participé, j'ai pour ma part, je crois, un peu honte. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas stupide et je sais ce qui s'est passé. Tout ça me fait repenser aux mots de Gideon Prewett. Je ne sais pas comment tu te sens par rapport à lui et l'acte ignoble qu'il a commis mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qu'il disait._

 _Je suis désolé de ne pas te donner plus de nouvelles mais j'ai un parchemin d'histoire de la magie à rendre et maman veux voir un bulletin parfait._

 _Prend soin de toi,_

 _Affectueusement,_

 _RAB_

Narcissa avait trouvé ça curieux qu'il signe RAB, cela faisait très mystérieux, elle était sa cousine, pas une inconnue. Mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle ressentait de la peine pour lui. Il était le seul héritier Black, Sirius était hors concours depuis longtemps maintenant. Il portait un prestigieux nom et avait un héritage lourd à porter ce qui inclut des responsabilités qu'ils allaient devoir supporter. Elle avait pitié pour cet enfant qui n'était pas encore un adolescent et qui n'allait probablement jamais l'être, forcé d'accepter les fardeaux qui l'attendaient.

À la même table des mariés se trouvait Lucius, assis tout près de Narcissa. C'était finalement Rabastan qui avait été le témoin mais Lucius restait l'un des proches amis des Lestrange. Il riait, un verre d'hydromel à la main. Narcissa ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Avec son élégant costume et ses cheveux attachés avec un ruban vert. Son sourire resplendissait et son regard brillait. Elle lui prit la main, ce qui l'étonna d'abord, mais elle le regardait de façon tellement bienveillante qu'il ne pouvait résister. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de sa fiancée. Ce baiser rappela à Narcissa le dîner chez le manoir des Malefoy quelques jours plus tôt.

Lucius était venu la chercher. Ils avaient ensuite transplané jusqu'à une grande grille qui cachait une immense demeure et qui entourait des jardins tout aussi imposants. D'un coup de baguette, Lucius avait ouvert le portail et, le tenant par la main, déroulait avec elle cette grande allée qui menait à l'entrée. Même la porte d'entrée était impressionnante et démontrait la puissance de cette famille. C'est un petit être qui ouvrit la porte, Narcissa crut comprendre qu'il s'appelait Dobby. Elle n'avait jamais vécu avec un elfe de maison et ne savait par conséquent pas comment agir avec eux. Lucius lui, était assez cruel lorsqu'il n'ignorait pas la créature. L'immense hall d'entrée l'intimida quelque peu, on pouvait notamment y voir les armoiries de la famille Malefoy. C'est un petit escalier et une porte qui les mena au salon. Là, parmi les tableaux des membres de la famille, une longue table en bois vernis trônait toute la salle. Au bout de cette dernière, la table était mise pour trois. Et devant la cheminé, un homme, debout, droit et silencieux, semblait attendre leur arrivé.

\- Père, interpella Lucius. Je vous présente Narcissa Black, déclara-t-il quand il se retourna.

Narcissa ne put décrire ce qu'elle ressentit quand elle le vit. Il avait l'air terriblement autoritaire et la jeune femme se doutait que sans un nom de famille correct, il aurait été bien plus sévère dans son accueil. Il avait souri poliment puis ils s'étaient serrés la main de façon assez diplomatique. Lucius sentit que sa jeune fiancée n'était pas rassurée mais il savait qu'elle était dans son élément, qu'elle savait comment charmer des convives et faire bonne figure. Ils passèrent donc au repas, espérant que l'ambiance se détende. Ce fut quelque peu le cas même si Monsieur Malefoy fit bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas un homme à prendre à la légère. Narcissa se demanda comment un sorcier aussi impérial, sévère et puissant avait pu être sous la coupe du mage noir, il avait laissé son fils devenir un mangemort. La fin du repas approcha bien vite. Narcissa savait à quoi s'attendre si elle devenait Mrs Malefoy. Cette pensée l'avait d'ailleurs tourmentée, qu'était devenue la précédente Mrs Malefoy ?

\- Lucius, souffla-t-elle dans son oreille, j'ai un peu chaud, tu veux bien prendre l'air avec moi ?

D'abord inquiet, il accepta, quittant tous deux la tables des jeunes mariés. Lucius avait généreusement prêté sa salle de bal pour le mariage et la réception. Elle était au rez-de-chaussée et donnait évidemment sur l'immense jardin du manoir. La tenant par la main, Lucius l'entraîna dans les longues et quelque peu sombres allées. Ils ne se disaient rien mais aucun des deux ne ressentaient de malaise.

\- Je peux te poser une question un peu personnel Lucius ? se risqua Black.

\- Un peu personnel ? répéta Lucius, amusé par cette tournure de phrase. Je n'ai rien à te cacher, déclara-t-il.

\- Et bien, qu'est-il arrivé à ta mère ?

Lucius s'arrêta dans sa marche, visiblement pas prêt pour répondre. Son visage devint sombre et triste voire en colère. Il se remit à marcher, se tenant droit, un peu plus devant Narcissa, ne voulant pas qu'elle le voit.

\- Le manoir est un endroit très sécurisé. Mon père pensait que c'était le cas avant qu'il mette en place toute sorte de sortilèges pour le protéger. Nous sommes loin de tout ici, et jamais mon père n'a cru qu'un moldu viendrait. Mais c'est arrivé. Mon père était au ministère ce jour-là et j'étais à Poudlard, ma mère était seule à la maison, comme d'habitude à vrai dire. Un voleur moldu s'est introduit dans le manoir. Il a trouvé une pièce secrète où sont entreposés certains objets très puissants. Lorsque ma mère s'est retrouvée confronté à lui, elle n'a pas voulu utiliser sa baguette, elle n'en avait pas le droit devant un moldu. Elle essaya de calmer la situation mais il utilisa un des objets et ma mère fut touchée. Elle est devenue… comment dire… elle n'était pas folle, c'était une folie étrange qui la touchait, on avait l'impression qu'elle agonisait petit à petit mais aussi physiquement que mentalement. Le ministère était assez ouvert sur la question des moldu, et ils avaient pris le parti du moldu. Mon père ne l'a pas supporté. À l'époque, c'était Nobby Leach qui était ministre de la magie. Mon père pense qu'il a tout fait pour adoucir la sentence du voleur, lui-même étant d'origine moldu. C'est de là que sont apparu les rumeurs comme quoi il faisait partie de comploteurs ayant poussé le ministre à démissionner. Je n'ai jamais su si c'était vrai mais si c'était le cas je le comprends. C'est une des raisons pour lesquels le Seigneur de Ténèbres est venu nous voir, il pense que l'on partage sa haine contre les moldus.

\- Et c'est le cas ? hasarda Narcissa.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais ! déclara-t-il, irrité par l'insistance de la jeune femme. Et pour mon père… je ne sais pas vraiment, il est mystérieux, même pour moi, son fils, avoua-t-il, comme un regret.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui est arrivé à ta mère Lucius, annonça la blonde, se rendant compte que son fiancé venait de lui faire part d'une histoire triste et très personnelle.

Il s'arrêta, la regarda tendrement et la prit dans ses bras. Elle eu du mal à connaître la raison de cette étreinte. C'était étrange, il semblait à la fois vouloir la protéger de quelque chose et à la fois se rassurer.

\- Lucius ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Je ferai tout pour te protéger, déclara-t-il à mit voix au creux de son oreille.

Ils étaient revenus vers la salle de bal où tout le monde se trouvait. Devant une porte fenêtre, Narcissa vit Cassiopée discuter avec son père. Elle avait son manteau à la main, comptait-elle partir ? Depuis quelque temps maintenant, la jeune Black avait compris qu'il fallait qu'elle discute avec sa cousine. Après tout, elle l'avait toujours vue comme une sœur, comme Andromeda l'était mais depuis son retour, c'était comme si elles étaient de parfaites inconnues. Qui de Narcissa ou Cassiopée avait le plus changé au point d'autant se détester désormais ? Peut-être était-ce les deux qui avaient évoluées différemment. La couleur naturelle de Cassy commençait à refaire surface derrière sa teinture blonde mais ses traits étaient différents, plus tirés, elle semblait constamment irritée ou fatiguée. Narcissa voyait le regard triste que avait Alphard Black lorsqu'il observait sa fille. Peut-être avait-il l'impression de revoir la mère de la jeune femme. Narcissa ne savait que très peu de chose sur sa tante Octavia, décédée trois mois après la naissance de Cassiopée. C'était l'un des sujets tabou de la famille.

Lucius s'éloignait vers leur table. Narcissa lui fit savoir qu'elle avait quelqu'un à voir et sous le regard suspicieux de son fiancé, elle fila vers son père et sa cousine. Cygnus Black ne semblait être là que par politesse, pourtant c'était sa fille qui se mariait. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine d'amener sa femme, juste pour quelques heures. Narcissa mit une main sur son épaule et, le regard bienveillant, prit sa main d'homme, de père, entre ses petits doigts de jeune femme, de fille. Puis, le regard plus sévère, elle se tourna vers Cassiopée.

\- Tu nous quittes déjà ? demanda-t-elle, froidement.

\- J'ai beaucoup à faire et puis je ne pense pas que ma présence ici soit indispensable, déclara-t-elle poliment mais sur une pointe d'ironie. Tu souhaiteras mes meilleurs vœux aux mariés.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même.

C'était Bellatrix qui venait de lancer amèrement ces paroles. Elle avait vu sa sœur se diriger en direction de leur cousine. Elle surveillait toujours sa petite sœur du coin de l'œil, elle devait savoir si elle allait bien, c'était indéniablement l'une des rares personnes en qui elle tenait.

Cassiopée se retourna, afficha une mine hypocrite et lança:

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger Bellatrix. Je te souhaite un long et prospère bonheur.

\- Merci Cassiopée. Dis-moi, dans quoi travailles-tu exactement ? demanda-t-elle alors que sa cousine avait tourné les talons.

Elle se retourna une ultime fois, faisant face à sa cousine devant les regards à la fois inquiets et curieux de Narcissa et son père. Les deux cousines échangèrent un regard quasi mortel. Et, sans que personne ne comprenne, elle semblait se battre et se parler par télépathie. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, qui pourtant avaient semblées être des minutes, Cassiopée reprit un sourire hypocrite et tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie lâcha une "Bonne soirée Bellatrix", appuyant son propos d'un regard assuré. Puis, avant que quiconque ne puisse faire le moindre autre geste, elle transplana. Narcissa savait que sa sœur, désormais Lestrange, fumait de rage. Sa sœur avait une vague idée de l'affrontement mental qu'avait eu les deux cousines et était heureuse qu'il ne soit resté que mental.

Bellatrix quitta les lieux, retournant vers son mari. Cygnus, impassible semblait pourtant déçu de n'être considéré qu'autrement qu'un invité ordinaire auprès de sa fille. Mais sa plus petite fille le sentit, elle était, à force, devenue comme lui et sa mère, un parfait et beau mélange de deux êtres mal aimés, incompris et solitaires. Elle le sera dans ses bras.

\- Aller Cissy, amuse toi, va danser, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, ayant sûrement vu Lucius arriver derrière l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Malefoy salua son futur beau-père puis, comme prévu, invita à danser sa jeune amie.

Ils prirent place au milieu de la salle, Corban Yaxley avait pris le bras d'une Helma Selwyn qui avait l'air d'approcher les 16 ans et qui se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise avec le rustre et froid Yaxley. Un peu plus loin, Narcissa croisa le regard de son ex-petit ami, Percus Flint qui était, comme à son habitude, élégant et charmant, au grand bonheur de sa nouvelle fiancée. Mais tous ces gens autour importaient peu. Elle était dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, leurs mains l'une dans l'autres, leur regard qui s'évanouissaient dans celui de l'autre, leur amour qui désormais ne faisait qu'un. Narcissa était sûre qu'elle se rappellerait toute sa vie de ce merveilleux moment, de leur moment. Ce moment où elle pensa sérieusement et profondément, "J'aime Lucius Malefoy".

La soirée avait fini bien arrosée. Quelques invités restaient loger au manoir, Narcissa naturellement en faisait partie. Cependant, ni elle ni Lucius n'étaient ivres, seulement de joie et de bonheur. Mais ils s'étaient chargés de raccompagner les deux époux dans leur chambre, ils ne tenaient plus debout tout seuls. Une fois cette tâche compliquée accomplie, Narcissa se dirigea vers la chambre qui lui était réservée, à l'autre bout du couloir où se trouvait celle de Lucius. Il la raccompagna devant sa porte, le regard aimant, car après tout, il l'aimait.

\- Bon, et bien, bonne nuit je suppose, déclara Narcissa, tenant la main de son fiancé.

\- Oui, à demain, commenta amoureusement le jeune homme.

Ils s'embrassèrent. C'était presque devenu mécanique désormais. Cependant chaque baisers étaient uniques, une redécouverte de l'autre, une raison de plus de s'aimer. Narcissa s'engouffra dans sa chambre, brisant tant bien que mal ce baiser.

Elle était allongée dans son lit, silencieusement heureuse mais le cœur battant. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui, à ce baiser qu'elle avait dû interrompre. Elle aurait bien voulu l'embrasser, là tout de suite. Soudain, elle sursauta. Un orage venait de s'abattre près de la demeure. Narcissa n'avait pas crié, ce n'était pas son genre. Cependant elle frémit de peur lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans le couloir, ces pas se rapprochaient dangereusement de sa chambre. Vêtue d'une chemise de nuit, elle prit sa baguette qu'elle avait déposée sur la table de chevet et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle colla son oreille à cette dernière.

\- Narcissa, c'est moi, Lucius.

Elle ouvrit, plus que rassurée. Il était là, devant sa porte, les cheveux détachés qui tombaient sur ses larges et belles épaules. Même son pyjama émeraude lui donnait une allure certaine. Elle se lança dans ses bras, ne cherchant que lui dans son insomnie. Lucius la trouvait belle. Ses cheveux décoiffés flottaient poétiquement dans le courant d'air. Ses yeux purs ne demandaient que la bouche de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il comprit rapidement l'insistance de ce regard et plongea ses lèvres dans celle de sa futur femme. Elle s'agrippa à lui, le faisant pénétrer dans la chambre, et d'un coup de baguette elle referma la porte.

La nuit engloutissait désormais les deux amants qui heureux et amoureux s'abandonnaient l'un à l'autre.


	22. Chapter 22: Joies et Tristesses

**Chapitre 22:** Joies et tristesses 

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Narcissa et Lucius étaient réveillés mais aucun n'avaient voulu s'extraire de ses rêves et des bras de son partenaire. Lucius caressait tendrement le bras découvert et blanc comme neige de sa promise. Elle était allongée tout contre lui, combattant le froid matinal. Elle avait laissé plus ou moins volontairement sa main sur le torse musclé de son amant. Il arrivait qu'elle respire un peu fort, faisant frissonner Lucius. Ils ne s'étaient pas dit grand-chose non plus, c'était trop beau pour être tâché par d'inutiles paroles. La nuit qu'ils avaient passé était la plus belle du jeune couple, était-ce parce qu'ils s'aimaient passionnément que cela semblait si beau ?

Quelques minutes, Narcissa se rappela la première personne à qui elle avait abandonné son corps pour la première fois. À l'époque elle menait une idylle amoureuse banale avec Percus Flint. Il lui avait semblé un moment qu'elle ferait sa vie avec. Mais après leur nuit partagée, il l'avait de plus en plus laissé de côté, brisant le cœur de l'adolescente de l'époque. À ce moment-là, Flint et Beurk étaient meilleurs amis mais face au comportement lâche de son ami, Caractacus avait pris la défense de Narcissa et avait complètement laissé tomber son meilleur ami pour la jeune Black. Depuis, Narcissa avait toujours compté sur lui, c'était son allié le plus puissant. Pourtant, maintenant ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Narcissa s'était efforcée de ne plus penser à leur dernière conversation. Mais elle était profondément peinée. Elle l'aimait, comme son frère, comme elle aimait Regulus. Et elle aimait Lucius, c'était son amour.

Comme si une soudaine force Gryffondienne la traversa, elle se leva, au regret et à la surprise de Malefoy. Elle attrapa sa chemise de nuit qu'elle remit sur ses épaules dénudées. Et devant le miroir, observa l'état de ses cheveux. Quelques instants plus tard, Lucius vint la rejoindre. Il se tenait derrière elle et avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il donnait quelques tendres baisers à son cou, décrochant un sourire amoureux de Narcissa. À son oreille il susurra un "Je t'aime" qui combla les deux amants.

Ils descendirent tous deux dans le salon, prendre le petit déjeuner avec les proches invités c'est-à-dire Bellatrix et Rodolphus, évidement, ainsi que Rabastan, la mère des deux garçons, le père de la jeune mariée et le maître des lieux Monsieur Malefoy. Bellatrix rayonnait, cela rassura sa sœur qui craignait que l'altercation de la veille ait hantée l'esprit coléreux de la jeune mariée. Mrs Lestrange était, comme son nom l'indiquait, très étrange. Elle ne disait pas grand-chose et peu de gens connaissaient véritablement le son de sa voix. Elle portait de longues robes sombres et beaucoup de voiles qui couvraient pratiquement tout son visage. Narcissa savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais cette femme de sa vie, même si elles avaient sûrement des points communs, ses fils la répugnaient allégrement et elle n'osait imaginer la façon dont elle les avait élevés pour qu'ils deviennent aussi barbares. Alors que Narcissa buvait son thé, elle voyait des regards s'échanger entre Bellatrix, les deux frères et Lucius. Que cachaient-ils ? Dès la fin de leur petit déjeuner, Lucius la prit un peu à part et, un peu gêné, il avoua qu'ils avaient "des choses" à faire ensemble. Narcissa comprit immédiatement. La peur et le désespoir l'envahirent, de toute façon elle n'avait pas de choix, elle devait accepter leur implication dans la guerre à venir. Elle soupira, lui laissa un tendre baiser et le laissa transplaner avec ses compères. Un peu plus loin, elle vit le regard de son père, lui aussi semblait désespéré.

\- Père ? demanda la jeune fille, pleine de douceur dans la voix.

Il la regarda et sourit. Il aimait sa petite fille et il s'en voulait d'avoir été si dure avec elle lorsqu'elle était une enfant.

\- Lorsqu'elle reviendra, elle ne sera plus ma fille, déclara-t-il en regardant vaguement l'endroit où avait transplané Bellatrix. Elle ne va pas revenir en étant la même que quand elle est partie, continua-t-il, sentant le regard interrogateur de sa fille. Qui crois-tu qu'ils vont voir ? Et que crois-tu qu'il va faire à une jeune femme totalement pure désormais et qui ne demande qu'à se battre pour lui ?

Narcissa comprit, elle n'avait pas saisi cette partie de l'histoire, de l'histoire de sa sœur. Elle était horrifiée. Non, Bellatrix ne pouvait devenir comme eux ! C'était une fille et même si c'était une sorcière très puissante elle ne pouvait pas accepter ça ! Elle ne pouvait pas elle aussi se réduire en esclavage, pas après tout ce que leur parents avaient sacrifié pour que ça n'arrive pas ! Affolée, tremblante, Narcissa ne savait plus quoi faire et à son tour, elle transplana. L'endroit qu'elle avait visualisé était très clair dans son esprit, par réflexe elle avait atterri ici, dans l'allée des Embrumes, devant ce magasin qu'elle connaissait désormais par cœur. Elle hésita, puis dans un élan de courage elle franchit la porte qui sonna à son entré. Elle vit le père Beurk occupé avec des clients et un peu plus loin, Barjow faisait les comptes. Il lui indiqua de la tête ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Elle ouvrit la porte grinçante de l'atelier. Sur la table il y avait un amas de crânes et devant eux, de dos, celui qu'elle était venu, plus ou moins sans le vouloir, voir.

\- Oui père j'ai bientôt finit, râla-t-il, ne sachant pas que c'était elle qui était entrée.

Narcissa ne prononça pas un mot. Soudain il se redressa toujours de dos et il inspira bruyamment.

\- Cissy ? hésita-t-il, tremblant.

\- Bonjour Caractacus, déclara la jeune femme, à mi-voix.

Il se retourna brusquement et l'inspecta de la tête au pied, comme s'il n'y croyait pas, qu'il voulait vérifier que c'était bien elle. C'était bien elle. Il la prit brusquement dans ses bras. Tous deux avaient les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je pensais que plus jamais tu voudrais me revoir, sanglota-t-il.

\- Je le pensais aussi et puis, je ne sais pas, je suis venue ici, instinctivement.

Ils se détachèrent. Caractacus ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'excusa mille et une fois. Mais Narcissa était tellement heureuse de retrouver son meilleur ami qu'elle l'avait pardonnée dès qu'elle était entrée. Ils s'assirent et discutèrent du mariage de Bellatrix et Rodolphus auquel il n'avait pas voulu venir pour ne pas lui faire du mal. Puis, Narcissa expliqua sa terreur quant à ce qui allait arriver à sa sœur. Et fatalement ils parlèrent du camp, de cette terrible soirée.

\- Je pensais que tu serais venu à l'enterrement d'Ophélia, dit-elle avec regret.

\- Je ne pouvais pas, annonça-t-il en baissant la tête. Pas par rapport à toi mais surtout parce que… commença-t-il hésitant et visiblement encore traumatisé. En fait, j'étais avec elle, quand elle s'est fait tuer. Ni elle ni moi n'avions envie de faire partie de ce massacre alors, comme beaucoup, on fuyait. Un auror nous a reconnu et nous a demandé pour qui on se battait. On était terrifiés on a juste dit qu'on voulait s'enfuir et là, un mangemort à débarqué, il a assommé l'auror de dos et a pointé sa baguette vers nous. On n'a pas su réagir, en un instant, après cette lumière verte, elle était à terre, morte. Le mangemort est reparti comme si de rien n'était. Je ne pouvais pas la voir une autre fois, une dernière fois, j'aurais dû réagir mais… je ne sais pas, je n'y suis pas parvenu. Je ne pouvais pas me présenter devant sa famille alors que je n'ai même pas sorti ma baguette pour faire quoique ce soit.

Il était réellement peiné en racontant cette histoire. Narcissa contenu ses larmes, elle ne pouvait pas pleurer une nouvelle fois. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, ou plutôt devenir une pleurnicheuse, dans son cas c'était impossible, elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'être et de rester forte, face à ce qui l'attendait, elle n'aurait pas d'autres choix…

\- Mais, au fait, commença Caractacus en hésitant. Tu ne devrais pas bientôt te marier ?

Narcissa ne s'attendait pas à cette question, surtout de sa part. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir. Elle y avait toujours pensé, évidemment, mais ces derniers temps, elle s'était contentée d'essayer d'avoir une relation saine avec Lucius et elle avait presque oublié le futur qu'ils devaient construire ensemble.

\- Oui, je suppose, quand il aura fait sa demande, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, évasive.

Beurk voulut rétorquer mais elle le devança.

\- Je devrais y aller, ma mère m'attend.

Puis, devant le jeune homme impuissant, elle transplana. Il aurait voulu lui parler encore des heures, à nouveau la serrer dans ses bras et sentir son parfum embellir toute la pièce éternellement. Mais elle n'était pas, elle n'était plus, et n'avait finalement jamais été sienne. Il savait que désormais, la seule chose à faire était de l'accepter. De toute façon, plus jamais leur relation ne redeviendrait la même qu'avant. A cause de quelques mots il avait gâché des années de confiance et d'amitié, il en était conscient. Mais il était persuadé que jamais il ne s'en remettrait, jamais il ne pourrait voir quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Pourtant, il avait senti que leur chemin allait devoir se séparer, même s'ils n'avaient pas eu cette discussion, Caractacus avait senti que Malefoy prenait peu à peu une place plus qu'importante et il avait aussi senti que Narcissa finirait par le choisir et fatalement, leur chemins s'éloignaient désormais.

\- Narcissa, souffla tendrement sa mère en regardant le doux visage de sa fille. Narcissa, dis à tes sœurs, dis à Bellatrix et Andromeda, dis leur, dis leur que je les aime, que je les ai toujours aimé, qu'elles ne m'ont jamais déçu et… elles doivent vivre heureuse, d'accord ? Tu prendras soin d'elles ma petite chérie ? Tu prendras soin de toi aussi… et de ton père. Malgré tout, je l'ai aimé. Il est l'homme qui m'a accompagné dans mes plus sombres moments. C'est important Narcissa, c'est important d'être dévouée à son mari et qu'il te soit tout autant dévoué. Je suis désolée ma petite chérie, j'aurais aimé te voir en robe de marier, tu es tellement belle. Ma petite fille… ma toute belle... Tu es une Black avant tout, n'oublie jamais ça ! Tu es née Black, c'est ce que tu es. Et mon sang de Rosier coule dans tes veines, je ne t'ai jamais parlé des Rosiers. Protège ceux que tu aimes avant tout ! N'oublie jamais ça, c'était les mots de ma mère, de ma grand-mère et se seront tes mots aussi désormais. Je suis tellement désolée…

\- Maman…

Narcissa n'arrivait pas à faire sortir un mot de plus de sa bouche. Des milliers de larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle voulait lui dire de rester avec elle, de la prendre dans ses bras comme lorsqu'elle était petite, elle voulait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle l'aimerait pour toujours. Mais sa vision se troublait elle ne distinguait plus le pâle et maigre visage de sa mère. Mais elle sentait, elle la sentait partir, elle sentait la vie qui s'échappait de ce corps. Elle s'effondra.

\- Toute mes condoléances Cygnus, tenta d'être désolée la tante Walburga.

Le veuf se contenta de sourire faiblement, il savait que sa sœur n'avait que très peu apprécier sa femme. De toute façon, Walburga n'aimait personne, il s'était fait une raison et ses sentiments lui importaient peu. Mais il remarquait l'intention délicate qu'elle avait prise; elle avait ornée le cercueil sa femme, elle avait surtout mis en avant les initiales DB, et non Druella Black née Rosier. Elle avait toujours cru que les gens lui appartenait, qu'elle avait le pouvoir sur eux, quelle surprise elle aurait à la mort de son frère.

Juste à côté de lui, sa fille. Il n'aimait dire ça, mais elle n'était pas jolie. Depuis la mort de sa mère la semaine dernière, Narcissa ne dormait que très peu, pleurait le reste du temps, ne prenait plus temps pour elle. Elle se délaissait totalement, laissant la tristesse et la mort prendre possession de son esprit. Même les nombreuses visites de Lucius et Caractacus n'avaient eu aucuns effets. Cygnus revoyait en elle la femme cassée et agonisante qu'était celle avec qui il avait partagé tant d'années. Sa fille était partie. Sa seconde fille était désormais mariée et idolâtrait un mage noir de façon malsaine. Et sa petite dernière, son enfant qu'il chérissait le plus agonisait désormais sous ses yeux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout raté, que ça vie ne l'avait mené à rien, il perdait ses filles une par une. Et bientôt Narcissa serait mariée et à son tour et elle partirait. Il serait seul. Même s'il semblait qu'il l'avait toujours été, ses filles et sa femme lui avait sans cesse prouvé le contraire, il s'en rendait cruellement compte maintenant qu'il les perdait. Il allait juste devenir un vieille homme, seul, froid, et sans amour. À quoi la vie pouvait-elle rimer si tout ce qu'il chérissait l'abandonnait ? Si le noir avait toujours était sa couleur phare, elle l'était désormais totalement. Seul, sans amour, fatigué, triste et sans raison de vivre. Mais aujourd'hui, pour sa petite Cissy qu'il aimait tant, rien qu'aujourd'hui il devait rester fort, il devait être un Black. Il prit la main de sa fille dans la sienne, il la serra. Il espérait au fond de lui qu'elle comprendrait toute la peine qu'il éprouvait lui aussi. Il ne voulait pas l'attrister encore plus mais bien lui affirmer qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Elle aussi serra fort la main de son père, comme si elle avait peur de tomber. C'était le cas, elle sentait à tout moment qu'elle pouvait se laisser partir, tomber, mourir. Même les tendres yeux de Lucius n'y changeaient rien. Même les paroles réconfortantes de Caractacus n'amélioraient pas son état. Elle détestait être ainsi, dans un état aussi pitoyable. Elle se détestait. Elle détestait tous les invités présents aux funérailles qui ne connaissaient pratiquement rien sur l'incroyable femme qu'avait été sa mère. Pire, il semblait que ce ne soit qu'un prétexte pour tous se retrouver autour d'un bon verre. Elle haïssait Bellatrix Lestrange, cette femme si supérieur, si glaçante, si inconvenante, si cruelle, si éloignée de la fille de Druella Black. Elle haïssait encore plus sa tante qui comme une vipère crachait partout son venin, détruisant petit à petit son entourage. Non, désormais, trois personnes avaient de l'importance; son père, Lucius et sa chère Andromeda qui avait eu bien trop peur pour venir assister aux funérailles de sa propre mère. Et pourtant, elle aussi avait beaucoup pleuré, lorsque sa petite sœur lui rappelait les dernières paroles de leur tendre et, quoiqu'on en dise, aimante mère. Narcissa pensait aussi à son petit Regulus, à ce petit homme qui avait l'air réellement triste de perdre sa douce et gentille tante, ce bout d'homme qui avait un si sombre futur qui l'attendait.

Les funérailles avaient été brèves. Ni Cygnus ni sa fille ne voulaient partager leur douleur trop longtemps. Seuls tous les deux dans l'ancienne maison familiale, ils s'étaient chacun isolés dans un coin. Ils pleuraient. Narcissa dans les robes de sa mère. Cygnus sur la photo de leur mariage. À ce moment-là, rien de plus terrible ne semblait être possible pour Narcissa...


	23. Chapter 23: Mises au point

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour Bonjour ! On part pour le dernier lot de chapitres avec quelques rebondissements mais je vous laisserai découvrir ça ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, la fin arrivera bientôt, deux ou trois chapitres, suivit de l'épilogue donc on touche vraiment au bout du bout mais j'espère que toute cette histoire vous plaît ! N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 23:** Mises au point

\- Tu es très belle Cissy.

Ce compliment sorti de la bouche de Bellatrix était véritablement sincère, Narcissa le percevait. À travers le miroir elle lui sourit. Elle aurait aimé que sa mère lui dise la même chose. À l'autre bout de la pièce, Cygnus regardait ses filles, assis sur une chaise. Il avait toujours su qu'elles s'en iraient un jour mais cela faisait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. La relation entre lui et Bellatrix était extrêmement compliqué et l'ambiance était assez tendue lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Mais pour aujourd'hui ils faisaient un effort, pour un être qui leur était tous les deux chère. Narcissa se sentait quelque peu triste. Certes, elle allait se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aimait mais le futur qui se construisait pour eux était incertain et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer le pire. Elle secoua la tête chassant ses idées noires qui n'avaient rien faire dans cette cérémonie. Elle examina une dernière fois sa robe ample et fine, son dos nu, des perles blanches ruisselaient à quelques endroits et à d'autre des plumes de la même couleur. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux à la manière d'un chignon poétiquement désordonné qui était maintenu par un ruban de perles fines. À son cou se trouvait l'émeraude de sa mère, un des bijoux qui lui était revenu à sa mort. Après tout, elle serait là, en ce jour si important, elle serait avec sa fille, pour toujours. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elle se sentait bien. Elle refusait de gâcher le jour de son union avec Lucius par des arrières pensées sombres et inquiétantes mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, c'était là, en elle, une peur muette mais peu à peu grandissante. Et puis, tout n'était pas encore réglé. C'était pire même. Il semblait que Narcissa, en essayant d'arranger les choses, n'avait fait que les empirer.

Lorsqu'elle avait revue Bellatrix après son mariage, elle était marquée. Cela avait presque fendu le cœur de sa sœur. Le sourire malsain, sa colère constante et sa haine surdéveloppée étaient maintenant ce qui la définissait principalement. Elle avait essayé de lui en parler, d'aborder le sujet, de la faire prendre conscience de ce dans quoi elle s'engageait. Rien n'avait fait, pire, il semblait qu'à force de vouloir communiquer, Narcissa avait rompu quelque chose entre elles deux. De plus, depuis son mariage, Bellatrix vivait loin d'elle et était bien plus influencée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle devenait bien plus sombre et la voir avec Rodolphus donnait quelques frissons de peur à sa propre sœur. Elle même semblait consciente de ce qu'elle devenait mais de façon assez sadique elle l'acceptait et poussait toujours plus dans l'atrocité. Un dimanche où elle était venue dîner chez eux, Narcissa crut qu'elle allait vomir lorsque sa sœur et son mari lui racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à un moldu qui avait malheureusement croisé leur route. Narcissa ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler sans cesse qu'elle avait toujours détesté Rodolphus, son emprise désormais quasi total sur Bellatrix ne faisait qu'augmenter le dégoût qu'elle avait pour cet être. Et puis il y avait eu Gideon. Évidemment Bellatrix avait abordé ce sujet à nouveau. Narcissa avait tenté de lui expliquer les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à ne pas porter plainte mais sa sœur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle avait pris ça pour une insulte à sa personne, à la famille, à leurs valeurs. Elle avait réussi à mettre au centre de cette histoire le mage noir, affirmant que la famille avait des responsabilités envers lui. Et puis après cette violente conversation qui avait tournée en dispute, elles ne s'étaient pas revue durant plusieurs semaines.

L'autre principale chose qui la tracassait était évidemment Cassiopée. Elle avait tenté de mettre les choses au clair entre elles mais encore une fois, les choses s'étaient envenimées, ou plutôt, il était maintenant sûr qu'il n'y avait plus rien qui les rattachait l'une à l'autre.

\- Bonjour oncle Alphard, je viens voir Cassiopée, annonça doucement Narcissa devant la porte de la maison de son oncle.

\- Oh Cissy ! Ca fait tellement longtemps ! déclara-t-il joyeusement.

Alphard était peut être le meilleur Black que Narcissa ait jamais connu. Il ne ressemblait pas à son frère et sa sœur; il était très chaleureux, accueillant, compréhensif, l'opposé de la nature d'un Black. Il était extrêmement généreux était très dévoué. Narcissa n'avait jamais trop su ce qui c'était passé avec la mère de Cassiopée. Il semblait que c'était sa seul part obscure et même Walburga n'avait jamais semblé véritablement savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il était parti faire un tour du monde, comme il adorait le faire, et lorsqu'il était revenu, il avait la petite Cassiopée dans ses bras et affirmait que c'était sa fille. Il était évident qu'elle était une Black, personne ne pouvait le nier. Elle aurait d'ailleurs peut-être préféré ne jamais l'être, ne jamais avoir a subir toutes les contraintes, tensions et responsabilités qu'incluait sa position. Mais elle n'était certainement pas comme son père. Elle était allée à Serpentard et c'était bien légitime. Sous ses airs d'héroïne, de femme courageuse et extrêmement honnête, Cassiopée maîtrisait parfaitement l'art de l'hypocrisie, de la fuite et dès qu'elle le pouvait se déchargeait de toute responsabilité. Habillement, elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était peut-être même plus terrible que tante Walburga quand elle le souhaitait, mais à sa manière, et de façon assez prodigieuse. Mais Narcissa la connaissait désormais trop bien pour qu'elle lui mente. Elles étaient profondément liées mais Cassiopée n'avait pas vu, pas comprit, que sa cousine avait grandi elle aussi et elle ne la déchiffrait plus comme dans le temps. Narcissa était parfaitement consciente de cet avantage et comptait bien s'en servir.

\- Je suis désolée ma grande mais Cassiopée n'est pas là, déclara son oncle. Mais entre, proposa-t-il ensuite.

Bien que Alphard soit l'héritier de la famille et donc le plus riche, il n'exposait pas son argent, il ne vivait pas dans un grand luxe et il semblait même que le simple et l'élémentaire lui suffisait amplement. Il fit entrer sa nièce dans le salon qui attenait à la cuisine. Sur un petit meuble, à côté de son grand fauteuil dans lequel Narcissa l'avait toujours vu passer son temps, se trouvait une série de cadres. On l'y voyait, dans différents moments de sa vie. Il y avait de nombreuses photos d'Alphard et Cassiopée, de leurs voyages et des Noëls passés en famille. Dans un petit cadre rond, Narcissa reconnu son père, enfant et son oncle accompagnés de sa tante. C'était un portrait de famille; l'aînée était droite, fière et froide, comme toujours. Alphard, souriant et chaleureux, tenait la main de son petit frère qui était assis sur un petit tabouret devant son frère et sa sœur. Il regardait autour de lui et souriait à son grand frère lorsqu'il rencontrait ses yeux. À côté de ce cadre, une photo de leur scolarité à Poudlard. On y voyait toujours les trois enfants Black, sous les couleurs de Serpentard, prendre la pose fièrement avec d'autres élèves de Serpentards. Narcissa les reconnaissait presque tous; le père de Percus Flint, le vieux Nott était là aussi et peu éloigné et déjà visiblement plus vieux que tous les autres, sûrement en septième année alors qu'ils étaient tous bien plus jeunes, Crabbe et Goyle et d'autres dont elle connaissait les enfants. Au milieu d'eux il y avait un autre garçon, Alphard lui donnait une petite frappe amicale dans le dos. Il lui souriait en retour mais pendant une fraction de seconde, lorsqu'il regardait fixement l'objectif, il ne semblait plus être la même personne. Il avait une aura qui la faisait frissonner, il avait bien plus de prestance que les autres et Narcissa lisait dans son regard une haine malsaine. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa sœur, qui semblait être l'être le plus sombre et malsain au monde, regarder quelqu'un ainsi. C'était comme s'il allait prouver à tous sa puissance destructrice. Cette photo pétrifia la jeune femme.

\- On ne le reconnaît pas ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? déclara doucement son oncle.

La nièce le regarda alarmée, ne comprenant qu'à peine ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Je l'ai longtemps considéré comme mon meilleur ami, annonça-t-il nostalgiquement. Mais en ce temps-là, je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, je n'avais pas compris tout ce qui se cachait en lui. On avait le même âge et on a fait toute notre scolarité à Poudlard ensemble. Il était terriblement intelligent et puis il avait cette façon de mener les gens, d'être celui qui devait être indispensable à tout le monde. J'étais fasciné et heureux qu'il soit mon ami. Je crois qu'il m'a toujours considéré ainsi. Et puis il avait cette immense admiration pour ma famille. Je l'ai invité plusieurs fois à la maison. Mes parents l'adoraient. Je crois que ta tante Walburga l'a longtemps aimé en secret. Mais comme toutes les femmes de cette famille, elle s'est faite une raison. Ton père ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi et j'ai toujours défendu mon ami au détriment de mon petit frère, il était bien plus jeune que nous et je supposais que c'était de la jalousie. Il y avait un autre garçon qui ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup aussi... C'était au tournoi des trois sorciers de 1944. C'était notre dernière année et forcément tout le monde voulait que notre champion ce soit lui. Les garçons de Durmstrang sont arrivés, parmis eux il y en avait un britannique, il était le fils de Actaeus Malefoy, l'un des hommes les plus puissants de Grand Bretagne. Il était l'un des leaders de ceux qui refusaient toute implication dans la guerre des moldus, c'était le grand débat à l'époque.

Narcissa écarquilla les yeux en entendant le nom de famille de cet homme.

\- Tu l'auras compris, son fils était Abraxas Malefoy, le père de Lucius. Et bien Abraxas ne l'appréciait pas et je crois qu'il a toujours du mal à se soumettre à lui. Un jour, ils se sont battus au club de duel et Malefoy a réellement failli gagner mais il était vraiment très puissant, déjà à cet époque. Lorsque Lucius à dû aller à l'école, Abraxas voulait naturellement l'envoyer à Durmstrang, mais pour une raison plus ou moins inconnu, il est allé à Poudlard. La discussion qu'ils ont eu n'a pas dû être très sympathique. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais Abraxas boite. En vérité il n'a plus de jambe suite à ce revirement de situation, je te laisse imaginer ce qui s'est passé.

\- Oncle Alphard, commença doucement mais angoissée Narcissa, est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que ton meilleur ami était le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- Tom Jedusor était mon meilleur ami, avoua-t-il gravement.

Sous le regard médusé de sa nièce, Alphard s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil. Il souriait mais assez mélancoliquement.

\- Ce n'est plus le cas, il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais plus compter sur moi désormais. J'ai toujours considéré que Voldemort avait tué mon meilleur ami. Tom était fourbe et quelque peu vile, il aimait être supérieur et il avait un lourd passé. Mais il était brillant et charismatique, je suis certain qu'il serait devenu quelqu'un de grand. Enfin, je veux dire, connus pour des bienfaits et pas pour ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Tom n'était pas un meurtrier, mais il a fait un mauvais choix qui a mis fin à sa vie et à tout espoir de retour en arrière possible. Je sais beaucoup de choses sur lui. C'est bien pour ça que je passais mon temps à fuir, j'avais peur qu'il me tue. Alors quand Cassy m'a persuadé de revenir définitivement en Angleterre, j'étais certain qu'il viendrait me tuer. Il est venu, il n'y a pas si longtemps d'ailleurs. Il avait une sale tête, j'ai trouvé ça dommage parce qu'il avait tout de même la cote avec les filles, maintenant… Mais il ne m'a pas tué, à ma grande surprise. Mais je ne sais pas si ce qu'il m'a fait faire est mieux… Un serment inviolable. J'ai dû m'engager à ne jamais révéler aucunes informations que ce soit sur lui. Oh, ce n'est pas que ma vie que j'ai mis en danger. Il a pris connaissance de l'existence de Cassiopée. C'est pour ça qu'il a mis du temps à venir, il voulait avoir toute les cartes en main. Il m'a menacé, il m'a juré qu'elle était en haut de sa liste si jamais je faisais quelque chose de mal. Ça m'a presque donné envie de le provoquer, rien que pour voir comment il s'en sortirait face à ma Cassiopée. Elle se bat rarement, mais elle extrêmement puissante. Elle a acquis un savoir immense au cours de nos voyages. Rah, tout ce que je te raconte doit t'ennuyer.

Il racontait tout ça avec un mélange de légèreté, de joie et pourtant de tristesse faussement dissimulée, Narcissa était fascinée.

\- Non ! s'empressa la jeune femme de répondre. Je veux dire, papa et maman ne nous parlaient jamais de leur passé ou celui de la famille alors…

\- Ah, ta mère… elle n'a pas toujours été comme tu l'as connu. Je me souviens la première fois que nous l'avons rencontré. C'était ton père qui avait organisé un repas avec nos parents. Druella était une femme pleine de ressource et assez sûre d'elle, du moins c'est ce qu'elle m'avait laissé paraître. Elle arrivait à faire face à Wal' et c'est l'une des choses qui m'a le plus impressionné et je pense que c'est grâce à ça que la famille l'a assez vite accepté. Mais les hommes, y compris les sorciers, ne sont rien face à la maladie, face à la mort. Avoir la prétention de la défier est puéril et immature et totalement irréaliste. Si l'homme vit, c'est pour mourir.

Il était devenu soudainement assez sombre, comme perdu dans une profonde réflexion inaccessible. Il semblait même à Narcissa qu'il se perdait dans des souvenirs probablement douloureux. Ses yeux devenaient humides et rouges. Il se racla la gorge et repris soudainement son chaleureux sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas quand Cassiopée va rentrer, c'est jour-ci au ministère c'est compliqué alors elle fait des heures supplémentaires.

\- Au ministère ? répéta la jeune femme sans vraiment comprendre.

\- Je pensais que tu étais au courant, Cassiopée fait une formation pour devenir Auror, elle a déjà passé l'examen et il ne lui reste plus qu'à valider la partie pratique.

Narcissa se rappela alors de son agression, de Cassy qui était intervenue et ensuite Potter qui l'avait rappelé à l'ordre. Elle avait quasiment oublié ce détail, il fallait avouer qu'à ce moment-là, elle était à peine consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Le portrait de Eugenia Jenkins flottait dans le hall du ministère elle était souriante mais droite. Une parfaite incompétente selon certain. Ce sentiment prenait d'ailleurs de l'ampleur notamment avec l'ascension du mage noir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à gérer. Les sorciers extrêmes ne l'appréciaient pas à cause de sa loi qui permettait au Cracmols d'avoir plus de droits et les autres la trouvait trop laxiste et irresponsable en temps de crise. Narcissa était persuadée que ce serait bientôt la fin pour elle, jamais elle n'arriverait à faire face à ce qui se préparait.

Il y avait un peu de monde, comme toujours dans cet endroit. Narcissa se rappelait de l'étage des Aurors à cause de son interrogatoire. Elle s'engouffra dans un ascenseur qui, comme d'habitude, la propulsa brutalement vers l'endroit voulu.

\- Niveau 2, Département de la Justice Magique, annonça une voix quelque peu nonchalante.

Narcissa sortit et se retrouva face au même bureau et à la même secrétaire que la dernière fois.

\- C'est à quel sujet ? demanda-t-elle sans daigner lever la tête, en ayant juste senti une présence.

\- Je voudrais voir Mademoiselle Cassiopée Black, déclara Narcissa.

La secrétaire observa son interlocutrice comme pour juger si sa requête était légitime.

\- Tous les Aurors sont partis cet après-midi, ils devraient bientôt revenir, vous pouvez attendre ici.

C'est à ce moment précis que Fleamont Potter, maître des lieux, arriva. Il avait une sale tête; son nez n'était pas en bon état, du sang s'échappait. Il avait des hématomes un peu partout et de nombreuses écorchures. De plus, il avait l'air définitivement furieux et à cran.

\- Mr Potter ! s'écria la secrétaire en l'apercevant.

\- Ca va Polla, ça va, tenta d'atténuer l'homme, visiblement irrité par le cri suraigu qu'elle venait d'émettre. Si vous pouviez transmettre ces documents à la ministre vous feriez vraiment avancer les choses et il faudrait une réunion de toute urgence à propos de ce qu'ils contiennent, ajouta-t-il en lui confiant un liasse de feuilles.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille attendre, la ministre est en déplacement.

\- Comment ça ? s'exclama-t-il. On bosse sur ce dossier depuis des semaines pour lui amener des preuves concrètes pour qu'enfin il se passe quelque chose avant que l'on perde totalement le contrôle de la situation et elle est en déplacement ? cria-t-il d'une traite.

\- Je suis désolé Monsieur, je crois que c'est à propos de la loi sur la réglementation des champs de mandragores, expliqua doucement et soigneusement la secrétaire.

\- Sur les mandragores ? répéta-t-il, abasourdi.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle lui confia quelques papiers en retour et se rassis silencieusement. Potter semblait bouillonner de rage et il n'avait pas fait attention à Narcissa. Cette dernière savait qu'il lui donnerait l'information qu'elle cherchait. Elle se manifesta, se levant et l'appelant.

\- Monsieur Potter !

Il se retourna, mit quelque secondes à identifier la jeune femme et s'approcha d'elle visiblement inquiet par sa présence.

\- Mademoiselle Black ? En quoi puis-je vous aidez ?

\- Il faudrait que je vois ma cousine Cassiopée, c'est urgent, s'empressa de demander la jeune femme.

L'homme souffla d'exaspération face à la relative importance de cette requête.

\- Elle est à son bureau, le 340.

\- Merci Monsieur.

\- Oh, vous pourriez lui donner ça quand vous la verrez ? demanda-t-il en lui donnant un papier qu'il venait de sortir de sa veste.

Narcissa hocha positivement la tête. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau indiqué. L'un des derniers, probablement donné aux nouveaux. Devant la porte, Narcissa leva le poing, s'apprêtant à toquer quand elle entendit des gémissements. Plutôt des pleurs étouffés. Inquiète, elle entra précipitamment. Cassiopée était bien là, dans ce minuscule bureau, étouffée par des montagnes de feuilles et de dossiers. Sa cousine était debout, et avait enlevé son t-shirt. Elle tenait maladroitement sa baguette devant une étrange plaie. Cependant cette blessure ne semblait pas étrangère à Narcissa. Elle se souvenait y avoir fait face à l'hôpital avec des patients qui refusaient d'expliquer la cause de leurs blessures, comme le vieux Helton. Sur la peau blanche de Cassiopée, la plaie ressortait bien, elle s'était infectée en plus. Elle était ouverte et un liquide vert sombre ressortait de cette dernière, semblant infliger une infinie douleur à la jeune Black.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la Cissy ? cracha celle-ci à la vue de sa cousine.

Narcissa referma la porte et ne prit pas compte de la remarque qui venait de lui être adressée. Elle se dirigea prestement vers la blessure pour l'examiner de plus près. Mais Cassiopée n'était pas de cet avis. Elle remit subitement son t-shirt, empêchant toute inspection. Son regard humide et mélangé entre colère et peur transperçait la jeune femme.

\- Je te le demande à nouveau, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? insista-t-elle froidement.

\- Il fallait que je te vois, affirma gravement cette dernière.

\- Si c'est pour ton mariage ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien reçu l'invitation mais je ne sais pas si je serai disponible, trancha-t-elle.

\- Oh franchement Cassy, tu crois que c'est réellement la raison de ma venue ? s'exaspéra sa cousine.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi on pourrait parler d'autre toi et moi, cracha Cassiopée.

\- Oh peut-être du fait que je suis au courant que toi et Lucius vous avez eu une relation, courte et il y a longtemps, je te le concède, mais que tu as tout de même fini enceinte et que tu n'as pas daigné m'informer de quoique ce soit ? Ou alors on pourrait parler du camp, ou plutôt de ton changement soudain de camp et d'ailleurs on pourrait aussi évoquer ce job. Mais on devrait aussi parler de la façon dont tu as dévoilé des informations sur nous aux Aurors ou la manière dont tu m'as foutu dans la merde face à Bellatrix à propos de Gideon. Oh mais parlons de Gideon d'ailleurs, de votre petite histoire tu veux ? Ou alors on peut discuter aussi de cette blessure qui est anormale étant donné que tu n'es jamais sur le terrain !

Narcissa venait d'exploser comme rarement ça lui arrivait, tout en lui balançant à la figure le papier que lui avait remis Potter. Il était clairement indiqué qu'elle pouvait arrêter de travailler en bureau et qu'à partir des prochains jours elle viendrait sur le terrain avec eux. Cassiopée était abasourdi et ses yeux s'étaient à nouveau remplis de larmes. Elle s'était lourdement assise sur sa chaise de bureau et regardait effrayée et désolée sa cousine qui lui était pourtant si précieuse il y a peu. Elle mit un temps avant de répondre, tentant plusieurs fois de prononcer quelques mots mais sa bouche ouverte ne laissait échapper aucun son.

\- Comment, comme tu sais tout ça ? Je veux dire à propos de…

Narcissa, humaine derrière son apparence de méchante sorcière, s'approcha doucement d'elle, s'accroupit devant sa chaise et lui prit les mains.

\- J'avais compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche entre toi et Lucius alors pour me rassurer il a été obligé de tout me révéler.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Cissy… s'excusa-t-elle en baissant la tête. J'avais pensé te le dire à un moment, après le bal en fait, c'était mon intention mais je vous ai vu tellement proche ce soir-là et puis il y a eu le camp où vous étiez tout le temps ensemble et je ne voulais pas interférer dans votre relation…

\- Pourtant, commença Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils et en lui lâchant les mains, ça ne t'as pas gênée de le rejoindre dans la tente de soin quand il s'est blessé.

\- Je… je ne peux juste pas nier ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Je sais que jamais nous ne pourrons nous aimer, pour un milliard de raisons mais il n'empêche que je ne peux pas oublier les quelques jours que nous avons passé tous les deux et notre alchimie à ce moment-là.

Un silence terrible séparait les deux jeunes femmes. Narcissa doutait franchement de la sincérité de sa cousine comme elle doutait de celle de Lucius. Ils avaient semblé si proches que leurs affirmations à propos de leur non sentiments amoureux mutuels semblaient irréalistes. Il semblait clair pour Narcissa que cet ultime mensonge, cet affront, symbolisait la fin de quelque chose, de leur amitié pourtant si importante à une époque. C'était pour ça qu'elle était venue, elle voulait savoir si leur relation avait encore du sens, le reste n'était que des formalités. Cassiopée avait senti qu'elle n'avait pas convaincue sa cousine, ni elle-même d'ailleurs. Elle se disait que si Lucius était plus courageux ou si elle était plus résignée, il y aurait vraiment pu avoir une histoire sérieuse entre eux. Les milliards de raisons ne résidaient en fait qu'en deux; ils étaient dans des camps opposés et aucun ne voulaient en changer. Et puis le temps avait passé et elle avait laissé Lucius et Narcissa se rapprocher et ils s'aimaient finalement, comme elle l'avait prévu. Mais elle ne pouvait évidemment pas dire ça à sa cousine. Et puis, elle avait évoqué tellement d'autres sujets que tout était confus dans la tête dans sa tête.

\- C'est sérieux cette histoire d'Auror ? demanda Narcissa, les sortant brusquement de leurs pensées respectives.

\- Oui, se contenta d'affirmer Cassiopée.

\- Tu es consciente des conséquences de ce choix ? interrogea à nouveau sa cousine, le regard perçant de menaces.

\- Que je serai l'ennemi numéro une de Bellatrix et tante Walburga ? Que je serai par la même occasion reniée de la famille même si mon père me défend ? Que je vais me battre contre nos, enfin, vos amis ? Oui j'en suis parfaitement consciente, déclara-t-elle rageuse et avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

\- Très bien, se résigna de façon supérieure la future Malefoy. Et ça ? dit-elle en désignant la blessure qui était sous le t-shirt de Cassiopée.

\- Tu n'as pas à le savoir, grogna l'intéressé.

\- Moi non, mais peut-être que Potter aimerait savoir pourquoi tu sers de cobaye au Seigneur des Ténèbres, annonça vicieusement et ironiquement de façon innocente l'ancienne Serpentarde.

Cassiopée fronça soudainement les sourcils et plongea son profond regard dans les yeux clair de sa cousine. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas bluffer, visiblement, elle en savait plus que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Une nouvelle rupture entre elles; maintenant les menaces étaient bien réelles.

\- Je ne lui sers pas de cobaye, pas vraiment, commença mystérieusement Cassiopée. Le fait est que je pactise avec l'ennemi, que je suis agent double. C'est pour ça que pratiquement personne n'est au courant de mon activité ici. Et je compte bien que ça reste secret, appuya-t-elle.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu récupères des informations sur leurs missions, sur les possibles mangemorts pour ensuite tout balance au ministère ? C'est pour ça que le procès de Lucius et Bellatrix à durer si longtemps, parce que tu savais qu'ils étaient de la partie ce soir-là ?

\- En effet mais je n'avais pas de preuves et eux, une solide défense.

\- Mais contre quoi tu fais tout ça ? Il test de la magie noire sur toi en échanges de vos entrevues ?

\- En quelque sorte. Il se trouve que je lui rappelle énormément ma mère défunte, son amour de jeunesse. Il m'a dit qu'il cherchait une solution pour la ramener, même temporairement. Pour ça, il a besoin de moi.

Narcissa était abasourdi. Alors il avait un cœur ? C'était à cause de lui qu'il y avait tant de mystère autour de la mère de sa cousine ? Mais avant tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander jusqu'où il utilisait Cassiopée. Elle même semblait fière de révéler la vérité tout en cachant une part de mystère comme elle savait très bien le faire. Mais Narcissa ne voulait la pas rendre si victorieuse et comme satisfaite par cet entretien, elle se leva, se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Il faudrait que tu désinfectes avant de tenter un sort de cicatrisation, sinon ta plaie ne se refermera jamais, finit-elle par dire le dos tournée à sa cousine, sur le pas de la porte, avant de quitter cette pièce qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais.


	24. Chapter 24: Devenir Narcissa Malefoy

**Chapitre 24:** Devenir Narcissa Malefoy

La douceur de la fin mois d'Août 1973 permettait que la cérémonie se passe en extérieur. C'était donc dans le jardin du manoir qu'avait naturellement lieu l'évènement. On avait aussi ouvert la grande salle de bal. Donnant directement sur le jardin, il avait paru logique au couple d'ouvrir les grandes portes fenêtres. Il y avait un côté assez champêtre qui ne déplaisait pas à Narcissa, qui était pourtant généralement habituée à la luxure et aux bons classiques.

Le cœur serré, Narcissa avançait au bras de son père. Cette allée lui semblait interminable, les regards étaient de plus en plus pesants et l'air venait à lui manquer. Elle ne cessait d'accentuer l'étreinte au bras de son père. Il lui caressait doucement la main, pour la rassurer comme lorsqu'elle était petite. Elle voyait tellement de monde autour d'elle, c'était effrayant, jamais elle n'aurait pensé devoir supporter une telle pression, un tel étouffement, une telle angoisse. C'était un amas de sentiments confus et violents qui la heurtaient soudainement de plein fouet. Elle ne distinguait même pas Lucius qui aurait pu lui apporter l'aide dont elle avait besoin. Non, à la place elle voyait bien la tante Walburga avec son regard tranchant qui la jugeait de la tête au pied comme depuis des années. Mais cette fois, ces yeux de vipère étaient bien plus brutaux, comme si voir sa nièce se marier, être heureuse ou plutôt être dans une situation plus que correcte, la faisait enrager. Et puis à côté d'elle il y avait son oncle Alphard, qui souriait, ravi de voir un heureux évènement dans sa vie qui ne semblait pas si belle que ça. Au grand étonnement de Narcissa, Cassiopée était aussi là. Mais aucune des deux jeunes femmes n'étaient ravies de se voir. Etait-ce une provocation ? Peu importe, la mariée ne voulait pas se rajouter un fardeau et se contenta de l'ignorer et puis d'autres membres de l'assistance se chargerait d'elle au besoin. Sur un autre banc, il y avait Regulus et Sirius avec leur père. Narcissa fut à la fois heureuse et surprise de voir ses cousins. Il était évident que Regulus allait être de la partie mais Sirius ? Pourquoi était-il venu ? Et puis il avait cet affreux bleu sous l'oeil droit et la lèvre quelque peu enflée. Depuis quand était-ce devenu une obligation, surtout pour lui, de venir aux événements familiaux ? Narcissa soupçonnait fortement sa tante d'être mêlée de très près à la présence du jeune sorcier. Elle était passée devant ses quelques amis aussi, notamment une bonne partie de Greengrass qui lui étaient chères. Ophélia avait été sa meilleure amie durant toute sa scolarité. Elles passaient leur temps ensemble et être amie avec une Greengrass voulait dire être amie avec le reste de la famille. À une époque, lorsqu'elle était encore jeune et insouciante, elle se rendait chez son amie durant les vacances; la maison familiale des Greengrass était devenue son second foyer, le sien était habité par des disputes de ses sœurs et de la rudesse de ses parents. Mr et Mrs Greengrass étaient des sorciers des plus recommandables et avaient eu la chance de faire un mariage d'amour. Ils avaient élevés leurs enfants dans les règles de l'art sorcier mais certains les trouvaient trop laxistes sur quelques points. C'était le cas de tante Walburga qui avait désacralisé la famille Greengrass dans l'esprit de Narcissa lors de son adolescence. La jeune Black ne jurait que par eux et au repas de Noël, alors qu'elle avait 14 ans, au bout de la longue table de Noël, on entendit le rictus de la tant redoutée tante. Puis, après avoir patiemment attendu que tous les regards intrigués se posent sur elle, elle s'était levée cérémonieusement comme elle savait si bien le faire et pendant une dizaine de minutes, fit la critique de cette famille. Voyant l'approbation de la plupart des membres de sa famille et notamment ses parents, Naricssa s'était mise à pleurer. Mais elle n'avait rien rétorqué, elle n'avait pas pris leur défense et depuis cet instant, elle prit de la distance avec eux. Ophélia pourtant ne l'avait pas lâché, se moquant des médisances des Blacks. Malgré tout, elle lui avait été restée fidèle. Mais quelque chose s'était rompu et cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'elle n'était pas aller voir les Greengrass. Alors les voir présents pour son mariage avait un effet très apaisant, ils étaient souriants et ravis et pourtant encore sans doute touchés par la mort d'Ophélia. Non loin d'eux, quelque peu reculé, elle vit Caractacus. Il lui sourit timidement mais on sentait son désarroi quant à voir la femme qu'il aimait, se marier avec un homme qu'il désapprouvait totalement. Narcissa ne lui prêta pas trop attention surtout qu'à son côté, il y avait Percus Flint, un autre sorcier dont elle se serait volontiers passé de la présence. Mais le pire était sur l'autre rangée. Narcissa vit, en effet, la ribambelle de mangemorts et elle ne put les détailler un par un, leurs présences la dégoûtait profondément. Au-delà de leur froids regards, aucune sincérité ni même une once de joie émanait de leur corps nonchalants et livides. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, seuls sa sœur, son père et le père de Lucius auraient été présents. Mais il fallait désormais construire l'image de Mrs Malefoy.

Elle s'approchait un peu plus de Lucius et, expirant une dernière fois, lâcha le bras de son père et prit la main de son futur époux. Mr Black était ému et mélancolique. En quelques mois seulement il avait perdu toutes les femmes de sa vie, tout ce qu'il avait construit et dont il était fière, il avait vu s'envoler toute son existence. Mais il devait se résigner et il se contenta d'espérer le meilleur pour sa fille tout en prenant place à côté du rigide Abraxas Malefoy.

Dans les yeux de Narcissa, il était beau, vêtu de blanc, élégant, droit, fier et son regard passionné ne pouvait prouver davantage tout l'amour qu'il portait au petit bout de femme qui venait à sa rencontre. Avec une extrême délicatesse, elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Comme par pure magie, toute forme d'angoisse et autres nuisances disparurent. Ils esquissèrent un timide sourire qui signifiait pourtant beaucoup pour eux. Le reste de la cérémonie se passa sans encombre, instaurant un merveilleux souvenir à Narcissa qui avait pourtant tellement appréhendé cette journée. L'alliance que Lucius lui passa au doigt était ornée de toutes petites émeraudes. Ce détail la fit songer à sa mère. Elle aurait aimée qu'elle soit là, présente pour le mariage de sa dernière fille. Narcissa sortit rapidement de ses pensées, ramenée à la réalité par son sorcier qui lui lançait de puissants et amoureux regards. Leur premier baiser de jeunes mariés n'eut rien d'exceptionnel mais son côté naturel et logique légitimait cet amour qui était aujourd'hui célébré. Main dans la main, désormais pour l'éternité, ils regagnèrent la grande salle du manoir qui était pour l'occasion ouverte sur le jardin. Tout semblait irréel et tellement féerique, une forme incroyablement pure de magie permettant à Narcissa de voir autour d'elle que ce qui la rendait heureuse. Les mangemorts et autres dangerosités ne l'atteignaient désormais plus. Elle se souvenait très distinctement du sentiment enivrant de danser dans sa longue et soyeuse robe, retenue au bout de ses doigts par l'homme à qui elle venait de s'unir pour le reste de ses jours. Elle voyait le visage innocent et enfantin de Regulus, heureux comme jamais il n'avait paru l'être. Il riait et avait fait quelques pas de danse avec sa cousine. Il avait même paru à Narcissa que lui et son frère avait discuté et même rit ensemble, chose qui tenait de l'extraordinaire en ces temps troubles chez les Black. Bellatrix avait pris sa sœur dans ses bras, les yeux sombres mais humides, symbolisant leur amour mutuel malgré leur chemin qui se séparaient. Cependant, elle devenait peu à peu une des cibles de premier choix pour les aurors et sa survie dépendait de sa capacité à fuir et donc elle s'éclipsa rapidement avec son monstrueux mari. Cassiopée non plus ne resta pas longtemps, son seul intérêt étant Bellatrix et sa capture qu'elle avait loupée de peu. Le reste de l'assemblée était coupé en deux; d'une part de mornes créatures qui se contentaient de faire acte de présence et d'autre part, les quelques personnes qui avaient de l'intérêt. Le mariage semblait tellement insignifiant pour certains que beaucoup partirent, utilisant comme excuse le risque qu'ils prenaient à être inactifs. Le nombre de convives passa donc à 15, essentiellement composé de Black et de Greengrass, illuminant la fin de journée de la mariée. La bonne partie de ses résistants était des Blacks ou des amis proches, prouvant leur réel allégeance aux Malefoy.

Lucius et Narcissa n'avaient pas prévu de lune de miel. Le sorcier prenant de plus en plus d'importance sur la scène politique, il ne pouvait s'absenter trop longtemps loin du ministère et des affaires épineuses. Mais personnes cependant ne restait coucher au manoir, un coup de transplanage ou de poudre de cheminette suffisant pour rentrer rapidement. Le père de Lucius était parti à l'étranger dans la soirée, encore une fois, pour régler un gros problème politique apparemment. Dobby traînait dans un placard, sûrement heureux d'avoir une toute petite liberté pour la soirée mais s'inquiétant probablement de tout le nettoyage qui l'attendait le lendemain. Ils étaient donc là, seuls et heureux, se laissant aller à une dernière valse. Le manoir était vide.

\- Un petit whisky pur feu mon amour ? demanda sensuellement Narcissa à l'oreille de Lucius tout en caressant le pâle et heureux visage de ce dernier.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée, susurra-t-il à son tour, plein de sous-entendus.

Il la prit toute entière dans ses bras. Narcissa nicha sa tête dans le cou de son mari, et le couvrit de baisers. Elle ne touchait plus le sol, comme dans un rêve, elle nageait dans les bras de son amour. Lucius resserra l'étreinte, il avait l'impression que serrer le corps de la sorcière lui faisait toucher l'éternité. Monter les escaliers n'avait jamais semblé si compliqué. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'endroit le plus propice pour le déploiement de leur amour, un courant d'air se fit ressentir. Lucius lâcha directement sa bien-aimée qui fut traversée de milliers de frissons. Ce sentiment ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Il était là. Tout s'effondrait pour Narcissa. Son sorcier devint livide et terriblement sérieux. Laissant de côté sa femme, il s'approcha de la chambre qu'il occupait avec Narcissa. Touchant la poignée glacée, il espérait ne pas voir ce dont il craignait. Malheureusement une fois la porte ouverte, le regard injecté de sang si particulier les transperça tous les deux. Alors que Lucius s'empressa de baisser les yeux et la tête en signe de salut, Narcissa fut parcourue d'une peur et d'une rage inconditionnelle.

\- Narcissa… commença le Seigneur des Ténèbres, intrigué devant l'insolence de la jeune femme. Nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment rencontré dis-moi… déclara-t-il de son habituel ton évasif. Ta sœur m'a quelquefois parlé de toi. Pourtant ton époux, jamais. Auriez-vous tous les deux quelque chose à me cacher ? demanda-t-il le plus calmement du monde, se promenant dans la chambre des mariés.

\- Oh non maître, s'empressa de se défendre Lucius, qui n'était désormai constitué que de peur.

\- Bien, bien, continua le mage noir tout en caressant tendrement le serpent qui venait de sortir de sa robe de sorcier et se promenait sur le corps de ce dernier. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Je ne suis pas là pour vous souhaiter mes vœux de bonheur, je vous féliciterai une fois que tu auras accompli la mission que je vais te donner Lucius, expliqua-t-il plein d'attentes dans la voix. Dans ma grande bonté je me suis dit que j'allais personnellement te convier à la réunion de ce soir, déclara-t-il sur un ton sadique.

\- Oh maître, c'est que … balbutia, gêné, le concerné.

\- Comment Lucius ? Je n'ai pas entendu ! gronda plein de haine et le ton menaçant au possible le puissant sorcier.

Le jeune marié referma directement la bouche et sans un regard vers sa femme, il s'empressa de transplaner. Abasourdie, furieuse et choquée, Narcissa arrivait à peine à comprendre la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle comprit bien vite quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit entre ses grands doigts glacés le visage de porcelaine de la jeune femme.

\- Magnifique, commenta-t-il en l'examinant, si j'avais su, tu aurais fait partie de mes partisans depuis plus longtemps que ta sœur et ta cousine, songea-t-il en détaillant sans scrupules le visage de Narcissa qui tentait de se débattre.

Avec toute la rage qui l'habitait à cet instant, la jeune femme appuya lourdement son regard. L'instant d'après elle était à terre, le nez rejetant quelques gouttelettes de sang. Au-dessus d'elle, droit et puissant il la regarda avec tellement de mépris qu'elle crut que son âme allait se déchirer sous le foudroiement de son terrifiant regard.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me regarder droit dans les yeux, est-ce clair ? menaça-t-il ultimement.

Face à l'absence réponse de cette dernière il sortit précipitamment un bout de bois de sa robe de sorcier usée.

\- _Doloris._

Narcissa cru recevoir la foudre dans tout son être. Elle avait presque oublié cette terrible sensation qui paralysait tout son corps et anéantissant une partie de son âme. Des larmes se mirent à couler. Par terre, à côté d'elle, la frôlant, le sordide serpent du mage noir sifflait amèrement.

\- Est-ce plus clair maintenant ? reprit-il.

\- Oui maître, céda à bout de force la jeune sorcière démunie.

\- Bien, j'espère que ton mari remplira correctement sa mission sinon… peu importe tu le sauras bien assez tôt… annonça-t-il mystérieusement et toujours aussi sadique. Mais il faut que toi de ton côté tu joues parfaitement ton rôle. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de beaucoup vous parler toi et ton mari, ni même avec ta sœur. Il te faut donc savoir que de nombreuses personnes se sont battues pour que tu ne deviennes pas une mangemort. Ta cousine en particulier était décidée à ce que tu restes intacte. Je trouve cela dommage mais si j'ai accepté de ne pas te marquer, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu ne vas pas m'obéir, affirma-t-il avec un rictus qui fit trembler la jeune femme toujours à terre. Déjà, tu vas quitter ton travail. Il est hors de question que tu soignes des sang-de-bourbes ou autres créatures de la même race. Et puis ça n'a pas de sens que tu t'emploies à sauver les sorciers que nous cherchons à tuer, déclara-t-il plus méprisant que jamais. Ensuite, tu épauleras largement Lucius dans sa conquête du ministère. Je ne sais pas, débrouillez-vous pour tous les manipuler, je veux jouir et disposer à ma guise de tous les pouvoirs y compris ceux du ministère. Et puis, il y a une dernière chose…

Le terrible sorcier se pencha vers le corps tremblant de Narcissa. Il observa à quel point il la terrifiait et quel était l'étendue de son pouvoir. Avec un sourire sadique et pervers il siffla son animal de compagnie. Le serpent rampa le long du corps de Narcissa et arriva câlin autour des mains de son maître.

\- Il faut que tu t'appliques à faire prospérer la dynastie des Malefoy.

Il se releva, laissant le temps à la jeune sorcière de comprendre sa demande.

\- Il faut évidemment repeupler ce monde par de véritables sorciers, des sangs-purs. Il est donc primordial que Lucius et toi ayez des enfants. Je t'invite donc à prendre à cœur ton rôle d'épouse, déclara-t-il sur le ton de l'impératif, laissant bouche-bé la jeune mariée. J'espère avoir été assez clair pour ton esprit lent. Je te souhaite une agréable nuit Narcissa, finit-il avec un sourire satisfait avant de transplaner.

Narcissa était là, seule, démunie, impuissante, haineuse, terrifiée et pourtant fraîchement mariée. Alors c'était ça la vie qui l'attendait ? La vie en tant que Malefoy ?

Adossée contre la grande fenêtre glaciale de la bibliothèque, Narcissa observait les allées du jardin. Dans sa tête, les cris de cette femme résonnaient et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à retourner dans le salon, même l'approcher. Un jour, Lucius et Bellatrix étaient revenus avec elle. Une femme enceinte et déjà mal en point qui gémissait, suppliait, la bouche saignante. Lucius, tel un automate avait relevé la manche et le reste de la scène se passa trop vite pour elle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait débarqué dans la seconde qui suivit et brutalisa au possible cette pauvre femme. Lucius la regardait, méprisant. Bellatrix hurlait des injures. Le mage noir la traitait comme un jouet. Elle agonisa une ou deux minutes après. Narcissa ne sut jamais de qu'il s'agissait. Mais elle se rappela du regard noir et dur qu'avait son mari, qui ne s'était d'ailleurs pas rendu compte, ou avait fait comme si, de la présence de sa femme.

La bibliothèque était l'un des seuls endroits de la demeure où elle se sentait à peu près bien, à peu près chez elle. Le reste n'appartenait qu'à lui, à cet être abominable. Dès qu'il le souhaitait, il prenait possession des lieux comme si elle et Lucius n'étaient que de vulgaires domestiques qui gardaient la maison en son absence. Mais depuis quelques jours, plus rien. Lucius répondait aux abonnés absents, son père aussi. Bellatrix n'était pas venue depuis un moment, probablement trop occupée à torturer et tuer. Il n'y avait qu'elle, dans ce grand et sombre manoir. Il commença à pleuvoir, très étonnant pour un mois de Novembre dans le Wiltshire.

Narcissa fut coupé dans ses pensées par l'apparition de sorciers vers le portail. Ils avaient transplané et c'est ce qui avait attiré le regard de la jeune femme, la lumière éblouissante qu'ils émettaient indiquait de qui il s'agissait. Elle vit Dobby, frêle et petit, se précipiter à leur rencontre. Il leur ouvrit timidement après qu'il ait vu le badge qui indiquait leur statut et la raison de leur présence. Narcissa soupira et se demanda qu'elle mensonge elle allait devoir inventer cette fois pour couvrir son mari. Quelque instant plus tard, elle entendit Dobby toquer peureusement contre la porte en bois de la bibliothèque. D'un coup de baguette Narcissa fit ouvrir la porte.

\- Fais les entrer, déclara-t-elle sans même regarder le petit être pâle et maigrichons.

Il repartit rapidement et la minute d'après, elle entendit les pas de trois hommes. Elle avait vu de qu'il s'agissait.

\- Mon mari ne peut vous recevoir malheureusement Mr Potter. Puis-je vous renseigner ? demanda-t-elle froidement, toujours les yeux rivés sur son jardin.

\- À vrai dire, c'est pour vous que nous sommes ici Mrs Malefoy, annonça gravement voire même désolé le sorcier.

Interloquée, Narcissa se retourna pour leur faire face. L'air sombre, elle demandait silencieusement des explications.

\- Nous venons tout juste de votre ancien domicile.

Narcissa se redressa instantanément et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.

\- Nous avons retrouvé le corps de votre père là-bas, nous pouvons affirmer qu'il a été victime d'un meurtre. Toutes mes condoléances.

Elle eut soudain du mal à respirer. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait difficilement passer l'air qui lui manquait.

\- Je… vous en êtes certains ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle connaissait la réponse; évidemment qu'ils en étaient sûrs. Mais le hochement de tête positif de Potter acheva la jeune femme qui s'écroula à terre. Portant à sa main à son cœur pour tenter de le calmer, les larmes tombaient sur le parquet. Aucun son pourtant ne sortait de sa gorge nouée. Fixant le sol, elle n'osait regarder les hommes qui se trouvaient à quelque mètre d'elles. En temps normal elle se serait fait violence pour paraître si faible devant eux mais là, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à se contrôler. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit les chaussures de Potter devant elle. Elle le vit s'accroupir et elle leva quelque peu la tête pour lui faire face. Il semblait plein de pitié et de compassion pas même effrayé par la tristesse haineuse qui se lisait sur le visage de son interlocutrice. Il appuyait même son regard.

\- Je vous promets que nous allons retrouver la personne qui a commis cet affreux crime et il paiera pour ça.

Il avait posé la main sur son épaule et son regard brûlait de détermination. Étrangement, Narcissa se sentit apaisée, enfin pas vraiment, plutôt reconnaissante de son altruisme qu'en temps normal elle aurait trouvé déplacé. En partant il déposa une lettre sur la table basse. Puis salua poliment la jeune femme qui était toujours à terre.

Lucius entra essoufflé dans la pièce sombre, les yeux rougis et le teint plus pâle que d'habitude. Il semblait être vaguement rassuré de voir sa femme assise sur le fauteuil. Il se précipita vers elle et instinctivement pris sa tête entre ses mains. Il fut cependant terrifié du regard qu'elle lui lança. Elle posa le vers de whisky pur feu qu'elle tenait et s'empressa de retirer les mains de son mari de son visage. Son regard brûlant de haine demandait des explications. Debout face à elle, démuni, il ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

\- Je suis désolé pour ton père, annonça-t-il.

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et de rage. Elle se leva et son visage fut collé à celui de l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. La pluie n'avait cessé et elle tapait désormais contre les carreaux des vitres de la lugubre pièce. La lumière des chandelles éclairait le visage meurtri par la tristesse de la jeune femme.

\- Comment sais-tu pour mon père ? cracha-t-elle.

Lucius se rendit compte de son erreur. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, jurant intérieurement contre lui-même. Il lui prit les épaules pour la rassurer mais rien n'y fit, elle se détacha à nouveau de son emprise.

\- Écoute moi Narcissa, je suis désolé de m'être absenté aussi longtemps mais je n'avais pas le choix et puis il m'a, il nous a demandé enfin plutôt mis au défi et…

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de savoir avec quel sortilège tu lui lèches les pieds. Que sais-tu sur mon père ? cracha-t-elle à nouveau.

\- C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à te dire avant que tu ne m'interrompes, s'irrita-t-il. Il m'a mis au défi avec Rodolphus. L'un de nous devait tuer ton père ou sinon une personne qui nous ai chère mourrai.

Ce fut comme un maléfice d'explosion qu'on lui jetait en pleine tête. Folle de rage elle le prit par le col et sortit sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur sa nuque. Ses yeux étaient l'affreux mélange entre une profonde tristesse et une colère intense. Elle le distinguait à peine tant ses yeux étaient embrumés par les larmes. Mais lui, le cœur s'accélérant et se déchirant, il la percevait très bien. Il sentait tout aussi bien le bout de bois contre son cou.

\- Est-ce que tu penses un seul instant que c'est moi qui est assassiné ton père ? demanda-t-il amèrement et déçu.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Seuls la pluie et l'orage comblaient le vide sonore qui s'était imposé dans la pièce. Narcissa ne savait pas quoi répondre. Est-ce qu'elle pensait que son mari avait tué son père ? Elle l'imaginait tout du moins et c'était bien assez. De plus en plus désemparé par la réponse silencieuse de la femme qu'il aimait, les larmes s'engloutirent dans les yeux du jeune homme, accompagnées par une rage glaciale. Il frappa la baguette pointé sur son cou d'un revers de main et le regard colérique, se dirigea vers la fenêtre où elle avait passé la moitié de sa journée.

\- Si j'avais tué ton père, ta sœur ne serai plus de ce monde non plus. Je pense que je mérite un minimum de reconnaissance.

\- Comment ? demanda Narcissa, confuse et haineuse au plus haut point.

\- Si Rodolphus avait échoué, c'est Bellatrix qui aurait été sacrifiée, expliqua-t-il sèchement.

\- Alors c'est lui qui a tué mon père… conclut la jeune femme.

\- Et tu sais qui j'ai perdu pour ça ? grogna de rage l'homme en se retournant pour faire à nouveau face à sa bien-aimée. Mon père est mort ! Il a servi de cobaye à un hippogriffe ou devrais-je dire, a servi de REPAS !

Il s'approcha à nouveau de sa femme et pris d'une rage intense lui prit férocement les épaules.

\- J'AI SACRIFIÉ MON PÈRE POUR TOI, TU COMPRENDS ?!

\- ET MON PÈRE EST TOUT AUSSI MORT QUE LE TIEN ! TU N'AS RIEN SACRIFIÉ POUR MOI LUCIUS, TU T'ES CONTENTÉ D'ÊTRE FAIBLE ET C'EST TOUT ! hurla-t-elle retirant l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle.

Les yeux du sorcier s'agrandirent et il était facile de percevoir toute la colère qui l'habitait. La seconde qui suivit, un hurlement déchira la pièce après un claquement. Ça avait été plus fort que lui, et il ne le regrettait même pas. Il venait de la gifler, il venait de gifler Narcissa, sa femme qu'il aimait tant pourtant. Elle était à terre, hurlant sa peine, le parquet se remplissant de ses larmes. Lucius s'était empressé de venir la voir juste après la fin de sa mission, juste après avoir assisté à la mort de son père. Il voulait la voir, vivante et en bonne santé, prête à partager sa peine avec lui. Mais au lieu de ça, elle était à terre, la joue rouge tout comme le reste de son visage, perdant un peu de sa vie. Il allait donc partager sa peine seul.

Il partit et avant de claquer la porte il lui annonça :

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me parler comme ça Narcissa. Désormais tu es ma femme alors comporte toi comme tel.


	25. Chapter 25: Une nouvelle ère

**Chapitre 25:** Une nouvelle ère

Tapie dans l'ombre de la petite maison, Narcissa ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal. Elle était hors d'elle depuis l'annonce de la mort de son père. Elle n'en dormait pas, ne mangeait pas. Elle refusait de voir son mari, elle ne le considérait même plus comme un être humain. Non, vraiment elle sentait qu'elle était en train de donner sa vie à la Mort.

Dans un petit coin près de la bibliothèque remplie d'ouvrages noirs, sa baguette dans la main, son visage était caché hors de portée de vue et il valait mieux qu'il en soit ainsi.

Elle entendit enfin le bruit fracassant que faisait l'arrivé de la locataire, l'atterrissage lourd d'un transplanage. Puis, sa mélodieuse voix retentit arrachant un sourire amer à sa sœur. Elle était tapie dans l'ombre, méprisante et attendant le bon moment pour informer Bellatrix de sa présence.

\- NE ME TOUCHE PAS RODOLPHUS! hurla-t-elle de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- MAIS LAISSE-MOI T'EXPLIQUER BELLATRIX ! criait-il à son tour l'intéressé.

Rien que le son de sa voix faisait tourner le sang de Narcissa qui serrait ses doigts autour de sa baguette.

\- COMMENT OSES-TU PRONONCER MON PRÉNOM ? VA-T'EN ! DÉGAGE ! TU M'ENTENDS ? TU VEUX QUE JE TE DÉFIGURE ? TU VEUX QUE JE TE TUE ? NE DOUTE PAS DE MA HAINE POUR TOI… menaçait-elle, on ne peut plus sérieuse.

\- C'ÉTAIT LUI OU TOI ! tentai-t-il d'expliquer entre deux hurlements.

\- ET CA T'AS BIEN ARRANGÉ DE TUER TON BEAU PÈRE ! NE PREND PAS CET AIR ÉTONNÉ TU AS L'AIR ENCORE PLUS PATHÉTIQUE, cracha-t-elle.

Narcissa ne les voyait pas, ils étaient dans la pièce voisine. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'état de rage dans lequel se trouvait sa sœur. Mais elle en était sûre, si elle voyait Rodolphus, elle le tuerait sans hésiter.

\- Je suis bien désolée de te l'apprendre mais nous n'aurions rien, reprit Bellatrix légèrement plus calme mais toute aussi haineuse. C'est Narcissa la principale héritière de la famille… avoua-t-elle amèrement. Maintenant va-t'en Rodolphus… acheva-t-elle d'une voix déchirée.

Narcissa entendit ensuite le bruit d'un transplanage. Puis elle vit sa sœur arriver dans la pièce où elle se trouvait. Cependant Bellatrix ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Elle avait les yeux rouges de colère et probablement de chagrin. Elle s'assit lourdement sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait à proximité. Là, elle se mit à geindre. Narcissa n'avait jamais vu sa sœur pleurer, elle l'avait vu les yeux humides et la voix amère mais jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné l'existence des larmes de Bellatrix. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs sortir sa baguette et se frappa violemment le poignet et l'avant-bras avec. Rongée par la rage qui était désormais incontrôlable, par sa baguette, elle se faisait des entailles. Du sang sortait peu à peu du son bras gauche. Narcissa eu un petit sursaut. Non pas que le sang la dégoutait mais voir quelqu'un, et ici sa sœur, s'entailler le bras, n'était pas quelque chose humainement beau à regarder. Narcissa fut prise d'un mouvement, elle hésita à la stopper mais elle finalement elle resta là, tapie dans l'ombre à observer la scène. Aussi sadique et ignoble que cela pouvait être, elle voulait voir sa sœur souffrir, elle voulait qu'elle ressente ce qui bouillait en elle depuis des jours maintenant. Toute cette haine, cette rage et cette immense tristesse qu'elle n'arrivait pas à soulager et qui créait un grand trou dans son cœur. Elle se contentait d'observer sa sœur, sanglotant devant le liquide rouge qui s'échappait de son avant-bras. Et puis elle voyait la Marque sur son avant-bras gigoter et être recouvert du sang des Black, c'était répugnant. Elle tentait de percevoir le même niveau de détresse par lequel elle était-elle même passée. Les yeux gorgés de larmes et de souffrance visiblement accumulées et pour la première fois, Narcissa se sentit mal pour Bellatrix. Pour la première fois, elle eut de la peine pour elle. Elle avait l'impression de voir un boursouf égaré et elle se sentait dans le devoir de lui venir en aide. Pour la première fois, Narcissa ne redoutait pas la réaction de sa sœur et pour la première fois, elle sentait qu'elle avait le dessus sur la situation.

\- _Vulnera Sanentur_ , prononça-t-elle, sortant ainsi de sa cachette.

Affolée face à cette inattendue apparition, Bellatrix s'était soudainement levée et avait pointée sa baguette droit vers Narcissa. Lorsqu'elle perçu le visage de sa sœur elle fut à la fois étonnée, rassurée mais aussi profondément gênée. Elle venait de se mettre quasiment à nue devant sa petite sœur. Elle jura contre elle-même, pour une énième fois depuis la minute qui venait de s'écouler. Elle sentit soudainement son bras retrouver un peu de vigueur et se sentir à nouveau plein. Le sang sur le tapis avait disparu ainsi que ses plaies. Et devant elle, droite, fière, livide et résolument désespérée, Narcissa venait de la soigner. La seule chose pour laquelle elle s'était mise d'accord avec sa sœur Andromeda, qui devait désormais pourrir en enfer avec son sang de bourbe de mari, c'était que ni l'une, ni l'autre ne devait faire souffrir leur petite sœur et elles se devaient de la protéger de tout. Il semblait que Bellatrix avait largement échoué ces derniers temps. Sa douleur ne fit que s'accentuer en voyant sa sœur ainsi. Narcissa, elle, s'était tellement préparée pour ce moment, ce qu'elle lui dirait, comment elle placerai chacun de ses mots dans chaque phrase qu'elle lui prononcerai comme une claque. Elle lui aurait dit à quel point elle la détestait de s'être marié avec un tel sorcier. Elle lui aurait dit qu'Andromeda aurait fait mieux, que tout irait mieux si elle était là. Elle lui aurait dit pourquoi elle n'était plus sur l'héritage familial, pourquoi son père s'était mis à la détester, parce qu'il avait tout comprit, lui. Elle lui aurait rappelé les derniers mots de sa mère et à quel point elle les avait trahies. Elle voulait la frapper. Elle s'était même préparer à un affrontement, elle était allée fouiller dans la partie noire de la bibliothèque de Malefoy pour y trouver des sorts imparables même si elle savait que Bellatrix les connaissait probablement tous.

Mais elle était là, devant sa sœur, lui tenant le poignet pour réparer sa détresse. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil et Narcissa pensa que peut-être qu'elle avait déjà souffert et qu'au moins elle, elle devait appliquer les derniers mots de sa mère. Son air indéchiffrable terrorisait sa sœur qui ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Narcissa enfonça ses doigts dans l'imposante chevelure de sa sœur et tira sa tête sur son épaule comme si depuis toujours c'était elle la plus grande. Bellatrix éclata en sanglot, s'agrippant à sa petite sœur pour ne pas s'effondrer.

\- Je les hais… je les hais tous, déclarait-elle après s'être quelque peu calmée, la voix frénétique.

Elle était à nouveau assise, le regard dans le vide, dans le vieux et imposant fauteuil de la pièce. Narcissa regardait machinalement par la fenêtre, c'est ce qu'elle avait le mieux appris à faire après être devenue Mrs Malefoy. Elle regardait la pluie tomber, un temps original pour l'Angleterre. Chaque goutes que Narcissa voyait tomber lui inspirait un sentiment, une idée. Un sourire narquois et plein de haine s'afficha sur son visage.

\- C'est toi et moi maintenant Bellatrix, et personne d'autre.

Intriguée par ces paroles pleines de rage et de sous-entendus, la mangemort se tourna vers sa sœur, demandant quelques explications.

\- Nous allons faire exactement ce qu'il nous dit de faire mais ne compte pas sur moi pour lui lécher les pieds. Quant aux autres… elle hésita, ils ne valent plus rien à mes yeux et aux tiens non plus.

Elle lâcha sa fenêtre et s'approcha du fauteuil noir. Elle s'accroupit et mit ses mains sur les genoux de sa sœur.

\- Rodolphus, Lucius, Rabastan et tous les autres, plus personnes ne comptent à part toi, d'accord ? Promet moi que désormais, tout ce que tu feras ce sera dans ton intérêt ou dans le mien ! insista-t-elle, ses pâles iris brûlant de férocité.

Afin de sceller cette profonde promesse, elles s'infligèrent la douleur d'une marque, douleur qui avait été pourtant loin de celle qu'elles avaient ressentie à la mort de leur père. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient maintenant un B inscrit tout près de leur cœur, en dessous de leur sein gauche. Bellatrix avait trouvé un sortilège qui l'alerterait si sa petite sœur était en danger et Narcissa sentait toujours où sa grande sœur se trouvait. C'était leur deal.

Narcissa arriva au manoir, quelque peu apaisée par ce moment avec sa sœur. La douleur de la marque la faisait encore souffrir lorsqu'elle respirait. Mais paradoxalement, chaque battement de son cœur n'était désormais plus exclusivement de la haine ou de la tristesse. Cependant pas à pas le froid paralysait son être et pourtant elle ne voulait pas se presser de rentrer et faire face à Malefoy ne l'enchantait vraiment pas. Si elle avait un jour admiré et adulé, maintenant il ne représentait qu'un homme faible et lâche. Si, après l'incident de son retour ils ne s'étaient pas parlé ni même croisés pendant deux semaines entières, désormais Lucius semblaient vouloir se racheter une conduite même si Narcissa suspectait un besoin de reconnaissance de sa part. Au-delà d'être dépourvu d'intérêt, elle avait aussi remarqué le côté très enfantin de l'homme qu'elle avait épousé. En effet, Malefoy avait le terrible et irritant besoin de se sentir admiré, aimé et surtout il fallait qu'il soit au centre de tout et ce constamment et encore plus particulièrement dans sa demeure. Dobby lui servait d'ailleurs d'excellent faire valoir. Le petit être n'avait d'autres choix que de se plier aux moindres caprices et autres délires rocambolesques et absurdes que lui infligeait son maître. Quelques jours auparavant, il lui avait ordonné d'aller lui trouver un meuble mais quelque heures après que Dobby ai lourdement accompli son devoir, l'armoire avait disparue. De plus, alors qu'ils s'étaient inconsciemment mis d'accord pour ne pas se croiser et particulièrement aux repas, Lucius avait pris la fâcheuse habitude d'épier sa femme pour la croiser aux repas. Cette dernière ne savait plus quoi faire pour le fuir et la perspective de retrouver son air dédaigneux dans les minutes qui allaient suivre lui donnait presque la nausée. D'un coup de baguette la lourde porte s'ouvrit et Dobby, se précipitant à la rencontre de la sorcière, poussa un petit cri suraigu lorsqu'il vit sa maîtresse. C'était dans ces moments-là que Narcissa regrettait Karen et son côté humain qui faisait qu'elle réfléchissait longuement avant tout action et tout propos.

\- Maîtresse... déclara tragiquement l'elfe de maison.

Narcissa n'aimait pas ce titre, elle n'avait jamais été appelé ainsi et cela lui faisait grincer des dents de se faire étiqueté de la sorte. Et puis le ton quasi supplicateur de Dobby la désespérait, c'est comme s'il allait pleurer à chaque mots qu'il prononçait.

\- Je vais prendre un bain dans la salle de bain de la chambre bleue, je mange après, se contenta-t-elle d'informer face au désarroi de son elfe.

\- Mais, maîtresse… Le maître est… enfin Dobby veut dire… continuait-il de gémir alors que Narcissa s'en allait.

Elle ignora royalement sa complainte et monta les imposants escaliers de pierre qui menaient aux différents étages. Elle s'arrêta au second, là où se trouvait la plupart des chambres. Elle avait très rapidement installé ses quartiers dans l'aile ouest, la plus opposé et lointaine possible de la chambre de Lucius, qu'anciennement elle partageait avec lui. Ainsi, elle se sentait un minimum respirer lorsqu'il n'empoisonnait pas l'air. D'un pas nonchalant, elle avait l'impression qu'un strangulot s'en prenait à elle tant elle était fatiguée et mal. Longeant les nombreux tableaux des membres de la famille Malefoy à travers les siècles, elle s'approchait de sa chambre et d'un repos inespéré. Mais le plus étrange était qu'il lui semblait entendre des voix et qu'elles étaient de plus en plus distinctes au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la pièce. Puis, lorsqu'elle arriva quasiment à destination, les voix se turent. Elle sortit sa baguette, alerte. Puis, elle atteignit la porte de la chambre bleue où elle logeait. Elle était d'ailleurs entre-ouverte. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle entra prudemment dans la chambre. Elle regretta immédiatement son geste. Un terrible mélange de colère, de dégoût et d'exaspération s'empara d'elle. Dans sa chambre, en plein milieu, Lucius et Cassiopée étaient en train de s'embrasser. Elle n'avait fait aucun bruit et attendait qu'ils terminent leur étreinte. Visiblement, c'était sa cousine qui menait l'action, ses bras étant autour du cou de son mari. Lucius lui semblait ne pas vraiment comprendre et se laissa faire quelques instants avant de la repousser brutalement. Alors qu'il la fusillait du regard en demandant des explications, il s'aperçut de la présence de sa femme.

\- Cissa ! s'exclama-t-il gêné et surpris.

La concernée haussa les sourcils de stupéfaction face à ce nouveau surnom des plus ridicule qu'il venait de lui attribuer. Cassiopée se retourna instantanément vers la porte où se trouvait la sorcière et elle semblait clairement exaspérée et déçue qu'elle soit présente.

\- Parmi toutes les chambres du manoir, pourquoi par Merlin avez-vous choisi la mienne ? demanda-t-elle haineuse et ironiquement et avec un ton supérieur qu'elle avait recherché.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, tenta de se défendre Lucius en colère et pourtant désarmé face à ces deux femmes.

\- Que penses-tu que j'imagine Lucius ? Tu es legilimens maintenant ? Ce serait bien la seule chose que tu serais capable de maîtriser, ironisa-t-elle tentant de prendre un air indifférent.

\- Tu avais disparu, j'étais inquiet et Cassiopée est arrivé et elle m'a dit qu'elle savait où tu étais.

Les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard de mutuelle haine.

\- Elle m'a dit que tu lui avais demandé d'aller chercher quelque chose dans ta chambre, repris le jeune homme. Et puis ensuite elle m'a fait tout un discours sur…

\- Je ne veux pas savoir la suite, merci, coupa sèchement sa femme. Tu devrais quand même mieux choisir les personnes qui viennent chez toi Lucius, tout le monde n'est pas digne de confiance ces derniers temps…

Un sourire en coin elle regarda de nouveau sa cousine qui avait le regard enflammé face à l'information qu'elle allait divulguer.

\- Ce qui signifie ? demanda perplexe le seul qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Ta chère et tendre est une infiltrée chéri. Tu venais de donner au ministère une parfaite occasion de fouiller ta maison, déclara-t-elle, fière.

Consterné, Lucius porta directement son regard vers celle qui l'avait tantôt embrassé. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit le bras et pour être sûr il demanda:

\- C'est vrai ? Tu es avec le ministère ?

Les secondes qui séparaient ces deux questions de la réponse attendue dévoilait largement son issue. Visiblement désolée et tentant de rattraper le coup, elle lui prit aussi les bras et alors qu'il tentait de se décrocher d'elle, trahi, elle insistait pourtant.

\- Je te jure Lucius que je comptais te le dire mais je ne savais pas comment le faire sans te perdre. On sait très bien toi et moi que c'est nous qu'on aurait dû marier mais il a fallu que tu sois du côté du mage des ténèbres et que moi, je comprenne l'enjeu du danger qu'il représente. Narcissa ne rentre même pas dans ligne de mire, elle ne change rien aux sentiments que j'ai eu et que j'ai pour toi, et ne me dit pas que ce n'est pas réciproque.

\- À une époque peut-être, avoua haineux le sorcier, mais comme tu l'as clairement expliqué, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble toi et moi, déclara-t-il comme un coup de couteau en déchirant tous contacts physiques entre eux. Et tu trompes, Narcissa rentre dans la ligne de mire, ce n'est pas de toi que je suis tombé amoureux, c'est d'elle. Toi, tu n'étais qu'un soir, elle, c'est pour la vie.

Malgré elle, Narcissa était touchée par ces paroles. À travers elles, elle voyait à nouveau l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, qu'elle continuait d'aimer malgré tout, qu'elle aimerait probablement toujours, peu importe à quel point elle tentait de se persuader du contraire. Il s'était rapproché d'elle, la prenant par le bras comme pour prouver à Cassiopée qu'elle était seule face à eux. Prise d'un élan d'agressivité et de rage, elle dégaina sa baguette et la pointa directement vers sa cousine. Narcissa avait fait de même étant, ces derniers temps, en état d'alerte constant.

\- Je croyais t'avoir précisé que la nature de mon travail devait rester entre nous Narcissa.

\- Je ne peux rien cacher à mon mari, ironisa sa cousine.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Lucius avait lui aussi sortit sa baguette et lui avait lancé un _expelliarmus_ , qui la consterna.

\- Va-t'en maintenant Cassiopée, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

Face à l'air abasourdi qu'elle prenait, il répéta plus durement:

\- Je te laisse t'en aller pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois que l'on se verra, je ne serai pas aussi généreux, crois-moi, déclara-t-il sur le ton de la menace.

Il lui redonna sa baguette et dès qu'elle l'eut en main, elle s'éclipsa instantanément. Dès lors, Narcissa s'éloigna de lui.

\- Si tu veux bien partir toi aussi, je suis occupée, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, lui tournant le dos.

\- Dis-moi juste où tu étais, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il durement mais sur un ton de faveur.

\- Chez Bellatrix, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- Et Rodolphus ? s'exclama-t-il, se rendant compte de ce que ça impliquait.

\- Il n'était pas là, déclara-t-elle à nouveau évasive.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es partie si longtemps ? continua-t-il, intrigué.

\- Je n'ai plus le droit de passer une après-midi avec ma sœur ?

\- Pas sans me prévenir. Je ne peux pas te protéger si je ne sais pas où tu es, annonça-t-il extrêmement sérieux.

Narcissa, dos à lui, se contenta d'arquer un sourcil et de hausser les épaules puis ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle.


	26. Chapter 26: Jouer les apparences

**Chapitre 26:** Jouer les apparences

\- Que penses-tu de Shackelbot ? Il commence à prendre de l'importance au ministère, questionna le jeune sorcier.

\- Même si c'est le cas, je ne le pense pas prêt à se plier ou à jouer en notre faveur, il est encore trop attaché à ses valeurs de Gryffondor, répondit Lucius, prenant un air supérieur, considérant l'homme en question comme étant encore un écolier.

\- Je me contenterai de l'observer alors, conclu la jeune femme.

D'un coup de baguette, la petite fiche portrait du sorcier concerné fut tamponnée. On pouvait y lire en majuscules rouges : " _À OBSERVER_ ". Lucius triait quelque papier juste à côté. Il avait mis ses petites lunettes rondes qui lui donnaient un côté très intellectuel. Il avait réussi à convaincre Narcissa de passer un peu plus de temps avec lui et de ne plus s'éviter. L'organisation du bal de Noël avait été, il fallait l'avouer, un prétexte formidable. Durant une assez longue semaine, lui et Narcissa s'étaient occupés de la paperasse et il ne restait désormais que quelques détails ce qui attristait le jeune sorcier. Il imaginait déjà les journées recommencer sur le même rythme qu'avant; sa femme tentant d'éviter tous contacts avec lui ou même refuser même de dialoguer ce qui avait le don de le rendre fou de rage et qui lui transperçait le cœur. Il voulait à nouveau sa femme, celle qu'il aimait et qu'il avait toujours aimée mais l'incident de cette nuit-là était irréparable et il l'avait bien compris. Mais si ces derniers jours allaient être les derniers où ils seraient aussi proches, il devait tenter le tout pour le tout.

\- Tu te souviens du dernier bal ici ? demanda-t-il faisant mine d'être évasif, toujours plongé dans des papiers qu'il ne lisait pas.

Interloquée, Narcissa leva la tête et, fronçant les sourcils, elle se demandait où il voulait en venir. Elle se remémora soudainement le bal d'il y avait quelques mois. Leur première rencontre. Elle trouvait ça fou. Elle avait toujours considéré sa vie comme insipide et morne mais les derniers mois avaient été rudes et il c'était passé plus de chose que dans tout le reste de sa vie. Le retour de Cassiopée, le camp qui avait permis aux deux sorciers de se découvrir et de s'aimer, le mariage de sa sœur, la mort de ses parents, son propre mariage et la constante lutte entre le ministère et le mage noir qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Il y avait aussi eu la grossesse d'Andromeda. Ce détail la percuta de plein fouet. Narcissa avait durant ces derniers mois, complètement délaisser sa sœur et son bébé. Elle eut un soudain sursaut qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à Lucius qui sortit enfin la tête de ses papiers.

\- Cissa ?

Même si ce surnom l'avait longtemps irrité, maintenant, la concerné était habituée.

\- Oui, euh… il faut que j'aille faire quelques… courses, menti-t-elle pressée.

Elle se leva précipitamment fit un _acio manteau_ et s'en alla. Comme par automatisme, juste avant de partir elle se dirigea vers son époux et l'embrassa rapidement. Puis sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle transplana. Lucius était là, assit, penaud et son cœur ne suivait plus un rythme cardiaque normal. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que le contact était quasiment impossible avec elle et voilà qu'elle l'embrassait, c'était à ne plus rien comprendre.

Lorsqu'elle se trouva dans le chemin de traverse, Narcissa se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se mit à rougir, en plein milieu de la rue. Rapidement, elle se ressaisit et se dirigea vers le magasin de jouet espérant trouver quelque chose de convenable. Il y avait un peu de monde, chacun finissant ses derniers achats de Noël. Le magasin de jouets était tenu par une petite femme qui semblait sautiller de partout et on aurait pu croire qu'elle s'était infligé un sortilège pour sourire constamment. Narcissa se dirigea vers le rayon des peluches. Elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon et elle tentait de trouver une peluche qui conviendrait au deux. Elle hésitait entre le dragon qui battait des ailes avec ses grands yeux rouges et le farfadet qui dansait. Elle ne voulait pas orienter son ou sa filleul vers les Gryffondor mais peut-être pas non plus vers les Irlandais.

\- Narcissa ?

La sorcière se retourna précipitamment vers la source de l'appel. Là, elle vit une tête qu'elle connaissait bien: Josie Greengrass. Elle se sentie quelque peu triste, repensant à la mort de son amie et sœur de Josie mais voir un visage familier et d'autant plus, celui d'une Greengrass lui réchauffait le cœur et puis elle avait un peu le même regard qu'Ophélia. Narcissa revoyait en elle les quelques moments de joie qu'elle avait passé avec sa meilleure amie qui maintenant veillait peut-être sur elle.

\- Josie ! Ca fait si longtemps ! Comment vas-tu, et ta famille ? s'empressa de demander la jeune sorcière.

\- Tout le monde va bien, maman commence à passer à autre chose, la mort d'Ophélia a été très dure pour tout le monde… avoua-t-elle très sombrement. Mais il y a aussi de très bonnes nouvelles ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter pour ne pas plomber la conversation. Jaden s'est marié, oh il a fait ça en comité réduit… elle resta évasive, sentant qu'elle ne devait pas tout dévoiler. Et puis je vais me marier !

\- Vraiment ?! C'est formidable ! Qui est l'heureux élu ?

\- Nott !

Narcissa fut surprise. Elle n'avait pas pensé que Josie, qu'elle considérait en tout honnêteté comme une des plus jolies filles, terminerait avec le vieux Nott qui s'impatientait d'avoir un héritier. Mais elle comprenait mieux que personne la dure et officieuse loi qui faisait que les femmes de leurs familles n'avaient pas forcément le choix. Et puis après tout, Nott était relativement gentil et Narcissa savait qu'il la traiterait bien.

\- Toutes mes félicitations !

\- Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait officiel mais d'ici peu tu recevras probablement une invitation. Mais je suis là pour mon neveu, ah oui, la femme de Jaden est enceinte alors pour Noël il faut penser à un petit quelque chose ! Et toi, que fais-tu là ?

\- Moi aussi… commença-t-elle enthousiaste.

Soudain elle se rappela qu'elle ne devait plus parler de sa sœur, cela la mettrait en danger. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire que Bellatrix était enceinte, c'était pire. Devant la gêne de son amie, Josie s'approcha, la sourire et lèvres et demanda:

\- C'est pour quand ?

Narcissa ne comprit d'abord pas. Puis, voyant la malice dans les yeux de son interlocutrice elle se mit à rougir face au sous-entendu.

\- Oh, non, je veux dire ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, se dépêchait-elle de dire en secouant les mains négativement.

\- Lucius est au courant ? Vous savez si c'est un garçon ou une fille ? questionna la jeune sorcière, curieuse.

\- Non, enfin… Narcisse se ressaisit. Ce n'est pas du tout officiel et j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous si c'est possible…

\- Oh, je vois ! Tu peux me faire confiance ! Bon, il faut que j'y aille, Nott m'attend ! À une prochaine fois ! Oh et, je te conseil le dragon !

Puis, elle s'engouffra dans la foule de la rue commerçante. Narcissa regarda autour d'elle et cru entendre des rires étouffés et autres messes basses. Elle rajusta son manteau et, sous le conseil de son ami, elle prit le petit dragon. Elle ne s'attarda pas plus et, dans une ruelle un peu isolée, elle transplana. Elle se retrouva derrière une locale poubelle de la rue de Woodvale, elle pesta. Puis, discrètement, comme si elle ne voulait réveiller personne, elle se précipita devant la maison de sa sœur et toqua vigoureusement comme si elle suppliait le droit d'asile. Un homme ouvrir, l'air un peu penaud, il la dépassait d'au moins une tête. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses yeux gris lui donnaient un air rêveur. Il avait un sourire constant qui ne s'effaçait visiblement pas. Il respirait la joie de vivre et c'était typiquement le genre de personne que Narcissa avait peu l'habitude de rencontrer. S'il semblait quelque peu désorienté, la jeune sorcière avait tout de suite reconnu Ted Tonks. Elle tenta de paraître amical. Et lorsqu'elle jura contre elle-même après avoir tenté un sourire, il eu soudain une illumination.

\- Narcissa ? s'assura-t-il.

La concernée acquiesça, heureuse de ne pas rester dans cette situation qui devenait gênante. Puis alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, elle entendit un petit cri venant de l'intérieur. Des rires s'en suivirent. Ce petit cri aigu et heureux ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose; elle était désormais tante et un nouveau Black venait de naître. Devant la joie lisible sur son visage, le sorcier la laissa entrer toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se souvenait un peu de la maison, elle se dirigea donc vers le salon qu'elle soupçonnait être la source du bruit. Là, elle vit l'une des plus belles scènes auquel il lui était permis d'assister. Andromeda était là, rayonnante et dans ses bras, un petit être qu'elle devina être une petite fille par ses yeux verts éblouissant. Sa sœur remarqua sa présence et se leva du canapé, elle était si heureuse.

\- Par Merlin Cissy ! Je ne t'attendais plus !

Elle se précipita dans les bras de sa sœur tout en faisant attention au bébé.

\- J'aurais dû venir plutôt je suis désolée, commença Narcissa.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu as ta propre petite vie maintenant ! Oh, je te présente Nymphadora Tonks ! déclara-t-elle alors que Narcissa ne pouvait détacher son regard de la petite fille.

\- Elle est magnifique Andy, s'extasia-t-elle.

\- Oh ma petite Cissy, tu m'as tellement manqué, viens, assieds-toi, il faut absolument rattraper tout ce temps perdu.

Elles s'exécutèrent. Ted partit dans la cuisine préparer du thé et Andromeda continuait de bercer sa fille tout en écoutant attentivement sa sœur.

\- Les dernières nouvelles que j'ai eu de toi ne semblaient pas très bonnes, et depuis plus rien, enfin pas tout à fait. Karen est venue me voir, et elle m'a raconté les grandes lignes, mais je veux ta version.

\- Je suppose qu'elle t'a parlé de la fin du camp… commença-t-elle, extrêmement triste.

\- Oui, elle m'a dit ce qui t'est arrivé, je suis désolée, c'est horrible, dit-elle, compatissante, en posant sa main sur celle de sa sœur.

\- Ca va, ne t'inquiète, je suis passée à autre chose, et puis il n'y a plus aucune chance que je croise à nouveau ce… peu importe.

Depuis les récents évènements, Narcissa avait presque oublié cet affreux moment. Gideon n'était désormais qu'un mauvais souvenir et elle le savait puni. Mais elle savait que ce terrible sentiment, ces indescriptibles sensations étaient en elle et qu'ils pouvaient ressurgir n'importe quand.

\- Et avec Lucius ? Et Cassy ? interrogea impatiente la plus grande.

La cadette répondit en montrant sa main, sur laquelle se trouvait sa bague de mariage, une émeraude qui tirait sur le gris.

\- Nous nous sommes mariés il y a deux mois, dit-elle plus ou moins joyeusement mais tout en baissant les yeux, constatant à quoi cela avait mené.

\- Cissy ? demanda Andromeda, préoccupé de voir sa sœur avec les yeux humides.

\- Ca ne se passe pas très bien à vrai dire… D'abord, au camp, j'ai appris que lui et Cassy avait eu une petite histoire et qu'elle avait été enceinte. J'ai tenté de me persuader, en les écoutant, qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux mais… Je ne sais pas, Lucius était sincère mais Cassiopée... c'est une véritable traître Andy, je la hais, déclara-t-elle pleine de rage.

La mère de famille confia la petite Nymphadora à son mari et prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras, caressant sa chevelure d'or murmurant doucement des "Chuts, Chuts". Narcissa ne savait même pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, pourquoi elle se laissait aller comme ça. Peut-être l'accumulation de ces dernières semaines qui commençait à prendre trop de place de son cœur et qui l'étouffait. Elle se calma assez vite elle ne voulait pas faire de la peine à sa sœur et puis elle n'était pas là pour couiner telle une enfant.

\- Cassiopée est devenue Aurore et ce depuis presque son retour en Angleterre, elle a trahi Bellatrix et Lucius et elle a tenté de profiter de moi pour avoir des informations. Si jamais tu as le malheur de la croiser, je t'en supplie, tu dois me promettre de fuir ! supplia-t-elle affolée.

\- Je te le jure Cissy, calme toi… continuait de s'inquiéter sa sœur.

\- Je suis désolée mais depuis la mort de maman et papa…

\- Oui, j'en ai été profondément bouleversée… annonça-t-elle tristement. Karen m'avait informé pour maman et puis pour papa, quel scandale ça à fait… ils ont trouvé qui a fait ça ?

\- Non, peut-être, je ne sais pas, je dois me rendre au ministère dans quelques jours pour les aider dans leur enquête…

\- Narcissa, tu sais qui a fait ça ? tenta de découvrir sa sœur, sentant la confusion ans le cœur de sa sœur.

Cette dernière releva la tête et tombant dans les iris foncées de sa grande sœur. Devait-elle lui avouer? Lui parler de son pacte avec Bellatrix ? De sa dispute avec Lucius ? Elle regarda rapidement la pièce et tomba nez à nez avec la petite Nymphadora. Elle la trouvait tellement belle, tellement rayonnante. Et puis Andromeda et Ted semblaient si heureux. Elle se résolut. Elle ne dirait rien, elle n'avait pas de besoin de savoir, heureusement pour elle, elle ne faisais plus partie de ce monde-là. Elle replongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa sœur et, tentant d'accumuler toute la haine qu'elle avait en elle (ce qui était à ce moment précis, assez simple) et d'une voix sombre répondit :

\- Si je savais qui c'était, il serait déjà mort.

Et c'était quelque peu le cas. Rodolphus était mort dans son esprit, il ne comptait, ne valait plus rien et à la première occasion, elle se promettait de lui faire payer. Voyant la rage de sa sœur, Andromeda n'osa pas creuser plus, mais elle sentait que Narcissa cachait quelque chose. Cette dernière secoua la tête comme pour chasser des idées noires et retrouva le sourire, de son manteau, elle sorti la petite peluche qu'elle avait acheté tantôt. Elle s'approcha de la petite fille qui était dans le bras de son père et, plein d'espoir et d'amour, tendit le jouet à l'enfant. De ses petites mains pelotées, elle saisit le petit dragon qui émit un grognement suivi d'un battement d'ailes. La seconde d'après Nymphadora riait arrachant un pur sourire à sa tante et marraine. Puis, stupéfaite, Narcissa eu un mouvement de recul en voyant les yeux de la petite devenir bleues. Ébahi elle demanda silencieusement à ses parents ce qui venait de se produire. Les deux sorciers sourirent face à l'étonnement de la jeune femme. Andromeda s'approcha à son tour.

\- Nymphadora est une métamorphomage, expliqua-t-elle.

\- vraiment ? C'est incroyable, c'est une caractéristique tellement rare, s'émerveilla Narcissa.

-ah ça doit être Fabian et Karen, soupçonna Ted après que la sonnette est retentit.

Il partit ouvrir la porte et peu de temps après, Narcissa vit débarqué Karen et derrière elle Fabian Prewett. Elle était à la fois heureuse de retrouver celle avec qui elle avait partagé une partie de sa vie et à la fois, voir le frère de Gideon ne la mettait pas très à l'aise.

\- Mademoiselle? Demanda Karen pour confirmer la présence de Narcissa.

\- Oh je t'en prie, ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! gronda-t-elle gentiment. Comment vas-tu Karen ? demanda-t-elle avec bienveillance.

-oh ça va ! Nous nous sommes mariés il y a quelques jours, oh mais je ne vous ai même pas présenté! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant son mari apparaître dans la pièce.

\- Fabian, voici Narcissa Black, mon ancienne maîtresse, euh employeur, rectifia-t-elle après avoir vu l'irritation de Narcissa au mot maîtresse. Et voici mon mari, Fabian Prewett, annonça-t-elle fièrement.

\- Monsieur, salua poliment mais froidement la jeune femme.

\- Puisque mon frère n'a pas eu le cran de le faire, je tiens à m'excuser pour lui, commença-t-il, sentant la réserve de la jeune femme. Ce qu'il a fait est le contraire de ce à quoi nous aspirons, je vous le jure, insista-t-il. Mais je vous remercie de ne pas l'avoir envoyé à Azkaban, il reste mon frère et j'en aurai été profondément attristé. Sachez qu'en plus de sa punition infligé par le ministère, il a été longuement sermonné et le voilà cloué avec nos parents comme un minable adolescent. Je suppose que tout ceci ne change rien mais…

\- En effet, ça ne change rien, coupa froidement la jeune femme. Cependant, vous avez au moins eu l'audace de vous excuser ce que je salue. Pour le reste… peu m'importe, votre frère s'il eut un jour eu une quelconque importance dans ma vie, ne vaux désormais plus rien, j'ai oublié son existence, conclu-t-elle toujours aussi froidement.

\- Dans ce cas, vous m'envoyez ravi! Fabian Prewett, enchanté Mrs Black, dit-il en tendant sa main.

\- C'est Malefoy, rectifia-t-elle en lui serrant la main, je me suis mariée il y a quelques mois. D'ailleurs, toutes mes fiches pour votre mariage et pour le bébé, dit-elle en désignant le ventre de Karen qui se mit à rougir. Je vais malheureusement devoir vous laisser, bonne soirée, annonça-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Andromeda l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée.

\- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rester un peu plus, ça fait si longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vue, tenta-t-elle faisant la moue.

\- Non, je ne veux pas vous déranger et puis Lucius va s'inquiéter et je n'ai pas envie qu'il me fasse une scène. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai te voir et puis si j'ai un problème, Bellatrix est là aussi, rassura Narcissa en caressant avec bienveillance le bras de sa sœur.

\- Je ne suppose que tu ne lui transmettras pas mon bonjour… ironisa-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume. Reviens vite nous voir, céda-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Narcissa hocha positivement la tête puis elle sortit de la maison telle une moldu. Elle aurait pu transplaner mais elle voulait s'accorder encore quelques minutes avant de rentrer. Elle se mit à marcher dans les rue de Darlington, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention aux moldus qui l'entouraient. Elle se sentie à la fois comme apaisée mais triste aussi. Elle venait de réaliser que désormais, dans sa propre famille, des fossés s'étaient creusés. Elle qui s'était toujours rattaché à sa famille, les deux capitaine étaient morts et le bateau avait pris l'eau et chaque matelot avaient pris une barque différente. Le bonheur, la sérénité et la simplicité de la vie que menait désormais Andromeda lui semblait totalement irréaliste, elle pensait que jamais elle ne pourrait atteindre ce genre de trésor. Et puis il y avait Bellatrix, à l'opposé. Sa rage ne faisait qu'augmenter et Narcissa savait pertinemment que l'issue ne lui serait pas favorable. L'enjeu désormais était de sauver sa peau. Toute en réfléchissant à ça, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder une place dans son esprit pour Lucius, ils étaient tous les deux dans la même barque maintenant, et ils devaient ramer ensemble pour s'en sortir. Elle soupira, provoquant de la buée à cause du typique froid de Décembre anglais. Elle resserra son manteau pour tenter de se réchauffer, mais rien n'y fit, elle était en train de congeler, elle devait rentrer.

Elle prit place directement devant le feu de cheminé de la bibliothèque, endroit qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement malgré le mauvais souvenir qui la hantait ici. Elle était partie toute l'après-midi et l'heure de dîner allait sonner. Dobby l'avait cependant prévenue de l'absence de Lucius, parti au ministère apparemment. Elle avait pesé le pour et le contre de l'attendre pour manger, mais devant le feu qui crépitait sous ses yeux, et la fatigue qui commençait à la submerger, elle s'endormit sur le canapé. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne parvenait plus à trouver paisiblement le sommeil. Depuis quelques jours elle avait réussi à enfin dormir plus d'une heure mais ses nuits étaient agitées et elle n'arrivait à se reposer réellement.

Les rires d'Andromeda résonnaient; Bellatrix et elle jouaient ensemble comme les deux petites filles qu'elles étaient. Narcissa se contentait de les observer, trop jeune encore pour les suivre dans leur courses effrénées. Elle gémit de douleur quand le bout de la baguette de sa mère expulsa un sort pour aider la cicatrisation d'une éraflure que la petite Narcissa venait de se faire. Druella, pleine de tendresse stoppa la petite larme qui coulait sur la joue de sa dernière fille. Elles sentirent bientôt la présence du père de famille, venu se joindre à sa douce famille. Le feu de cheminé réchauffait toute la maisonnée. Le sapin était éclatant et les cadeaux à ses pieds faisaient impatienter les petites filles. L'odeur du pain d'épice et Karen et sa mère s'affairaient joyeusement à décorer la table du salon. Malgré la douleur de son égratignure, la petite Narcissa Black était heureuse. Tout semblait si parfait. Soudain, les vitres du salon se brisent, le feu s'éteint, les rires deviennent des cris et tout autour d'elle disparaît au fur et à mesure. Puis, elle sent qu'on lui prend la main. Elle tourne la tête et voit Lucius. Il lui sourit, lui murmure que tout va bien. Elle sent ses baisers la réchauffer. Mais il disparaît à son tour et tout devient froid. Tout d'un coup, elle tombe nez à nez avec le regard haineux de Gideon Prewett, elle revoit la lumière du doloris, et elle est à nouveau foudroyée par la douleur. Elle tombe. Ca tête tourne. Elle entend la glaçante voix du seigneur des ténèbres et croise ses yeux injectés de sang. Elle crie mais sa bouche n'émet aucun son, et il n'y a personne. Finalement elle se retrouve dans sa maison à nouveau. Elle est totalement ravagée et, à terre, le cadavre de ses parents puis ses sœurs et plus loin, elle voit Lucius se planter un couteau dans le cœur lui criant que c'est de ça faute. Narcissa hurle et tente d'avancer, de le retenir. À nouveau tout s'efface et elle se retrouve à s'enfoncer dans la neige et à s'étouffer peu à peu. L'oxygène lui manque, elle sent perdre sa vie, elle panique, elle meurt.

En sueur et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, Narcissa se réveille subitement. Elle crie et ne voit rien. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre alors, et là, jaillit Lucius, inquiet au plus haut point. Voyant l'état de la sorcière il se précipite vers elle. Ses bras chauds entourent le frêle corps de la jeune femme, tremblante. Il respire doucement dans sa nuque et tente de la calmer. Mais les mots ne parviennent pas jusqu'à elle. Le visage recouvert de larme et sa respiration haletante, Narcissa à l'impression de suffoquer. C'est beaucoup trop pour elle.

Alors qu'elle sent peu à peu la vie revenir en elle, elle ouvre timidement les yeux. Elle sent la main chaude de Lucius sur la sienne et l'autre, recoiffant ses cheveux. Elle entend le feu crépiter tranquillement. Puis, après quelques secondes, elle perçoit chaque détail de sa chambre. Elle se redresse avec l'aide du sorcier qui lui tend un verre d'eau. Il attend quelques minutes avant de dire quoique ce soit. Mais, lorsqu'il croise enfin le regard de celle qu'il aime, il comprend qu'elle va mieux désormais.

\- Le médecin est passé, déclara-t-il. Tu aurais dû me prévenir pour tes problèmes de sommeil, gronda-t-il la voix tremblante d'inquiétude.

Narcissa avait en effet consulté Nott pour qu'il lui prescrive une pension afin d'apaiser ses nuits et combattre au mieux la fatigue. Elle baissa honteusement la tête, se sentant coupable de metter Lucius dans un tel état.

\- Que s'est-il passé au fait, demanda-t-elle n'ayant que de vagues images qui lui revenaient.

\- Quand je suis rentré hier, tu étais profondément endormie dans la bibliothèque. Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller et je t'ai amené dans ta chambre. Tu semblais aller assez bien. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, je suis parti me coucher. Je ne sais plus vraiment, il était quelque chose comme trois heures du matin lorsque je t'ai entendue crier de l'autre bout du manoir. Je me suis précipiter dans ta chambre et tu étais là, en sueur et terrorisée. Pendant quelque minutes, j'ai essayé de te résonner, de te soulager mais rien n'a fait, tu t'es évanouie. J'ai directement fait venir Nott. Il m'a tout raconté alors j'ai compris. J'avais d'abord pensé…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, honteux ou troublé, Narcissa n'arrivait pas à savoir et le questionna:

\- À quoi tu avais pensé Lucius ?

\- Hier je suis allé au ministère, j'y ai croisé pas mal de monde et quelques-uns m'ont félicité pour… ta grossesse, avoua-t-il confus.

Ebahie, Narcissa ne comprenait pas comment une rumeur pareille avait pu surgir ainsi. Soudain, elle se remémora la scène au magasin de jouets avec Josie Greengrass. On les avait certainement entendus parler et tout le monde avait fait d'hâtives conclusions.

\- Je n'ai pas compris sur le coup et je me suis dit que je n'étais forcément pas le père. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait se briser, je me suis imaginé tant de chose, il disait ça avec tant de sincérité que ça serra le cœur de la jeune femme.

\- Il n'en est rien, je ne suis pas enceinte Lucius, déclara-t-elle en caressant sa joue.

\- Mais pourquoi tout le monde le pensait ? insista-t-il.

Narcissa ne savait si elle devait lui dire ou non. Elle se mordit la lèvre et pesa une nouvelle fois le pour et le contre.

\- Je suis allée au magasin de jouets hier, c'est là que la rumeur est née, se contenta-t-elle évasive.

\- Mais par Merlin pour qui achetais-tu un jouet ? se languissait Lucius.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, je t'en prie Lucius, je n'ai pas la force de tout te dire, fais-moi juste confiance, d'accord ? supplia-t-elle, sentant la fatigue revenir en elle.

Lucius soupira longuement mais arrêta son interrogatoire. Il lui demanda l'autorisation de rester auprès d'elle le temps qu'elle se remette. Plus par nécessité que par envie, Narcissa accepta, elle lui aurait demandé sinon. Elle ne voulait plus se sentir seule, c'était trop dur. Et il était dans la même peine qu'elle. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, Narcissa ne pouvait le nier.


	27. Chapter 27: Festivités et faux-semblants

**Chapitre 27:** Festivités et faux-semblants

\- Tu es prête ? demanda la voix qui tentait d'être douce de Lucius tout en toquant à la porte de sa chambre.

\- J'arrive, se contenta de répondre poliment l'intéressée.

Malgré leur petite réconciliation d'il y avait quelque jours, Narcissa n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Lucius et ne le voulait pas encore. Ils faisaient donc toujours chambres à part au grand dam de Dobby qui s'affaire dans deux ailes différentes du château. De plus, Narcissa ne supportait pas de voir ce petit être de servitude, et il était donc obligé de venir nettoyer et ranger qu'une fois sa maîtresse hors de sa chambre ce qui devenait de plus en plus rare. C'était devenu pour la jeune sorcière un havre de paix où elle se sentait proche de l'apaisement. C'était son endroit et là, elle se sentait chez elle et non plus chez Lucius ou encore chez la maison de vacances du seigneur des ténèbres. C'était d'ailleurs l'un des autres éléments qui la faisait se sentir un peu mieux; il n'était pas reparu depuis plusieurs semaines pour le plus grand bonheur de Narcissa. Cependant, cette longue absence ne signifiait un retour qui n'allait être que plus fulgurant. Surtout que, malgré le fait qu'elle feinte d'ignorer son mari, elle l'observait soigneusement et voyait ses allés et venus se multiplier. Elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas pour aller jouer au Quidditch et voir celui à qui elle s'était uni être aussi soumis la confortait dans l'idée que son mariage n'était pas heureux.

Le bal de Noël allait bientôt commencer. La seule chose qui donnait un peu de courage à Narcissa c'était de savoir que l'assemblée n'allait pas uniquement être composée de mangemort et que c'était avant tout une mission où il fallait faire bonne impression et pas une mission de soumission. Elle expira un grand coup et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre derrière laquelle elle sentait la présence de Lucius. Elle se redressa et prit fermement la poignée entre ses doigts. Le visage fermé de Lucius apparu. Son costume rappelait son haut rang et il n'en était pas moins élégant ainsi. Il semblait à Narcissa qu'il avait maigri, ou était-ce de la fatigue ? La chose était qu'il semblait étrangement distant. Il avait respecté ce pacte de séparation silencieux et pourtant il avait toujours essayé de se faire pardonner mais ses absences à répétitions étaient devenues tellement courante que Narcissa avait à peine remarqué qu'il n'essayait plus de renouer un lien avec elle. Avait-il fini par se lasser de courir après une femme aussi froide qu'elle ? Peu lui importait pour le moment. Elle se contenta de prendre son bras et de se diriger vers la grande salle qui faisait office de salle de bal. Il n'y avait encore personnes, juste Dobby qui réglait les derniers sorts pour les plateaux volants.

-Monsieur Nott, c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir, annonça sur un ton mielleux Lucius.

\- de même monsieur Malefoy, répondit le plus poliment le médecin. Oh, je vous présente Josie Greengrass que vous devez déjà probablement connaître, annonça-t-il, ravi et fière alors que la jeune femme s'avançait. Nous nous sommes fiancés récemment, nous serons évidemment ravis de vous voir à notre mariage.

\- Nous serons évidemment là, déclara Narcissa, souriante et heureuse pour ces deux personnes qu'elle appréciait et qui semblaient heureux.

Le couple s'éloigna et les Malefoy attendaient encore quelques invités devant la porte. Une sorte de tension s'était instauré entre eux, sans que Narcissa n'en sache la source. Lucius était droit, fière, élégant. Il rendait presque sa femme fière de lui, fière de retrouver l'homme pour qui elle n'avait pu résister. Plus loin, dans la salle illuminé et resplendissante, Narcissa se sentait à l'aise. L'assemblée était composée uniquement de sorciers et sorcières qu'elle connaissait et que pour la plupart elle appréciait. Elle savait très bien quel rôle elle devait tenir ce soir et comment le faire. Pour une fois, et depuis longtemps, tout semblait parfait. Le dernier couple arriva. Narcissa vit son mari se décomposer et prendre un air intransigeant. Fleamont et Euphémia Potter venaient d'entrer.

-Monsieur Potter, déclara en souriant Narcissa, Madame Potter, c'est un réel plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous ce soir.

\- Nous sommes ravis d'avoir été invité, se contenta de répondre poliment le concerné alors que son épouse souriait en retour à la Malefoy.

\- Comment va votre fils, James ? C'est bien ça ? s'enquit-elle par politesse.

-Bien merci, il est de retour de Poudlard pour les vacances, déclara Euphémia.

-oh, tant mieux ! Bien, nous vous laissons profiter de la soirée, se débarrassa Narcissa sentant son mari réprimer une violente pulsion.

Une fois à bonne distance il plongea un regard noir dans les yeux clairs de sa femme.

-Tu peux me dire ce que Potter fait là ? Il n'a jamais été question de l'inviter.

\- Je l'ai invité de ma propre initiative, lorsque j'ai voulu t'en parler, tu étais quelque part ailleurs, occupé je suppose, répondit sur un ton d'indifférence et de supériorité Narcissa.

\- alors quoi ? C'est pour le punir d'être trop souvent absent, d'être en train de tout faire pour te protéger et pour vivre correctement, c'est pour ça que tu as ramené l'homme qui m'a mené plus d'une fois à l'épuisement par ses interrogatoires et qui voulait me voir finir à Azkaban ? Ou alors c'est peut-être ce que tu souhaites, que je finisse là-bas ! dit-il la voix basse pour ne pas être entendu mais avec une fureur extrême.

Il avait pris le poignet de sa femme pour qu'elle soit obligée de le regarder dans les yeux. La prise faisait mal à la jeune femme et jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il soit aussi énervé à cause de Potter. Il était vrai qu'elle l'avait fait venir sans le prévenir pour le faire quelque peu enragé mais elle n'aurait pas imaginé que ce l'eut énervé à ce point. Calme et toujours sereine elle relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle.

-peut être que c'était bien un moyen pour te faire réagir, je l'avoue. Mais au-delà de ça, il faut que nous soyons amis avec tout le monde pour survivre Lucius, ça passe par Potter même s'il t'a fait du mal, et surtout s'il t'a fait du mal, il faut lui montrer que nous sommes de son côté, que nous, enfin, que tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Alors calme toi veux-tu ?

\- Soit sûre qu'on en reparlera et que cette fois tu n'éviteras pas la discussion, affirma-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait pu rétorquer quoique ce soit.

Il reprit très rapidement son air fier et serein lorsqu'il vit Harold Minchum. C'était un homme austère dont les sombres cernes s'accordaient avec son allure terne. Il avait constamment les mains dans le dos, comme s'il analysait chaque secondes et chaque petit détail qui l'entouraient. Il n'avait jamais été marié, la rumeur disait qu'il était invivable et beaucoup trop morne pour intéresser qui que ce soit. Cependant, ces derniers temps, face à l'incompétence d'Eugenia Jenkins, la ministre de la magie, il semblait être le seul à pouvoir prétendre arranger la situation, ou du moins agir. C'était dans cette optique que le couple Malefoy l'avait invité. Ils savaient qu'ils faisaient face au futur ministre de la magie et faire bonne impression pour gagner sa confiance était primordiale. Narcissa elle aussi se redressa dès qu'elle le vit.

\- Monsieur Minchum, c'est un réel plaisir de vous voir ici parmi nous ce soir, accueilli largement la jeune femme.

\- Votre demeure n'est pas très sécurisé Malefoy, faîtes attention… annonça-t-il craintif, ignorant royalement Narcissa.

\- J'en suis conscient Monsieur Minchum et je déplore que les sorciers n'aient pas d'aussi bonnes intentions que les votre. Heureusement nous pouvons compter sur vous ce soir ! répondit d'un ton mielleux Lucius

Il se contenta de grogner ce qui signifiait une satisfaction certaine. Puis, après un salut de tête très rigide, il se dirigea vers la salle où la foule s'agglutinait.

La plume à papote qui se tenait derrière le couple venait de railler le dernier nom de la liste d'invités, signifiant ainsi la fin des accueils et le début du bal. De manière très cérémonieuse, Lucius prit le bras de sa femme et tous deux se dirigèrent à leur tour vers la salle qui grouillait de sorciers et sorcières plus ou moins important mais qui, ce soir, étaient leurs amis.

\- Narcissa Black ! Par Merlin ! s'extasia une jeune femme qui s'approchait de la concernée.

Narcissa ne voyait pas son visage mais sa voix insupportable et si reconnaissable lui fit lever les yeux au ciel, se préparant au pire. Rita Skeeter, ça c'était un défi. Trop lui dire devenait un roman de fiction et ne rien lui dire revenait à laisser son imagination s'exercer ce qui était peut être pire. Ses interviews étaient plus rudes que tous les interrogatoires que pouvait faire n'importe quel Aurore. Elle marchait de son pas assuré et déterminé, un petit sourire en coin, cherchant l'info croustillante. Narcissa se souvenait d'elle et de sa sœur, manipulant, humiliant et semé le désordre lorsqu'elles étaient toutes les deux à Poudlard. À cette époque, Rita était la rédactrice en chef, et ça depuis sa deuxième année, du Daily Poudlard, qu'elle menait d'une main de faire et qui avait généré tellement de problème que l'ensemble du corps professoral avait interdit sa publication. Ces prouesses journalistiques l'avait directement mené à la Gazette du Sorcier à la fin de ses études et rapidement, toute une rubrique lui avait été confié. Désormais elle pouvait étaler son venin sur ce maudit Daily Prophet à sa guise. Mais ce soir, c'était l'amie de Narcissa, se la mettre dans la poche était primordial.

Narcissa, alors en pleine discussion avec son ancien employeur, Nott, stoppa sa conversation et sourit largement et de la façon la plus hypocrite à la journaliste.

\- Rita Skeeter, quel plaisir ! Je vous présente le docteur…

\- Nott, je sais déjà Darling, coupa prétentieusement la journaliste. C'est bien vous ? Je veux dire, le vieillard qui cherche à tout prix à se marier pour faire prospérer la ligné des Nott ?

Visiblement très sérieuse dans sa question, Rita attendait une réponse, carnet à la main. À côté d'elle, Narcissa abasourdi se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Nott, consterné bafouilla et se mit à rougir avant de trouver une excuse bidon pour s'éclipser laissant Narcissa faire face à cette véritable épreuve seule.

\- L'aurais-je vexé ? demanda innocemment la journaliste. Oh, peu importe, il est aussi intéressant qu'une plume. Ah, ma chère Narcissa ! commença-t-elle doucement en montrant ses dents en or. Oh, quelle idiote je suis, c'est Mrs Malefoy maintenant, se reprit-elle en riant faussement accompagnée par Narcissa qui sentait le pire arriver. D'ailleurs ça fait combien de temps maintenant que vous êtes mariés ? 5 mois c'est bien ça ?

\- C'est exacte, répondit poliment et avec le sourire la concernée.

\- Et… ? Quoi ? Tu n'as pas de grande nouvelle à m'annoncer ? s'exaspèra-t-elle.

\- Et bien non, pas vraiment… répondit de façon évasive la jeune sorcière.

\- Vu l'alchimie qu'il y avait entre vous au mariage j'aurais pensé que tu serais la première d'entre nous à connaître les joies de la maternité. Comment je sais pour votre mariage ? se posa-t-elle elle-même la question en voyant le regard intrigué de son interlocutrice. J'ai des espions partout ma chérie! Enfin bon, je suppose que votre vie sexuelle ne doive pas être bien épanouissante, finit-elle sur un ton fataliste.

\- Oh, non, enfin je préfère garder nos petits secrets de couple, tu comprends évidemment, s'empressa de répondre Narcissa qui ne voulait pas retrouver une critique de sa sexualité dans les notes de la journaliste. En fait, étant donné que nous sommes encore jeunes et que Lucius doit encore s'habituer à quelques contraintes liées à son travail, nous préférons attendre avant d'avoir des enfants, conclut-elle diplomatiquement.

\- Oh, vous avez bien raison, céda-t-elle finalement, surtout en ces temps troubles. Je veux dire, avec ce mage noir qui prend de plus en plus d'importance et notre ministre qui ne fait rien, ça fait peur, on se demande comment tout ça va finir… dit-elle de façon désintéressée tout en observant du coin de l'œil la réaction de Narcissa.

\- Personne ne peut prédire l'avenir, pas même les sorciers, je le crains, commenta une nouvelle fois évasive la sorcière.

\- D'ailleurs, c'est tragique pour ta sœur, ce mandat d'arrêt international, qui aurait cru que Bella allait finir comme ça, déclara-t-elle en soupirant.

\- Ca ne lui aurait jamais été arrivé si elle n'avait pas épousé ce… Lestrange, affirma Narcissa avec un air de dégoût. Peu importe, la vie est telle qu'elle est, toi et moi devons-nous adapter et tout faire pour nous en sortir n'est-ce pas ?

Un verre de Rhum groseille à la main, Rita Skeeter sourit malicieusement à la maîtresse de maison et lui fit un discret clin d'œil.

\- Entre nous, j'ai un petit scoop pour toi, et vu que je t'estime je vais t'en faire part, mais, ça reste entre nous ? commença la journaliste, fière et discrète, baissant la voix

\- Évidemment ! assura Narcissa qui tendit l'oreille.

\- Les fonctionnaires les plus hauts placés se sont mis d'accord pour forcer Jenkins à quitter ses fonctions, peu de membre de sa majorité la soutienne, son mandat touche à sa fin, tout ce qui ne veulent pas d'une nouvelle ministre vont devoir se plier à la nouvelle majorité et je peux t'assurer qu'il va y avoir de sacrées occasion pour prendre du grade, tu peux me croire !

Cette information était loin d'être intéressante malgré ce qu'avait pensé Narcissa. Elle sourit discrètement à la journaliste, la remercia, lui promit de ne rien dire et qu'elle lui revaudrait un scoop très bientôt. Sitôt la vicieuse sorcière partie s'attaquer à une autre proie, sans doute moins coriace que Narcissa, cette dernière se dirigea rapidement vers son mari qui était en grande discussion avec justement la ministre de la magie en personne. Derrière ses grosse lunettes rondes qui couvraient quasiment tout son visage, Eugénia Jenkins paraissait épuisée malgré un sourire de façade qui tenait sûrement d'un pauvre sort tant la sincérité y était absent. Elle tenait nerveusement son verre de d'hydromel à la main, ne sachant que faire de ses doigts, tantôt se recoiffant, tantôt remettant ses lunettes en place et alors à tripoter les verres dans tous les sens. D'un pas assuré, Narcissa mis rapidement en place un sourire hypocrite quoique très réaliste. En tant que sorcière élégante et distinguée, elle se dirigea promptement vers le bras de son mari qu'elle prit dans le sien.

\- Madame la ministre, c'est un réel enchantement de vous avoir parmi nous ce soir, dit-elle en bonne comédienne. Je suis vraiment désolé mais je vais être dans l'obligation de vous emprunter mon mari quelques minutes si vous me le permettez, continua-t-elle avec un petit rire tout à fait faux.

\- Oh mais assurém…

Narcissa ne prit pas le temps d'écouter la fin et fit dos, avec son mari toujours à son bras, à la ministre de la magie. À bonne distance et loin des oreilles trop indiscrètes, Narcissa reprit un air tout à fait sérieux et fit face à Lucius. Ce dernier avait la mine perplexe, attendant l'excellente excuse que sa femme avait pour être aussi prétentieuse face à la sorcière la plus importante du gouvernement Anglais.

\- J'espère que tu ne viens pas de faire une énorme bêtise, dépêche-toi, je dois retourner faire mes affaires, dit-il irrité.

\- Très bien, mais pas auprès d'elle, d'accord ?

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea-t-il plein de curiosité.

\- Je viens d'apprendre qu'elle ne finirait probablement pas la semaine. C'est Minchum que tu dois aller voir ! expliqua-t-elle fière.

\- Par Merlin, ça n'a pas de sens, sa majorité la soutient toujours et…

\- Non, la plus grande partie de sa majorité lui tourne le dos. C'est l'occasion pour toi de te frayer un chemin incroyable dans les hautes sphères! conseilla-t-elle.

\- Tu es certaine de ce que tu dis ? Voulu s'assurer le sorcier qui observait de loin les membres du ministère qu'il suspectait de prendre très rapidement de l'importance.

\- S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance, cette fois-ci au moins, laisse-moi me racheter.

Narcissa ignorait pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Elle ne se sentait coupable de rien envers Lucius. Mais il semblait que ces paroles est marché car il l'analysa quelques instant, expira et céda. Avant qu'il n'aille directement voir Minchum, il hésita devant sa femme. Puis, rapidement, tel un enfant, il l'embrassa sur la joue. Narcissa se mit à sourire toute seule, mais se reprit immédiatement. Il était temps qu'elle aussi, elle retourne au travail. Elle revêtit son sourire d'hypocrite qui était désormais au point.

Les plateaux flottants se vidaient petit à petit, l'assemblée s'enivrait et dehors la neige grondait. Lucius et Narcissa avait fait le tour de chacun, exploité chacune des failles et tout ça s'en s'être concerté une seconde fois. Ils avaient réussi à s'ignorer et rendre la chose toute à fait normal. Quelques invités partaient déjà, faisant commencer une vague de départ plus ou moins régulière. Narcissa était presque triste de voir la petite soirée s'arrêter. Après tout, ce soir elle s'était sentie enfin utile, enfin elle reprenait du service et enfin elle avait de l'importance. Et puis la perspective de se retrouver à nouveau seule dans ce manoir glacial à astiquer sa baguette ne l'enchantait guère. Et puis cela signifiait aussi qu'elle allait devoir communiquer d'une manière ou d'une autre avec Lucius et ça, elle avait l'impression que jamais elle ne serait prête. Le propre d'une Malefoy n'était-il pas de retourner n'importe quelle situation à son avantage ? Lucius maniait très bien cet art mais Narcissa avait encore des progrès à faire dans ce domaine. Elle était plutôt du genre fuite et ignorance pour régler les situations.

Elle sortit bien vite de ses pensées quand Mr Potter vint la saluer.

\- Mr Potter ! engagea Narcissa, en revêtant son sourire, s'attendant à ce qu'il déclara quelque chose.

\- Mrs Malefoy, ce fut une très bonne soirée, je vous remercie de nous y avoir conviés, annonça-t-il d'un air doux et presque sincère. Ma femme vous salue également, elle a transplanné avant moi, elle était fatiguée je crois, tenta-t-il d'excuser.

\- Pas de problème, je commence moi-même à sentir la fatigue me jeter un sort, plaisanta-t-elle, voulant réellement aller se coucher et ne pas traîner sur des adieux hypocrites. Et bien bonnes fêtes de fin d'année Mr Potter ! conclu-t-elle.

\- Oui, à vous aussi Mrs Malefoy, salua-t-il en retour.

Narcissa s'attendait à ce qu'il s'évapore dans les secondes qui allaient suivre sa déclaration mais il resta planté là, devant elle, scrutant le sol et visiblement en pleine réflexion.

\- Mr Potter ? Il y a un problème ? s'enquit la maîtresse de maison qui sentait l'hésitation de son interlocuteur.

\- À vrai dire, je ne sais pas si je devrais vous en parler… commença-t-il, toujours indécis. M'enfin je ne vois que vous alors… céda-t-il finalement quoique toujours partagé.

\- Je vous écoute, déclara sérieusement Narcissa, se redressant, prête à faire face à ce qui lui semblait être quelque chose de grave.

\- Voilà, c'est à propos de Mlle Black, je veux dire Cassiopée, votre cousine il me semble, précisa-t-il.

Narcissa fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Pas par inquiétude mais par crainte de devoir tenir un secret sur une personne qu'elle ne tenait plus en estime et dont elle souhaitait oublier la néfaste existence. Cependant, Potter ne semblait pas prêt à lui laisser le choix.

\- Elle travaillait de façon très secrète avec le ministère et je crois que vous êtes l'une des rares personnes de son entourage à le savoir, affirma-t-il en baissant la voix. Il se trouve qu'elle… enfin, elle a disparu.

Le regard intrigué et doutant de Narcissa força le sorcier à justifier l'information qu'il avançait.

\- Nous avons récemment décidé de la mettre sur le terrain, nous avions tous décidé qu'elle était prête et fiable. Nous lui avons donc donné les mêmes missions de routine que tous les autres, recherches d'informations, interpellations etc. Vis-à-vis de votre famille je ne voulais pas la mettre dans des situations trop compliquées et qui l'exposerait à de trop grands risques. Un jour elle m'a dit qu'elle était sur un gros coup, un dossier qu'elle était en train de monter depuis des mois et qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour le finaliser. Elle a refusé de m'en dire plus alors je l'ai laissé. Mais voilà, ça fait déjà quelques semaines qu'elle n'a pas données de signes. C'est son père qui m'a alerté, elle n'est pas rentrée depuis le début de sa mission. Je n'étais pas trop inquiet au début, je veux dire, tous les agents infiltrés sont en silence radio pendant des missions…

\- Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème Mr Potter, coupa sévèrement Narcissa.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment sa disparition qui m'inquiète… il hésita une nouvelle fois puis soupira. Lors d'une mission dans un des lieux de rendez-vous des partisans de vous-savez-qui, je suis quasiment sûr de l'avoir reconnu. Mais elle… elle était différente et surtout… elle était marquée.

Les yeux de Narcissa s'agrandirent. Alors Cassiopée avait finalement changé de camp ?

\- Et puis, elle a grièvement blessé plusieurs de mes agents. Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire mais cette situation commence à m'inquiéter et je pense qu'elle est en train de perdre sa place chez les aurors. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes en contact avec elle, mais si c'est le cas, vous devez la prévenir, elle va trop loin et je crois qu'elle est en train de se perdre elle-même.

\- Je ne suis en contact avec aucun mangemort Mr Potter, menti-t-elle parfaitement. Même ma propre sœur, qui s'est malheureusement égarée, je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis des semaines et je n'en veux pas, dit-elle cette fois avec une grande part de vérité. La chose est que la dernière fois que j'ai parlé avec ma cousine, comment dire... nous nous sommes quittées en d'assez mauvais termes. Et puis, son changement de camp ne m'étonne pas, déclara-t-elle sur un ton hautain.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'elle est passé chez l'ennemi, c'est vraiment ce que vous pensez ? demanda gravement l'auror, comme si c'était lui qui était accusé.

\- J'ai toujours connu Cassiopée et depuis tout ce temps, j'ai appris beaucoup sur elle. Si elle a l'air solide et indépendante, c'est une vraie girouette, il lui aura suffi de quelques arguments solides. Et puis elle adore qu'on nourrisse ses ambitions, commença-t-elle pleine de reproches. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûre, mais les dossiers à trier, ça a dû la fatiguer à la longue alors qu'avec eux, il semblerait qu'elle puisse se donner en spectacle à sa guise. Alors d'après ce que vous me dîtes, et sachant la prudence de ma cousine, je crois pouvoir vous assurer qu'elle doit changer de statut dans votre département. Mr Potter, je crains qu'elle ne puisse plus être considérée comme fonctionnaire mais comme ennemie publique.

Narcissa venait de démolir toute la carrière de sa cousine et ce avec une élégance assurée. À chaque phrase qu'elle terminait, elle avait l'impression de creuser la tombe de Cassiopée et elle le faisait avec tant de plaisir qu'elle avait l'impression de se transformer en véritable serpent. Mais ça avait visiblement très bien fonctionné puisque, interloqué et soucieux, Potter ne disait plus un mot. D'ailleurs, il remercia rapidement Narcissa et s'en alla, ne pouvant enlever cet air inquiet de son visage. Vraiment, cette soirée était une réussite. Elle afficha un sourire satisfait sirota son whisky tout en souhaitant de bonnes fêtes aux derniers invités qui partaient. Sa joie cependant ne dura pas éternellement puisqu'une fois Nott parti, et que ce dernier lui ait demandé de revenir travailler avec lui, elle observa qui était encore présent dans la grande salle silencieuse. Son regard tomba sur les iris glacées et foudroyantes de son mari. Il s'approcha d'elle, son pas était déjà plein de reproches.

\- Je vois que tu commences vraiment à bien t'entendre avec Potter, je ne savais pas qu'on devait l'avoir dans notre poche à ce point. D'ailleurs il ne faudrait pas que tu oublies que tu es mariée ma chère, parce que le défilé de tes soupirants, ça devient franchement agaçant, cracha-t-il plein de fureur et de rage.

\- Par Merlin ! Je ne sais pas quel dragon t'a mordu mais il faut vraiment que tu règles tes problèmes de paranoïa mon chère, rétorqua effarée la jeune femme.

\- Oh mais je n'invente rien ! Avant que tu ne batifole pendant cinq minutes avec Potter, Nott m'a parlé de ta grandeur d'âme pendant quinze minutes je crois et on aurait dit que tu étais sa fiancé, j'en ai presque eu de la peine pour Greengrass qui à côté souriait bêtement. Et puis après ça, on a eu le droit à l'arrivée surprise de ton chère Caractacus. Il ne savait pas que c'était ce soir la réception, il pensait que c'était demain, d'ailleurs il m'a bien détaillé vos discussions puisqu'apparemment tu vas le voir plusieurs fois par semaine. Il était ravi de m'apprendre qu'il en savait plus que moi sur toi et que vous parliez plus tous les deux que toi avec moi. Alors garde ton hypocrisie et ta pudeur pour quelqu'un d'autre Narcissa Malefoy, déclara-t-il d'une traite, plein de haine et d'amertume.

\- Si je vais le voir autant c'est peut-être parce qu'il est là lui au moins ! commença Narcissa qui ne pouvait tolérer ces reproches. Tu veux que je reste clouée dans ton fichu manoir à attendre sagement tes retours Lucius ? Et bien tu t'es trompé d'épouse malheureusement. Et je ne m'excuserai pas de l'intérêt que me porte Nott puisque, même s'il est peu conventionnel, il sait faire des compliments et je crains que ce ne soit pas le cas de tout le monde, défendit-elle en le en appuyant bien la fin de sa phrase accompagnant un regard réprobations. Et puis tu veux qu'on parle de Potter ? J'ai passé cinq minutes à parler de ta chère et tendre Cassiopée. Oui oui, tu m'as bien entendue, tu sais celle que tu as mise en enceinte, la dégénérée qui s'est prise pour Merlin, la fille que je déteste le plus actuellement et accessoirement, celle qui a tenté de faire échouer notre mariage ! Ah, je crois que j'aurais dû la laisser faire, vu à quoi ce désastre a mené, répliqua Narcissa, sur un ton écœurée et les yeux s'emplissant de larmes et de colère.

Lucius resta muet. Il semblait touché par ce que venait de dire sa femme, tout ce qu'elle venait de lui reprocher. Face à cette statue qui ne semblait jamais pouvoir la soutenir et la rassurer, Narcissa désespérée, s'en alla. Il lui retint au dernier moment le poignet comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant, comme quand il se battait encore pour elle à une époque qui semblait désormais trop lointaine.

\- Narcissa, s'il te plaît, souffla-t-il, impuissant.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille Lucius, laisse-moi, je t'en supplie, conjura Narcissa, le cœur serré et la gorge nouée.

Il ne libéra pourtant pas son poignet et c'est elle qui dû se détacher de lui avant de se rendre rapidement dans sa chambre, sentir sa solitude et son amertume la réconforter de ce nouveau face à face qu'elle venait de subir.

Couchée et tourmentée, Narcissa s'agitait dans ses draps blancs. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et ses gémissements traduisaient son chagrin. Elle se réveilla en sueur et en criant, comme c'était son habitude depuis des mois. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ses cauchemars simplement d'une lumière forte et soudaine, aveuglante et soudaine d'un mal de cœur. Elle tentait de se calmer quand elle fut à nouveau prise d'une immense frayeur quand elle distingua en face de sa fenêtre une ombre, lui arrachant un nouveau hurlement. Le souffle court, elle chercha à savoir qui était là, dans sa chambre.

\- _Lumos_ , prononça une voix plus que familière.

Le visage de Lucius était désormais éclairé, il semblait inquiet et doux. Il s'avança vers le lit de Narcissa et s'assit près d'elle.

\- Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur, d'habitude tu ne me vois pas, déclara-t-il calmement.

\- Comment ça "d'habitude" ? demanda toujours terrifiée la sorcière.

\- Ca fais des mois que je reste dans ta chambre jusqu'à tard, expliqua-t-il. Ne le prend pas mal et ne me fait pas un scandale, l'averti-t-il craignant une réprimande. Je suis constamment inquiet te concernant… Et puis de toute façon je n'arrive pas bien à dormir sans toi alors quitte à être insomniaque autant l'être ici, s'excusa-t-il.

Narcissa ne trouva rien à dire, trop épuisée pour se battre à nouveau. Il y eu un moment de silence durant lequel les deux sorciers semblaient se parler sans pourtant qu'aucun mot ne sorte.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure Narcissa… Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais à chaque fois je suis hors de moi, tu me mets toujours dans des états que je n'arrive pas à contrôler… avoua-t-il, démuni. Et je sais que je suis un mauvais mari et que je te fais souffrir et que je ne serai jamais aussi gentil qu'un Nott ou charismatique qu'un Potter et que de toute façon, jamais je ne serai à la hauteur de Beurk alors…

\- Lucius, murmura Narcissa, confuse. Ne dis pas ça… je… je m'excuse pour mon comportement de ses dernières semaines… depuis la mort de mon père… je veux dire de nos pères, je n'arrive plus à gérer mes sentiments correctement, confia-t-elle à son tour, prenant la main de Lucius dans la sienne. Je crois… qu'on s'est tous les deux fait souffrir, et je crois qu'il nous faut du temps pour apprendre à vivre et à s'aimer ensemble.

\- Alors tu m'aimes encore ? demanda plein d'espoir le sorcier.

\- Si ce n'étais pas le cas, jamais je ne pleurerai pour toi Lucius… dit-elle doucement et délicatement.

Lucius, ému et touché, visiblement à bout de nerfs face à cette situation qui durait depuis trop longtemps, baisa sa main avec tout l'amour du monde. Puis, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Narcissa, il s'approcha doucement, pour être sûr du consentement de cette dernière puis, n'étant pas stopper, il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Les deux amoureux, confus, désemparés et soulagés et s'être échangés quelques mots d'amour, prolongèrent se baiser. De moins en moins hésitant et de plus en plus passionné, Lucius se glissa petit à petit dans les draps de la jeune femme qui l'encourageait à venir, le tirant par le col.

\- Narcissa… tu es sûre ? souffla entre deux baisers Lucius, sentant que bientôt ils ne pourraient plus s'arrêter dans leurs gestes et leur passion.

\- Laissons-nous cette nuit Lucius, oui, cette nuit je ne nous laisserai pas partir, affirma-t-elle emporter par une fièvre indomptable désormais.

Les deux amants, incertains, laissèrent leurs gestes exprimer tout l'amour qu'il se portait l'un pour l'autre, enfin délivrés de ce boulet dont ils avaient eu même jeté la clé du cadenas. Cette nuit appartenait à leur amour tout entier et le reste n'importait plus.

Lorsque Narcissa ouvrit les yeux, elle distingua la neige qui tombait à flot dehors et qui colorait poétiquement la pièce. Un petit moment de latence, le temps de se réveiller et de se souvenir de la veille elle se remémora la visite de Lucius et leur nuit passée ensemble, ce moment de plénitude, d'amour qui lui avait tellement manqué. Elle tourna la tête et vit le doux visage de son mari. Son souffle léger et ces yeux clos le rendant si pur, si beau. Narcissa ne comprenait plus vraiment pourquoi ils s'aimaient et pourquoi ils se détestaient et comment dans tout ça ils trouvaient quand même le moyen de se retrouver et de sentir le bonheur d'être ensemble à nouveau. Elle prit sa baguette qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et alluma un feu dans la chambre en face de son lit de peur que son amant n'attrape froid. Elle se recoucha près de lui, son visage juste en face du sien. Elle l'observait dormir, peut-être qu'il était libre dans ses rêves ? En tout cas, pour le moment, il appartenait tout entier à Narcissa et elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce doux moment. La chaleur du feu vint effleurer le visage du sorcier qui s'éveilla doucement, toujours dans un rêve visiblement puisque sa bien-aimée était là, belle, sans ornements et dans le simple appareil d'une beauté qu'on arrache au sommeil. Souriante et apaisée, une vision qui relevait de l'extraordinaire. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête, jamais. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra tout contre lui, comme si elle lui appartenait pour l'éternité. Collée contre le torse de Lucius, entend les battements de son cœur, la sorcière était comblée. De sa main elle caressait tendrement les cheveux de son amant. Ils étaient bien, sereins, heureux. Narcissa se rappelait cette nuit, en souriant elle murmura un "je t'aime". Le premier mot de la journée. Le cœur emplit d'amour et de chaleur, Lucius ramena le visage de sa belle près du sien et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et leurs mains jouèrent ensemble. Ils voulaient seulement rester dans ce lit, tous les deux, et fuir toutes les responsabilités qui allaient bientôt les accabler. Pas un seul mot de sortait de leur bouche, que dire qui n'allait pas entacher ce bonheur éphémère ? Narcissa, doucement, promenait sa main sur le torse de son sorcier, comme si toucher ce corps lui permettrait de se souvenir toute sa vie de ce moment. Mais elle fut intriguée lorsque celui-ci n'était plus lisse et doux à certains endroits. Elle commença à s'affoler lorsqu'elle entendit un petit gémissement de douleur qu'avait tenté de réprimer Lucius. D'un coup, le cœur battant et le regard alerte, elle se redressa et retira le drap qui couvrait le torse de son époux. Elle fut horrifiée par la vision qu'offrait ce torse autrefois si pure. De part et d'autre se trouvait des cicatrices, des bleues et autres étranges marques, dont certaines de couleur. Narcissa se souvenait exactement des blessures comme celles-ci, certains à l'hôpital en mourrait. Les larmes et le tourment prirent le dessus sur la situation et après avoir longuement examiné le torse de son aimé, elle le regarda, déconcertée. En pleine détresse, comprenant à peine ce que cela signifiait ou peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre, le regard interrogateur de Narcissa mit un coup au cœur de Lucius. Lui qui faisait tout son possible pour qu'elle aille bien, le voilà qui échouait à nouveau et par sa propre faute. Il se redressa aussi et pris dans ses bras la jeune sorcière qui se mit à pleurer. Ce retour à la réalité était tellement violent, Narcissa ne sentait pas préparée à ça et ça lui faisait mal. Nichée dans le creux de son épaule, elle le serait, le touchait de partout, comme pour signifier qui lui appartenait, qu'il ne devait plus partir et qu'elle voudrait toujours qu'il soit là, auprès d'elle. Elle se calma plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensée, son sens des responsabilités reprenant le dessus. Il se souciait toujours d'elle et lorsque c'était lui qui semblait en détresse, c'est elle qui se mettait à pleurer. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle se détacha de lui, sécha les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues et lui prit les mains. Elle plongea ses iris dans celles de Lucius, lui-même ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Lucius, il faut que tu me dises, ne m'épargne plus, commença sur un ton sérieux la jeune femme.

\- Non, non, Narcissa, c'est mon fardeau, il est hors de question que je t'implique là-dedans, coupa-t-il comprenant finalement ce qu'elle lui demandait.

Il ne voulait pas lui dire, pas lui raconter. Déjà parce qu'il s'était promis de la tenir éloignée de tout ça, de toute cette violence et parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'il endurait pour protéger leur fragile bonheur. Et puis, il ne s'était jamais livré, c'était à peine s'il voulait lui-même se remémorer ces moments. Il devait être fort devant elle, c'était seulement comme ça qu'il la protégerait. Il prit sa main qu'il posa contre sa joue, reposant sa tête dessus et fermant les yeux, cherchant à nouveau un peu de sérénité et d'amour. Elle s'approcha calmement de lui, colla son front contre le sien, son souffle chaud caressant le visage du sorcier. Puis, tout doucement, elle colla ses fines lèvres contre les siennes. Puis, se décrochant, elle le regarda intensément. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, si sûre, si prête, si proche de lui et elle était tellement belle ainsi.

\- Lucius, c'est toi et moi, pour toujours, on se l'est promis, commença-t-elle murmurant presque.

\- Narcissa… tenta-t-il de la couper.

\- On doit affronter ça ensemble, ne me laisse pas de côté, continua-t-elle tout aussi déterminée. C'est main dans la main que l'on va s'en sortir, que notre amour va survivre, déclara-t-elle lui prenant la main et entrelaçant leurs doigts. Raconte-moi, finit-elle convaincue.

Lucius la reconnaissait à peine. Elle était la seule lumière de sa vie, son combat et elle lui donnait son âme, elle se donnait tout entière pour qu'ensemble ils atteignent ce petit bout de vie paisible qui semblait si loin. Elle-même se reconnaissait à peine. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi sûre, aussi prête, aussi déterminée. Elle se sentait forte, une force qui faisait qu'elle n'avait plus peur de rien. C'était lui. C'était Lucius. C'était cet amour qui avait toujours été là, cet amour qui semblait si impossible et pourtant si présent, cet amour qui la rendait folle. Elle comprenait ce que lui avait dit Andromeda maintenant, à propos d'aimer. Elle aussi, elle se sentait prête à tout pour lui, pour ce sentiment qui brûlait en elle. C'était sa vie maintenant. Elle en était sûre et tout s'éclairait dans son esprit. Il y avait désormais dans son esprit 4 personnes qui comptaient: Lucius, Bellatrix, Andromeda et Regulus. Pour ces quatre, elle serait prête à tout, peu importe le prix. Mais sa priorité resterait toujours Lucius, c'était une évidence.


	28. Chapter 28: Au revoir Cassiopée

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Le chapitre 28 arrive donc assez tôt après les 15 derniers chapitres postés. Le début était écrit depuis un moment et la suite est venue assez facilement, les trois jours de publications m'ont permis de faire les retouches nécessaires. La suit arrivera probablement dans la semaine et il restera deux gros chapitres et l'épilogue ! Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de ce chapitre qui vous plaira j'espère !

 **Chapitre 28:** Au revoir Cassiopée

\- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé si j'avais un jour été amoureuse ?

Narcissa était assise sur le banc avec sa sœur, observant sa nièce et son père parcourir le jardin familial. L'été 1975 était particulièrement bon à Darlington et Narcissa aimait passer le plus de temps possible là-bas. Voir sa sœur et sa famille était tellement ressourçant et elle se sentait tellement apaisée avec eux. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle était mariée à Lucius et les premiers mois et leurs drames semblaient maintenant loin derrière eux. Tous les jours n'étaient pas parfaits, ce n'est pas ce qu'on pouvait dire. Leur quotidien restait agité. Jouer sur deux tableaux était éprouvant. Narcissa et Lucius maintenait des relations diplomatiques certaines avec le ministère et Lucius était devenu de plus en plus influent. Grâce à ça, il avait pu peu à peu freiner son action sur le terrain avec les mangemorts. Ses missions étaient devenues des exceptions mais à chaque fois, il en revenait changé, plus sombre et durant ces moment-là, Narcissa était tout à lui. Elle consacrait toutes ses intentions et son énergie à le rétablir d'abord physiquement puis à tenter d'apaiser des blessures plus profondes. En dehors de leur chambre, personne ne devait soupçonner que Lucius pleurait la nuit dans les bras de sa femme. Non, face à tous, ils étaient les Malefoy, l'une des plus respectables et puissantes famille de sorcier. Narcissa avait arrêté de travailler officiellement à l'hôpital mais revenait régulièrement prendre des nouvelles de Nott et des autres membres. Elle passait ses journées à faire la discussion avec d'autres femmes influentes et à gérer les relations internationales de Malefoy. Elle était là pour l'image de la famille tandis que Lucius s'occupait plus de la paperasse et de la manipulation des hauts-placés. Elle tentait d'occuper ses journées comme elle le pouvait, attendant le retour de Lucius chaque soir. Ils ne se quittaient plus, ils passaient leur soirées dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tentant de rendre leur moments ensemble, les meilleurs moments possibles et entrevoir un petit bout d'éternité et de sérénité. Elle aimait se retrouver dans ses bras et sentir son souffle tout près d'elle, durant ces précieux instants, il lui appartenait enfin.

Les yeux fermés, Narcissa appréciait la chaleur du soleil sur son visage. Elle avait les mains sur son ventre arrondi. Elle n'avait jamais vu Lucius aussi heureux que lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras tellement de fois et avec tellement d'amour, l'embrassant et la cajolant. Il était alors aux petits soins avec sa femme, en prenant soin d'elle constamment. Ils étaient tellement heureux depuis cinq mois. Narcissa savait que cet enfant allait éclaircir leur quotidien et les combler de bonheur. Pourtant, parfois, elle avait peur. Elle redoutait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa puissance qui ne faisait qu'augmenter. S'ils étaient de son côté, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils étaient sains et saufs. Il était imprévisible et tellement cruel et le danger rôderait toujours autour de leur famille. Mais Narcissa s'était promis une chose, c'était Lucius et l'enfant qui comptaient, il fallait les protéger absolument, quoiqu'il en coûte. Andromeda et Bellatrix étaient sur sa liste aussi, évidemment, mais ça avait toujours été le cas.

\- Oui je m'en souviens, répondit intriguée sa sœur. Comment pourrais-je oublier ce jour… commenta-t-elle pleine de mélancolie.

\- Je l'aime, souffla Narcissa. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Mais je l'aime tellement, et je veux le dire partout et à tout le monde, c'est étrange, non ? ajouta-t-elle un peu gênée.

Andromeda se tourna vers sa petite sœur et avec une infime bienveillance lui prit la main en hochant négativement la tête.

\- Non Cissy, ce n'est pas étrange, affirma-t-elle. Je ne pourrais pas te l'expliquer mais je crois que toi et moi on à la réponse en nous. L'amour et tous ces énigmes sont impénétrables il faut laisser une part de mystère, une part de incontrôlable.

\- C'est tellement effrayant, ajouta Narcissa tout en regardant son ventre.

\- Tu sais, quand Dora est née, j'étais terrifiée. J'avais peur d'être mère, de ne pas réussir à tout faire correctement et puis à la protéger aussi, surtout ces derniers temps, dit-elle doucement et sérieusement. D'ailleurs il m'arrive le soir d'angoisser. Tout ne nous appartient pas, on ne peut pas avoir la main sur tout, il faut laisser aussi les autres et les évènements faire ce qu'ils ont à faire, nous il faut que l'on rende ça le moins terrible possible. Tu sais, Merlin disait : "Si un sorcier pense maîtriser et contrôler la magie, c'est qu'il n'est pas un vrai sorcier." On ne peut pas, on ne peut jamais totalement maîtriser la magie et l'amour est une magie universelle que même les moldu expérimentent mais ni eux ni nous ne pouvons prétendre avoir la main dessus. Mais je suis certaine que tu seras une très bonne mère.

Puis, elle prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Narcissa, la tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur laissa couler des larmes de bonheur.

Lorsque Narcissa rentra chez elle, il commençait à être tard et d'habitude Lucius l'attendrait sûrement avec impatience mais il était en vadrouille ailleurs pendant deux jours. Depuis le début de la grossesse, il avait fait preuve d'une incroyable humanité et de tendresse sans limite pour sa femme. Lors de l'annonce du sexe de l'enfant, il avait sauté de joie et avait supplié sa femme d'accepter le prénom qu'il voulait. Narcissa n'avait pas pu lui refuser ça, il était si heureux et puis c'était un jolie prénom, du moins qui correspondait parfaitement à l'idée qu'elle se faisait de cet enfant. Ils avaient donc commencé à tout mettre en place pour l'arrivé du bébé. La chambre était prête et Narcissa n'arrivait pas à résister à acheter des jouets et autres habits supplémentaires. Sur la porte et sur quelques-unes des affaires, un petit S était donc brodé. Lucius avait choisi Scorpius pour leur fils. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore mis d'accord sur le parrain et la marraine de leur fils. Il était évident qu'il fallait choisir des alliés sûrs et importants. Narcissa avait donc renoncé assez rapidement à évoquer Andromeda. Les Lestrange étaient hors course puisqu'ils étaient recherchés partout dans le pays par les aurors, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se faire soupçonner. Narcissa avait tenté de convaincre Lucius que Caractacus serait un très bon parrain mais il en était hors de question pour lui. Cependant, il avait accepté l'éventualité que ce soit Régulus, n'ayant pas d'argument contre lui. Puis, lors du mariage de Nott et de Josie Greengrass, il leur avait semblé raisonnable de choisir cette dernière comme marraine. Tout était prêt pour Scorpius à quelques détails près.

Narcissa arriva donc au manoir. Il faisait froid et sombre mais elle s'y était habituée depuis longtemps. Dobby apparut évidemment quasiment à son arrivé, la déchargeant de ses affaires. Maintenant elle ne faisait plus attention à lui, elle était toujours mal à l'aise quand il était là et ne savait comment faire avec cet être. Elle monta à l'étage vers la chambre qu'elle avait occupé il y avait bien longtemps maintenant, quand elle et Lucius était en froid. Désormais cette pièce lui servait surtout de dressing. Elle rangea les quelques nouveautés qu'elle avait acheté, des robes spéciales grossesse. Toutes ces fantaisies l'amusaient beaucoup mais c'était surtout pour passer le temps et faire la conversation. Soudain il y eu comme un fracas devant la porte. Narcissa prit peur et sortit instinctivement sa baguette. Elle s'approcha doucement de la porte, entendant des faibles gémissements. Elle l'ouvrit brusquement pour créer un effet de surprise. Finalement, ce fut plus elle qui fut surprise. Cassiopée était là, par terre, dans un état lamentable. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même et Narcissa avait dû mettre plus de temps à la reconnaître tant son visage était couvert de sang et de bleus. Elle était très maigre aussi et vêtu comme une souillon. Narcissa ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Puis elle croisa le regard de sa cousine, un regard plein de supplice et de fatigue. Narcissa sentit son cœur faire un bond. Elle n'avait jamais vu Cassiopée dans un état pareil. Elle n'avait jamai vu qui que être dans un si mauvais état. Tout son corps tremblait, ses bras découverts étaient foncés et Narcissa distinguait des bleus de parts et d'autres. Cassiopée gémissait et ses larmes inondaient le plancher. Devant Narcissa, elle était juste pauvre chose agonisante. Sa cousine se sentit soudainement inutile et totalement impuissante. Que devait-elle faire avec ça, avec quelqu'un qui mourrait devant ses yeux, que devait-elle faire dans une urgence pareille ? A l'hôpital elle se contentait de donner des médicaments aux patients, elle n'avait géré d'urgence en tant que tel. Elle mit donc quelques minutes à réagi, comme si le temps s'était arrêté et qu'elle attendait que la situation se règle toute seule. Puis, Cassiopée bougea son bras, tremblant, ensanglanté, elle le tendit vers Narcissa, comme un ultime supplice. Une dose d'adrénaline s'empara du corps de Narcissa qui arrêta de réfléchir et qui se mit enfin à bouger. Elle décida donc de la mettre dans le lit de la chambre et de la soigner. Elle mit deux heures avant d'enfin pouvoir veiller à son chevet et à attendre son réveil. Toutes les plaies et autres blessures étranges qu'avait Cassiopée étaient plus que préoccupantes. Depuis que Potter lui avait demandé si elle savait où elle était, il y a plus de deux ans, Narcissa n'avait pas eu de nouvelles et avait fini par l'oublier. Et la voilà qui était de retour, elle avait le don pour les arrivées fracassantes et inattendues. Son père avait été laissé de côté lui aussi et Narcissa n'avait pas pris de ses nouvelles depuis qu'il avait aidé Sirius et que la tante Walburga s'était mise à le détester. Pendant qu'elle dormait, Narcissa avait réfléchi aux raisons de tout ça, de ses blessures et de son arrivée soudaine ici. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre mais elle était convaincue que cela n'augurait rien de bon. A défaut de pouvoir connaître la réponse à ses questions, elle avait échafaudé un plan pour qu'elle disparaisse une bonne fois pour toute. Mais pour ça il fallait d'abord qu'elle se réveille. Narcissa se contentait de l'observer, elle était juste là, c'était comme s'il s'agissait d'une patiente, d'une étrangère. Pourtant Narcissa tentait tant bien que mal de se souvenir de leur moments passés ensemble, avant qu'elle ne revienne et que tout prenne des proportions démesurées. Elle arrivait à se remémorer ses sourires d'enfants, leurs rires étouffés pendant leur vacances d'été, quand il ne fallait pas faire de bruit, de ses deux sœur et elles qui jouaient ensemble jusqu'à l'essoufflement, des réprimandes de leur parents, surtout de tante Walburga. Peu avant l'entrée à Poudlard de Bellatrix, puis d'Andromeda, les deux filles s'étaient senti assez seules, les deux plus grandes étaient obligées de se plier de nouvelles règles imposées surtout par leur tante. Avant qu'elles ne comprennent vraiment ce que cela signifiait, elles avaient elles aussi dû se mettre à passer leur après-midi à lire et travailler, à apprendre à rester droite et silencieuse et à sourire et répondre poliment. Narcissa se souvenait que c'était à ce moment qu'elle et Cassiopée avait commencé à s'éloigner. Sa cousine était très souvent punie puisqu'elle ne respectait pas ces règles, Narcissa, elle, était assez douée et c'était les seuls moments où la tante Walburga ne semblait pas la détester, alors c'était devenu important de faire exactement comme il fallait. Cassiopée n'arrivait pas à s'y faire et bientôt elle fut éloignée par son père, tous deux partant faire le tour du monde. Narcissa s'était sentie abandonnée. Andromeda et Bellatrix étaient ses sœurs et elles étaient plus âgées, elles ne pouvaient pas être comme ce que Cassiopée était, comme sa meilleure amie était. Et puis pendant des mois elle attendait une lettre de sa chère cousine et lorsqu'elle en recevait finalement une elle entreposait soigneusement dans une boîte qui était sûrement encore au fond de sa malle dans la maison de ses parents. Quand elle revenait avec son père pour les fêtes de famille, Narcissa était à ses pieds, ne cessant de l'admirer, elle et ses fabuleuses aventures et puis son charisme qui écrasait tout le monde. Narcissa cherchait désespérément ce sentiment, ce souvenir, ces moments d'innocence et de gaieté. Mais, à part leur sang, il n'y avait plus rien de pure lorsqu'elle voyait Cassiopée, c'était pire que des faux semblants. L'image de Narcissa qu'avait eu Cassiopée était totalement erronée. L'histoire de Lucius et du triangle amoureux n'avait finalement été qu'un prétexte. Mais Narcissa ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner la jeune sorcière qui se trouvait sur son lit, malgré elle, elle ne pourrait jamais totalement effacer Cassiopée de sa vie, c'est elle qui avait fait la majeure partie de ses plus beau souvenirs, qui l'avait fait vivre malgré tout. Narcissa n'avait pas jeté la boîte où se trouvait les lettres et autres babioles qui la reliaient à Cassiopée, elle était dans la malle, dans un coin de sa chambre. Après la mort de son père, Narcissa avait hérité de quasiment tous les biens y compris la maison. Elle n'avait jamais su quoi en faire et avait donc décidé de la laisser telle quelle et de revenir quelques fois, trouver du calme et quelques souvenirs, c'était devenu son refuge. Lucius le savait mais pour Bellatrix et Andromeda, la maison avait été vendue et détruite. Elle avait inventé ce mensonge assez égoïstement mais elle voulait que ce soit chez elle et elle ne voulait pas que ses sœurs en fassent toute une histoire.

Narcissa était plongée dans ses souvenirs quand soudain un éclair jaillit dehors suivit de près du tonnerre, en quelques secondes la pluie fit aussi son apparition en trombe. Narcissa eu un sursaut quand la fenêtre, qu'elle avait laissé entrouverte, s'ouvrit subitement avec un coup de vent qui fit voler les rideaux. Narcissa se dépêcha d'aller fermer la fenêtre et observa quelques minutes le temps maussade, la fin de l'été chaud et ensoleillé approchait plus vite que Narcissa ne l'aurait imaginé.

\- Cissy ? murmura doucement une voix.

Narcissa savait qu'il était donc temps, elle était réveillée. Elle se retourna et croisa une nouvelle le regard apeuré de Cassiopée, les yeux rouges et vitreux. Pourtant elle ne bougea pas pour aller la voir de plus près, elle ne voulait pas jouer l'infirmière, pas dans cette situation, pas avec elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi je suis ici ? demanda-t-elle avec douleur, visiblement totalement perdue.

\- Ca c'était mes questions, répondit froidement sa cousine. Tu as transplané ici, en sang et blessée, céda finalement Narcissa, par pitié.

Cassiopée semblait chercher dans sa tête le pourquoi du comment et au bout de quelques instants, des larmes se mirent à tomber sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Puis une nouvelle fois, elle plongea son regard dans les pupilles froides de Narcissa.

\- Cissy… commença-t-elle, prête à tout lui dire.

\- Non ! coupa brusquement la sorcière. Je ne veux rien savoir, je crois que ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

\- Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais rien te dire… dit-elle mystérieusement.

\- Pour une fois c'est moi qui vais parler, d'accord ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question et Narcissa l'avait dit avec tellement de détermination que sa cousine, fatiguée et visiblement chamboulée n'osa pas rajouter quelque chose. Narcissa se rapprocha doucement du lit, mais resta debout.

\- Je suppose que tu cherches à fuir, qui et quoi, ça regarde Merlin et toi. Lucius rentre demain et je refuse que tu sois là pour gâcher notre bonheur.

Cassiopée observa sa cousine et remarqua son ventre arrondi et entre-ouvrit la bouche de surprise puis comprenant que de toute façon Narcissa n'accepterait aucuns commentaires de sa part, elle referma la bouche aussitôt.

\- Je peux te procurer de faux papier pour que tu t'en ailles, l'Europe ou l'Amérique, peu importe, je n'en serai rien. Mais tu dois me jurer que tu ne réapparaîtras jamais ! déclara-t-elle avec fureur.

Avec la même conviction qu'elle, Cassiopée hocha la tête.

\- Tu vas passer la nuit ici, de toute façon tu n'es pas en état de bouger et demain je t'emmènerai dans un endroit sûr loin d'ici.

Narcissa tourna les talons et laissa sa cousine seule dans la chambre, prenant soin de la fermer à clé. Cette nuit-là, Narcissa dormit mal, quasiment pas même. L'orage grondait et elle était convaincue que Cassiopée et les problèmes qu'elle amenait n'allaient pas être sans conséquences et elle s'imaginait les pires scénarios. Les seuls moments de sérénité qu'elle avait était quand elle sentait son petit Scorpius et qu'elle touchait son ventre, elle savait que lui au moins ne lui apporterait que du bonheur.

Lucius rentrait en début d'après-midi, il fallait donc que dès la fin de la matinée, tout soit parfait et qu'il ne soupçonne rien. A sept heures elle se rendit donc dans la chambre où elle avait laissé Cassiopée la veille et l'ouvrit. Elle était réveillé ce qui soulagea Narcissa qui n'aurait pas su comment s'y prendre pour la réveiller. Elle avait toujours cet être déprimé et inquiet. Les deux jeunes femmes n'échangèrent pas un mot. Narcissa lui fit le don d'anciens habits à elle et elle attendit que Cassiopée soit prête. Puis elles se retrouvèrent face à face, à nouveau comme deux étrangères qui n'avaient rien à se dire.

\- Accroche-toi, je ne sais pas si tes blessures vont bien supporter le transplanage, déclara-t-elle sans vraiment se soucier d'elle.

Elles se donnèrent la main et Narcissa ne fit pas traîner les choses. Elles se retrouvèrent dans un champ de blé et Cassiopée était vraiment perdue et se contentait de faire aveuglément confiance à sa cousine. Narcissa, elle, savait exactement où elles étaient. Elle savait dans quelle direction aller. Cassiopée se tenait un peu en retrait, le poing serré, elle aurait aimé sa baguette pour réagir en cas d'attaque. Narcissa l'avait sauvé mais était-elle vraiment sincère ? N'y avait-il pas une partie d'elle qui voulait se venger et n'était-ce pas une excellente occasion ? Narcissa n'avait pas informé sa cousine de l'endroit où elles allaient et Cassiopée ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle se jetait tout droit dans un piège. Le matin, en se réveillant, elle avait pensé à de nouveau transplanner ailleurs, dans un endroit plus sûr, chez son père peut-être. Mais sa cousine avait l'air si déterminée la veille qu'elle avait décidé de croire en son humanité et de croire au lien de sang qui les unissait et Cassiopée savait que Narcissa était une femme d'honneur. En quelques minutes, elles arrivèrent devant une jolie maison aux volets bleus clairs. Cassiopée ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait mais cette petite maison lui inspirait relativement confiance. Plus elles se rapprochaient, plus il semblait à Cassiopée entendre des rires d'enfants. Devant la porte, juste au-dessus de la petite fente pour le courrier, on pouvait lire "Fabian et Karen Prewett". Cassiopée se mit à regarder plusieurs fois les noms, elle n'en revenait pas, pourquoi Narcissa l'avait amené ici. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes après que sa cousine est toquée. Fabian avec un enfant dans les bras ouvrit. Il sembla étonné mais pas de mécontent de voir Narcissa, à croire que c'était d'anciens amis. Puis il prit le temps de regarder Cassiopée, avec un regard plus sombre, comme s'il s'agissait d'une étrange inconnue. Il les invita à rentrer. Dans le salon il déposa le petit garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras et qui devait avoir deux ans. Il alla directement dans les bras de sa mère. Karen était par terre en train de jouer avec un bambin. Tous les deux rouquins, les deux enfants étaient sans nul doute les enfants de Fabian et Karen tant il leur ressemblait. Karen fut eu le même comportement que son mari vis-à-vis de l'arrivée de ses visiteurs. Puis on entendit les escaliers grincer, quelqu'un descendait. Il apparut dans le salon, l'air innocent et plonger dans un parchemin, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il y avait deux personnes en plus. Puis face au silence et à l'ambiance il releva la tête. Gideon Prewett fit tomber la pomme qu'il tenait dans son autre main et fut stupéfait de voir Narcissa et Cassiopée dans ce salon. Narcissa savait qu'il vivait avec son frère et Karen c'était principalement pour cette raison qu'elle ne l'avait pratiquement pas vu depuis plus d'un an, elle le croisait seulement chez sa sœur mais elle s'était bien gardée de revenir ici après qu'elle ai su que Gideon était là. Cassiopée par contre semblait dans le même état d'incompréhension que Gideon, d'ailleurs, ils n'arrivaient pas à se quitter des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? arriva-t-il enfin à dire.

\- Je suis désolée de débarquer à l'improviste mais j'ai un problème sur les bras, dit-elle en désignant plus ou moins discrètement Cassiopée qui ne chercha pas à rétorquer. Cassiopée a débarqué chez moi hier soir dans un sale état. Il est hors de question que je la garde avec moi et pour qu'elle arrête enfin de tous nous nuire, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais l'aider à quitter le pays Fabian, expliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers le sorcier.

Narcissa savait qu'elle se trouvait en terrain ennemi, elle était quasiment certaine que les frères Prewett faisaient partie de la résistance et qu'ils étaient des membres actifs de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Elle n'aurait jamais risqué autant en venant ici mais elle savait que Karen et Fabian ne la détestaient pas et il s'agissait d'une urgence. Le père de famille hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. Karen se leva ensuite pour observer l'état de Cassiopée qui fut assise sur une chaise. Narcissa lui faisait un récapitulatif des blessures qu'elle avait soigné et celles qui restaient à traiter.

\- C'est assez impressionnant, commenta la mère de famille.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda alarmée Cassiopée.

\- Eh bien, tes blessures sont vraiment importantes et si elles n'avaient pas bien été traitées et vites, je crois que tu ne serais plus de ce monde pour nous parler, expliqua-t-elle en se tourna vers Narcissa.

En effet, devant l'urgence de la situation Narcissa l'avait soignée. Pourtant pendant quelques minutes elle l'avait observé, se demandant si elle faisait le bon choix, si elle ne devait pas tout simplement l'abandonner. Puis les derniers mots de sa mère avaient résonné dans sa tête et elle ne s'était pas posé plus de question. Cassiopée comprenait peu à peu tout ce que sa cousine qui semblait sans cœur ni humanité faisait pour elle, pour la sauver.

\- Gideon, tu pourrais l'emmener à l'étage s'il te plaît, il faut qu'elle se repose.

Le jeune sorcier s'exécuta, prenant délicatement la main de Cassiopée et avec tellement de bienveillance que le cœur de la jeune femme se réchauffa un peu. Une fois hors de la pièce, Fabian prit un air sérieux et s'approcha de Narcissa.

\- Tu sais d'où elle vient ?

\- Non, je lui ai demandé de ne rien me dire, je ne veux rien savoir, affirma-t-elle.

\- Tu sais que si elle vient de leur quartier général elle doit avoir des informations importantes, insista-t-il, comme pour être sûr que Narcissa avait bien saisi tous les enjeux.

\- Si elle ne m'a pas menti, je ne pense pas qu'elle vous dira quoique se soit et j'aimerais vraiment qu'elle s'en aille, pas pour moi, je pense que c'est juste mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle disparaisse, déclara la sorcière.

\- Gideon voulait partir aussi il me semble, ajouta Karen avec malice.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir sur elle, je pense que vous comprenez tous les risques démesurés que je prends pour elle, c'est bien parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle me pose plus de problèmes, assura Narcissa.

Les deux parents hochèrent la tête. Puis Karen afficha un sourire bienveillant et en regardant le ventre de Narcissa commenta:

\- Au fait, toutes mes félicitations!

\- Merci Karen, je vois que tes enfants se portent bien, tant mieux, dit-elle sincèrement.

\- Oui, Peter et Roxanne sont parfois de vrais garnements mais c'est le côté Prewett qui veut ça, dit-elle en taquinant son mari qui se relaxa un peu.

\- Bon, il faut que j'y aille, si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler à Andy, il faut vraiment que la réapparition de Cassiopée reste un secret, c'est primordial.

Karen hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, Narcissa savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Avant de partir, Cassiopée réapparu, retenant sa cousine. Les autres habitants les laissèrent seuls.

\- Merci Narcissa, merci beaucoup, je te dois beaucoup, déclara-t-elle avec sincérité.

\- C'est surtout eux qui vont t'aider, je ne mais que de me débarrasser de toi, dit-elle froidement.

\- Mais tu savais qu'il y aurait Gideon, et tu savais que… peu importe, tu m'as soigné hier et tu me sauves encore aujourd'hui. Je savais qu'en venant au manoir je pourrais compter sur toi.

\- C'est dommage que Lucius n'ait pas été là, peut-être que tu espérais que ce soit lui qui te sauves après-tout, commenta-t-elle amèrement.

\- Que tu me crois ou non, je sais que j'ai transplané au manoir parce que je savais que tu serais là, c'est instinctivement. Mais je pense que rien que je puisse te dire ne te convaincra.

\- En effet.

\- Et même si tu ne me crois encore une fois pas, je te jure que je ne ferai rien pour vous nuire, ni toi, ni Lucius ni… dit-elle en regardant le ventre arrondi de Narcissa.

\- Scorpius, informa Narcissa. Le seul moyen pour que tu puisses nous être utile c'est que tu disparaisses Cassiopée, insista la jeune femme.

\- Je pense que nos chemins se séparent définitivement maintenant, déclara presque tristement la sorcière.

\- Si tu fais tout ce qu'il faut, oui.

Un malaise s'installa. Que fallait-il faire lorsque l'on voyait pour la dernière fois sa cousine, celle avec qui son enfance avait été un rêve et avec qui on s'était disputé violemment plus tard ? Narcissa ne savait pas, elle ne savait pas quoi penser ni faire. C'est donc Cassiopée qui prit l'initiative de la prendre dans ses bras, de façon très brève mais pendant ces quelques secondes, c'est comme si elles étaient à nouveau petites et innocentes et amies.

\- Au revoir Cassiopée, déclara simplement Narcissa en se détachant.

\- Au revoir Narcissa, répondit sa cousine.


	29. Chapter 29: Le prix de l'infidélité

**Note de l'auteur :** Un autre chapitre qui arrive plus rapidement que prévu. J'ai dû mal à l'écrire, à le commencer et donc je pensais que je mettrais bien plus de temps dessus mais finalement je pense qu'il n'est pas si mal. Comme je l'ai annoncé dans le précédent chapitre, il s'agit des derniers chapitres, il en restera un logiquement et un épilogue. Je vous laisse découvrir ce qui attend Cassiopée.

 **Chapitre 29:** Le prix de l'infidélité

La fin de matinée de Narcissa avait été intense. Elle avait refusé d'impliquer Dobby là-dedans, ne faisant que très peu confiance à sa loyauté. Elle avait donc tout rangé et nettoyé pour donner l'impression que rien ne c'était passé. Elle avait mangé rapidement, elle était fatiguée et sentait qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Elle s'était allongée sur le sofa de la bibliothèque les mains sur son ventre arrondi comme pour se rassurer et s'apaiser. Elle ferma les yeux et n'eut pas de mal à trouver le sommeil, un sommeil agité mais du sommeil tout de même. Elle revoyait l'arrivée de Cassiopée, ces blessures qu'elle avait dû soigner et qui avait fait s'imaginer le pire. Elle avait les yeux perçants de Gideon qui la foudroyaient, ses yeux si déterminés qui avait accompagné le sort interdit. Elle voyait Lucius rentrer tard et s'écrouler sur elle, mort de fatigue et pleurant dans ses bras ne pouvant même pas prononcer un mot. Et puis elle voyait le vide, infini et terrifiant qui engloutissait tout ce qui l'entourait. Alors qu'elle se battait contre ses cauchemars, elle fut réveillée par des caresses sur son bras dénudé. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, encore un peu perdue entre les images de son esprit et la réalité. Une réalité bien plus belle puisqu'elle rencontre le regard attendri de son mari. Il lui caressait les cheveux calmement, Narcissa devint un peu plus sereine. Elle se redressa pour prendre son époux dans ses bras, cela faisait deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et évidemment, il lui avait manqué.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air épuisée, demanda-t-il soucieux de la mine de sa femme.

\- Oui, j'ai mal dormi la nuit dernière, c'est tout, mentit-elle à moitié.

\- C'est à cause du bébé ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? demanda-t-il à nouveau mais bien plus alarmé se précipitant sur son ventre.

Narcissa sourit face à l'anxiété de Lucius, il était tellement inquiet et Narcissa trouvait ça terriblement adorable. Elle mit sa main sur la sienne qui était sur son ventre et de l'autre elle lui caressa le visage.

\- Tout va bien Lucius, je t'assure, affirma-t-elle avec bienveillance.

Le sorcier retrouva le sourire et l'embrassa. Puis il se releva et reprit un air plus sérieux.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé mon amour mais je vais devoir repartir, j'en ai pour quelques heures, ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens pour dîner, informa-t-il tout en mettant sa cape sur ses épaules.

Narcissa que quand il ne détaillait pas ses sorties s'était parce qu'il allait le voir ou faire une mission. Dans ces moments-là, Narcissa se contentait d'accepter silencieusement et de s'occuper l'esprit le temps qu'il revienne. Elle alla le prendre dans ses bras, chercher le réconfort et la tendresse dont elle avait besoin. Touchée par cet élan d'amour, Lucius lui fit un baiser protecteur sur le front et alla embrasser son ventre aussi saluant son futur fils. Puis, le regard confiant et heureux, il transplana. Cette dernière vision de Lucius apaisait Narcissa même si pourtant elle n'arrivait à être totalement rassurée. Elle secoua la tête, elle ne devait pas avoir d'idées noires, il ne s'était rien passé et il fallait s'en convaincre. Elle retourna se coucher, elle n'avait pas l'énergie pour faire autre chose.

L'orage éclata et Narcissa se réveilla en sursaut. Puis un autre coup de tonnerre gronda. La sorcière trouvait ça inquiétant. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit le ciel très sombre, très gris. Narcissa fronça les sourcils, elle soupçonnait quelque chose. Elle alla s'arranger un peu pour aller voir ce qui se passait dans le manoir. Soudain elle entendit un cri. Quel cri. Il transperça le froid silence du manoir. Le rythme cardiaque de Narcissa accéléra d'un coup. Cela faisait longtemps que personne n'avait été torturé ici et elle pensait que c'était une époque révolue. Avant même qu'elle ne bouge un autre cri rugit. Mais Narcissa en était persuadé, elle reconnaissait cette voix, cette tonalité. Elle s'efforça de ne pas imaginer le pire, de se convaincre qu'elle faisait erreur et doucement, tremblante, elle alla en direction des cris. Elle avec sa main tremblante et froide la porte du salon. Elle venait d'ouvrir la porte de l'enfer. Devant elle, ils étaient là. C'était irréel, c'était impossible, elle était toujours en train de dormir et c'était un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar. La seule lumière provenait des fenêtres qui éclairait faiblement Lucius qui était à terre, recroquevillé et tremblant. En face, à quelque mètres, il était là, glaçant tendu et hors de lui. Ses yeux habituellement plein de haine rejetait une rage inconditionnelle et ses traits tirés attestaient de la gravité de la situation. Sa baguette était pointée vers Lucius. Narcissa ne comprenait pas, des milliards de mot de question se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle sentait qu'elle allait vaciller qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire face à cette scène. Elle était là, derrière le pas de la porte, confronté à une scène inimaginable et incompréhensible. Elle était incapable de bouger, elle sentait même qu'elle s'était arrêtée de respirer.

\- Je commence à perdre patience Lucius.

Ces paroles résonnèrent comme une sentence, une ultime menace. Ces mots glaçants avaient transpercé Narcissa qui revenait à la réalité qui était devant elle. Puis il leva la main et la seconde d'après il ouvrit la bouche.

\- _Legilimens._

Il sembla soudain à Narcissa que Lucius était le jouet du mage et qu'il l'utilisait à sa guise, qu'il utilisait sa mémoire. Mais il ne semblait parvenir à ses fins. Il détendit le bras annonçant la fin de l'utilisation du sort, et Lucius reprenait lourdement et difficilement son souffle. Il éclata de rage et sa baguette fit des dégâts dans toute la pièce. Il détruisit plusieurs meubles et détériora les murs, faisant trembler de terreur toute la demeure. Narcissa était une spectatrice impuissante de ce carnage. Ses yeux laissaient échapper des larmes dont elle n'avait même pas conscience de la présence. Tout son corps ne répondait plus, son esprit même était hors d'usage. Elle était juste là, debout, face cette scène, à son mari à terre et au plus puissant sorcier qui le torturait. Mais elle avait dans son esprit son dernier face à face avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la tête qui résonnait, ce qu'il n'avait pas hésité à faire et à quel point il avait convaincu Narcissa de ne plus lui faire face. Il avait eu la même détermination que maintenant, la même volonté de domination. Narcissa sentait encore les séquelles du Doloris sur son corps, des frissons envahissaient sa peau, elle était bloqué, comme si on lui avait lancé un _Petrificus Totalus_. Elle regardait Lucius et le sorcier qui le soumettait, ce terrible sorcier, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son regard rouge et sanguin se concentra à nouveau sur Lucius. Il resserra la prise sur sa baguette et s'approcha de sa victime.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu me ferais ça Lucius, je t'ai peut-être sous-estimé. Mais tu connais le prix pour les traîtres et ceux qui osent me défier, tu ne feras pas exception malgré que tu m'ait été utile, dit-il fatalement comme un dieu qui prononce un jugement.

Puis il se redressa, afficha un sourire malsain au possible, sadique et son regard semblait se remplir d'adrénaline et de joie et il leva une nouvelle fois la main.

\- _Avada_ …

\- NON ! hurla du fond de ses entrailles Narcissa qui se précipita vers Lucius.

Le puissant sorcier ferma sa bouche et observa avec une haine féroce la jeune femme qui venait de l'interrompre. Narcissa était en état d'alerte maximale, plus aucunes pensées logiques ne contrôlait son esprit embrumé et elle se contentait de toucher le corps de son mari, le toucher comme pour se rassurer alors que plus elle le frôlait, plus elle avait l'impression que la vie était en train de s'échapper de lui. Les larmes avaient maintenant recouvert tout son visage et elle tentait de trouver celui de son mari. Elle dégagea ses cheveux blonds et perçut enfin les yeux de Lucius, des yeux qui avaient trop pleuré de douleur et qui révélait l'état d'agonie dans lequel il était. Il n'y avait rien de vivant, rien du tout dans son regard. Narcissa avait beau lui toucher le visage pour lui signifier sa présence, pour le faire réagir mais il était un corps quasiment inanimé et il n'y avait que les fonctions vitales qui répondaient difficilement. Elle murmurait son prénom avec urgence comme pour le réveiller le faire réagir.

\- Lucius, Lucius mon amour, c'est moi, Lucius s'il te plaît, c'est moi Narcissa, s'il te plaît répond moi, Lucius…

Elle avait beau le supplier il ne faisait que la regarder et n'arrivait pas à faire autre chose. Elle tenta une dernière chose. Elle prit la main ensanglantée, froide et quasiment sa vie de Lucius, elle la porta à sa joue, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire mais rien. Elle tenta de la réchauffer, de lui redonner un brin de vigueur en la portant à sa bouche mais là aussi rien n'y faisait. Alors elle la posa sur son ventre, ce ventre arrondi qui portait tous leurs espoirs de bonheur et de paix, de sérénité, de vitalité. Il réagit enfin, faiblement, il sembla à Narcissa qu'il agita sa main tout doucement sur ce ventre et une larme se mit à couler. Puis il ferma les yeux. Le rythme cardiaque de Narcissa qui n'était déjà plus normal prit une vitesse dangereusement. Elle le secoua pour le réveiller, criait son nom. Elle se transformait en furie et lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle se tourna vers l'autre sorcier présent dans la pièce. Pleine de fureur, hors d'elle et prête à tout démolir Narcissa pointa son regard dans le sien, elle n'en avait que faire de qui il était, de ce dont il était capable, il était celui qui venait de torturer à mort son époux. Elle se leva, sa baguette bien en main, droite, le visage humide.

\- POURQUOI ? hurla-t-elle comme s'il était dans une autre pièce. IL N'A RIEN FAIT, IL VOUS A TOUJOURS SERVI, POURQUOI ?

Il eut un rictus sadique, comme si savait si bien le faire puis, doucement, il s'approcha de Narcissa, ses pas résonnant sur le parquet. Une fois devant elle, Narcissa eu comme un choc électrique, se souvenait du soir de son mariage, elle baissa instinctivement les yeux.

\- Narcissa… prononça-t-il avec froideur donnant des frissons à la jeune femme. Tu es persuadé qu'il est innocent. Tu es bien naïve pour une ancienne Black, critiqua-t-il. Comme je suis d'humeur généreuse je vais te confier quelque chose. Ton cher époux m'a dérobé quelque chose, une chose que je gardais précieusement et qui était destiné à rester sous mon contrôle. Tu te souviens de ta cousine Cassiopée ?

Narcissa eu un sursaut qu'elle tenta de cacher. Une nouvelle fois son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Alors c'était à cause de Cassiopée, encore ? Mais pourquoi Lucius était impliqué ?

\- Il s'avère que je la détenais et que je m'amusais beaucoup avec elle. Pourtant, lorsque je suis revenu la voir ce matin, elle n'était plus là. Oh la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'est qu'elle s'était enfui, elle est assez maligne pour avoir trouvé un moyen. Même si j'ai pris toutes les précautions pour qu'elle ne divulgue rien de ce qu'elle sait j'aimerais récupérer ce qui m'appartient. Je suis allé chez son père et je lui gentiment demandé où se trouvait sa fille. Il semblait plus qu'étonné de la savoir en vie et la seule information que j'ai pu lui décrocher c'était que cette petite ingrate avait eu une amourette avec ton chère Lucius. Mais tu le savais je suppose. Et bien je suis certaine que tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il est coupable, il a participé à sa fuite et il la protège encore, il préfère mourir pour elle, cracha-t-il en tournant autour d'elle comme pour torturer Narcissa.

Cependant, Narcissa, elle, connaissait la vérité, la véritable histoire. Elle ne savait pas comment faire. Si elle n'innocentait pas Lucius, il allait mourir mais si elle tentait quelque chose elle était certaine qu'il comprendrait et elle ne savait ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas concevoir que Lucius puisse mourir, pas à cause d'elle, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais.

\- Lucius était en déplacement pendant deux jours, il n'a pas pu rencontrer Cassiopée, il est rentré en début d'après-midi.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retourna. Il lui avait suffi d'une fraction de seconde pour comprendre son erreur.

\- Narcissa ? Serais-tu en train de me faire des aveux ? demanda-t-il pour être sûr, comme s'il n'avait même pas imaginé qu'elle eut assez de courage.

Ca y est, il avait compris. La sorcière tremblait et sentait à nouveau les larmes couler sur ses joues. Face au silence de la jeune femme, il fut saisi d'une nouvelle pulsion de haine et il saisit le visage de Narcissa entre ses longs doigts froids et meurtriers. Il voulait être sûr que ce qu'il avait cru comprendre en cherchant dans le regard de la sorcière. Là aussi il lui fallut que quelques secondes pour saisir toute la situation. Il la jeta à terre, juste à côté de Lucius. Elle gémissait et le suppliait faiblement, une partie d'elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien de toute façon.

\- _Doloris_ , déclara-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers elle.

Les deux précédents doloris qu'elle avait subis n'étaient rien comparés à celui-là. Non cette fois elle sentit en elle quelque chose se briser, vraiment, définitivement. Elle entendit les cris de son bébé, de son enfant, des cris suraigus de cris de torture, des cris de mort. Elle sentait dans son ventre des milliers de coups puis quelque seconde après, elle avait l'impression que son ventre exploser, une sensation affreuse la parcourait et puis elle ne sentit plus rien, juste un vide, ce néant dont elle faisait tant de cauchemar. Elle comprit rapidement et sa peine ne fut que décuplé, Scorpius venait de mourir. Toutes les douleurs physiques n'étaient que dérisoires, elle avait l'impression que tout un monde s'écroulait, elle n'arrivait même pas à pleurer, elle était comme figée, totalement bloquée, comme si c'était elle qui venait de mourir. Elle commençait à suffoquer, à s'étouffer, c'était intenable, elle aurait préféré mourir. Elle entendit pourtant le bruit sourd d'un fracas dans la pièce. Elle aperçut Bellatrix qui était là. Le B qu'elles s'étaient fonctionnait donc bien, Bellatrix avait senti que ça sœur était en danger et n'avait pas mis longtemps avant d'arriver. Elle sembla d'abord furieuse, la baguette dans sa main prête à tuer celui qui avait fait du mal à sa petite sœur. Mais rapidement elle vit son idole, le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui lui ne saisissait pas vraiment la situation.

\- Bellatrix ? Que nous vaut cette belle visite ? demanda-t-il faussement poliment.

Tel un soldat, un esclave elle baissa la tête, le saluant respectueusement.

\- Désolé maître, je voulais m'assurer que ma sœur allait bien, expliqua-t-ell.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, elle rayonne, déclara-t-il sadiquement et plein d'ironie. Je m'apprêtais à lui poser quelques questions mais je doute qu'elle coopère, continua-t-il sereinement. _Legilimens_.

Narcissa sentit soudain son esprit envie et contrôler, ses souvenirs fusaient, ses émotions, il violait son intimité même, ce qui ne devait appartenir qu'à elle, ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, son esprits, sa mémoire et ses sentiments. Elle sentait qu'il se baladait à sa guise dans sa tête mais elle était incapable de faire quoique se soit, il vit tout, tout. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin, Narcissa se sentait vide, encore plus qu'avant, plus rien n'avait de sens, de goût, d'intérêt. Elle était juste un corps abandonné et sans vie, dont l'âme, plus que fracturé, quittait peu à peu cette enveloppe charnelle. Mais la torture n'était pas fini, il était toujours là, dominant et jubilant de cette supériorité et de sa monstruosité.

\- Dis-moi Bellatrix, ça t'intéresserait une petite réunion de revoir ton ancienne esclave et quelques ennemis ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment s'intéresser à son opinion.

\- Tu devrais faire un tour chez les Prewett, Karen Prewett plus précisément.

C'était fini, Narcissa venait de condamner Karen et sa famille mais elle n'arrivait même pas à ressentir de la douleur tant elle se sentait souillé et quasiment sans vie. Bellatrix elle ne réagissait même pas et Narcissa savait qu'elle ne ferait rien contre lui de toute façon. Non, c'était bien elle qui avait perdu, tout perdu.

\- Va réunir une équipe pour m'accompagner, il me tarde de rencontrer Peter et Roxane, annonça-t-il plein de sadisme et de haine.

Bellatrix repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rapprocha une ultime fois de Narcissa.

\- Je te laisse vivre cette fois Malefoy, je considère que ta dette est payé, dit-il en regarda le ventre de la jeune femme. Mais il va falloir que tu apprennes à m'obéir sérieusement et à savoir dans quel camp tu es. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais te voir pour t'enseigner tout cela, je te laisse un avant-goût. _Doloris_.

Le corps frêle de Narcissa s'agita dans tous les sens et elle entendit une nouvelle fois les cris de cet enfant mort, la mort même venait lui rendre visite, torturant son esprit et jouant avec son corps. Tout la brûlait, elle avait envie de s'arracher la peau, de s'arracher la tête, tout hurlait, tremblait. Elle ne comprenait pas comme elle pouvait encore ressentir autant de souffrance, il lui avait semblé qu'elle était allée au bout des limites humaines. La dernière image qu'elle perçut fut celle du mage noir tournant les talons et disparaissant soudainement puis quelques minutes après elle crut entendre le cri suraigu de Dobby et avec les quelques forces qui lui restait, elle était encore à moitié consciente quand elle vit débarquer des sorciers en blouse et Mr Potter.


End file.
